Love & War
by vickster51
Summary: It's a whole new world at PSL and with new changes come new conflicts. This is my way of trying to make sense of 7.01 and whatever lies ahead!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so while I think about the next chapter of my first story, an idea came in to my head about the madness that is where season 7 has started. I think this story will be my way of making sense of it! Please let me know what you think in the comments and thanks for all the lovely support since I started writing! :)**

 **...**

 **Love & War**

 **Chapter One**

It was already a long week and Donna was longing for it to be over. _How is it still only Thursday?_ she thought.

The world of PSL hadn't felt the same in weeks now and she had started to reconsider her decision to demand a partnership. It had been impulsive, she knew that, but the combination of being seen as more than just Harvey's secretary and the opportunity to forge achievements of her own, at the place she knew so well, rather than having to go somewhere new, had felt right. She didn't want to think about how much her confused feelings for Harvey had played a part in her snap decision; especially now he was dating Dr Paula Agard.

She shook her head as she packed up her handbag for the night. For all her skills at reading people, she had not seen that coming. _I mean how ethical even is that?_ Her mind went back to her own chat with Dr Agard when she'd been so grateful she'd helped him. She also recalled her obvious reference to her confused feelings for Harvey on that day and felt a wave of humiliation rolled over her. _I'm sure she thinks that's very funny_ , she couldn't help but think.

It had been three weeks since the day she'd staked her claim on this position and this office and a fortnight since she'd discovered Harvey's new romantic attachment. She hadn't been proud of her actions that day, but she'd felt a little adrift and a bit of a fool, so she'd reached out to the last man who had actually made her feel valued and, more than that, respected. She'd picked up the phone and called Stu and taken him up on his veiled offer of a date. She'd intended it to be a distraction for a night, but she'd found herself having a wonderful time.

Unlike Mitchell, he had the city confident quality that she'd accepted was part of what attracted her to any man, but he was also funny, smart and kind; a real gentleman, who truly seemed to believe that she could achieve anything she wanted.

Wind the clock forward and here she was, looking forward to the week to end so she could get away for the weekend with Stu! The only person who knew was Rachel. She'd been surprised, but was ultimately happy that there was a man more than ready to give her friend all the happiness she deserved.

Her phone rang then. "You nearly ready to go Donna? My taglietelle masterpiece won't eat itself and I have to say, it's one of my crowning culinary achievements!"

She laughed. Confident, flirty, thoughtful and fun; he'd truly come as a big surprise in her life, just when she needed it. "I'll hold off the praise until I've tasted this supposed Michelin masterpiece!"

"Yeah, yeah Red. I know you're hard to impress but, as you know, I'm more than up for the challenge, and not just in the kitchen!" She could tell he was smirked from just his voice.

"I'll be at your place in 30 minutes."

…..

She was shutting off her lights on her way out, when she bumped in to Harvey on his way to see her. They may both be part of the senior management of the firm now, along with Louis, but they didn't have much to do with each other these days. He knew they were growing apart.

"Oh, you're on your way out?" He seemed surprised. _Does he think he's the only one with a life away from here_ , she thought. "Yes Harvey, is it anything important?"

"No. I was just coming to talk about the resourcing needs that we have to approve, but it can wait until tomorrow."

She moved past him through her office door in to the corridor. "Okay, well in that case, if you just leave it on my desk. I'll see you Harvey," she said simply, as she walked off towards the elevators.

"Fun night planned?" he called curiously after her. She stopped and looked back at him. "Yes. Yes I have," she replied, before walking away.

…

Harvey had left the file on her desk as requested and headed out to meet Mike for a drink. They hadn't been getting along too well as the corporate and clinic work began to conflict and he hoped maybe a couple of drinks would help smooth things over between them. He was still on the phone to Paula, confirming he'd see her tomorrow night, as he took a seat across from his friend.

On hanging up the phone and taking the offered scotch from him, he caught Mike's expression; eyebrows raised in a questioning smirk. "What?" he asked defensively, swallowing a gulp of his drink.

"What are you doing Harvey? I mean, seriously?"

He knew what Mike was getting at, but he wasn't going to bite without being pushed. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at Mike with a puzzled "what do you mean?" expression. The younger lawyer took the bait.

"Dating your therapist? I mean the old you, I'd have maybe understood, but I thought you'd moved past such clichés."

He huffed, frustrated by the pointedness of the questions. "Paula is not my therapist Mike and hasn't been for quite a while now. And I'm not playing around!"

"It's just, you've never spoken of her. Had you even seen her since before I was arrested? I'm just surprised it's never come up and for the record, it really isn't that long ago that she was your doctor. It's your life Harvey, but it just seems out of character for you."

Harvey sighed. He was not going to justify his relationship to Mike. Why should he? He was having fun after all. Yes, maybe he couldn't really explain it to himself, but it was no one else's business. He also had an idea what else Mike was thinking too.

"I know what you're thinking Mike and before you go there – don't. This is meant to be a pleasant drink."

"Fine. I'm not going to pretend I understand this particular choice, but I admit, she would not have been the person I'd be expecting you to be wanting to share more of your life with right now!"

Mike's face challenged Harvey to respond, but they both knee he wouldn't. _"Pussy"_ Mike thought. He adored Donna and had really started to sense a shift between them recently. Hell, he'd even joked about it when he'd asked Harvey about hosting the wedding! _"Harvey could do with talking to a therapist about this,"_ he couldn't help thinking.

…

On arriving the next morning, Harvey found the file he'd left for Donna back on his desk, a post-it note on the front. _"Comments added – D"_

He found himself irritated. He knew he'd handled her initial request for partnership badly. She'd always been there for his big moments in life and he'd handled hers terribly. He was too ashamed to admit it, but he knew it was true and they hadn't been the same since. As a result, he'd started avoiding her. Even Louis had made a comment about feeling like a go-between.

He also knew things had become awkward since he'd started dating Paula. When Donna had found out about it, he knew she was surprised and she'd openly told him that maybe he was moving too fast. "I'm being decisive," had been his response and he stood by that. He'd made a decision. Ironically, part of his own mind started to sound like the Paula from his therapy sessions at moments like this: _"But is it about being decisive, or running away from someone else Harvey? What about your dreams about Donna Harvey? What about what you told your mother Harvey? We both know that someone special was Donna, don't we Harvey?"_

He threw the file down on his desk, his dark mood now set for the day. Snatching it up again moments later, he headed to Donna's office.

Stepping in without knocking, he held up the file. "I thought we were going to discuss this. Like Professionals."

"You weren't in your office when I arrived this morning and I had other things to do, or do you expect me to still be at your beck and call Harvey?" Her glare could have put down armies.

He felt his temper flare. "You wanted to have a seat at the table Donna. Well, you got it, but guess what? It's MY table! You have a problem with something, how about you just say it!"

Louis hovered in the doorway, shocked by the scene unfolding before him. _"And people think I'm the crazy one around here,"_ he thought.

"Well, it would be nice if you acted as if you respect my place at the table, especially since I helped you get to where you are! Or have you forgotten about that?!"

Harvey had spotted Louis from the corner of his eye. "What is it Louis?!"

"We need to prep for our meeting with Briars this afternoon, seeing as we know what a delight he'll be." Briars Technologies could potentially be a huge coup for them, but its CEO had a formidable reputation.

In a fit of childishness, Harvey turned to Louis. "You know what Louis? Donna doesn't think that I respect her position, so you can handle it with her."

"Harvey….." Louis tried to cut in, to point out that this was business and not a game in whatever war had broken out between him and Donna, but Donna stood up.

"That sounds fine to me Louis. We can discuss it now." He eyes challenged Harvey to comment further.

He'd regretted the attack as soon as it had left his mouth and the blaze of anger in her eyes terrified him. _What the hell are you doing?_ his mind screamed at him. He stepped back from Donna's desk. "I have things to take care of." With that he left.

Louis gingerly stepped further in to Donna's office. He still didn't fully accept the idea of her being a partner. _Manager or Head of HR, sure, but partner?_ Having said that, he was proud that she was finally standing up to Harvey. He'd always thought she'd let him take advantage of her. Not anymore it seemed.

"You okay?"

She shook her head and exhaled, as if clearing the emotions running through her, before giving him a smile. "I'm fine Louis. Shall we see what I can add to the Briars meeting?"

He nodded. "Absolutely."

…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Sorry for the delay in updating this story. I had too many ideas, fuelled by my growing frustration with Harvey (or, is it Henry) on screen and then had inspiration to write Numb, but I've finally come back to Love & War. As always, keep the reviews / comments coming, as it's lovely to read them. The next chapter shouldn't take as long. **

**...**

 **Chapter Two**

Rather than returning to his office, Harvey headed straight for the elevators, jabbing his finger, once, twice, three times against the button. He was so angry, but whether with Donna or himself, he wasn't sure. _She's driving me crazy!_

Emerging on to the busy street, he took a large gulp air, before heading for the coffee cart. He briefly considered buying something more than coffee from the guy, but refrained from such rash decisions.

It had been like this for three damn weeks - the constant needling of each other. They just couldn't seem to stop. He stood in the street, gulping down coffee too hot to drink, enjoying the burn as it hit the back of his throat. _She has what she wants for God's sake. Her "more." New job. New responsibilities. New attitude._

He hated how much things had changed between them; he'd noticed moments in his everyday life, which she'd been a part of before, from which she was now absent; from ridiculing the voice he used on the phone, to late nights working across a box of Thai food. _Why does it have to be this way?_ He knew they needed to have a conversation. He just didn't have the guts. _Pussy_ , he thought bitterly.

He was about to return to PSL when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He answered without checking the caller ID, his tone curt and hostile. "What is it?"

"I assume this isn't a good time?" His therapist's voice a welcome distraction. He ignored the voice in his head, which seemed eager to point out that he still subconsciously referred to her as his therapist!

"I'm sorry Paula. It hasn't been the greatest start to the day. I had a fight with Donna, but I'm looking forward to our dinner." His voice sounded a little automated, even to him - dating by numbers.

"You can talk to me you know Harvey." Her tone, as always, carried the soothing, yet firm lilt that he'd always enjoyed in their therapy sessions.

"I know. As my "non-therapist." It's fine. I'll see you tonight." He hung up the phone and strode back in to the building. He had too many things to do today to hide outside.

…..

Donna pushed her salad around her plate, her appetite having deserted her after her latest duel with Harvey. Rachel watched her from across the table. "Are you alright?"

She looked up at her friend and presented her best mask. She was management after all now. She needed to toughen up. "I'm fine Rach. It has just been a very long week, but the end is in sight!"

"I heard your latest run-in with Harvey. Anyone walking by couldn't help but hear it. I don't understand what's happened. You have always been such a strong team."

Donna put down her fork and regarded her friend's concerned face. Rachel really was one of the most caring people she'd ever met. "There were bound to be teething problems. We're in a new phase of our professional lives. Things can't be as they were."

"And your personal lives too…?" It was a tentative push from Rachel, who was all too aware of the dangerous ground she was now on.

"I suppose so. Look, let's talk about something else. At the very least, this feels like a conversation better suited for cocktails than salads!"

Rachel nodded and they made plans to do something the following week, something fun, as they used to do in earlier years. Only this time, Donna would have her own corporate credit card to use!

…..

Louis stopped by Donna's office as she was preparing to leave that evening; her overnight bag already by her office door. "Something nice planned?"

She looked up at his voice and smiled. "Yes, I do. Escaping the city for a couple of days." She didn't elaborate and Louis didn't push for more details; she'd always been quite private about her personal life.

"The Briars meeting went well. They were happy with the legal strategy for the acquisition, but you were also on point about their attitudes on the personnel side during the transition stage and beyond. Briars himself said we were the only firm to pitch who had practically read his mind on that issue."

She smiled. It was sweet to see Louis trying to make peace. He too hadn't been hugely supportive of her partnership status and it had strained their friendship somewhat. "That's good news Louis. So, we won the tender then?"

He nodded. "We won't know until Monday, but it seemed very positive…..Thanks to your input…."

She packed the remaining items in to her handbag and looked up from her desk. "Oh, you're the lawyer Louis, not me."

He sighed. "Don't downplay your work here Donna. You never have in all the years I've known you. Don't start now." He hesitated, before pushing ahead. "I know I haven't been hugely supportive recently. It was a shock and I admit I have concerns, but it was never a reflection of my opinion of you. It's just, senior partnership is…"

"A milestone?" She raised her eyes to his. He remained silent as she picked up her bags. "I'll see you on Monday Louis."

As she moved to leave, she spotted Stu stepping off the elevator, casually dressed. She smiled at knowing her escape from the world of the firm had arrived.

On her way to the exit, she passed Mike and Harvey heading back from the conference room. "Hey Donna. Rachel and I are going for dinner if you want to join? We're sampling a potential wedding caterer. We'd value your opinion."

She appreciated the sentiment. Mike really was one of the good ones and she knew he was trying to somehow make up for Harvey's recent behaviour.

"Thanks Mike, but I have plans. Have a great weekend." She continued past them to reception, not acknowledging Harvey at all; a fact that wasn't lost on him.

He hesitated, before going after her, trying to plan his long overdue apology on the way, but he came to a halt when he saw her and Stu, who had taken Donna's overnight bag from her hand and was guiding her in to an elevator, his hand on her lower back.

Changing direction back towards his office, Harvey cast aside the way the sight of Donna with someone else made him feel; the way it always made him feel. _Get a goddamn grip_ , he chastised himself, closing his office door behind him.

…..

The sound of the ocean had always had a calming effect on Donna and despite the cool weather this time away at Stu's beach house in the Hamptons was exactly what she needed.

It was Saturday evening and as the rich aromas wafted through the windows from the kitchen, she sipped her glass of wine on the porch and closed her eyes. _I could stay here forever_ , she thought.

Stu appeared with the bottle of Malbec and topped up her glass, before settling on the swing seat next to her. "The food won't be long."

She gave him a warm smile and laughed. He looked puzzled. "What's funny?"

"I just never took you for the domesticated type that's all! I am pleasantly surprised!"

He sipped his wine and smirked, before his face became more serious. "So, you seem a little distracted. What's up? The joys of management already losing their shine?"

Donna bit her lip and gave a sigh. "You're quite good at reading me Stu. I….It's just…"

"Harder than you expected?" he prompted when she lapsed in to silence.

"You're perfect for a managerial, operations role Donna. You're great with people. From what little time I had to see it first hand, much better than Specter or Litt!"

He rested his arm along the back of the seat, propping his head on his hand. "It's more than that though, isn't it?"

Donna's eyes met his. "I know I'm ideal for this role Stu. I've practically been doing it from Harvey's desk for a decade. It's just the feeling that no one thinks I deserve the title. Even Louis said today when trying to be nice, that senior partnership means something."

She shook her head and gazed out at the waves, crashing gently against the sand. She laughed lightly. "The funny thing is I never in a million years thought Harvey would agree to me being a partner."

"But he did," Stu added simply.

She frowned and looked sad. "Only when he felt backed in to a corner. It wasn't something he was happy about. You win Donna. That's what he said to me. After all these years, that's all I apparently deserved."

Stu studied her face. He'd always admired Donna and the more he got to know her, the more her relationship with her former boss confused him. There was a deeper history there, he was sure of it.

"Harvey always seemed rather emotionally stunted to me, so I can't say I'm surprised."

She smiled sadly again. "I suppose I always thought it was different between us; that I'd earned more respect than that."

Stu covered her hand with his, as he continued to lean his head against his other hand on the back of the seat. "If he'd said no to partnership, what would have been your counter offer? Knowing you, I'm sure you had one ready."

"COO." She studied his face for his honest reaction. One thing she liked about Stu was that he never lied to her.

"Well, if it's simply a title people have a problem with, change it. There hasn't been a press release about your new position yet has there? So, why not be COO?"

Donna cocked her head to the side and pondered this suggestion, before a small smile appeared on her face. "That's not a bad idea actually." She leaned in to his side and he put his arm from around the back of the seat, around her shoulder.

"Chief Operating Officer Donna Paulsen. Sounds good to me Red."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Yes, yes it does."

He smiled warmly, his eyes sparkling with humour. "Plus, I've always associated senior partners with stuffy, arrogant people with rods up their asses!"

Donna broke in to a relaxed laugh at the image of Harvey and Louis in such a state. "Well, that's not an attractive look at all, is it?"

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. "Nope, not at all and therefore definitely not appropriate for you." She leaned her head on his shoulder, suddenly feeling a renewed sense of confidence. "I'll inform the senior partners about it on Monday."

Stu smiled and rose from the seat. "Dinner should be almost ready."

Donna watched him disappear in to the house, before propping her legs up on the table and crossing her ankles, rocking on the seat gently. Picking up her wine glass, she smiled and raised it, as if in a toast. _I'm going to be the best goddamn COO the city has ever seen!_

…..

 _So, seeing as I didn't really like her being a senior partner and that the show has changed this too, I wanted to weave that in. Plus, am I converting any of you to #Stu4Donna yet?! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Wednesday everyone! With only a few hours to go before the next chapter of season 7, I thought I'd update my alternate take on where we currently find the characters of Suits. I have a plan for the rest of this story, so hopefully I'll be able to update again soon.** **Do let me know what you think.**

 **...**

 **Chapter Three**

As she strode in to work on Monday morning, Donna had a renewed sense of her own abilities and the opportunities open to her. She never apologised for who she was and today she was going to state what she wanted with confidence.

After dropping her coat and bag in her office, she headed straight for the conference room; to the meeting she had called the night before. Harvey and Louis were already there, waiting for her and as she entered she caught the quizzical look across Harvey's face. She took her seat at the table and addressed them both. "Thank you for taking the time for the meeting."

"What did you want to talk about Donna?" She could sense Harvey was steeling himself for another argument. She swallowed and took a deep breath. "It's been quite clear over the past three weeks that neither of you have been particularly thrilled with me becoming a senior partner."

Louis moved to interject, but on meeting her eyes, he closed his mouth and stayed silent. Harvey too said nothing.

"I understand the concerns you both have. Partnership is a milestone and having such a position needs to mean something, both within these walls and outside of it. That aside, I think it's fair to say that I've earned my place at this table and in this firm and I need my contribution here to be valued."

Her eyes met Harvey's and she saw a flicker of regret and sadness cross his face. "It is Donna," he stated simply, one of the few times recently where the hostility that had been in his tone when they spoke, was gone.

She nodded and continued her speech. "That may be, but I need to be able to continue to make a meaningful contribution here, otherwise what am I staying for?"

A look of panic passed over Harvey's face, but he hid it quickly. It was Louis who interjected. "What are you saying Donna?"

"I've given this a lot of thought and the last thing I want to do is risk the image of this firm to those looking to work here or clients considering PSL as their legal counsel. If my position is something even the two of you have a problem with, I assume you wouldn't be alone. Plus, I never expected you to agree to it in the first place."

Harvey smirked at that. He should have known she had more than one card in her hand. "So…..I propose a change to my position, effective immediately. I hadn't failed to notice that no external press release has been issued about me joining the partnership, so this shouldn't cause too many complications."

Harvey frowned. "What change?"

"COO." She let the statement sink in, watching their surprised expressions.

"That's the same as partnership."

"No Harvey, it isn't. Both you and Louis know that the role and responsibilities of a COO are nothing to do with the provision of legal services to clients. In terms of internal management structure, yes, the COO sits at the same level, but they are not the same job. You can keep the partnership the way you think best for the firm, while I keep my place in this room and have a chance to carry out all of the tasks I'm ideal for, have been doing already, especially since Jessica left and which, if we're all honest, neither of you would particularly enjoy or dedicate enough time to doing well."

Louis and Harvey glanced at one another. She had a point and they both knew it. "It's fine with me Donna," Louis stated, a small smile on his face. She turned to the managing partner; a man she used to be able to read so well, who now became more of a mystery to her each day.

He nodded his agreement and held out his hand, which she shook firmly, the formality between them an odd sensation for her. "You'll be an amazing COO Donna."

She smiled. "Thank you. I guess we should get back to work."

As they went their separate ways in the corridor, Harvey again felt the urge to go after her, but couldn't think of the right words to say, so instead headed to his own office.

On sitting down at her desk, Donna noticed the package already delivered by the mailroom. Her confusion at what it could be faded as she lifted the lid and saw what was inside. She picked up the card and smiled.

 _Now it's official – Stu_

Lifting the desk name plate from its box, she ran her fingers over her name; her new title set out underneath, before setting it down proudly in front of her. _Time to get to work_ , she thought to herself.

…..

Harvey couldn't sleep yet again. It had been like this for weeks, but what he found most frustrating was that it was the same whether he was alone or had Paula next to him. He'd lie awake and stare at the ceiling. Sometimes he'd get up early and go in to work, other days he would go for a run to try and clear his head.

As the clock hit 4:30 a.m., he decided on a run, rising from his bed and throwing on his running clothes, before slipping quietly out of his apartment and in to the early-rising streets of Manhattan.

He replayed the previous day's meeting in his head as he ran; the way Donna had implied he didn't value her; didn't care about her. _Can you blame her? You've been a total dick recently_ , his brain helpfully reminded him.

As always seemed to happen, his thoughts of Donna led to Paula, or vice versa. Thinking of one inevitably led to the other. He'd felt so certain, so clear that morning he'd driven to Paula's - a fresh start, with someone who really knew him, problems and all, but without any baggage, without any complicated history, without any risks.

He then found himself thinking about Donna leaving the office with Stu. _When the hell did that happen? Wasn't she still with that Mitchell guy?_ He'd liked Stu. Any man who wound Louis up that tight automatically went up in his estimation, but him and Donna?

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he continued to run, turning up his music to drown out the questions in his mind.

…..

When he arrived back at his apartment, Paula was already up, making breakfast in the kitchen. He smiled and headed for the shower.

She passed him a coffee when he returned from the bathroom, straightening his tie. It lacked the hint of vanilla that had become his regular drink for 13 years and the taste felt wrong in his mouth.

He caught her eyes, a questioning look on her face. He was discovering that dating a therapist came with its pitfalls. She could tell when something was on his mind. He smiled and thanked her for the coffee. "You were up early Harvey. Is everything alright?"

Lying was easiest, especially when he still didn't really understand how he felt about anything right now. "It's fine. I've just got a heavy day today. I needed a longer run to prepare myself for it."

She still looked doubtful, so he did what he'd done every other time she'd expressed doubts about their relationship – he kissed her, although a part of him suspected it wasn't just Paula's doubts he was trying to erase.

…..

Donna looked up from her desk at the knocking on the door, to find Rachel standing there expectantly, tapping her foot. "You okay Rach?"

Her friend checked her watch and raised her eyebrows. "Well, it's 6:30 and we are already late for cocktails at The Strand, so start packing up!"

Donna had completely forgotten about her plans with Rachel. "God, I'm sorry! It slipped my mind. It's been a crazy day. Give me a couple of minutes."

Mike appeared, passing along the corridor. "Shouldn't you two be painting the town red by now?" He put his arm around Rachel's waist affectionately.

"The boss was running late!" Rachel smirked.

Donna looked up. "Don't call me that!" They laughed. She really loved her two friends dearly.

Mike moved to continue on to his office, but paused in the doorway. "Hey Donna?" He tapped the door when she looked up and it took her a few seconds to realise he was tapping the spot where her new title was etched. "Congratulations. No one deserves it more than you."

She smiled, seeing the genuine warmth on his face. "Thanks Mike. Right, cocktail time Rach!" With that, the two of them left the office behind to have some much needed fun.

…..

The views from the outdoor bar of The Strand had become a favourite spot for their girls' nights out; the city so full of life, set out on the streets below, as the lights of the skyscrapers lit up the sky, including the Empire State Building dead ahead. There was still something magical about the city for Donna.

Rachel appeared from the bathroom, as the waiter arrived with their next round of drinks. Donna laughed, motioning to the still half full glass already in front of her. "So, we're doubling up are we?"

Rachel smirked. "If you are out of practice Miss COO, then we'll need to remind you about how these evenings work!"

They laughed easily together and Donna made it a plan to do this more often. "So COO? What made you decide to make that move? I think it's a brilliant idea, but I would never have thought of it."

Donna explained to her about her chat with Stu and the counter offer she'd had ready for Harvey, but never needed to use. "It feels like the right decision Rach. I'm more comfortable in my position than I've been feeling the last few weeks. I can really make a difference, without anyone questioning for right to be a partner."

Her friend nodded and they clinked glasses. "Well, COO or senior partner was fine with me, so the main thing is that you're happy."

"I am."

Rachel cocked her head, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "And Stu….? How is he?"

Donna raised her eyebrow at this question. "He's very well Rachel. Would you perhaps care to be a little move specific with your question?"

Their laughter continued, catching the attention of a number of men in the bar, who'd been watching them ever since they'd arrived. "He's great Rach. He really is a good man. We have fun and he respects me, for who I am and for what I can achieve."

Rachel smiled. She was happy for her friend, even though she couldn't see this romance lasting forever. Her face clearly was too easy to read. "No, it may not be the romance to end all romances, but right now, it's what I need. Okay?"

Rachel nodded her understanding. They continued to laugh and talk through the evening. Rachel filled her in on the slow, but steady wedding plans she was making, now her parents had started to forgive Mike his past mistakes, with Donna providing some very welcome suggestions for florists and bands.

An hour or so later, after a few more drinks, Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by her friend. "I give you credit Ms. Zane. You have lasted far longer than I'd expected before you brought him up!"

Rachel blushed slightly. Her friend's ability to pre-empt your every thought still unnerved her a little, but she was tipsy enough to take a risk and continue on. "Harvey…..," she stated simply.

Donna sighed. "Harvey." _Why did it always come back to this damn man?_ "What do you want me to say Rach?"

Rachel threw her hands in the air a little too dramatically, as only a woman with a few too many margaritas inside her can do. "I don't understand what's going on! I guess I'd sensed a shift between you two recently. I can't explain it. There was just something more there. And now you treat each other as if you barely know one another. Plus what the hell is he doing dating his therapist?!"

Donna knocked back her drink, reaching for the next one already lined up. "You don't need to be polite on my account. He's fucking his therapist." The disgust was clear in her tone. "The man is a walking enigma and I may be tired of trying to work him out. Do I think it's crazy? Yes! I'm not sure whom I'm more appalled by, him or her. I mean, I thought she was a professional. She seemed it."

Rachel looked up. "You met her?"

Donna waved her hand, to imply it was a triviality. "Long story, trust me, but yes, I met her." She laughed then, considering Rachel's previous comment.

"What's funny?"

"You just said you sensed something more between us. It's a funny old word that one – _more_." She took another sip of her drink, enjoying the tang of the alcohol hitting her throat. Rachel frowned, but said nothing, waiting for her friend to continue.

"The night before Mike's hearing, when I realised The Donna wouldn't be viable, I told Harvey that I wanted more."

Rachel's eyebrows shot up in surprise, her romantic mind clearly heading in one direction, just as Donna had expected. "What did he say?!"

"He asked me what I meant by more and I realised I didn't know for sure myself and needed to figure it out. I just knew my life as it was, wasn't enough anymore."

"More professionally, or personally, or both maybe?" Rachel prodded gently.

Donna sighed and put down her glass. "I don't know. I've never spent much time thinking about what I really wanted. There never seemed to be time."

"But you once told me that you'd have wanted to try; to see if the two of you could make it work, but he wasn't ready….."

Donna was tired of the conversation. She was tired of always having to consider Harvey as part of her own life decisions, especially when he so clearly had no such problem when it came to thinking about her. "Rach. I was young and trying to make my mark in the world. Not long before I met Harvey, I'd had my heart broken by a man who swept me off my feet and then ran away when he got scared. I wasn't about to have that happen to me again. I had to protect myself from that pain."

Rachel nodded, realising she still knew so little about her closest friend's past. "And now?"

Donna laughed. "Well, all I said was that I wanted more and needed to figure out what that was and his immediate reaction was to run straight to his therapist's bed, so I'll take a stab in the dark and say he's still not ready! Or maybe he is, just not with me. And maybe that's for the best. I don't really know what I've ever wanted from him."

Rachel paused, trying to decide what more to say. Harvey and Donna's relationship was such a mystery to her. Maybe she was crazy, but they seemed meant for each other. "Have you two talked about anything besides work recently? The atmosphere seems so tense now. I know Mike's told him he's being an idiot too."

Donna sighed. She could picture Mike telling Harvey what he thought about his recent choices.

"We don't really talk anymore Rachel. It's as though in his head, if things aren't exactly how they were, then everything has to change. It's become a reflex to keep him at arm's length. Honestly, I think if we tried to talk now, it would end in an argument of nuclear proportions!"

Rachel pondered this. "Maybe a huge row would actually be good for both of you!"

"While I work through everything going on, it's easier to just keep my distance, as sad as it is."

They lapsed in to a silence, as Donna stirred her drink. Rachel put her hand on hers across the table. "I'm sure everything will work out Donna. And, you do seem genuinely happy right now."

They shared a smile. Rachel was right; she was happier than she'd been in quite a while, but she still couldn't shake the feeling inside that her life still wasn't complete. She just hoped that she'd know when it was.

…..

 _Chapter Four shouldn't be long. Thanks again for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

**So, after a slow start updating this story, I seem to have found my rhythm this week, which means I've been able to write chapter 4 sooner than I expected. This one includes a few scenes I'd quite like to see on the show, but know we'll probably never get, so I have written them myself! Thanks as always for all the comments. Please do let me know what you think so far!**

 **...**

 **Chapter Four**

The next week passed by, as the new world order of PSL took shape: everyone adjusting to their new roles. Louis was thankfully finally ready to take back more of a hands-on role with the associates; something Donna was thrilled about. He'd always taken such pleasure in it and it was lovely to see some of the old Louis return.

She looked up from her lunch and smiled at him. He seemed so much more positive now. Catching her gaze, he smiled back. "I'm glad we're friends again Donna."

"We were never not friends Louis. Things were just a little strained."

"But we're fine now?" His questioning tone was sweet and she put her hand on his across the table. "We're fine. More importantly, how are you? I was worried about you."

He sighed, a flicker of sadness across his face. "It was hard losing the future I could see with Tara, but we talked; cleared the air. Rachel said I needed some closure and she was right."

Donna smiled and nodded. "I'm glad. It just means there's someone better out there for you Louis. And you still have lots of time to have a family."

"I know. I just never wanted to be an older father. It seems selfish to the child somehow."

He'd clearly given this a lot of thought and her heart ached for him a little. He wasn't the easiest person to deal with, but Louis had a heart of gold. She hoped one day he'd find someone to cherish it.

"And Stu? That came as a surprise! Are you sure he is worthy of you Donna?" The look of concern and irritation on his face made her laugh. "Come on now. You know he's a good man. He helped you and Harvey with Jim Reynolds's board didn't he?"

Louis smiled. "True. You should bring him to the event on Friday."

Donna's face fell. "Is that this week?!"

"Unfortunately yes. Time to show the world the firm is back in business."

She said nothing; her mind already imagining the unpleasant encounter such a night could bring.

…..

Friday arrived and unlike most firm parties in the past, Donna was dreading it and the reason for the dread made her angry with herself. Harvey would be bringing Paula Agard. God, she would have to look her in the eye and keep her cool.

Her feelings for Harvey were complicated, she knew that, but those aside, she still couldn't believe this woman had made her feel able to reveal a little more of herself than she ever had. It felt like a betrayal of the female code somehow. True, she hadn't said anything definitively, but she'd implied there was something Harvey was missing out on.

She sighed and looked up at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, as she applied a touch up to her makeup. She'd chosen a deep burgundy coloured, above the knee, dress that hugged her curves. Her hair was pinned to the side, loose curls cascading down her shoulder.

Rachel appeared moments later, looking lovely in a black lace number. She smiled at her. "Are you almost ready? Mike has already left, so I thought we could go together, unless you're waiting for Stu?"

Donna breathed a sigh of relief that she would have back up entering the event. "That'd be great Rach. Stu is running a little late, so he'll see me there."

A small frown appeared on Rachel's face. Donna knew that her friend suspected her unease at the night to come, but she was grateful she kept her thoughts to herself. "Let's get this show on the road!"

…..

It wasn't a huge event by any means, but it was large enough to make the right statement – that PSL was still a player in the New York legal world.

Harvey stood at the bar with Mike. Paula had had to take a late session, so was running behind. "Not a bad turn out," Mike commented, surveying the room. Harvey nodded, but said nothing.

"You okay Harvey? You seem tense tonight."

He glanced Mike's way. He was indeed tense for too many damn reasons, not all of them professional. "I'm all good Mike. We should go and start pulling in some business."

Before they could move, they were joined by Louis, already talking enthusiastically about the guest of one of their existing clients. "She seemed interested in what we could offer her. And she loves cats, so is clearly a woman of immeasurable taste!"

Harvey grimaced at the mention of cats and Mike gave a laugh. Picking up a fresh flute of champagne from the bar, Louis ignored the look. He was mid-way through his justification of cats to his friends, when his eyes caught the doorway and the arrival of Rachel and Donna. He stopped speaking, caught by how stunning they looked.

"Well, now that really is a vision, isn't it?"

It took a moment for the others to catch on to what he meant. Mike smiled widely, his eyes focussed on Rachel, as the two women made their way across the room to talk to Katrina. "Yes, yes it is Louis."

Louis glanced at Harvey and followed his eyes. _He really is utterly hopeless_ , he thought, shaking his head, as he saw the look on Harvey's face, as his eyes remained fixed on Donna.

Louis wasn't the only one to notice Harvey's silent reaction to Donna's arrival in the room. Paula Agard stood just inside the doorway, watching him; a heavy feeling of doubt in her stomach.

It was Mike who noticed Paula. "Harvey, isn't that your therapist? Sorry, I mean your girlfriend…" His eyes twinkled with amusement, as Harvey levelled a glare at him. "You really aren't funny, you know that right?" With that he headed over to Paula, who he noted seemed rooted to the spot.

"His therapist?!" Louis's incredulous voice made Mike smirk. "He's dating his therapist now?!"

Mike motioned towards the ladies. "You really are better off not knowing Louis. Come on, let's go and talk to the real power behind this firm!"

…..

The evening was inching ever nearer to the end and so far Harvey had managed to dodge he and Paula coming in to contact with Donna. He tried not to think about why he was avoiding it, but he could imagine her judgmental expression in his head and he couldn't bear the thought of seeing it again. There would be no way Paula would miss it either.

She'd been very quiet for most of the night and he wondered what he'd managed to do to screw up now. _God, relationships are so much damn work_ , he thought.

"Is everything alright Paula?" He almost didn't want to know the answer.

"I'm not sure Harvey. Is it?" _Oh God, I do not need this_ , he thought. He frowned at her and she sighed, looking away. "This isn't the time. It's a work event and I'm tired, so I'm going to go home."

Harvey had no idea what to say, so simply agreed. "I'll call you tomorrow." She nodded and walked away.

…..

The first thought that passed through Donna's mind when the bathroom door opened as she was washing her hands, was why do you always encounter people you don't want to see in the bathroom?

She saw Paula enter and their eyes met in the mirror. Using all her energy and concentration to keep her face neutral, Donna turned around.

"Hello Dr Agard." Her tone may have been neutral, but she knew the use of the other woman's title would make its own point, if she was as good a therapist as Donna had believed her to be.

For a moment Paula looked unnerved, but then gave her a friendly smile. "Hello again Donna. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Taking a few moments away from the networking, but I suppose I should probably get back out there."

As she moved past her, Paula caught her off guard with her words. "I know that you don't approve. About Harvey and me….."

Donna turned on the spot, face still neutral, lips pursed together. "Approve? Of someone starting a personal relationship with a former patient, who arguably would have benefitted from more of the therapy that was actually helping him? No, no I don't. But that's your business, not mine."

Paula swallowed. "It's not that simple."

"Isn't it? Well, as I said it has nothing to do with me." Donna opened the door to leave.

"Are you sure about that Donna?"

The question stunned and confused Donna. _Is this woman as messed up as Harvey?!_

"I'm not the therapist Paula and I'm done analysing Harvey Specter. I'll leave that to you." With that she stepped back out in to the lights of the party, leaving the other woman alone with her thoughts.

…..

She found Mike and Stu having an animated discussion about the Mets when she joined them, a glass of champagne in her hand. She needed it to calm herself after her run-in with Paula.

"We should go to a game sometime Mike. I can always get great seats."

"I'm in!" Mike readily agreed. They were then joined by Louis, who seemed to be grinning wider than Donna had seen him do in a long time. "You look pleased with yourself Louis!"

"I am indeed Donna. I have a meeting with a potential new client tomorrow."

"Is this the cat lady?!" Mike teased, earning him an irritated huff from Louis. "Yes actually. Her name is Megan and she is delightful."

Stu smirked as he watched the interaction between the two men. _This guy really is one of a kind_ , he thought. "Will she get to sample your precious bran bars Louis?" he asked innocently, to which Donna elbowed him sharply in the side.

He looked apologetically at Louis. "Sorry Louis. Truce?" Louis looked him up and down and considered Donna's expression, before giving him a nod. "Truce."

Harvey chose this moment to join them, looking a tad uncomfortable. Donna noted the absence of Paula.

It was Stu that spoke first. "Good to see you Harvey. You throw a decent party."

Harvey gave him a thin smile. "Thanks. Glad you could come."

"Well, there was no way I'd miss a chance to show how proud I am of Donna." He was positively beaming. "This place would be in trouble without her, right?"

Donna looked away with embarrassment. She wasn't used to someone being such a champion of her career. Harvey's eyes moved from Donna, to Stu and then back to Donna.

"Very true. It would likely be a pile of rubble within 15 minutes without her." It was his old tone; the kinder, gentler one and it made Donna look up at him. Her mouth went dry and she found herself speechless as her eyes met his, the currents between them crackling.

It was Louis who broke the silence. "I was also talking with Joshua Franklin and he mentioned that he has a friend in the theatre production business who may be looking for new representation. I passed on my details, so hopefully he'll look up the firm too. Not a bad night's work all round I think."

Donna smiled and excused herself to find Rachel and Katrina. As the others continued to chat, Harvey silently watched her go.

…..

Donna began to excel at her new role over the following few days. She mapped out the internal structure of the firm, pinpointing the areas where they were currently weakest, so that they could start to recruit with a clear goal of building the various departments back up, slowly but steadily, over the coming months and years, depending on the firm's success. Some of the departments had been virtually eliminated by the mass staff exodus and a clear recruitment strategy was essential.

She set up meetings with head hunters and recruitment agencies, set out their requirements and vetted the initial applications, the result being the candidates who eventually made it across Harvey's and Louis's desks almost always ticked all the right boxes. Should the firm get a lot bigger, she planned to hire a full-time HR manager to take on the role.

Not only that, but she worked closely with Benjamin to agree a strategy for building up their IT capabilities. Despite the healthy money each of them had earned from the buy-out of The Donna, he had chosen to stay at the firm and she was pleased. She loved working with him.

One evening, a few days after the party, they were just finishing up a meeting in her office when Harvey appeared in her doorway. Benjamin nodded to him, as he scurried past. Harvey smirked. "Is he intimidated by me?"

Donna raised her eyebrows, as she placed the folders back on her desk. "Enjoy it Harvey. He's the only one who is!"

He chuckled at that and realised how much he'd missed this - their banter. It had been so long since he'd really talked to her and he suddenly felt uneasy in the doorway.

"Do you need something?" Her voice brought him back to reality. She looked curious, but thankfully not hostile. He gestured to the decanters in the corner. "May I?"

She nodded. "Go ahead. Help yourself."

He crossed the room to the drinks and poured a couple of tumblers of scotch and carried them back across the room to her desk. She took the offered drink from him, as he sat down opposite her. She said nothing, simply sipped her drink.

He swallowed before speaking. "I never properly congratulated you Donna and I should have been the first one to do it. I'm sorry."

She smiled sadly at him. "Thank you Harvey."

"You're doing a fantastic job, but I never doubted for a moment that you wouldn't."

"Well, as you said, this place would collapse without me!" She said it as a joke, but they both knew it was the truth. He also knew that he'd collapse without her, with the firm following close behind.

He looked around the room; the first time he'd really taken the time to pay attention to it. "It's a great office. It suits you."

He noticed the shelving unit against the wall and wandered over to it, his eyes focussed on a small item on one of the shelves. Donna followed his eyes, although she had already guessed what he'd seen and she felt her eyes well up with tears she would not let fall.

On the shelf was a small, delicate, glass statue of a piano. The low lights of her office bounced off it, as he picked it up, running his fingers over its surface carefully. "I didn't know you still had this."

Donna approached from her desk and stood next to him. "Of course I do."

Harvey smiled at the statue and turned his gaze to Donna. "It was our first Christmas here, right? After we left the DA's office?" _After the other time_ , his mind cruelly added.

She nodded. "I hadn't even remembered that I'd told you about my piano until you gave me this."

"And, from memory, you were stunned I'd actually been listening all that time." He smirked at her, knowing she couldn't argue with him on this point.

"That's true," she said quietly. "It was a beautiful gift Harvey."

He caught her gaze then, trying to reconcile all of the conflicting emotions running through him. _God, I miss her_ , he thought sadly.

He didn't say that though. Instead, he placed the statue back in its place, before returning his now empty glass to the corner. Donna stayed rooted to the spot, her emotions threatening to tear her apart.

"I should go," he murmured. His mind immediately replaying the last time he'd uttered those exact words to her, in her apartment, on the night everything became that much more complicated. He looked back at her, as he crossed the room and wondered if it was a flicker of recognition on her face. _Is she thinking about that night too?_

She nodded wordlessly. He stopped in the doorway. "We've come a long way since the DA's office, haven't we?"

She smiled, her eyes glassy. She wanted to move towards him, but she held herself back.

"Goodnight Donna," he whispered, as he stepped out of her office.

"Goodnight Harvey," she murmured, watching as he walked away down the darkened corridor, her heart aching with confusion and a deep sense of loss.

…..

 _That's all for now. I hope you like this latest chapter. I'd quite like to see Donna encounter Agard, but I'm not sure we'll see it on screen. I've also always liked the idea of Harvey giving her a gift, maybe in those early years and after seeing a glimpse of the shelves on the far wall of her office, I thought I'd invent something. Plus it's time Harvey became more like Harvey and actually properly congratulated her on her promotion! Anyway, until the next chapter, thanks for reading! x_


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Saturday everyone! I thought I'd start the weekend by updating Love & War. Hopefully you enjoy this latest chapter. As always, please do let me know what you think. I have a good plan of where this story is going, so should be able to update again soon.**

 **...**

 **Chapter Five**

Donna gazed out at the city from the office rooftop, taking in the lights and the noise all around her. She understood why Jessica had come up here so often; it was incredibly calming and gave her the space to think, away from all the usual places in her life that contained so many confusing memories.

 _Am I ever going to be truly happy?_

She loved her new job, its responsibilities, the independence it allowed her, the respect she was beginning to earn on her own merits. She'd also had a man who adored her and wanted to make her happy. Yet, it just wasn't right and she knew it.

 _It's just like Mitchell all over again, she thought sadly. What is wrong with me?!_

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone else was up here."

She looked over her shoulder at Louis, who was standing in the doorway to the roof. "I can leave you in peace?"

"It's fine Louis, I don't mind the company."

Wandering over, his hands in his pockets, Louis took in the darkening early evening sky and shivered. "I knew I should have brought a coat up with me," he grumbled.

"Didn't you know that after all these years?" Donna laughed. He gave her an embarrassed smile and gazed out ahead of them. "I've never really come up here. It was always Harvey and Jessica's place."

He paused and glanced across at her, a look of worry on his face. "Are you alright Donna? You look sad."

 _Ahh Louis, always keeping an eye on me_ , she thought to herself. "Just thinking Louis, just thinking."

"Has something happened? You seemed happy recently, but the last week you've changed a little."

She sighed and pulled her coat tighter around her body. _Louis must be freezing up here! So much for it being summer right now._ "I should get back to work."

"Is it Harvey?" He looked uncomfortable bringing it up.

"No…." She paused, tilted her head to the side and sighed again. "I don't know."

Louis put a hand on her shoulder gently, but she turned and gave him her best façade. "I'm fine Louis. Maybe I just need some time on my own to work a few things out."

"What about Stu? Maybe you could get away for the weekend?"

She gave a sad smile. "I ended it…..It wasn't fair to him. He was good about it. Said he'd started to suspect that maybe I needed some time to myself to decide what I wanted."

Louis shook his head sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

Donna walked towards the door. "It's alright Louis. I'll be fine. I'm Donna remember." As she wandered away, Louis gave a deep sigh. _God, Harvey has a lot to answer for._

…..

Harvey was just returning to his office after yet another tedious merger meeting, when he spotted Donna and Rachel deep in conversation in Donna's office next door. He frowned as he passed, recognising that it didn't appear to be a light chat.

 _Is Donna upset?_ He again reflected on how distant they were now. Their talk in her office earlier that week had been his attempt to try and fix things, but he'd left her office that night feeling so many different emotions. It was always in the air when they were alone, this crackling energy, which he found both exhilarating and terrifying.

It crossed his mind to talk to Paula about it, until he realised what a stupid idea that was! There would be no way to introduce such a conversation without her getting the wrong idea, misinterpreting everything. He cared about Donna, but not like that. _It was never allowed to be_ _that_ _. Right?_ Plus Paula wasn't his therapist now.

He was disturbed from his thoughts by Mike tapping on the glass doorway. "Good meeting?"

"Boring, but successful. How's life being a Good Samaritan, other than costing this firm money?" Mike smirked. He knew Harvey well enough by now to know when he was winding him up.

"Rachel is ditching me for the evening, so I came to suggest we grab a bite to eat. I've already asked Louis."

"Did he cry with joy at being included?"

Mike shook his head in mock disapproval. "Come on. Give him a break. He's had a tough time recently, since Tara. You in, or are you standing us up for a therapy session?"

Harvey huffed his annoyance with Mike's continued ridiculing of his relationship, but he didn't have the energy to think of a good comeback, so let it go. "Yeah. I'm in, if you're paying."

They agreed to meet a couple of hours later in reception, leaving Harvey to turn his attention to his overflowing email inbox. How Jessica dealt with all this crap, he had no idea!

Yet, part of his mind remained fixed on what was wrong with the woman in the office next door and why these days he wasn't someone she confided in.

…..

Louis looked like a child on Christmas morning as the three on them were sitting around the table for dinner later that night. He was finally in the club! _Maybe I'll convince them to come mudding_ , he thought to himself.

"So, Mike, have you and Rachel set a date for the wedding yet?" he asked enthusiastically, as he tucked in to his steak.

"Not yet. We've been too busy to really think about it. I guess we should give it some serious thought now there's nothing really in the way."

"Does that mean Robert Zane no longer wants to kill you for lying to him for years?!" Harvey chipped in sarcastically.

"Hey! You were lying as much as me!" Mike defensively responded across the table.

"True, but he's never liked me much anyway. And I'm not the one sleeping with his daughter!"

Mike shook his head and then smirked. "No, but if we're on to the subject of who you are sleeping with….." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. He knew he was pushing Harvey's buttons, but what the hell. _Two could play this game. He started it._

"Damn it Mike. Are you really going to keep bringing up my relationship with Paula for your own amusement?!"

Mike put his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm just showing an interest in your personal life Harvey. Isn't that what friends are supposed to do?"

"We have never been those type of friends Mike." The irritated look on Harvey's face made Louis chuckle. _I never knew they wound each other up like this!_ His amusement caught the attention of the other two men. Mike raised an eyebrow, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Mike. Don't you dare," Harvey murmured, his tone low and serious. Mike however was on a roll and turned to Louis.

"So, Louis. What do you think about Harvey dating his therapist? Ever considered asking yours out?!"

Louis's eyes went so wide, Harvey thought they were going to pop out of his head, as he almost jumped out of his chair in horror. "Are you kidding?! First, he's a he and secondly that would be totally unethical!"

Harvey shook his head and got up. "I'm going to the bathroom." Mike opened his mouth, but Harvey cut him off. "Don't even think about any prostate jokes Mike, or you're fired."

They continued to chat and annoy each other for a few more hours. Harvey took pleasure in mocking Louis's love affair with his new cat. The name itself, Titus, was worth hours of mockery alone, while Louis made clear to Mike that Harvey's apartment was no place for Rachel's big day. Mike said nothing, but did admit to himself that Louis may have a point about that.

As they stepped out on to the sidewalk at the end of the night, Harvey offered the others a lift home, but his two friends declined. "We should do this more often," Mike said merrily. The scotch had clearly done him a world of good. "It occurs to me, I could have asked Stu to come too, especially when he has access to such great Mets tickets!"

The thought of having to socialise with Stu did not appeal to Harvey one bit, which even he thought was crazy. _I always like the guy for God's sake._ Yet now…..

His thoughts were interrupted at that moment by a slightly tipsy Louis. "I'd keep Stu off the invite list for a while Mike. Donna might find it a bit strange, seeing as she broke up with him."

On seeing the surprised looks around him, Louis sighed. "No one else knew that did they? Just pretend I didn't say anything."

As his car pulled away, Harvey couldn't stop thinking about the fact Donna had ended things with Stu. _Why did she do that?_ He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. _Why the hell do you care so much? It is nothing to do with you_ ; his mind chastised him.

Ray interrupted his musings. "Where are we headed Harvey? Home or Doctor …." Harvey didn't let him finish the question. "Home Ray, home."

…..

As the following week ended, Donna decided to treat herself to an evening spent at one of her favourite places – the theatre. In her opinion, there was nothing better for escaping her own problems and worries than a few hours in a theatre, immersed in a new world of characters. Plus, working for a big corporate firm meant she could usually access tickets to even the hottest of shows.

That night however, she wasn't in the mood for something new, so she went with a classic that would stir her soul and give her an excuse to shed a tear or two. Les Miserables was back for a limited revival. _Perfect._ It had always been one of her favourites and she was sad that it was no longer on an open-run in New York. She marvelled at the show's 25+ years and counting run in London. _I should plan a theatre trip there soon_ , she thought.

It was as she was leaving the theatre, still coming down from her emotional high, as hundreds of people poured out on to the Manhattan street around her, that a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"It's good to see you are still an admirer of the classics Donna."

She stood rooted to the spot for a few seconds, momentarily knocked off her axis, before turning around to meet a face that she hadn't seen for a long time.

"You can't beat the classics Jonathan."

She took him in, as he stepped forward towards her. He was older of course, but in a distinguished, charming way. Gone were the casual, trendy jeans and distressed leather jacket, replaced with a suit that looked potentially more expensive than Harvey's. His hair was shorter too, with the silver grey starting to come through, but it suited him. He looked great and she felt unnerved by her immediate reaction to him.

He smiled confidently and leaned forward to kiss her cheek, the contact making her feel emotions she hadn't allowed for quite a while. _You are not going down this road again Donna_ , she warned herself.

"How about I buy you a drink? I imagine there's a lot to catch up on after 14 years."

She frowned and took a step back. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea, or have you forgotten how we left things between us?"

He titled his head to the side and nodded. "I've never forgotten Donna. Believe me. I was a fool and I've always been sorry, but we're both here, out of all the theatres in this city, so what do you say?"

Donna Paulsen, COO and strong, independent woman was certain this was a very bad idea, but she'd always had trouble saying no to Jonathan Fox and she admitted she was curious as to what he'd done with his life, especially to be able to afford that suit! _Oh, what the hell?!_

She took a step forward. "One drink Jonathan."

…..

 _Time for things to get interesting! It had always been my plan to bring Mr Fox in to this story, which has made the knowledge that one of Donna's ex boyfriends is soon to appear rather amusing! Feel free to picture Jay Harrington if you want to! Thanks again for all the support of my writing!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Monday! I found it funny to hear that we will soon meet Donna's ex on the show, seeing as I had been planning to introduce one myself in to this story. For those that asked, I've kept the name I'd already chosen (as this is my story after all). Plus I'd imagined Mr Fox as being someone slightly older than Donna. Like many of you I want to know more of Donna's past, so this is my spin on things! As always, I'd love to hear what you think in the reviews and thanks again!**

 **...**

 **Chapter Six**

Jonathan pulled Donna's chair out for her, as they reached a table in a quiet, classy bar just a few blocks from the theatre. "Thank you," she murmured, while her brain continued to shout its disapproval at her being there in the first place.

"Do you still drink red?"

She nodded and Jonathan signalled a waiter and ordered a bottle of a very good New Zealand Pinot Noir. Donna raised her eyebrow at him. "I said _one_ drink Jonathan….." He gave her a wry smile. "And I only ordered _one_ bottle." She shook her head. _He always had an answer to everything. Some things clearly don't change._

Once the wine had been opened and poured and they were alone, Jonathan leaned back in his chair, eyes twinkling as he gazed at her. "You look incredible Donna. Being a corporate high-flyer clearly suits you."

She looked him straight in the eyes, a curious frown crossing her face. "You looked me up?"

"A friend of mine is a client of your firm. Joshua Franklin. He passed on some details of one of your partners after your firm's recent client event."

Donna nodded, vaguely remembering Louis mentioning something that night when she'd been pre-occupied, following her run-in with Paula. "He gave you Louis Litt's details." _At least it wasn't Harvey's_ she couldn't help thinking.

"Yes, he did. I think I should start the evening with full disclosure. I'm coming in for a meeting with Louis on Monday."

"Really?" Donna sensed her life was about to become that much more complicated.

"Mmm hmm. I'd have probably taken the meeting anyway. Joshua has nothing but praise for the man, but I won't lie, on discovering who the firm's newly appointed COO was, there was no way I'd have passed on the chance to drop by."

Donna smirked. _That sounds just like Jonathan, hoping to just drop by after 14 years._ Bumping in to him tonight suddenly seemed to be a blessing. Rather this than have been ambushed at work.

"I admit, I was surprised Donna. I never pictured you behind a desk. I've been waiting to see your name headlining a show for years. It was your dream."

His apparent judgment of her life after all this time irritated her and she felt her defences rise. "I still act from time to time, with excellent reviews I might add. Anyway. Wasn't it your dream to travel the world directing? You don't become in a position to afford that suit by being an off –Broadway theatre director."

He laughed and raised his glass to his lips. "Fair point. I may have branched out in to the producing and investment side. It turns out that I'm rather good at spotting a success early on. That's what I need Louis's help with actually, but I still direct. I could never give it up completely. It's just too much fun."

She felt his familiar intense gaze upon her and it made her fidget in her seat, reaching for her glass of wine to steady her emotions. His next comment seemed tossed in to conversation casually, but his eyes twinkled as he spoke and both of them knew the words were anything but casual. "Oh and I know you still act Donna. You were the finest Portia I've seen in years, made all the more impressive knowing who the terrible director was. Mind you, you always were ready to ignore a director to improve your performance!"

Donna couldn't hide her surprise at his words. _How did I not notice him?!_ "You came to the play?"

He smiled. It was genuine and warm and took her back to her younger self. "Of course. I've seen you in every play you've ever done. I just never realised the reason you weren't doing more."

She considered his previous comment. "He wasn't that terrible a director and I never ignored you as such. I simply didn't always agree with your interpretation of the role!"

"Ha! If you say so!" His eyes met hers and she felt the charge in the air that had been there from the first time she'd met him. He looked thoughtful then. "We had some good times together didn't we?"

She looked away, at the mix of people enjoying a post-theatre drink in the bar around them, before turning her gaze back to him. "We did. You just didn't seem to value it very much at the time."

He reached to touch her hand, but she moved it away, folding her arms against her chest. "I was young and stupid and you're right, I lost sight of just how good I had it back then…..With you…."

She didn't want to cover old ground. She'd let go of her anger years ago, but perhaps not her caution when it came to relationships, a caution that had developed as a result of the man now sitting across from her. There was no point opening up old wounds. "You weren't that young," she replied coolly, a glint in her eye.

"Touché."

They sipped their wine, letting a silence descend over them, before Donna asked the question now intriguing her. "So, why do you need a lawyer Jonathan?"

He leaned forward in his chair, topping up both their glasses. "I'm investing in an upcoming show and I need someone to look over the investment agreement. It's a significantly bigger investment than I'd originally intended and I'm not happy with the proposed terms. I have some other ideas too for the future, but we'll see what happens."

"What made you move more to that side of the theatre world?"

"I had an incredible show that I truly believed in and no one would back it. So, I started looking in to ways to raise the funds myself and things went from there."

She leaned forward, fascinated by the story. "What was the show?"

He smiled. "Sadly, it never came to fruition. Maybe one day."

"You didn't secure enough investment?" she asked sympathetically. He shook his head. "No. I did. I just didn't find the right lead actress to make it work."

She blushed and bit her lip. _God! This man._ She hated the effect he could still have on her. Changing the subject seemed the best plan. "How long are you in the city for?"

"I'm here most of the time now, unless there's an interesting directing opportunity elsewhere."

Donna nodded. She was surprised they hadn't bumped in to each other before tonight. It made her realise how far she'd moved away from her old life - different work; different friends; different circles. Part of her suddenly felt a little sad.

"Still breaking hearts all over town then Jonathan?" She said it lightly, but they could both feel the weight of her words. He gave her a sad smile, which actually made her believe he was truly sorry.

"Not so much any more. As you pointed out, I'm not getting any younger."

He poured them another glass of wine, which Donna accepted. It was very good wine after all. "How's your mom? Still demanding a signed programme after every show you're involved in?!"

Jonathan laughed at the question. Very few people knew about his mother's embarrassing ritual, but Donna had witnessed it many times. "She's very well and yes, she has quite a collection now, although she isn't quite as impressed by the producing credits. Ironic really. She was always so worried about this not being a stable career choice. Yet now, the profitable side doesn't capture her interest!"

Donna laughed too. Parents were a strange mystery. She had to admit that she was starting to enjoy herself. Jonathan felt both new and familiar all at once.

"So, I may be out of line here Donna, but I'm going to take a risk and ask why a beautiful, talented woman is spending her Friday night alone. Surely no man lucky enough to be with you would be stupid enough to not want to spend as much time with you as he could?"

"Oh please. Enough with the cheesy pick-up lines! I'm actually enjoying having some time to myself right now."

Jonathan nodded in acceptance at her words, before responding, his voice lower and gentler in tone. "Well, that's certainly worked out very well for me tonight."

They continued to talk until the bottle of wine was empty and the bar was growing quieter. "I suppose I should be getting home."

He walked her outside and hailed her a cab. She stood in its open door, unsure what to say.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Donna. I wish I'd had the courage to speak to you sooner."

She smiled. "I did too. I'm pleased you've done well for yourself Jonathan."

He caught her hand as she turned to get in to the cab. "Is it alright if I pop by to say hello on Monday? I'll be in the same office after all."

She suspected he'd appear regardless of her answer, but she nevertheless said it was fine. She hated to admit it, but part of her was already looking forward to seeing him again.

As the cab navigated the city streets to take her home, she realised that all the aspects of her life that had been on her mind at the beginning of the night has been forgotten for the last few hours. Jonathan was perhaps the perfect distraction.

…..

As they left their yoga class the following morning, Rachel looked curiously at her friend. She'd been quieter this morning, as if her mind was somewhere else entirely. _Is this Harvey's fault?_ Rachel felt irritated with the man she knew had been causing her friend so much confusion recently.

"Is everything alright Donna? You seem miles away this morning."

Donna glanced at her friend as they walked down the street. She hadn't planned to tell Rachel about her encounter the previous night, but she found herself desperate to talk to someone about it.

"Sorry Rach. I'm a little distracted. I bumped in to someone at the theatre last night and it's thrown me a little."

Rachel raised her eyebrows, the curiosity clear in her expression. "Don't leave me in suspense!"

They stepped off the sidewalk, in to a leafy nearby square and Donna sat down on the nearest bench. She turned to her friend and dived in. "Do you remember when we had drinks at The Strand a few weeks ago, I told you that not long before I met Harvey, I had my heart broken by a man who swept me off my feet and then ruined it when he got scared?"

Rachel nodded, realisation dawning as to where the conversation was heading. "He was at the theatre? Did you speak to him? Who is he?!"

Donna laughed at the rapid-fire questions. "His name is Jonathan Fox and yes, I did speak to him. We went for a drink after the show."

"And?!" Rachel was bubbling with excitement at this development in her friend's love life.

"And, we shared a bottle of wine, talked and then I went home. _Alone_." She added the final word as clarification on seeing Rachel's raised eyebrow.

Not quite knowing what to ask next Rachel sat in silence for a few moments before speaking again. "Was he just as he was before?"

"Yes and no. In some respects he was the same charming, confident man I knew all those years ago, but he's done well for himself since then. Very well it seems. I suppose I was surprised by those changes."

Rachel was about to ask more, but Donna pre-empted the questions and continued. "He was one of the first directors I worked with when I moved to the city. He was a little older than me and was being talked about as a rising star. Actors were falling over themselves to be in his productions, despite the small venues and I happened to find myself cast as one of the supporting roles."

She smiled as her mind took her back to almost 20 years ago. "He was a force of nature. Focussed, passionate, visionary and horribly charming. But he also had a reputation and I was not going to fall in to that trap when I was trying to build my own profile."

"But?" Rachel nudged. Her friend's past had always been such a mystery, so this morning's talk was quite a revelation.

"We spent time together, on a purely professional level. I learnt a lot from him and we stayed in touch. A couple of months after the play ended, he asked me to play the title role in his next production, Antigone. It's a powerful story and required a lot from me emotionally, but I thrived on the pressure and over the course of the run, I suppose he broke down my walls."

"And you started seeing each other?" Rachel was already keen to know more about this mysterious man.

Donna nodded. "We were together almost three years. I fell head over heels for him. I didn't do every play with him of course and then I started at the DA's office to supplement y income in between shows. He was so busy in that last year; short runs of new plays at off-off-Broadway venues, that then moved to off-Broadway and he started to change. I was supposed to do his next show, but another opportunity came up and I took that instead."

"You didn't want all your success to be tied to him?" Rachel understood the need to make your own successes, independent of those you loved.

With a sigh, Donna continued. "He was angry and I sensed a change soon afterwards. It was a friend who finally told me he was having an affair with the lead actress in his production. I was devastated of course, but I also felt foolish for letting myself be in a position to risk my professional reputation."

Rachel put her hand on Donna's arm. "I'm sorry Donna. What happened?"

"I yelled. I cried. He said it had been a mistake. That he'd got scared; to give him another chance, but I couldn't. The trust was gone. I told him I never wanted to see him again. That was 14 years ago. I took a step back from acting, to try and distance myself from the embarrassment of the whole situation. The theatre world is a small one and I just felt people were talking about me. I needed some space to regroup."

She paused, shaking her head at her younger self's decisions and how they'd gone on to shape her life in to what it was now.

"I focussed on the DA's office. I was good at it. Very good. It helped me to build my confidence back up. I suppose, in some ways, I was playing a different role. And then I noticed the cocky ADA, who had the talent to back up his attitude and yet wasn't planning to stick around there forever."

Rachel smiled. "Harvey."

"Mmm hmm. It seemed the ideal chance to work for someone whose life wasn't all about that job. It was a stopgap until I was ready to throw myself back in to acting properly and try and make a serious career out of it if I could. And when he left for his law firm, I'd move on; enough time having passed for me to have left the past with Jonathan behind."

She laughed; her eyes watery with the emotions she felt, realising that the two most significant men of her adult life were now existing in it simultaneously.

Rachel's eyes went wide then, as a few things started to make sense. "Your rule. The one you told me about. The one that you laid down to Harvey all those years ago. You introduced that rule because of Jonathan?"

Donna nodded. The irony that her past with one man had so affected the direction of her life with another was not lost on her. "I was not prepared to be that foolish again. To risk my reputation for something that could just be a flight of fancy to someone else."

"But when Harvey left the DA's office, you went with him," Rachel murmured, remembering what else her friend had told her had happened between them at that time in the past.

Her friend met her eyes and swallowed back the emotions the conversation had stirred up. "I did. I just couldn't let go of that connection – of that trust, of the bond we had. It had helped me become so much stronger as a person. It was special."

She looked down at her hands and sighed. "And now Jonathan is back and I don't know how I feel about that."

"Do you want to see him again? Is it a good idea to open it all up again?" Rachel was concerned for Donna. She hated seeing her hurt and was worried no good could come from this man reappearing in her life.

"Well, fate has decided the matter for me it seems Rachel. He's meeting Louis on Monday to discuss hiring him in connection with his current business venture. It turns out he's become a rather successful backer of theatre over the last decade. From rising director, living in a studio flat, in a questionable area, to a successful businessman. It seems I wasn't the only one who changed over the years."

Rachel was shocked. _Of all the nights for them to meet, just before he was to turn up at the office!_ It was at that moment that she realised something else. "Louis asked me to attend a meeting with a potential new client. He is going to brief me on Monday morning, but thought my love of the arts would be an asset to the client team."

Donna laughed. "Well then, you'll be able to meet him yourself." She motioned that they should get going. The day was already getting ahead of them and she knew Rachel had a meeting about the wedding at The Plaza that afternoon. As they walked along, side-by-side, Rachel glanced at her.

"Do you think he would want to give things another try?"

Donna considered the question. It was one she'd already been asking herself that morning. "I don't know Rach, but I think I'm more concerned about the fact that I don't know how I'd feel if he did."

They'd reached the point where they were to go their separate ways and Rachel gave her a hug. Donna hugged her back tightly, relieved that she'd at least have someone she could confide in and who would understand how confusing the following week was about to become.

…..

 _Let's all for this chapter. I hope you liked it. I've always liked the idea of Donna's significant ex being someone from her theatre life, to give us a bit more of an insight in to who she used to be before Harvey. I'll try and update again soon! Thanks again!_


	7. Chapter 7

**So, seeing as we'll soon be meeting Donna's ex on the show, I thought I better update this story and keep ahead, so no one can claim I'm copying the show's writers! Fingers crossed 7.07 lives up to its potential. I'm hoping to update again before Wednesday if I can, but this seemed a natural stop for the moment. Do let me know what you think!**

 **...**

 **Chapter Seven**

As much as she hated to admit it, Donna really planned her outfit on Monday morning. Nothing that made it too obvious that effort had been made, but something that ensured she looked utterly professional and pretty damn hot too; her new sky blue trouser suit with a simple white shirt, with flared collar and generous neckline, paired with a killer set of heels. Power dressing with a feminine edge. She was determined to feel at her most confident if she had to deal with Jonathan Fox.

Since her talk with Rachel, she'd been thinking a great deal about him and their past. It had been great until those last few months and the pain and anger on discovering he'd been screwing his leading actress.

She had also admitted something else to herself; she'd seen some of the same qualities in Harvey. It was probably why she'd noticed him in the first place, the same confidence, with a smile to go with it. When he'd told her about his mother and his attitude towards infidelity, it had only made her like him more. He would never do what Jonathan had done. Yet all these years on, she was still none the wiser about her life and where the hell it was heading, or whether she was even truly happy.

She was just coming back from picking up lunch, far too busy to take a full break, when she saw him in the lobby of the building. He saw her too and threw his signature smile in her direction. Donna straightened her back and strode confidently towards him.

"Good afternoon Donna. You look sensational today." The compliment seemed to roll off his tongue so easily and yet she knew he meant it. She replied with a sly smile. "I look sensational every day Jonathan."

He laughed, the laugh of his younger, laid-back self. It didn't seem as if it belonged to the man in the tailored suit before her. He gestured with his hand for her to go ahead of him, as he followed her in to the next elevator, standing just that bit too close to her, despite there being plenty of space. She could see his eyes staring at her from the corner of her eye, but she kept her own fixed straight ahead. If he thought she was about to fall back in to his arms that easily, he was in for a surprise.

"Do you have a busy afternoon?"

She turned her head to him. "I do. It's a transitional time at the firm at the moment, so lots of people to consider inviting for interview, among other work on my desk."

The elevator pinged on the 50th floor and they stepped out together, to find Louis and Rachel waiting by the reception desk. Donna sighed quietly. Louis was clearly very excited about the meeting to be waiting for his prospective client to arrive. Her eyes met Rachel's as they approached.

"Mr Fox? I'm Louis Litt. It's a pleasure to meet you. Joshua Franklin has told me a lot about you." He extended his hand and Jonathan shook it firmly. "And this is one of the firm's best associates, Rachel Zane." He smiled warmly at Rachel and shook her hand, thankfully missing the twinkling look in her eyes as she sized him up.

"I have a conference call in five minutes, so I'll see you later," Donna murmured, as she moved in the direction of her office. Jonathan called after her, "I'll see you later Donna."

Louis was intrigued by the comment. "Oh, you and Donna know one another?" Jonathan smiled. "Yes, we're very old friends."

As they walked towards the conference room, they passed Harvey and Mike, clearly heading for Harvey's office. He nodded to Louis, glancing at the man next to him. Louis paused and introduced him. "Harvey, this is Jonathan Fox. I'll hopefully be helping him with some exciting business ventures. Mr Fox, this is Harvey Specter, our managing partner."

The name got Harvey's attention. He never forgot a name, even one he had only ever heard once, many years ago. _It can't be the same guy, can it? Not in that suit! Hell, it looks better than mine!_ He shook Jonathan's hand, a little more stiffly than usual when greeting someone. "Well, you are in very safe hands with Louis and Rachel."

He glanced to the young associate and for just a second, he swore he saw a look across her face that made him feel uncomfortable, as though he was the topic of a story he wasn't familiar with. He excused himself and Mike and they carried on to his office; Harvey glancing in to Donna's as they passed. She was on the phone, her door closed.

"What's the strange look for Harvey?" Mike questioned. He'd noticed a subtle reaction in his friend and boss at the mention of Louis's client's name. "It's nothing. We have work to do."

…..

Mike was leaving a package of documents for couriering at reception, as Louis and Rachel showed their new client out of the conference room and walked towards him. "I'll show you out Jonathan," Louis cheerfully declared. Mike smiled. The meeting had clearly gone very well, based on Louis's grin.

"That's alright Louis. I'm actually going to stop by Donna's office on my way out, but I look forward to working with you." He turned to Rachel. "And you Rachel." She smiled, herself a little taken with his charming demeanour.

As the two men walked off, Mike walked to Rachel. "You seem quite taken with Mr New Client." She raised her eyes at him, admonishing him silently for his silliness. "Don't be ridiculous Mike. He's a client." She leaned closer, a twinkle in her eyes. "Plus, _I'm_ definitely not the one he's interested in here!"

Mike frowned, as they walked together towards his office, saying hello to Amy as they passed her desk. Hiring his former secretary had been one of the first things Mike had done on returning to PSL. Not only did he like Amy, but he trusted her too and that was hard to come by.

"Are you going to explain that cryptic comment, or do I have to guess?!"

She smiled and leaned closer to him, as if passing on government secrets. "He's Donna's ex, from years ago, when she first moved to New York. He's done quite well for himself since his days directing her in small productions off-off Broadway!"

"Off-off Broadway?" Mike puzzled. _What does that even mean?_ "Never mind that!" Rachel waved her hand, dismissing his theatre world ignorance.

"Well, that explains Harvey's strange look on meeting him," he replied. Chuckling, he shook his head. "As if things aren't crazy enough around here already!"

…..

Donna was writing frantically at her desk, making notes from her earlier call, that she'd need when drafting a memo to the senior partners. Her focus was solely on the task in hand, meaning she missed his approach.

"I did always love Donna Paulsen in full concentration mode."

She looked up to see Jonathan leaning against her open office doorway, arms folded, a confident smirk on his face. Putting her pen down, she folded her arms across her chest and leaned back in her chair. "I told you I had a busy afternoon."

"Indeed you did." He pushed off the door frame and strolled in to her office, his eyes sweeping around the room, taking in the stylish décor of the space. "Nice office. It suits you."

"What can I do for you Jonathan? I assume your meeting went well?"

He approached her desk and took a seat opposite her. "It was very productive. Louis had some great ideas, which I think will prove incredibly successful." He paused, leaning forward in his chair, eyes twinkling the way they always had when he was trying to get someone to give in. "Have dinner with me."

Donna bit her lower lip unconsciously and shook her head. "That's not a good idea Jonathan. Anyway, you're a client now."

He laughed. "I'm not your client Donna. I'm Louis's client and I absolutely intend to have a purely professional relationship with him!"

It was Donna's turn to laugh. "Louis wouldn't have it any other way, so that's lucky for you." He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, repeating his question without having to say it out loud.

"I'm working late Jonathan. I can't." He studied her face for a few seconds and then smiled. "I believe you. You quirk your nose when you lie."

The observation caught her off guard. She'd forgotten just how well this man knew her. He smiled again, all too aware that his comment would affect her. "I better not keep you from your work then."

He moved to leave, half way out of the door, when he turned back to her. "I'm not giving up Donna. I'm just going to change strategies." He winked at her and headed towards the elevators, as Donna exhaled and closed her eyes. _Damn, he's just as good at this game as me._

Harvey meanwhile, stood in the doorway of his own office, a frown forming on his face.

…..

It was a couple of days later, as Mike and Rachel were sitting in Donna's office discussing their wedding plans over an office lunch that the game continued.

Rachel was showing Donna some sample photographs from a potential wedding photographer to get her opinion, when Harvey appeared in the doorway. "Do you need rescuing Mike? As best man, that's part of my job description. Just say the word."

Mike laughed. "No, but you could offer some suggestions on the band. You're more of a music aficionado than me!" Harvey nodded and joined them on the sofa.

It was only a few minutes later, when Donna's new assistant knocked on the open door. "Excuse me Donna, but this just arrived for you."

She was holding a fairly large, thin box. Donna frowned. "I'm not expecting anything." Crossing the room, she took the box and placed it on her small meeting table, turning it over to see if there was a return address. There wasn't. There was however, a small hand-drawn animal in the corner. A fox. She shook her head, her mind wondering what on earth he'd sent her.

She suddenly became aware that the room had gone silent, three pairs of eyes staring at her curiously. Unsurprisingly, it was Rachel who asked whom the box was from. She already had a good idea, but wanted it confirming.

Harvey studied Donna's face from across the room. She looked awkward, an expression he wasn't used to seeing on her and he knew immediately who was sending her gifts. He felt his hand clench at his side.

Rachel moved across the room. "What is it?" Donna shook her hand. "I have absolutely no idea." Mike meanwhile, sensing Harvey's change in mood, distracted him with a question about the other members of his father's band and whether they still played.

"Open it!" Rachel murmured, the anticipation killing her. With an exasperated sigh, Donna reached for the box and removed the seal around its edges, before removing the lid.

She couldn't stop the smile appearing on her face as she saw what was inside. She had to give him credit. He had always been able to make her feel special.

Picking up the frame, she stared down at her past, while Rachel leaned in to see. Before her was a framed theatre poster, just like the ones you see outside smaller theatres. It looked a little old, but perfectly preserved. Rachel saw the title first – Antigone, before her eyes settled on the name below it, up there for the world to see. _"Starring Donna Paulsen."_ The rest of the cast credits were smaller, ensuring the lead's name stood out proudly. Rachel remembered their talk that weekend and the clear significance of the gift for her friend.

Donna noticed the note in the box and picked it up.

 _For that empty wall… ;) - JF_

His business card was also in the box. She smiled, unable to deny that his gift had had the desired effect on her. It was something personal, something that reminded her how well he had known her and how proud he had always been of her success. She looked up to find the men had joined them to see what had been in the box.

Mike smiled broadly. "That's amazing! Hey, it'll look great on that wall too! Was it a special production?"

Donna nodded. "My first leading role. I'd wanted one of these posters from outside the theatre, but when I'd gone to collect it, once we had closed, the theatre had misplaced them in their hurry to put the new ones up. I've never been able to track one down."

She rested the frame back on the table and smiled, touching the glass momentarily, before regaining her composure. "Come on. We have more to talk about and lunch is almost over."

Harvey watched her move back to the sofa, studying every emotion on her face, before his eyes caught the note that had accompanied the poster. He had to admit, it was a decent gift and he found himself growing irritated; more than he wanted to admit. The fact it bothered him this much confused him and he found himself needing some time alone. "I have to get back to work," he muttered, as he left her office, as Mike and Rachel glanced at one another; his reaction to the gift having not gone unnoticed by them.

…..

Later that night, when she'd made sure it was too late for any form of dinner, Donna picked up her phone and dialled Jonathan's number. He answered on the second ring.

"I'll take the fact you're calling as a good sign." She could practically hear the smile in his voice. "Thank you for the gift Jonathan," she replied simply and sincerely.

He paused before responding. "You've already had it put up haven't you?"

Part of her didn't want him to think he knew her that well, so, as she propped her feet up on her desk, crossing her ankles and stared across the room at the poster on the wall, she gave her reply. "Nope."

"Lying doesn't suit you Donna," he murmured without hesitation. She laughed. "No, that was always more your style."

He sighed. "I've changed and I want to prove that to you. Let's do something Friday night. If you have a terrible time, I'll never bother you again. Agreed?"

It was one of those moments that you know are significant, where the decision will have a profound effect on the course of your life and Donna knew it. Yes, he'd hurt her, but she was a different person now; a stronger person and this time she had no expectations. All she wanted was to have some fun, to have a life away from the walls of PSL. She took the plunge.

"Fine. What time?"

She could picture Jonathan's face; a mix of pleasure and smug satisfaction that he'd succeeded in getting his own way. "How does 8 o'clock sound?"

"Okay. Do I get to know where we'll be going?" Donna knew that a date with Jonathan, especially this one, wouldn't be a straightforward one.

"No. But, even though I want to show you I've changed, I also want to remind you of the good times too, before I was a prick. So, I have some clothing requirements."

"Now wait a minute!" She exclaimed, louder than she'd intended. He laughed at her reaction. "That wasn't what I had in mind Donna, but thanks for the reminder…!"

She frowned, chewing on the end of her pen, while continuing to gaze at the poster on her wall. "You're daring to dictate to me what I wear? This better be good Jonathan."

"Do you remember our third date?"

She smiled at the memory. They hadn't been together long and that night he'd awakened her sense of adventure. "I do…"

His tone was softer. "You'll need to wear something similar." She laughed and shook her head. "Alright, you have a deal, but I'm not going back to that hairstyle for anyone!" He chuckled warmly. "See you on Friday Ms Paulsen. 8 p.m. sharp."

Donna hung up the phone and took a deep breath. _I must be out of my mind!_ Deciding it was too late to start on a new memo, she turned off her computer and picked up her bag.

Harvey watched her leave from his desk, before standing up and wandering in to her office next door. He stood in front of the poster on the wall, his eyes moving from Donna's name to that of the director underneath. He didn't like this guy, but what he hated even more was just how much Jonathan Fox bothered him.

…..

 _So, I admit, I'm actually starting to prefer my own fictional character of Donna's ex, to the Harvey I've been seeing in season seven. I'm rather looking forward to messing with his head for a while in the next few chapters! Thanks for all the support. You are all lovely. :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**So, as promised to some of you out there, here is the next chapter of Love & War, in advance of episode 7.07. I hope we get plenty of Donna and Mark in this new episode, but in the meantime, here's my idea of a fun date night for Donna, that's a little different and fun. For those not familiar with the locations, I'll put some links at the bottom to some websites. I'd love to hear what you think!**

 **…** **..**

 **Chapter Eight**

Donna was making coffee in the executive kitchen for her and Rachel, as her friend glanced around. "I'm not technically supposed to be in here Donna." The COO simply waved her hand dismissively at the comment. "We're having a private meeting. Anyway, I've had some thoughts on your big day."

Rachel laughed. "We can get to those. There are more pressing matters for us to discuss." She raised her eyebrow suggestively at Donna. "You called him didn't you?"

Donna passed her a mug and leaned back against the cabinets. "I'm seeing him tomorrow night. He's picking me up here." She looked a tiny shade embarrassed at admitting it; still half concerned that it was a huge mistake, but Rachel grinned. "Well, after a gift like that, the guy maybe deserves one date to show he's changed. That was such a thoughtful, personal gift. Few people can pull those off."

Donna smiled, while in her head she acknowledged another fact. Besides Jonathan, the only other man who had ever given her anything so personal was Harvey, the glass piano in her office coming in to her mind.

"Any ideas about where he is taking you?" Rachel's excited tone made Donna smile. "I have an inclination, but with Jonathan there's bound to be a surprise."

They continued to chat, as they drank their coffee, before heading back to their separate offices.

…..

The rest of the day passed relatively easily. Donna took great pleasure in the fact that she was really starting to make a difference in her job and people were beginning to notice. Knowing she was leaving on time the next day, she'd already accepted the day was going to be a long one.

She worked quietly at her desk, drafting memos, reviewing CVs and jotting down thoughts for Benjamin about his proposals for the IT department's budget. She hadn't noticed how late it was, when a few hours later, there was a tap at her door.

She looked up to find Harvey standing in the doorway. He looked a little uncomfortable, as if unsure whether he should be there. "Everything okay Harvey?"

He smiled and produced a paper bag from behind his back and held it up. "Dinner?"

Donna laughed warmly. "Is it Thai?" He walked across the room to her couch and started to unpack the cartons of food. "Of course. What else would it be?!"

She put down her pen and moved to join him, glancing at the time. "I didn't realise it was already so late!"

"Well, you've been busy all day. Did you even have lunch?" She paused, considering the question. "When I think about it, no, no I didn't." She shook her head. "It's been one of those days."

They ate in silence for a while, neither really knowing what to say, or, more importantly, what to avoid bringing up. It was Harvey who broke the silence, glancing up at her. "I've missed this."

Donna looked up from her food, as he continued to talk. "We haven't done this since Jessica left." She nodded in agreement. It had been a strange few months. They had lost their closeness in many ways. Unsure how best to respond, she chose humour; the best form of defence.

"Well, you did go through a phase of being rather annoying once you became managing partner! It's a miracle one of us didn't strangle you at your desk!"

He smirked and crossed the room to pour a couple of glasses of scotch. "Yeah, yeah. I was a dick. Thanks for the reminder."

"Anytime." She paused and then added, "I've missed it too."

She took the offered drink and sipped it, closing her eyes at the tang. To think, she'd never liked scotch before she met him. He took her by surprise with his next comment.

"You could have kept doing theatre Donna, if you'd wanted to. I know how important it was to you."

She closed her eyes, shaking her head, trying to keep her tone light. "Maybe you didn't notice, but we've been a little busy these last few years!"

He sighed and tilted his head, acknowledging the truth of the statement. It had sometimes felt like one crisis after another. "Thanks for the sentiment though Harvey," she murmured quietly.

He looked down at his hands. "I didn't know if you wanted to talk about Louis's new client? Him coming back after all this time…?" He let his sentence hang in the air without completing it, as he shifted awkwardly on the couch.

 _Oh God, we are not having this conversation_ , Donna thought. She looked down at her hands too, trying to process a response. She turned in her seat to look at him. "I don't know Harvey. Do you want to talk to me about Paula?"

He met her questioning look and opened his mouth to speak, but found nothing came out. He cleared his throat. "Touché."

They continued to eat, discussing work and everything other than their love lives. It was easier that way. The food eaten, Harvey stood up. "I better get going."

She nodded. "Thanks for dinner." He smiled before crossing to leave. "You're welcome."

She called his name as he reached the doorway and he glanced back at her. "I really am happy for you Harvey," she murmured quietly.

He nodded. "Thanks Donna." As he walked away, he tried to ignore the fact that, hearing her say that didn't make him feel particularly happy.

…..

Donna stood in front of the bathroom mirror the following night, dressed and ready for her date with Jonathan. She checked her watch – 7:45 p.m. She took a deep breath, part of her still wondering if this was a mistake. _Stop being so nervous! It's just a date._

She cast her eyes over herself one more time, satisfied that she looked great, before returning to her office to shut down her computer for the night. Her phone rang a few minutes later. "I'm outside. Ready for some fun?"

…..

Harvey was just hanging up his mobile in the lobby when Louis appeared from the elevators with Rachel and Mike. "Hey Harvey. We're going to go and grab some dinner, if you want to join us?"

"Thanks Louis, but I have plans with Paula tonight. I was about to head off. Maybe next time though."

"Hey, did you ask Donna?" Mike said to Rachel. It had been a while since they'd all been out together. His fiancé smiled widely, her eyes twinkling. "Oh, Donna has much better plans tonight than us."

Louis frowned, scrunching his nose. "I'm offended Rachel." She laughed and linked her arm through his affectionately.

As if on cue, Donna appeared in the lobby on her way out. She passed the group and smiled. "See you on Monday."

It took Harvey a couple of seconds to take her in as she strode past them. She certainly wasn't the Donna he was used to seeing everyday at the office. Gone were the expensive dresses and high heels. Yet, she still looked incredible, in a pair of knee-high black leather boots, tucked in to a pair of figure-hugging jeans. The look was completed by a simple black v-neck top and a wine-coloured leather jacket; her hair tied in a high ponytail. Even her more casual look took his breath away. _Where the hell is she going tonight?!_

Rachel called after her, "I'll speak to you tomorrow," before following her out of the building, Louis in tow. Mike shook his head in amusement, before going after them, leaving Harvey to silently bring up the rear of the group.

His mind was still racing to catch up, when the sight on the sidewalk outside stopped him in his tracks. His three friends had also come to a standstill.

There was no missing Jonathan Fox outside the building and Donna laughed, as she walked over to him. He was leaning against a very familiar, black motorcycle, a knowing smirk on his face. He too had done away with his suit and was instead dressed in jeans, a thin green jumper over a white t-shirt and his brown leather jacket. For Donna, it was as if she'd stepped back in time. _God, he looks good._

Just outside the building's revolving doors, Rachel raised her eyebrows in surprise. This was not what she'd expected from the finely tailored man she'd met with earlier that week. "Nice bike," she murmured to Mike.

Mike chuckled. "Oh Rach, that's more than a bike. That's a Kawasaki GPZ 900R Ninja motorcycle. It was revolutionary in its day, _the_ speed-bike!" He whistled under his breath, clearly impressed. At the expressions of the others, he shrugged. "What? I liked bikes….and Top Gun….."

Harvey said nothing, as his jaw clenched, his eyes narrowing in dislike at the sight before him. _Smug bastard. As if that will impress her._

Donna's reaction surprised Harvey. She laughed warmly, walking around the bike, her hand running over the seat, before moving to stand in front of Jonathan.

"You kept the bike," she said simply. _Why am I not surprised?_ He smiled, laughter dancing in his green eyes, before nodding. "I kept the bike. I thought about selling it a few years ago, but I couldn't go through with it."

"I remember you buying it! You had your rent and bills to pay and you spent every last cent you had on this," she finished, inclining her head towards the topic of the conversation. "Reckless." It was the perfect summary of the man she'd first met, who'd spent months trying to get her to go on a date with him.

He folded his arms and levelled her with an intense gaze. "Come on. You loved this bike and you know it."

"Mmmmm. I loved many things back then that were bad for me," she threw back.

He picked up a helmet and handed it to her, before climbing on to the bike. "Let's go and have some fun." She closed her eyes and smiled before settling behind him, putting on the helmet and wrapping her arms around his waist.

As they sped off, Mike whistled again. "Very cool. Very Top Gun."

"Oh, but he's much better looking than Tom Cruise," Rachel replied, making Louis laugh out loud. "Hey! Do you mind?!" Mike protested. "I'm standing right here!"

She laughed and motioned for them to get going. "Come on. We'll be late for the restaurant." Mike glanced to where Harvey stood a couple of steps behind them. He could see the expression on his friend's face and sensed things were about to get that much more complicated. "You sure you don't have time for a drink at least?"

Harvey was silent, so Mike repeated his name, causing him to come back to reality. He looked towards Mike. "I've got to go," he replied quietly, before walking over to his waiting car.

"What's wrong with him now?!" Louis groaned. He'd had enough of Harvey's mood swings.

…..

Donna had forgotten how exhilarating it was travelling by motorcycle, as they sped down the east side of Manhattan, alongside the East River. She tightened her arms a little around him, out of practice and still a little nervous as the world whizzed by. _God, this is madness!_

As they left Manhattan behind and headed through Brooklyn, she knew where they were headed. He was actually recreating their third date. She smiled to herself. _It had been a damn good date after all._

Just under an hour later, they made it to Brighton Beach and the lights of Coney Island's amusement park came in to view. It had been years since she'd been here.

They pulled up on a residential street not far from the boardwalk and Donna gave him a curious look. "One of my friends, a director, lives here. He said we could leave the bike here. It's safer than leaving it on the main streets."

They took the short walk to the boardwalk and beach and he laughed. "God, it's been years since I've been here!" Nodding, she agreed.

"So, did you run out of date nights Jonathan? Have you taken to recycling old ones?" He could hear the playfulness of her tone and snorted. "You can't beat the classics Donna. Plus, don't you get tired of the fancy restaurants and posh places?"

They walked along side-by-side, as the screams and laughter of those enjoying the amusement park filled the air around them. "I think I like having the choice of this world or that one," she replied, smiling at him. "Who'd have thought all those years ago, we'd be back here now."

Her eyes caught the sight of Nathan's hot dogs and she automatically reached for his hand. "Come on. I'm starving!"

Food bought, they spent an hour wandering around the amusement park. Despite Jonathan's constant pressure, Donna refused the scarier rollercoasters. After a sedate, but hugely nostalgic ride on the carousel, always one of her favourites, Jonathan looked across expectantly at the Thunderbolt. "Absolutely not! Not. A. Chance!" He pouted and she walked away. "Nothing will convince me to go on that Mr Fox!"

She compromised with Coney Island's iconic Cyclone, which was perhaps just a frightening, shutting her eyes tightly all the way around, much to Jonathan's amusement.

Feet back on the ground, he turned to her. "If we're doing this date properly Donna, we need to add in a little competition."

"Challenge accepted." She strode ahead until they reached the arcade games. "Are you sure you want to embarrass yourself Jonathan?"

"Ha! Sometimes I did let you win, you know."

Donna snorted. "Keep telling yourself that." She wandered to the Bazooka Blast game and picked up a blaster, wielding it like an assassin. Jonathan took a moment to stare at her. She really was something else.

She caught his eyes and looked away nervously. It was an easy game for Donna, knocking the cans off the shelf in the required two shots with ease. He sighed. "I'm picking the next game, Miss Junior Pistol Finalist."

By the end of their night, they had each managed to win a prize, including a large teddy bear that Donna was carrying under her arm and a smaller one Jonathan had finally succeeded in winning. "We'll never be able to take these home on the bike!"

Jonathan looked around and then pointed in the direction of a family up ahead, the parents swinging their two daughters' hands in the air as they walked. Donna caught on to his thinking and nodded, before they wandered over and passed the bears on to two eager little toddlers.

She looked at Jonathan again and kissed his cheek. "That was very sweet of you," she said. He grinned. "See, I told you I'm less of a prick these days."

He took her hand, as they walked along the top of the beach in a comfortable silence, finally finding a bench further along the boardwalk to sit on.

"I've had fun tonight Jonathan. Thank you."

He leaned back on the bench, as they looked out at the ocean, laying his arm out along the back of it. "Me too." He leaned towards her a little. "So, you need to tell it to me straight…..Any other guys who are going to want to kick my ass for taking you out?"

Donna blushed a little and looked away. She briefly thought of Stu, but knew that wasn't his style. Besides, they'd stayed on good terms. Harvey then appeared in her head, but she pushed him out of her mind. "No," she replied firmly to Jonathan. "You're safe."

She thought about the last few months and the confusion she'd felt, especially following her discovery that Harvey was seeing Dr Agard. _He's moving forward with his life. Maybe it's about time I do too._

She glanced back at him then and met his smile, the same energy between them as before. Jonathan leaned closer, whispering by her ear. "That's good to know. Mind you, I'd have taken my chances anyway. You're worth the risk."

Donna tilted her head towards him. She knew he was going to kiss her in that moment and she found herself wanting him to. Only two men had ever got under her skin this way and one was sitting right here.

As his lips met hers, the cool summer breeze off the ocean catching her hair, she found herself thinking that maybe someone willing to take a risk for her was exactly what she needed.

…..

 _That's it for now! I hope you enjoyed it. All thoughts very welcome. Seeing as my choice of ex has a long history with Donna, one that pre-dates both their successes, I like the idea of a more fun date. Oh and the bike is real and I did pick the one from the movie Top Gun, to make Mike's comment funnier. I just chose the black one, rather than Mr Cruise's red one! For those unfamiliar with Coney Island, the LunaParkNYC website gives you an idea of the setting. I've only ever been once out of season, whish was a bit rubbish, but would like to go back during the summer one year._


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm making the most of the free time I have while not at work, so thought I'd post another update to Love & War, especially seeing as yesterday's new episode didn't have nearly enough screen time for Donna's on screen ex. As this story is all plotted out and I have the time, I'll aim to keep the updates coming. Keep the reviews coming (good or bad), as I love hearing what you think. Thanks again for the support!**

 **...**

 **Chapter Nine**

Harvey couldn't stop thinking about Donna that night. _She's actually out with that guy? After how he treated her? Is she crazy? She can do so much better than that dick._ His brain kept returning to watching her walk out of the office that night; confident, relaxed and so damn sexy.

He shook his head, chastising himself for such thoughts. He was happy wasn't he? He was with Paula, who understood him. He had a connection with her.

He raised his head at that moment and his eyes met Paula's across her breakfast bar. She was stirring a wok on her oven hobs, but was staring at him. She did not look impressed. _Oh shit, what did I do?_ He gave her a weak smile.

"What?" he asked quietly. She stopped stirring and folded her arms across her chest. "You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?"

He swallowed, desperately trying to think of an explanation. Anything other than the truth! "Sorry Paula, it's been a long week. I'm tired, but you have my full attention now, honestly."

She studied him, her eyes narrowing a little, before she turned away from him, focussing on the food. He moved to the other side of the room and opened a bottle of red wine, pouring a couple of glasses.

"So, everything's fine at work?"

"Of course. Why?" He realised too late that his mistake was inviting the question.

"I just wondered if there were any problems between you and Donna."

 _Fuck._

He moved towards her, offering her the wine glass, wondering how quickly he could get her tipsy enough to change topics. "Donna and I are fine. She does her job; I do mine. We're fine."

Paula nodded, but didn't look at him. "And she's still fine about us?" He sensed from her tone, that she'd never believed that to be true. He didn't need this interrogation and felt his temper flare.

He pushed off the kitchen counter and paced around the kitchen. "If you have something to say Paula, then say it. I don't have time for a disguised therapy session!"

She whipped around at that comment, her eyes flaring with anger. "Okay Harvey, I'll say it. I'm not convinced she's fine with it. She certainly made her disapproval clear at your firm's event last month!"

Harvey frowned at that, having had no idea the two had even spoken that night. "What are you talking about?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "I spoke to her in the bathroom. She admitted that she didn't approve about me being involved with my former patient."

Harvey groaned. "We've been over this! There is nothing wrong with us seeing each other! Plus, Donna's certainly fine with it now. She said as much to me a couple of nights ago." He could feel the pitch of his voice grow louder, but she had hit a nerve - the Donna nerve.

"Anyway, I imagine our relationship is the furthest thing from her mind right now. She's out on a date with her ex for God's sake!"

Paula shook her head and closed her eyes. "Is that why you're so distracted Harvey? Is that what you've been thinking about tonight, because it isn't me that's for sure!"

Harvey rubbed his forehead with his hand, feeling a headache coming on. "Oh for God's sake. Don't turn this back on to me! You're trying to suggest that Donna has a problem with us and that's what's bothering me and I'm simply telling you she isn't interested. She has her own life that she's getting on with."

"And maybe that's the real problem here Harvey. She's moving on with her life and you don't like it, in case you stop being the object of her attention and affection."

He laughed. "You're being ridiculous."

Paula looked at him, doubt filling her eyes. "Am I?" she said quietly. He sighed and moved towards her. "Paula, let's just forget all of this and have a drink." She shook her head. "I think I want to be alone tonight Harvey. You should go home."

He stared at her, astonished. He moved to speak, but didn't have the energy and instead picked up his coat and left without another word.

…..

Donna was just out of the shower the next morning, following her yoga class, when her phone started to ring. She rolled her eyes, knowing who would be calling.

"Yes, Rachel. I am alone this fine morning," she answered, which was met with the laughter of her friend.

"Okay, okay. I admit that I was hoping for something juicier. Sue me! Seriously though, how did it go last night?"

Donna considered her answer and smiled, as she thought about her date with Jonathan. She really had had a wonderful night. "I had a lovely time Rach. We went to Coney Island and had a lot of fun. It was just what I needed." She paused. "I need to go. I have a few errands to run."

They agreed to have lunch on Monday before hanging up. Donna didn't really have much to do, but she needed some time to herself to think.

…..

Mike was surprised to see Harvey at his desk the next afternoon. Yes, they sometimes worked at weekends, but he wasn't aware of anything pressing that would require him to do so today.

As he entered the managing partner's office, he held up the file he had in his hand. "Hey. I was just dropping the Anderson file off. Didn't expect to see you today. It is Saturday you know!"

Harvey looked up. "Well, you're here aren't you?"

Mike laid the file on his desk and moved to lean against the window ledge facing towards his friend. "True. Rachel was meeting her parents for lunch and I just wasn't in the mood for Robert Zane's judgmental looks today, so I'm hiding out here."

Harvey nodded, his mind already starting to wander somewhere else. "Everything okay Harvey? You look like shit today."

"Gee thanks Mike. Such a motivational observation." He sighed and put down the papers in his hand. "I just needed to focus on work for a while."

Mike nodded and decided to subtly change tactics. "Hey, Rach told me to ask if you and Paula wanted to come by for dinner some time next week?"

He studied Harvey's face for a reaction and saw the uncomfortable look and knew immediately from experience what was wrong here. "I think that idea will have to wait for a while, but thanks Mike."

Mike decided to take a risk. "You guys had a row didn't you? I'm not the only one hiding out here, am I right? Could be worse, at least you don't live together!"

Harvey stood up. "I don't want to talk about it. I do however need something to eat. Is the bagel guy here at weekends?"

"Probably. This is New York after all. Or, seeing as we are both here doing non-urgent work, we could just go and get a proper lunch. You look like you could do with a drink."

Harvey considered the proposition and nodded. "What the hell, but you're buying."

Mike smiled and followed him out of the room. _Time to get to the bottom of this mess_ , he thought.

…..

Mike returned from the bar at The Ginger Man with two very large beers and passed one to Harvey, who raised his eyebrows at the size of them.

"What? I ordered the food too!"

Harvey took the beer and took a large gulp. "This is pretty good." Mike gave a satisfied smile and took a seat opposite his friend. "So, come on. Spill it. Was it a small row, or a full scale blow out?"

"Well, she kicked me out of her house before dinner, so what do you think?"

"Ouch." Mike continued to drink his beer, watching Harvey, who had already drank half of his despite its size. He was clearly drowning is sorrows. "Are you going to tell me what you did, or do I have to start guessing?"

Harvey ran his hand through his hair and leaned back in his chair. "I love that it has to be me that stuffed up and not just her being ridiculous!"

He saw Mike's smirk, clearly amused at his defensiveness. _When did I start looking to this kid for relationship guidance?! Jesus._

"I was distracted. I wasn't listening to her. It made her mad and she twisted things to see what she'd already decided was true. I'm remembering why I don't do relationships!"

He drained the last of the beer and headed to the bar, Mike still only halfway through his own drink. _This is going to be a long afternoon_ , Mike thought. Returning with another round, Harvey slumped back down in his chair.

"What was she mad about Harvey?" he nudged. His friend shook his head vigorously. "Nope. I don't want to talk about this. How about we talk about how much Robert Zane dislikes you?!" he joked to Mike.

"Look, I took you to lunch to be nice to you. Where's the love?"

Harvey chuckled, continuing to drink his beer, as the waitress arrived with their sandwiches. Mike continued. "He doesn't dislike me. He's just still pissed about being lied to, which I understand. I'd be pissed too if I was him."

Harvey nodded. "You did him a favour. Had he known, he'd have only been in an impossible position and he knows it."

They ate in silence for a while, before Mike looked up at him again. "Just say you're sorry. Maybe send some flowers."

"I'm not sure that'll cut it. She's pretty stubborn."

"Oh, well, that's something you both have in common then," his young friend remarked. Harvey gave a long sigh and rested his elbows on the table, leaning his head on one of his hands. "Paula says that I don't like the idea of Donna not being bothered about our relationship."

Mike raised his eyebrows. _Oh shit, this is new territory._ He had to admit he didn't think Harvey would actually say anything. "Is she right?"

Harvey raised his eyes to Mike. "NO!" Mike could feel his friend's annoyance and he shrugged. "Not even a little bit right? You didn't look particularly thrilled last night with Mr Top Gun capturing Donna's attention."

Harvey downed the rest of his second beer, before responding. "The guy's a dick! She can do so much better! Do you know what he did? He cheated on her. And now he's back being Mr Smooth?" His exasperated tone rose in pitch, as the waitress cleared their empty plates and Mike asked for another round.

"People can change Harvey. Maybe he really is a decent guy now. Rachel seemed to like him when she met him and she's a pretty good judge of character." Harvey however, wasn't listening, his words continuing to tumble out of his mouth. "And what the hell type of date was that anyway? Being all Mr Flash on that bike?!"

Mike laughed, as he paid the waitress for the fresh drinks being placed in front of them. "From the guy who speeds around town in his flash cars to impress women, that's pretty funny Harvey!"

Harvey pulled a face at Mike's words and reached for the beer. "It's not the same," he huffed.

"Mmm, yeah, of course not buddy. Oh, and for the record, Rachel said they had a great time. They went to the funfair or something." Harvey smirked. "The funfair? What is he, twelve?"

Mike sighed and shook his head in amused frustration. Someone else was acting like a twelve year-old in his opinion. "I think the appropriate response Harvey would be that you're happy for her…..Unless of course, you're not…"

Harvey dodged the veiled question and waved his hand, as if waving off a redundant statement. "It won't last. He's not right for her."

 _Jeez, he's actually ridiculous. He wasn't kidding that time he said love wasn't his area!_

As Harvey made his way to the bathroom, Mike's phone buzzed. "Hey Rach. How was lunch?"

"It was fine. My mom was sorry you couldn't make it….."

"Not your dad then?" He couldn't help it, the words slipping from his mouth. "Mike…..don't start."

"Sorry. I think I've been listening too much to Harvey. His bad attitude is rubbing off on me!"

There was a brief pause, before Rachel asked in a puzzled tone where exactly he was, so he told her. "You're getting drunk with Harvey in a bar in the middle of the afternoon?"

"Well, I'm feeling alright, but I'm not sure about him. He needed to let off some steam Rach."

"Is it about Paula or Donna? Or both?" Mike could hear the amusement and possibly irritation in her tone. Donna was her best friend after all. He couldn't lie to Rachel though, so went with honesty. "Both. I don't think he fully realises yet how confused he is and believe me, he's very confused."

He ended the call when he saw Harvey returning to their table. He'd removed his tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. As he reached for his drink again, Mike studied his friend trying to think of a way to make him start being honest with himself about what was really going on. _Paula has a point. Harvey just won't see it._

"Do you know what I find interesting Harvey? This chat started as one about your girlfriend; the one you've pissed off and yet, all you've really done while we've been here, is talk about Donna and Jonathan. Don't you think that means something?"

Harvey closed his eyes, the beers starting to make him feel queasy. "What I think, is that I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Mike sighed, but gave up. An hour later, Ray being away that weekend, he dropped Harvey off at his apartment on his way home. As he unlocked the door to his own apartment and heard Rachel singing to herself in their bedroom, he was filled with a sense of thankfulness that he'd not been as stupid as Harvey was being right now.

…..

Rachel was sitting across from Donna at her desk the following Monday, as they ate their lunches. She'd practically tackled Donna to the ground for gossip about her date.

"I have to admit Donna, it wasn't the kind of date I'd been expecting."

Donna smiled. "What no fancy dinner, dancing or champagne? I imagine that'll be on his list of ways to woo me Rach, but I guess Friday was about more than who we both are now."

Rachel nodded. "It was about reminding you of your history and how not all of it was painful? As strategies go, it was a pretty good one. So, come on, tell me everything!"

Donna laughed and filled Rachel in on what had happened with Jonathan, including the kiss. She had to admit, he was always a great kisser. "And he just dropped you home?"

"You sound disappointed Rach! Yes, he was the perfect gentleman. He knows me well enough to know that I wouldn't simply fall back in to bed with him. It took him months to get me on a date the first time after all!"

"But you'll be seeing him again? Soon?" Rachel couldn't hide the teasing from her tone of voice. She wanted Donna to have some fun. She spent too much time focussed on other people and was due some attention of her own.

"I expect so," Donna murmured, a small smile on her lips.

There was a tap on the door as it opened and they saw Harvey hovering. "If you could let me know when you have the revised memo regarding hirings, that would be great. Louis and I want to get moving on setting up interviews."

Donna knew from his tone that he was annoyed about something, so simply nodded. "You'll have it in an hour Harvey."

He stood there for a few moments longer, as if unsure what he should say next. "Fine," he responded, before disappearing in to his own office next door.

Donna looked at Rachel. "What's wrong with him now?" Rachel chuckled. "He's probably still recovering from his drinking session with Mike this weekend," On seeing Donna's questioning look, she added. "Don't ask Donna."

She didn't. She was tired of wondering what was wrong with Harvey and what he needed. She was going to focus on herself for a while.

…..

Jonathan flicked through the document in front of him in Louis's office, as Louis continued to talk him through all of his proposed amends to the terms he'd been asked to sign. "This all looks great. How likely are they to roll over on all of this?"

Rachel answered. "Well, there are points we can potentially compromise on, if we have to, but it's worth seeing exactly what the sticking points are and then we can take it from there."

Jonathan nodded. "Makes sense. Let's see what they say. Thanks for all your work on this so far." Louis smiled broadly like a Cheshire cat. "No problem Jonathan. Anything else, just let us know."

Jonathan considered this. "Well, there is something I may need a legal opinion on, but nothing's definite yet."

Louis stood up. "I'll just check with Gretchen on whether we've had confirmation on when they'll meet with us to discuss." He disappeared, leaving Jonathan alone with Rachel.

"So, you and Donna are close aren't you?" Rachel was surprised by the question. "Yes, we are." He smiled. "So, care to give me a hint on how well I'm doing so far?" Rachel laughed at his boldness, but didn't have a chance to respond, as Louis reappeared.

They were just agreeing on a date for the next meeting, when Harvey appeared at Louis's door. "Louis, we need to discuss the monthly financials." He clearly hadn't noticed Rachel and Jonathan in the other corner of the room at first, but on seeing who was there, his jaw tightened. "Sorry, I didn't realise you were busy."

"No problem. We're pretty much done here, right Louis?" Jonathan moved to leave, stopping level with Harvey. "Nice to see you again Mr Specter." He turned suddenly, as if remembering something he'd forgotten.

"I'm running late for another meeting Rachel, so would you mind letting Donna know I'll see her later." Rachel nodded. "Of course. I'll walk you out."

He smiled and with a final nod to Harvey, whose face now wore a thoroughly pissed off expression, he left.

As they walked towards the elevators, he looked curiously at Rachel. "I'm sensing Harvey Specter doesn't like me very much. Now, why would that be?!" His eyes twinkled with humour and Rachel smiled, but said nothing. He gave her a nod farewell, as the elevator doors closed behind him.

…..

It was starting to feel a little more like summer that night, as Jonathan and Donna left the theatre. Donna was talking a mile a minute about the play and everything she loved about it, from the acting, to the direction, to the set and lighting. Jonathan let her talk, simply happy to watch her so happy. On a whim, he caught her hand and pulled her to him and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, but full of promise. Smiling, Donna broke the kiss a few seconds later.

"Is that how you plan to shut me up when I'm talking too much?" He put his arms around her and kissed her again. "No. I just wanted to kiss you."

They continued to walk and ended up in another quiet wine bar for a post-show drink. "How are your parents Donna? I always thought your mom had a soft spot for me."

Donna smiled. "They're both fine. You know how they are, but they seem to get along better, the older they get."

They continued to talk about their families and mutual friends from the past, that Donna had lost touch with. "We should arrange a get together with them. I know they'd love to see you."

Donna looked away and bit her lip. "Yeah, I lost touch with everyone back then…" Her sentence trailed off and Jonathan looked sad, reaching for her hand. "I'm sorry Donna, I know that was because of me." She sighed. "It was a long time ago. I chose a different path."

He nodded in understanding. "Did you meet Harvey at the DA's office or afterwards?" Donna looked up in surprise at the question, but answered honestly. "At the DA's office. I started working for him."

Jonathan was surprised. He couldn't picture Harvey Specter at the DA's office. _So they have more history than I thought._ "And then you moved with him to the firm?"

"I did." She didn't know what else to say, so she said nothing. _Why the hell are we talking about Harvey?!_

"You must be very close after all those years together. It makes more sense now."

She frowned, sipping her wine, trying to think of a new topic of conversation, but she wanted to know what he meant. "What makes sense now?"

Jonathan smiled. "Why he doesn't like me! I thought you said I was safe from a potential ass kicking!" He winked, an easy smile on his face. She knew he'd be more than capable of holding his own against Harvey and she knew he thought so too.

"It's not like that Jonathan. We're colleagues, friends. Nothing more."

Jonathan tilted his head to the side. He could still read her pretty well, even after all these years. He was sure there was more to this than she was admitting. "Now maybe. But I'm not so sure he's let whatever was there in the past go. Not from the glare he gave me today." He sipped his own wine.

Donna's mind was whirling. _Was Harvey seriously causing problems in her love life again? Damn him! Is he the only one allowed to be happy?!_ She was irritated and it came through in her voice. "It was one night, over a decade ago! I think he's over it. I'm sure you've had a past too over the last 15 years Jonathan. Does it really matter?!"

He held his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry! I just couldn't help but pick up on the guy's attitude. He seemed jealous to me Donna, that's all."

Donna shook her head and laughed. "Well that's just crazy. He's in a relationship right now, so why on earth would he be jealous of you?"

"Why indeed?" Jonathan replied, with a smirk. Donna finished her glass of wine and met his gaze. "I don't want to talk about Harvey. If you're so interested in him, maybe you should be here with him, rather than me."

Jonathan reached for her and brushed a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. Point taken. Let's change the subject, but, for the record, I could kick his ass if required."

Donna appreciated his attempt to lighten the atmosphere and laughed. "Good to know. So, are we having another glass of wine or not?"

Jonathan nodded and disappeared to the bar to order some more drinks, leaving Donna with her thoughts. _Why does my life always seem to come back to Harvey God Damn Specter?!_

…..

Jonathan walked Donna back to her apartment building later that night. He could tell she as quieter since he'd brought up Harvey and he partly regretted it. Before she turned to go inside, he caught her hand and drew her close to him. "I'm sorry if me bringing him up, upset you Donna. That wasn't my intention."

She looked down. "I know. It's fine."

He put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. "I'm serious about this Donna. Losing you was the biggest regret of my life and I want this to work. I just needed to know if there was anything I should be aware of about the two of you. I don't want to make things more complicated for you."

She looked in to his eyes and remembered there was a time in her life when he was the only man she had imagined spending her life with. _Could he be that again?_ The image of Harvey crossed through her mind and she pushed it away and smiled at Jonathan.

"How about we just see where this goes Jonathan? We need to get to know each other again."

He put his arms around her and nodded. "Well, how about we go away this weekend? Spend some proper time together?"

She smiled. "I'd like that." She kissed him softly, before saying goodnight and disappearing upstairs. She closed the door and kicked off her shoes as she headed for the shower.

Lying in bed that night she thought about Jonathan, both the man she'd fallen for, who'd broken her heart and the man in her life now. She knew she could easily fall in love with him all over again. Her mind then went to Harvey, who'd taken so much of her life and her heart. She genuinely didn't know how she felt for him now. It was all so confusing. She'd thought maybe they had been moving closer a few months ago and yet, he'd run in to the arms of Paula Agard. She still couldn't understand that, not completely.

She sighed and closed her eyes, all too aware that she seemed to be reaching a crossroads in her life. She just wasn't sure if she was ready for it.

…..

 _Stupid Harvey Specter! Always messing with her head. Hope you liked it! :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Saturday! In case I didn't have time before next week's episode, I wanted to post another update to this story, which includes my version of a proposition for Donna. Fingers crossed the 100th will be one we all enjoy! Don't forget to leave me a review to let me know what you think and thanks for all the support! :)**

 **...**

 **Chapter Ten**

Over the next couple of weeks, Donna focussed on work and reconnecting with Jonathan. She knew she was avoiding Harvey again, for a number of reasons; confusion as to how she felt; anger that he was yet again interfering in her life; and maybe even sadness, in knowing how much their relationship had changed. She also knew he was avoiding her too; the last meaningful time they had spent together being the night he'd brought dinner to her office, the night before her first date with Jonathan.

Her phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. "So, good news Donna," Jonathan announced excitedly. He'd been in a great mood all week and it was infectious. "What?"

"I just heard from Louis that the terms have been agreed. Louis and Rachel achieved a pretty great deal. I'm coming by later to sign the papers."

She smiled. It was a huge deal and propelled him in to the next level in the theatre world. He had big dreams for the future and she knew this was a key stepping-stone for him. "That's fantastic news Jonathan. We should celebrate."

"I thought so too. We should invite Louis and Rachel, as they've been pivotal to the whole transaction."

Donna agreed it was a lovely gesture and that he should suggest it later. She looked up as she hung up the phone and caught Harvey's eyes as he passed her office. He stopped in the doorway. "Hey."

"Hey," she replied. She missed him. She really did, but it was easier this way. "Good news?" he asked, motioning towards the phone.

"Oh, yes. It seems Louis and Rachel agreed the commercials for Jonathan's deal. He's very happy with what they've achieved."

Harvey nodded and lowered his eyes briefly. "Well, that's good. Maybe he can pass on his praise to some other potential clients." She nodded. "Maybe." He hesitated, as if about to say something, but changed his mind, backing out of the doorway. "I have a call to make."

Donna closed her eyes sadly. How were they ever going to get past this awkwardness?

…..

After entering his office, Harvey sat down behind his desk and sighed. His head turned in the direction of Donna's office, where she was sitting just the other side of the wall. He wanted to go to her, to talk to her the way they used to, but he had no idea what to say. Thinking too much about it terrified him and he found himself reaching for the phone.

"Couldn't wait until tonight to talk to me Harvey?" Paula's voice sounded light and relaxed. _Everything is so much easier with her._ "I guess not. I have a meeting that may run over, so I'm not sure what time I'll be able to meet you."

"That's alright. I'll come to you and wait. It's nearer the restaurant anyway."

He agreed and hung up, taking a breath. He closed his eyes, his mind automatically going back to the red headed woman next door. He sighed and opened his bottom desk drawer, rooting around for a familiar black folder. It was where he kept copies of all of his important personal documents in case of emergency. He leafed through them until he found the smaller item caught between two pages.

It was just a scrap of paper to the untrained eye, but to him it had been the start of something. He stared at Donna's handwriting, now so recognisable to him, her name and number staring up at him. He remembered her writing it that night in the bar all those years ago and handing it to him, already so confident he would agree to her working for him. Everything had changed that night whether he'd realised it or not.

He took a final look at it, before returning it to the file and shutting the drawer again; locking up the feelings he wasn't ready to acknowledge.

…..

The elevator doors were just starting to close when Jonathan noticed the woman try to catch them. He pressed the doors open button and the blonde-haired woman smiled as she slipped in to the elevator next to him. "Thank you," she murmured.

"You're welcome. What floor?" he asked politely. She glanced at the panel before responding. "It seems we're both going to the same place."

They rode the way up to the 50th floor in silence and exited together. Mike was chatting to Rachel and Gretchen by the reception desk when they appeared. He tried to hide the look on his face at the two of them together and he heard Gretchen mutter under her breath, "Well, well, there's an unlikely pairing." Mike glanced at Rachel too and she met his eyes. _This place was getting crazier!_

Jonathan moved towards them and Mike watched Paula head in the direction of Harvey's office. "Mike, Rachel, good to see you." Mike smiled and shook his hand. He rather liked Jonathan, even if Harvey couldn't bear him. "I hear congratulations are in order Jonathan. It's great news about the terms."

Jonathan nodded enthusiastically. "All there is to do is for me to sign these papers. Oh, and then we are going to celebrate." He held up the gift bag in his hand, containing a couple of bottles of champagne. "I thought these could be a warm up and then we can grab some dinner. You're of course invited too Mike."

"Sounds great. I'll pop by in a few minutes." He nodded his thanks and disappeared towards his own office to send a couple of emails, while Rachel walked Jonathan to Louis's office.

…..

Donna had watched Paula pass her office on her way to Harvey's. She was relieved her door was closed, avoiding any uncomfortable forced conversation. She'd said all she ever needed to say to Paula at the firm event. She knew Harvey wasn't back yet, so she took the opportunity to put some distance between them by making her way to Louis's office.

She bumped in to Mike on route and he smiled at her. "Jonathan invited us all to dinner. Plus he brought pre-dinner champagne. I like this guy Donna!"

She laughed. "Well, I'm glad he gets your approval Mike!" They entered Louis's office, as Jonathan was finishing signing the final page of the final copy of the documents.

"Perfect timing!" Louis declared. Jonathan shook his hand and then Rachel's. "Until the next one!" Louis nodded, thrilled that he had yet another satisfied client. Donna reached for the champagne. "Time to open this!"

…..

Harvey was a little surprised as he stepped in to his office and found Paula sitting on his couch. It still felt strange her being here, in the office. It didn't feel right somehow, like a puzzle piece forced in to the wrong place in a jigsaw. "Paula, hey, what are you doing here?"

She frowned a little. "I said I'd meet you here. Did you forget?"

"Right, yes, sorry. Give me a couple of minutes and I'll be ready to go." He moved to his desk and put his files down, glancing back at his computer. Paula moved to his side, a hand on his arm. "The food at this restaurant is meant to be incredible!" He looked down at her and smiled, a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

As they were leaving, they walked by Louis's office, where the group gathered inside were enjoying their drinks. He nodded his head in acknowledgement as they were passing. Jonathan noticed he was with the same woman from the elevator and he realised who she was. _So, this is Harvey's girlfriend._ Donna was across the room chatting to Rachel and he made a decision. He walked to the door and called out to the retreating couple. "Hey. Do you have time for a drink? We have plenty here."

Harvey was a little taken aback by the invitation. He knew he had never been particularly pleasant to this man and he didn't really know how to respond. He just knew that he did not want to be around him, no matter how nice he was being. "Thanks, but we have a dinner reservation…." Paula, however, cut across him. "We have an hour before our reservation. That's plenty of time. A drink sounds lovely. Thank you."

She moved past Harvey and followed Jonathan back in to the room. Harvey felt nauseous at the thought of getting through this excruciating experience. As he silently entered the room behind the others, Donna noticed them and Harvey caught the startled look on her face, before she was able to hide it.

Rachel noticed that Donna had suddenly gone quiet and she frowned. "You okay?" Donna nodded, her eyes still across the room. Rachel followed her friend's gaze and understood what had unsettled her. _Oh, God_ , she thought. Looking from Donna to Harvey, she couldn't decide who looked the most uncomfortable.

Harvey recovered his demeanour quickly and took the glass Mike was holding out to him. He made sure not to make eye contact with his friend. Jonathan meanwhile, wandered across to Donna and Rachel, topping up their glasses. He put his arm around Donna's waist. "What are you two whispering about over here?"

Donna laughed, putting her arm around his waist as well. "Nothing that concerns you." Rachel laughed and excused herself to go over to Louis, to ensure everything was in order with the documents. Jonathan looked at Donna. "It seemed right to ask them to join us when we were all in here. That's okay with you right?"

She looked up at him. "Of course it is." He smiled back warmly and gave her a quick kiss. Across the room Harvey felt his stomach tighten at the sight of the couple and he looked away. He wanted her to be happy didn't he?

Paula watched his face, studying it for any indication as to what he was thinking. On realising who the man she'd met earlier and who had invited them to join was, she was taking the opportunity to see if her growing doubts would be confirmed or not. Donna seemed happy to her and yet her professional radar was picking up on all sorts of signals that she didn't want to face.

After thirty minutes of small talk, Harvey and Paula left the others for their dinner. Harvey was quiet as they made their way to the car. "You don't like Donna's boyfriend. Why not?" It was direct and to the point. No messing around.

He was tired of his every emotion being dissected. He looked at Paula. "It's not what you're thinking Paula. He cheated on her the first time. I'm just concerned he'll do it again, that's all."

It was the truth, he thought. Well, partly the truth. Paula stared at his face and recognised the honesty in his words. "She's a big girl Harvey. I'm sure she can look after herself."

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure she can."

…..

The rest of the month passed relatively calmly at PSL for everyone except Harvey. He wasn't sleeping, spending sleepless nights lying awake in bed, sometimes next to Paula, sometimes alone. He'd gone back to his late night, or early morning runs, pushing himself harder each day.

The honeymoon period with Paula had passed and deep down he knew it. He was trying to pretend it hadn't, that everything was fine, but he was starting to find it harder to believe his own bullshit.

All the while, he watched Donna grow closer and closer to Jonathan. He picked her up most days, they were spending weekends away together and she seemed happy. He hated that the happier she seemed, the more upset and frustrated he felt. He'd been sure they wouldn't last this long; that the guy would stuff it up, but he hadn't. _God, I'm an ass._

As Harvey made his way from the executive kitchen that Sunday afternoon, yet another one he was spending at work, away from his problems, he came across Mike and Rachel in the library, surprised to see them there at the weekend. It reminded him of all those years ago, when Mike had only just started at the firm and used to find excuses to work with the young paralegal. Harvey smiled. They'd certainly grown up and they seemed to get being in a relationship right. Unlike him. _Why isn't it this easy with Paula and me?_

They had their backs to him, so didn't notice his presence, as they continued to talk. "So you're saying you think tonight is significant?"

Rachel nodded excitedly. "It has to be. I know where he is taking her and it's not your typical, average date. It's special and that must mean something!"

"How do you know and Donna doesn't? Donna knows everything." The image of Harvey drunk in the bar a few weeks ago, grumbling about Jonathan came to mind and Mike amended his comment. "Well, almost everything."

"Because I overheard him on the phone, the night we all went to dinner, setting something up for tonight and Donna mentioned he was taking her somewhere this evening."

Mike shook his head at his fiancé's sleuthing skills. "Well, how about we wait and see when Donna tells you, as let's face it, you'll force it out of her, whether she wants to tell you or not!"

Rachel punched his shoulder affectionately. "What?! I can't help that I'm excited for her. It's nice to see someone truly appreciate her the way she deserves."

Harvey felt the comment like a punch and backed away, deciding he'd rather have this weekend work time in peace. His mind however was starting to race at all the possible scenarios for Donna's night, none of which made him feel anything but sick.

…..

That night, Donna slipped her forest green dress over her head and applied her lipstick. She was perfectly on schedule, so gave herself the once over in the mirror. Not bad at all. She was still rather curious as to why Jonathan wasn't picking her up. He'd simply told her where to meet him. Slipping on her green Dolce & Gabbana heels, which were always surprisingly comfortable, she picked up her handbag and a shawl and locked her apartment.

After hailing a cab, she gave the directions and sat back against the seat. _To think I ended things with Stu because it was all so complicated and now look at me! Out of the frying pan and in to the fire._

After the cab drew to a halt twenty minutes later, she paid the driver and stepped out in to the warm Manhattan evening. It was still a cooler summer than previous years and she was pleased she had her shawl for later. She was familiar with this area around Central Park, but had been unable to decide where Jonathan was taking her.

She looked at her watch. 8:00 p.m. _Right on time._ She couldn't see Jonathan and turned on the spot. Central Park West opposite 80th Street. _I'm definitely in the right place._

As she was reaching for her phone, a young man approached her. "Miss Paulsen?" He took Donna by surprise, but she nodded. "Yes, that's me."

The young man smiled. "My name's Matthew. I've been asked to escort you the rest of the way." She frowned. "By?" He knew her name, but she wasn't about to walk off with a random man on just that. He smiled. "By Jonathan. He didn't want you to get lost."

Donna laughed. "Well, I can't get lost when I don't know where I'm going!" He motioned for her to follow and she did, her curiosity peaked. She was normally so aware of everything and yet she found herself enjoying being surprised these days. Jonathan had always been good at that.

Matthew led her off the street and in to the park. It was one of her favourite times of day to see the park - just before sunset. He glanced at her. "So, Matthew, how do you know Jonathan?"

He smiled. "We've known each other years now. He's always been a big supporter of my work. I'm a theatre director. I'm working here at the moment, well, for the summer."

Donna suddenly realised whereabouts in Central Park they were. They were close to the Delacorte Theatre, home of the summer Shakespeare in the Park season. She glanced at the young man at her side. "Is there a show tonight? I didn't think Sunday shows started until next month."

"I'm pleased to see someone familiar with our schedule and you're right. There is no show tonight. I hope you won't be too disappointed though."

She gave him a curious look and followed him along the path towards the amphitheatre; somewhere she'd visited every year for the Shakespeare season, including with Jonathan over a decade ago. So many memories filled her head as she walked the familiar trail.

As they rounded the corner to the entrance, Matthew waved for her to go ahead of him and up the stairs. "Have a lovely evening Miss Paulsen."

After a few minutes, she found herself at the top of the amphitheatre, every seat empty, as the sun started to drop below the trees that surrounded this little oasis in the park.

What she saw in front of her left her speechless.

The bare semi-circular stage was empty of set. Instead, in the centre, was a round table, set for dinner, as if in the classiest restaurant in town. The lighting rig for the theatre was on low, bathing the stage in a warm glow, only made more perfect by the setting sun. With Turtle Pond and Belvedere Castle as the backdrop, it was almost as magical as the production that was running there during the week. _Every night except Sunday_ , she thought.

Jonathan stood by the table, in a tailored suit, with a broad smile on his face. He'd tried to impress her many times during the time she had known him, but this was a whole new league.

She made her way down the steps to the stage and at the bottom, took Jonathan's hand to help her up. He smiled. "The leading lady, back on the stage." She slowly walked in a circle around the space, taking in the view and the effort he had clearly made in order to pull this off. "Jonathan….I….this is beautiful. How did you do this?!"

His eyes sparkled and he gave her a warm smile. "Well, I didn't do much of it myself. I am fortunate to count among my friends the executive and artistic directors of the Public Theater. Called in a few favours I'd been saving up." He gave her a wink and she laughed, shaking her head.

"You are full of surprises aren't you?" He said nothing, simply moving to pull out a chair for her. After they were both seated at the table he poured the wine and raised his glass to her. "What are we toasting?" she asked quietly, still a little stunned by the evening. "New beginnings perhaps?" he answered.

Donna's heart started to race. _Is he going to propose? If he does, what do I say?!_

Jonathan cleared his throat. "I know you and I know if I don't give you an explanation now, you'll only be thinking about it all night." He saw her blush at his accurate assessment and continued. "There's something I've been discussing over the last few months and everything is falling in to place, so now things are more certain, I wanted to share it with you, as it will, I hope, affect you too."

She frowned and he took a breath before speaking again. "I've agreed a deal with a friend who is a British theatre director and former artistic director. He recently left one of the big London theatres after running it for over a decade and is planning to open his own. A new theatre in the heart of London. He's looking for a partner to invest and help him build the theatre and theatre company, plan the season; everything. As he's a director too, he plans to direct some of the season himself, as would I. I've been having my financial adviser check the deal and whether it was feasible for me to do it from a financial perspective."

He paused, knowing the next statement would surprise her. "I also asked Louis a couple of weeks ago to review the proposed legal documents alongside my lawyers in London. I asked him to keep it to himself."

"Of course. You're his client, so he would always respect your confidentiality." He nodded; relieved she wasn't angry about Louis's involvement. Donna met his gaze. "And the deal is possible, legally and financially?" She wasn't sure what she felt in that moment. "Yes. It is."

She swallowed. "Well, that's incredible news. You must be excited. I take it you'll be moving to London?"

"Yes, although I'll fly back and forth as need be, but it'll require me to be there for the next few months to start the ball rolling. There will be lots of decisions to make."

Donna remained silent, her heart racing, as Jonathan reached for her hand. "I want you to come with me Donna."

Her head shot up at his words. "What?!" He gave her a sincere look, his eyes softening. "We'll be setting up a theatre company and we'll need people to help us run it and someone with a background in company management and personnel, as well as theatre, would be the perfect fit. You'd be perfect Donna."'

He'd left her speechless twice in the space of half an hour. "I…..I don't know what to say Jonathan. It's a lot to take in."

He nodded, linking his fingers through hers. "I know that and I know you'll need some time to think about it, but please just promise me you'll give it some serious thought? Imagine it though Donna. Living in London, all that incredible theatre on your doorstep. Plus, you could think about stepping back on to the stage once in a while."

She smiled and could feel herself welling up. It was an astonishing offer. She'd only thought about a trip to London recently. She hadn't been back for almost 20 years and the thought of it excited her. _I could make a name for myself on my own merits. A new start…_ "I'll think about it Jonathan. I promise," she murmured.

He leaned across the table and kissed her gently. "Good. Now, how about we eat this amazing meal?!"

Over the next few hours, they ate and talked and laughed, as the New York summer night set in, leaving the only lights illuminating their night being those from the stage rig, which reflected off the water of Turtle Pond and the candles on the table. It was truly a night Donna Paulsen would never forget.

…..

 _Okay, so I swear the Shakespeare links were always in my plan, which I wrote long before watching 7.07, but I'm glad he's getting mentioned on screen too! Seeing as the show isn't filmed in New York, this scene would never happen in reality, but in the fictional world of the characters, I thought it was the ideal setting, based on Jonathan's work and links to the theatre world. Shakespeare in the Park is another NYC event I want to do one day. I always end up just missing it whenever I go! Anyway, thanks for reading! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys, I know I said I may not be able to update again before the big 100th, but thanks to some wonderful encouragement from Mary, I kept writing yesterday and have ended up with my longest story chapter yet (hopefully, those who asked for longer chapters will approve)! I suppose the path of this story over chapters 10 and 11 would be my equivalent of the 100th if I had a say. I'd love to know what you think so far, so do leave a review if you have time. Thanks again for being such a supportive fandom for a new writer! - V :)**

 **...**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Donna was sitting at her desk the next day, her back to the room gazing out of the window. Her body may have been in the office, but her mind was miles away, trying to picture a different life - away from PSL, away from New York, away from Harvey. _Maybe it would be the best decision. I could have a new life there._

Louis stopped in her doorway, as he headed to Harvey's and watched her daydreaming, the confused look on her face speaking volumes. He had a hunch, so stepped inside and closed the door. "Jonathan told you about the London deal didn't he?"

Donna turned in her chair to face him and nodded. Louis leaned against her desk next to her and gave her a sympathetic look. "It's a great deal Donna, but I know this must be hard for you. When does he leave?"

"A couple of weeks. He asked me to go with him Louis. To help them run the theatre management company." She said it quietly and without any real emotion either way in her voice. Louis was stunned and it showed on his face. Donna smiled.

"Yeah, that was the look I think I had on my face too when he said it last night."

Louis paused, considering this information before speaking. "It would be an incredible opportunity Donna. I see why he wants you to take it. Don't misunderstand, I don't want you to go, but you should think about it."

Donna's eyes welled up and she nodded. "I know. I promised him I would."

Louis rested a hand on her shoulder briefly, before moving to leave. Donna called his name. "I haven't mentioned it to anyone else Louis and I'd like to keep it that way."

He nodded. "Of course. Your secret's safe with me. If you need to talk, you know where I'll be." With that, he left her alone with her thoughts.

…..

Harvey glanced in at Donna's office every time he passed. Her door was always closed - the unspoken "do not disturb" signal. He tried to read her expression. There was something he couldn't quite understand in her eyes, as if she was wrestling with something and it terrified him. He kept replaying Rachel's words in his head. _What happened last night? Something definitely happened._

On the third pass of her office that day, he took a deep breath and tapped lightly on the door, causing her to look up and nod that he was okay to come in.

"What can I do for you Harvey?" She was distracted. He could hear it in her voice. "I just wanted to check everything was alright. I just had a feeling something was wrong."

She smiled. "Thanks, but I'm fine. I didn't sleep very well last night, that's all."

 _Because of what happened on your date?_ Harvey thought, but he kept quiet. He met her gaze and held it, perhaps a few seconds more than was needed. "Okay. If you're sure?"

At her nod, he stepped out of the room, back to his own. Something was going on, he was sure of it.

…..

Mike and Rachel were sitting in bed later that week, enjoying an early night away from the office and a bottle of good wine. "What do you want to do for your birthday next week?" Rachel asked him. He smiled, his arm around her, his hand gently stroking her arm. "I'm not that bothered Rachel. You know me. Maybe just a few drinks after work? We could ask the others too."

"Okay, if that's what you want. We can always get out of the city this weekend too. We've barely had time to stop for months now." He nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"So, I asked Donna about her date," Rachel informed him. He raised an eyebrow. "You asked? Don't you mean you interrogated?"

She waved his comment off with a hand. "I don't think she told me everything." He frowned. "What do you mean?" Rachel sat up properly in bed and turned to face him.

"Well, she told me all about the date. He'd arranged a candlelit dinner on the stage of the Delacorte Theater in Central Park. Low light, gourmet food and an incredible setting."

Mike looked impressed. "I admit that guy has got game. He makes the rest of us look bad! So, what's the problem? It sounds great."

"I just got the feeling she was leaving something out."

"Well, if she is, it's because she needs to right now. She'll talk to you when she wants to Rach." She snuggled back in to his arms again. "I hope you're right."

…..

Mike's drinks were only a couple of days before Jonathan was flying to London and as he arrived at Donna's office that night, she knew she had to make sure he was aware of the fact that she hadn't got around to telling anyone about his offer, or indeed that he was leaving.

"You can of course tell them you're leaving Jonathan, but I'm keeping to myself for a while the fact I may be coming too. I need to be sure and I know they'll only want to give me their opinions and I really don't need that. Alright?"

He nodded and put his arms around her. "So, does that mean you're leaning towards saying yes?" His eyes twinkled with excitement and she kissed him gently. "It means I'm giving it serious consideration. This is a huge decision for me. It would change my entire life."

"I know." He rested his forehead against hers affectionately.

Harvey chose that moment to walk past on his way to Mike's office. His eyes fixed on the two of them in Donna's office and he felt his stomach tighten. He kept walking, increasing his pace to put as much distance between them as possible.

…..

Mike and Rachel were both in Mike's office. "Are you guys ready to go?" Harvey asked as he arrived. They nodded, as Mike grabbed his suit jacket. "Yep. I said to meet downstairs."

Five minutes later, they were joined in the lobby by Louis, Gretchen, Donna and Jonathan, who gave Harvey a polite nod on seeing him. He was still certain Harvey was jealous of his relationship with Donna, but there was no way he was going to let it worry him. "Is Paula not coming Harvey?" Louis asked.

"Yes, but later. She has a longer client session this afternoon." Jonathan couldn't help his curiosity. "What does she do? I never had a chance to ask her last time." Harvey looked at him, doing his best to keep his face neutral. "She's a therapist."

Jonathan raised his eyebrows. "Interesting." _This guy could do with one of those,_ he thought.

…..

Harvey was returning from the bar later, Paula having just arrived and in need of a drink, when Rachel discovered the news of Jonathan's imminent departure. "So, you're leaving?" She was a little stunned that her friend hadn't mentioned it.

He smiled. "Not permanently, but for a while. In the long term, I imagine that I'll live between here and London, depending on where I'm most needed."

Mike was surprised too. "It sounds like a fantastic deal Jonathan. I've heard from Rachel how it's cheaper to produce theatre over there than here. I assume that was a factor?"

Jonathan agreed. "Well, the opportunity came up there, but it's true. It's much more of a financial risk opening something here. Ideally we're hoping some of our future productions will transfer here, but we'll see how it goes."

Harvey was playing catch up on the conversation. _Is he leaving?!_

Paula noticed his confused expression, as he passed her a drink and she filled in the blanks. "Jonathan's setting up a theatre in London. It sounds very exciting." She looked to Jonathan. "It's still the best place in the world for theatre, but I'm biased I suppose!"

Jonathan laughed. "I'm going to remain neutral on that point I think!"

The same thought was going through Harvey's head, over and over. _He's leaving._ On a reflex, his eyes fell on Donna, who was chatting to Louis. _Was that why she seemed off last week, because he told her he was leaving?_

As the night moved on, Louis found himself standing next to Paula. Harvey and Mike were at the bar and Donna, Jonathan and Rachel were in the a huddle a little further off. Louis smiled at Paula, who he didn't really know. She seemed nice enough, but he still couldn't quite believe that Harvey had been her patient and she was now in a relationship with him. _Maybe I should ask Dr Lipschitz what he thinks about that!_

After an awkward start, he soon discovered that she loved the ballet and so they chatted easily for a while. He noticed her eyes wander and followed her gaze to the rest of the group, where Harvey was passing Donna a drink. He watched Paula observe the pair and the small frown appear on her face.

"Are you alright? You seem worried." She laughed awkwardly and bobbed her head, a little embarrassed at someone picking up on her discomfort. "It's silly, I know. It's just, knowing the history they have, I sometimes can't help wondering. And now Jonathan is leaving….."

"Oh, I wouldn't let their history worry you Paula. It was only one night after all and it was over a decade ago now." He gave her his most sympathetic smile; pleased he'd been able to help allay her concerns. Paula was silent for a few moments, before she gave Louis a tight smile. "Thank you Louis."

…..

Donna stood in the airport terminal with Jonathan a couple of days later. If someone had told her a few months ago that she would be in this position, she would never have believed it. He looked at the departure boards and sighed. "I should probably get through security, seeing as it takes so long these days."

She nodded, her emotions starting to get the better of her. Jonathan stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. "I'll call you when I get there." She looked up at him and smiled. "You better."

He brushed the hair from her face and stroked her cheek with his hand. "I'm going to miss you," he murmured. She put her arms around his neck. "I'll miss you too." He kissed her gently. "Just think about it Donna. You could even come to London for a while, to come and see how you feel about the idea then."

She smiled. "I am thinking about it, believe me. It's almost all I think about!"

He nodded and reached to pick up his cabin bag, lifting it on to his shoulder. He went to leave, but turned back, leaning back in for another kiss. "You know I love you Donna." Before she could respond he had disappeared through in to security.

Donna stood there; Jonathan's words echoing in her head; inevitably bringing a memory she'd tried so hard to bury to the forefront of her mind, of another man standing in front of her, saying those exact same words. The only difference she realised, as her tears started to fall, was that this time, she knew that the person who'd spoken them truly meant them. She just wasn't sure if that made her happy or incredibly sad.

…..

Harvey was opening a bottle of wine that night, as he took a seat next to Paula on the couch in his apartment. She'd been quiet and he filled the silence with stories about the day; Louis's obsession with his cat and Mike's growing panic about having to write marriage vows.

He felt more positive than he had in a while and he was pleased. Paula looked down at her hands, before standing up and pacing his apartment.

"Is everything alright? Did you have a tough client today?"

Paula gave a small ironic laugh and bit her lip. She'd had a couple of days since the drinks to let everything settle in her head and now it had, she couldn't lie to herself. She turned back to Harvey, who was still sitting on the sofa and, as if a reflex, she sat down in one of his chairs, so she was opposite him. She didn't like losing control and this position gave her a sense of retaking that control.

Harvey's eyes narrowed and he frowned in confusion. "What's going on Paula? What's happened?"

"I've been thinking a lot the last few weeks, going through everything in my mind, hoping that you would remove the doubts I've been having, or be honest with me, if those doubts were correct." She paused taking a breath, reaching for the water that was one the table. "But, it all finally made sense to me this week. The last piece of the puzzle making the whole picture come to life and I've realised something; you can't be honest with me Harvey, because you aren't being honest with yourself."

"Paula, I don't understand…" He fumbled for the right words.

"Do you know why you're in such a good mood tonight Harvey, because I think I do."

 _Oh great, she is actually analysing me!_ He sighed. "Paula, come one. We've had a nice night….." She continued to look at him, with her serious, no nonsense face. He shrugged and threw his hands in the air. "I don't know why! Nothing's gone wrong at work all week. That's new. I irritated Louis, by replacing all of his photos of himself and his cats in his office with photos of me. I don't know, but I'm guessing you are going to tell me!"

"You're pleased Jonathan has gone aren't you?" Her face was poker straight. He felt his temper flare and he shook his head. "Oh no. Don't you dare say that to me! That's not fair."

"Not fair or not true Harvey?" He realised then that she was in full therapist mode. _Christ, she's even got us sitting in the same positions as her damn office!_ He sprang up, as it the couch was on fire and paced over to the drinks trolley, pouring a scotch.

"Both, Paula," be replied. She turned in her chair towards where he now stood looking out of the windows. "That's not true though is it? You didn't like him. It was always clear whenever we were in the same room as him and now he's gone and it's time you face it, before you hurt either of us anymore."

"Nothing has changed just because that guy has gone Paula."

She sighed. This was so much harder than she had expected. She berated herself inside for making such a silly mistake, for not listening to her instincts after their very first date.

"You've mentioned everyone tonight Harvey. Mike and Rachel's wedding, Louis and his cat. Hell, you even referred to Gretchen questioning your manliness, but you haven't mentioned Donna."

He hated this. "Because there's nothing to say!" He shook his head and drank his scotch, before reaching to pour another.

"I think there's too much to say Harvey, when it comes to you and Donna and I should have faced that sooner. I suppose I didn't see the whole picture until this week and then it all made sense to me."

Harvey turned around to face her, his voice rising defensively. "The whole picture? What are you trying to say?!"

"When you came to see me Harvey, it was because you were having panic attacks because Donna stopped working for you, or left you, as you put it. We spoke about those feelings of abandonment, of how they linked to your mother. I even put your dream, the one you were so desperate to lie about, down to your deep-rooted issues with your mother."

Harvey paced the room angrily. "I do NOT want to discuss that! Are you going to bill me once we're done?!"

"I could stand and yell at you Harvey and just leave, but I'm doing you a favour right now that maybe you will understand one day." She was so calm, detached even. It unnerved him. Before he could speak, she continued.

"In all the time I have known you Harvey, you never told me that you slept with Donna."

He met her eyes, shocked at her knowing that fact. "How do you know that?" She shook her head. "It doesn't matter how I know Harvey."

"Well, I think it does! Did Donna tell you?!"

Paula closed her eyes and took a deep breath, but somehow stayed in her seat, as if keeping that position kept this from escalating in to a screaming match. "Why didn't you ever tell me that Harvey?"

"Because it isn't important! It was one night God damn it, over a decade ago! We don't speak of it, so why would I talk to anyone else about it?!"

Paula nodded, working things through in her mind. "So you both agreed not to talk about it; to focus on working together instead; to pretend it never happened. But it did happen Harvey and you've never forgotten and neither has she."

He ran his hand through his hair and drank some more scotch, the way she was constantly repeating his name driving him nuts. "I would be angrier with you, if it wasn't so clear to me how in denial you are. I should have seen it sooner. Maybe I did and pretended not to."

He turned towards the kitchen counter and rested his hands on its cool surface, his mind a mess.

"Why did Donna go and work for Louis last year Harvey?" He turned to face Paula and seeing her sitting there, he knew she deserved an honest answer. "Because I told her I loved her, but I didn't say how and she couldn't deal with that."

Paula sighed. She'd suspected something along those lines ever since Louis had inadvertently revealed the truth of their history to her. "Why didn't you say how? Didn't she deserve some clarity about something so significant?"

He started to pace again. "I cannot believe we are talking about Donna. God, damn it Paula!" His voice was rising, but he was controlling his anger. "Well, we are. So accept it!" Her voice wavered slightly, as the conversation started to cut her more deeply than she wanted it to. "So…why?"

He threw his arms in the air again. "I don't know why!"

"Yes, you do."

He stared at her; still stunned this was where their night had ended up. He swallowed and opened his mouth to speak, but had no idea what to say. "I thought this was all linked to your mother Harvey and that was largely true. You have never allowed yourself a real connection because of your inability to trust people not to hurt you. I warned you about that."

"And I resolved things with her! Things aren't perfect, but we're in a better place than we were! Plus I'm here with you, aren't I?!"

She gave him a sad smile. "And what made you finally speak to your mother Harvey? You implied it was because of me, but I don't think that's the whole truth is it? Donna convinced you to do it, didn't she?"

He looked away, the memory of Donna, quietly pleading for him to go and see his mother filling his head. He simply nodded in response.

Paula sighed and finally stood up, walking across the room to pick up her bag and her coat. "I can't make you face the truth of your feelings for her Harvey. This has become personal for me when it never should have."

He met her eyes as she put on her coat. "I let myself get swept away by something that wasn't real." She bit her lip, holding back her emotions in front of him as best she could. She walked towards the door, but turned back to him. "I hope someone helps you to be honest with yourself Harvey. You're only going to hurt yourself more if you don't and probably her too."

With that, she left, the click of the door shutting behind her amplified in the silence of Harvey's apartment. He stood there for a few moments, trying to process what had just happened, before sitting down on one of the kitchen stools, resting his head against his hands, as the full spectrum of emotions ran through him.

He tried to sleep that night, but it was useless. Instead he ran; longer than he'd done in years, in the vain hope that eventually he would be able to clear the fear, anger and confusion from his mind, but it seemed no run would be long enough to achieve that.

…..

Donna had a long meeting with a series of recruiters the following day. She'd been dreading spending a whole day in the conference room, but actually it was a blessing, as it gave her something to concentrate on. She had no time to think about Jonathan's offer, his last words to her at the airport or the memories of Harvey and that painful time that they had conjured up.

She managed to gab half an hour for lunch and it was then that she passed Rachel in the corridor outside her office. "Hey Donna. I've been wanting to catch you today."

"Sorry Rachel. It's a busy day today. I'm about to go to another meeting that will last most of the day."

Her friend nodded and touched her arm affectionately. "Did Jonathan get to the airport? Are you okay?" Her concern was sweet, but Donna was relieved she genuinely had no time to talk. "I'm fine Rach, honestly. I'll catch you later." With that she hurried away, to immerse herself in her work.

…..

The storm that had been brewing inside Harvey since the previous night finally made land fall in the office later that day, as the evening set in and the office emptied of all but the truly dedicated or those on a deadline.

Harvey had arrived late by even his standards that day. Having barely slept and still reeling from the previous night, he was not in a mood to be approached, as those who tried to talk to him discovered. Including Mike.

Having gone in to ask about a specific client, he'd barely uttered his question, before Harvey snapped at him. "Do I have to hold your damn hand Mike? Can't you just get the hell on with it?!"

Mike was taken aback. He'd seen pissed off Harvey, but usually he'd been able to at least understand why he was angry. This on the other hand was something else entirely. "What the hell is wrong with you? Auditioning for the nickname The Dark Lord? If so, keep it up! You'll get unanimous endorsement!"

Harvey groaned. "Mike. Just. Leave. Me. Alone." His friend didn't need telling twice and left, stopping by his fiancé's office to warn her to avoid the storm clouds gathering around the managing partner.

…..

Harvey heard Donna return to her office and make a couple of follow up calls regarding the meetings she'd had earlier that day. He'd been turning things over in his head all day and he'd had enough. The more he replayed his night, the more angry, confused and frustrated he became. He stood up and walked the short distance in to her office.

The lack of a knock was Donna's first clue that something was amiss. Her second was the look on his face. Whether it was anger, frustration or sadness, she could not determine for certain. She tilted her head to the side, as she frowned. "Harvey?"

"What did you say to Paula about us?" It was possibly the last thing she'd expected and she was taken by surprise, momentarily lost for words. "What do you mean Harvey? When?"

"You tell me Donna?" His voice had an edge she'd not heard directed at her since she'd first moved to Louis's desk and she did not like it.

"I don't know what's happened Harvey, but I'm almost certain it has nothing to do with me, but I assume you're referring to something in particular, so why don't you tell me?!"

He moved further in to the room. "How about telling her you didn't approve?" She exhaled. "I did say that ages ago. I don't think a therapist should get involved with a former patient. She seemed to accept it as my opinion, so what's the problem Harvey?"

"Did you see me sticking my nose in to your relationship Donna?!" _Is this really happening?_ It was as if someone else entirely was standing in front of her.

"I wasn't sticking my nose in to anything. She basically asked if I approved and I told her the truth. And, you can barely look at Jonathan, let alone speak to him!" She could feel her voice rising and was pleased her door was closed. "Harvey, I've said I'm happy for you. What on earth…" He cut in before she could finish.

"Or, how about telling her we slept together?! I thought we were meant to never think of that again Donna?!"

She was speechless. _Who the hell had told Paula that? Rachel? Mike? Louis?_ She realised Harvey perhaps didn't know there were a few more people in on that secret these days.

"I told her NOTHING about that! Why would I?!"

"So who did?! I wondered if maybe you wanted to interfere a bit more!"

Donna stood up, moving around her desk. "Have you lost your mind Harvey?! Have you forgotten who you're speaking to?! You should know I'd have never done such a thing and I think I deserve an apology!"

He laughed angrily. "An apology? Get in line. Everyone seems to want one of those from me at the moment!"

Donna was too angry now to hold it back. "Well, I'm not surprised if this is how you're treating everyone! What would Jessica think?!"

That only stoked the flames. "Oh go ahead. Tell me all the ways I've fucked up. I'm listening."

His behaviour was so hostile, she was concerned what had happened to trigger it and moved towards him to try and calm him. "Harvey, let's just calm down and talk. What's happened?"

He moved away, walking the length of her office before spinning round the other way. All of the confusion he'd been feeling since the night before was pouring out of him in the worst possible way. "I find it incredible Donna that you can make comments on my relationship; judge it and decide it's not up to the moral barometer of Donna Paulsen, when you're hardly one to talk right now, are you?!"

Donna's eyes darkened with anger and hurt. "What is that supposed to mean?" She walked closer to him, determined not to back down. He did the same, mirroring her movement until he was standing in front of her. "You take the moral, ethical high ground with Paula, when you seem to think it's fine for you to fuck one of our clients!"

He regretted it the moment he'd said it. The vile nature of such an unfair comment woke him up to how the hell he was acting. He reached for her. "Donna. I'm sorry…I…"

She was so quick, he didn't see it coming, simply feeling the sharp sting of the slap, as her hand connected with the side of his face. The action seemed to stun them both momentarily, before he tried to reach for her again, his hand catching her upper arm. Donna, however, wrenched herself free.

He saw the damage he'd done the moment he looked at her face. Her lips trembled ever so slightly, but it was her eyes that scared him the most. They were filled with an anger and pain he'd never seen in the 13 years he'd known her and it was aimed at him. He felt the air leave his lungs. "Donna…please…..I…"

"Go to hell Harvey." The words hit him like a second slap, as she grabbed her bag, opened her office door and walked out.

He stood there, paralysed in horror at what had just happened, with the person he cared about most. He bent his knees slightly to keep his balance. _What the hell have you done?!_

…..

Donna found herself taking the elevator up rather than down. She needed to breath and her brain irrationally associated the height of the rooftop with fresher air than being down on street level.

As she stepped out on to the rooftop, she took a few gulps of air and bent over with the sudden urge to be sick. After taking a few short breaths though, she started to calm down and walked to the far end of the rooftop, where she could collect her thoughts in peace.

The emotional rollercoaster of the last 24 hours caught up with her and she started to cry, silently at first, before the sobs came. She didn't hold them back. They gave her a source of release.

She was like this when Louis found her, after he stepped on to the roof, following a visit to his office by Mike, who'd witnessed some of what had just occurred from the corridor. Louis hadn't said anything to Mike, but he'd known where Donna would be. This was where she'd come to think last time.

He walked over to her cautiously, not wanting to crowd her. As he laid a hand gently on her shoulder, she turned to him. "Donna what's happened?!" She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't and he hugged her tightly. "It's alright," he whispered.

They stayed that way until she stopped crying and pulled back. "I'm sorry Louis. I'm sure you don't need this."

He shook his head. "You're my friend Donna. I'm always here and I'm worried. What happened? Mike said there was a nasty argument. What the hell has Harvey done now?!"

"I don't know what's happened Louis, but I've never seen him like that - hurtful and cruel. I couldn't recognise him."

Louis was silent. He had no idea what had triggered Harvey's meltdown, but he sensed Donna was more involved than she perhaps realised. "Go home Donna. Get some sleep and tomorrow he'll have calmed down and will no doubt explain himself."

She leaned against the wall of the roof and shook her head. "I'm not sure I even care right now Louis. I'm so tired of trying to decipher how Harvey feels, of always thinking about how he's affected by events. What about how I feel Louis? He doesn't seem to give a damn about that."

Louis put his arm around her shoulder. "I think the thing he cares about most is how you feel Donna. He is just utterly useless at showing it."

She wiped her tears away with her hand. "I don't think I believe that Louis." Staring out across the city, her mind was a jumbled mess of confusion. She needed to take some control back and so she made a decision. "I need to take some time off."

He glanced at her. "Of course Donna. Take a couple of days to have some space, let you both calm down." She shook her head at his statement. "No Louis. I mean a couple of weeks. Effective immediately. Can I do that? I assume there's nothing in the bylaws regarding holiday entitlement of the COO?"

He smiled weakly at her. "No, there isn't. If you need time away Donna, then you should take it."

She exhaled, breathing out through her mouth to steady herself. "I need some time to think."

The implication of her next statement hit him hard. "I'm going to go to London."

His eyes welled up, as he asked the question to which he almost didn't want to know the answer. "For good?" She looked to the ground. "I'll go for a couple of weeks. I need time to think about what I want and I can't do that here, especially not after tonight."

He understood. She deserved the space to focus on herself. "Then you should go. You know I don't want you to take that job Donna, but it's for selfish reasons." His voice cracked a little. "I can't imagine you not being here." He wiped a tear from his eye and looked at her again. "But, you need to decide what will make you happy and you should take every opportunity to help you find out."

She smiled, as she wiped her eyes away. "Thank you Louis." She gave him a warm hug and he held her tightly for a few minutes, before letting go. "You'll call me when you get there?"

She nodded and moved to go back inside. Louis called after her, as she reached the doorway. "I don't know what he said Donna, but I know all he wants is for you to be happy." He paused, hesitating. "He loves you."

Donna closed her eyes briefly, before meeting Louis's gaze. "I think he's too afraid to ever love anyone Louis," she murmured, before disappearing back inside.

…..

Harvey slammed his door behind him that night and sank on to the couch. _Why the hell did you do that, you fucking idiot?!_

He'd stormed past Mike, not giving him a chance to say anything. It had crossed his mind to go straight to Donna's, but he knew she'd never let him in. He'd give her the night to calm down and then grovel like the idiot he was tomorrow.

The guilt and regret he felt however, were consuming him, so he pulled out his phone and dialled her number. It went straight to voicemail. "Donna…I…..I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Can we talk tomorrow, or tonight, if you want…I'm sorry…" He hung up and immediately dialled her apartment landline, her machine picking up the call, on to which he left the same, guilt-ridden message.

He sat there in silence, the enormity of just how stupid he'd been hitting him. _How could you say those things to her? What the fuck is wrong with you?_ The questions repeated themselves over and over in his head all night.

…..

Donna didn't waste any time that night. She booked a flight, found a nice hotel for the following night and made enquiries with a few inviting apartments in Central London via Airbnb about an immediate check-in. She was on autopilot, as she packed a suitcase and carry-on bag. She could work everything else out later. _Thank God, I don't need a visa for the UK_ , she thought, as she folded clothes in to her bags.

It was only after she'd packed, that she dared to play her voicemails. He sounded more like himself, albeit a broken version of himself, but she didn't have the strength to deal with him. She needed to get away. She hadn't even told Jonathan that she was coming yet. Time on her own was what she craved right now.

She crawled under the covers for a few hours, before getting up and heading for the airport. Once she'd made the decision to go, she wanted to go as fast as possible. She also suspected Harvey would appear at her door and she didn't want to be there, to give him a chance to try and change her mind.

…..

Harvey waited until what he felt was an acceptable hour, before heading to Donna's apartment. He knocked, but there was no answer. He knocked a couple more times; finally calling her number and hearing the machine pick up on the other side of the door. There was no answer on her mobile either. _Has she gone to work already?_

The office was deserted when he got there. As he neared her office, he could see she wasn't there. It was just as it had been the night before. He was confused now _. If she's not at home and not here, where is she? Was she just ignoring me at her place?_

He moved to his office and sat down on the couch, dialling her number. It rang and rang, before her voicemail kicked in. Hearing her voice filled him with more guilt than he'd ever known. "Donna, I don't know if you were in or not? If you didn't want to see me, I understand. You're not at work, so just let me know where you are. Please…..Donna…I'm so sorry." His voice cracked and he hung up, desperate to hear from her.

…..

Donna had stared at her phone as Harvey's calls came through. The first she assumed from outside her apartment, the second thirty minutes later, she guessed must be from the office.

She'd almost answered the second one, as his name flashed up on her phone, but she held herself back. This was the best thing right now; distance, lots and lots of distance.

When he rang the third time, an hour later, she hesitated yet again. She hated that a part of her wanted to talk to him, to hear him say he was sorry in a way she would believe. Not just sorry for last night, but all of it.

She didn't answer though. She couldn't. Instead, she approached the gate, presented her boarding pass and boarded her flight.

…..

 _Well, that's it for now. I had a lot I wanted to achieve in this chapter, including trying to redeem Paula Agard and making Harvey suffer a little bit more. Knowing I was planning this rooftop talk between Donna and Louis is maybe why I saw those photos from the 100th and worried it meant Donna was deciding to leave! Lol. Anyway, do let me know what you think and thanks for reading!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter. Seeing as I'm still not a fan of season seven, I thought I'd keep this story updated. Please do let me know what you think so far!**

...

 **Chapter Twelve**

Rachel and Mike arrived at the office the following morning, playfully arguing about wedding plans. "Mike, you cannot seriously think we are going to walk back up the aisle together to that song?!" He shrugged, eyes twinkling with humour, as Rachel saw her phone lying half hidden under an open file on her desk.

"There it is!" She'd searched all over for her phone the previous night and had hoped it would be in the office. She glanced at the screen and saw a voicemail from Donna, from much earlier that morning. She frowned, aware of what Mike had seen the night before. They'd tried to call her from home, but her machine had picked up each time.

"What's up?" Mike asked. Rachel held up her phone. "Donna's left me a message." As Rachel listened, Mike perched on the side of her desk. He could tell it wasn't good news almost instantly. "Rach?"

She put her phone down on her desk and looked up at him. "She's gone away Mike. She says for a couple of weeks or so, but there's something in her voice that makes me think she might not be coming back…."

"Where has she gone?" Mike immediately asked. _Does Harvey even know?_ "She didn't say. What the hell happened last night?" Her fiancé sighed. "I'm not sure, but it wasn't good from what I could see. They were definitely arguing and then she slapped him."

"She must have spoken to someone. She can't have just left without a word!" They had the thought simultaneously and voiced it together. "Louis." Mike nodded that they must be right.

"I'll go and speak to him. Are you going to tell Harvey?"

Mike shook his head vehemently. "No way. I'm not going to be the one to break this news. He was in a dark enough mood last night before their fight. I'll leave it to Louis. He's bound to tell him."

They were silent for a few minutes, each taking in the magnitude of what had happened. _Has Harvey really driven her away for good this time?_

…..

Harvey was pacing his office. Every ten minutes, he would leave to see if Donna was in yet. She still wasn't there and it was 10:30 a.m. He tried her phone, but it no longer rang, simply diverted straight to voicemail, suggesting it was now switched off.

He was starting to panic. He knew he'd really screwed up, but this wasn't like Donna and he was worried. He was about to leave his office yet again, when Louis stepped in tentatively. There was nothing he would rather do less than this, but no one else knew about Donna except him. Harvey looked across at him from where he was standing behind his desk. "Louis. Have you heard from Donna? She's not in yet and….and I'm worried."

Louis sighed. He took a deep breath. _This is not going to be pretty._ "She's gone away for a while Harvey." _Simple and direct. Pull the plaster straight off, quick and painless._ He braced himself for the reaction.

Harvey's head shot up, as Louis delivered the news. He went pale and swallowed. _Please don't let him have a panic attack_ , Louis prayed. "What do you mean, gone away?"

"She needed some space to think about things, so she let me know she'd be taking some time off, starting today."

Harvey walked back to his desk and sat down with a thud. Louis wasn't sure whether to stay or go, but he stood his ground. "When did she decide this?" he asked quietly, even though they both knew the answer. "Last night." _After you were an ass_ , Louis added in his head. Harvey nodded slowly and for a moment Louis wondered if he'd actually said it out loud.

"Did she say where she was going?" Louis had decided that he wasn't going to lie to either of them, so he answered honestly. "She's gone to London. I assume she's already half way there by now."

Louis knew Harvey had no idea about the job offer she'd received, but that didn't matter. He knew who was in London and neither of them needed to voice that fact out loud.

"Oh." One word. Harvey didn't need to say more. He looked away from Louis, as the bile rose on his stomach. He actually could be sick. _I've driven her to him._

"Is she coming back?" It came out as a whisper and despite being so mad at his friend Louis couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "She asked for a couple of weeks off Harvey, but honestly, I don't know what her long-term plan is right now."

Harvey remained silent, but his face betrayed his heart. Louis moved forward a little. "Are you alright? If you want to talk…?" Harvey cut him off. "I'm fine Louis. Thanks for letting me know."

"Harvey…"

"I said I'm fine Louis." His voice was firm. The emotional shutters were down now; that much was obvious. Louis wanted to get them both and bang their heads together. Instead he sighed. "Well, when you are ready to admit you're not fine, then you know where I am." With that, he left.

Harvey turned in his chair to stare out of the window, glancing up at the sky, wondering where Donna was up there, how far she was from him at that very moment. He closed his eyes. He'd always been scared he'd lose her and now he realised he may have done just that without taking any of the risks he'd always been too afraid to take.

He had no idea what to do. The great Harvey Specter, always in control, had never felt so powerless in his entire life.

…..

It was close to lunch when Rachel was able to pin Louis down. She suspected he was avoiding her, but perhaps she was being paranoid. She tapped lightly on the door and he looked up and sighed, resigning himself to the inquisition he was about to face. If he didn't love Donna so much, he would be so angry with her for putting him in this position.

"She's gone to London," he answered Rachel's unspoken question, as she crossed to a chair opposite his desk. Rachel looked a little surprised, perhaps by how willing he was to tell her. "To see Jonathan?"

"I imagine she'll see him at some point, but I think she just wanted some time away from here, so she could think everything through."

Rachel nodded, before adding quietly. "What happened Louis? How bad was it?" He put his pen down and met her gaze. "I didn't see or hear it, so Mike I imagine can answer that, but I saw her before she left last night and she was, understandably, upset. I don't know what was said, but it clearly gave her enough to think about, that she decided she had to get away from here to do it."

Rachel looked incredibly sad. "She left me a message this morning, saying she was going away for a while and she'd speak to me soon. She sounded lost Louis. I'm worried."

He nodded, all to aware how much more worries everyone would be if they also knew about the potential new life that was hers for the taking. "She'll be alright Rachel. We just have to be there for her when she needs us."

…..

It was early evening in London when Donna's plane touched down that day. She'd managed to keep herself awake for the whole journey, by distracting herself with film after film on the in-flight entertainment. Had she wanted to sleep, she doubted it would have come anyway. She was too awake, running on adrenaline.

Clearing security and customs was relatively painless at Heathrow Airport and she was soon in the back of a taxi, making her way in to Central London. Her black cab driver was quite chatty and she politely went along with the conversation. "Well, you've picked a good time to visit. The weather's meant to be good for the next few weeks." She smiled and asked for his top tips for a first timer to the city, advice he was all too keen to impart.

Just over an hour later, Donna stepped out of her taxi, outside her hotel. She had been so keen to leave as quickly as possible, that she'd decided to treat herself a little on her hotel choice; not ridiculously indulgent, especially when she was booking so last minute, but somewhere small and welcoming, where she could decompress for a couple of nights while she finalised her flat rental. After a short search before she left New York, she'd decided on The Goring, the last remaining family run luxury hotel in London and on arrival she was very pleased with her choice.

Her room was lovely and had everything she could possibly need. After unpacking, she wandered downstairs to the bar and ordered a small snack and a glass of wine, avoiding the Macallan bottles on display behind the bar. Remembering her promise to Louis, she sent him a text message saying she had arrived safely and was having an early night. His reply was immediate.

 _Take care Donna. Call me if you need to. Anytime._

She smiled. He really was a wonderful friend and she momentarily felt lonely, here on her own in a city she didn't know.

She'd decided not to contact Jonathan yet. She needed some time to think without any influences and she knew he would try and persuade her to take a risk and move here. If she did decide that, it had to be her choice.

"Would you like another glass Ms Paulsen?" She nodded to the waiter, who had appeared at her table and scrolled through her phone history, in the hours she'd been travelling. There was a voicemail from Rachel. It seemed Louis had told her where she was going. She sounded concerned, but didn't specifically reference what Mike had seen the night before. She'd call her tomorrow.

Then there were the messages from Harvey, the three she'd known about, left that morning before she'd boarded the plane and a fourth, which she noticed had been left a few hours later. Taking a deep breath she put the phone to her ear and pressed play. _Better to get him out of my system now_ , she thought.

 _Donna,….. Louis told me you've gone away for a while….That you're on your way to London. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I…I really need to talk to you, but I'm guessing you want me to leave you alone, so I'm going to give you that space. It seems the least I can do, but…I'm sorry and…..please…please come back._

She could hear the emotion in his voice and she felt the tears in her eyes, but she swallowed them back. She couldn't think about Harvey; she needed to focus on herself.

She sipped her second glass of wine and set about making a plan for the next few days, before returning to her room to try and sleep. She was grateful that the emotional exhaustion of the last day finally caught up with her and she found that sleep came quickly.

…..

Donna was up early the following morning, but thankfully her jetlag wasn't too bad after a proper night's sleep. After a relaxing breakfast in the hotel, she ventured out to explore a city she had always dreamt of visiting. The taxi driver had been correct about the weather. The sky was blue and it was just warm enough without being unpleasant.

On leaving the hotel, she walked in the direction of Buckingham Palace, which was a mere ten-minute walk away. Being summer, the Palace's open house season was in full swing, as the crowd queued to see a glimpse inside at royalty. Donna made a note to book a ticket to do the same during her trip.

She joined the crowds outside the gates for a look at the iconic building, before taking a stroll through St James's Park, an incredibly calming oasis in the heart of such a busy city. She walked along, taking in the sights and sounds, children laughing, geese squawking and the sheer array of languages and cultures around her. She smiled, knowing she was already starting to like it here.

Her walk through the park led her out towards Westminster and she followed a group of tourists, joining the queue to enter Westminster Abbey. She was surprised when she emerged and found a couple of hours had passed, as she'd soaked in the Abbey's history, pausing to take in the resting places of great kings and queens, as well as literary greats including Geoffrey Chaucer who were buried in Poet's Corner.

After so long in the darkened Abbey, stepping out in to the sunshine was an adjustment and she strolled along towards Big Ben and over Westminster Bridge, stopping in the centre to take in the view of the Thames and the iconic London skyline. It really was as stunning as she'd expected.

As the hours passed, she allowed herself to simply wander aimlessly, adjusting to the city's rhythms. Having spent so many years working non-stop, it was surreal not to have work to occupy her mind and she savoured the fact that, at least for a little while, her problems felt like a world away.

She consulted her pocket map briefly over a late lunch before continuing her stroll along the Southbank, realising a couple of the flats she's enquired about were in this area. She loved it immediately. Once past the London Eye she discovered its restaurants, food stalls and a book market situated underneath Waterloo Bridge, rows and rows of books for sale. _Very tempting_ , she thought.

She smiled at what she saw next - the National Theatre. As a young actress, she'd loved the idea of working in London and this had been one of the theatres she'd always heard about – its first artistic director had been Laurence Olivier after all! On entering its vast foyer, she was thrilled to discover not only three theatres in one building, but also an incredibly open and welcoming space, filled with people simply enjoying the riverfront location with a drink, food or a good book. It was a place she immediately felt at home in and on a whim, she bought a ticket for one of the three productions playing that evening.

It was as she was sitting in the sunshine by the river later that afternoon, that she received a text from Rachel. _I hope you are having a lovely time. You deserve to relax for a while! Miss you!_

She smiled and called her friend back. "Hi Donna. Mike and I were just talking about you. Are you okay? How's London?"

Rachel was doing a superb job at keeping her voice light and relaxed, when Donna knew she'd probably be filled with unvoiced questions. "I'm fine Rach. I'm just getting my bearings and walking around. It's lovely here. The sun is out and I'm currently wandering along by the river."

"That's great. I'm very jealous." Donna wondered what to say next. She approached the conversation carefully. "How is everything Rach?"

There was a longer pause and she sighed. "Mike, are you there too? You can be honest." As she suspected, Mike was indeed there too, as his voice came over the speaker. "Everything's fine work-wise Donna. You're too organised for it not to be. As for the rest….well…he already misses you."

She admired Mike's willingness to simply call out the elephant in the room – Harvey. "Mike….." Before she could say anything else, he interrupted her. "You don't need to say anything to me Donna. I may not have heard what was said, but I saw enough to understand you need some time away. I just didn't want you to think that he hadn't felt it."

She smiled. "Noted." Changing the subject to a lighter one, she told them to start thinking about any gifts they wanted brining back, before finally hanging up.

She gazed out at the Thames, at the boats gliding up and down, as tourists strolled past her. It didn't surprise her to hear Harvey had been affected by her leaving. On the contrary, she imagined he would be shaken by it, but what did that matter? Nothing ever changed. Perhaps it was time to put an end to this unhealthy relationship. She thought about Harvey settling down with Paula. She'd be happy for him, of course she would be, but she could also be honest enough with herself to know that she wouldn't be able to see it before her, day in day out.

As the afternoon slipped away, Donna returned to the theatre. She always felt a sense of calm on entering any theatre; the creativity seemed to be in the air like a drug, thrilling and relaxing her in equal measure. After enjoying an early dinner in the restaurant, she took her seat in the auditorium and closed her eyes briefly in anticipation, as the lights went down for the start of the performance, ready to be transported to a new world entirely.

…..

Harvey worked late that night, far later than he needed to. He realised that there was nothing else for him to do. As it turned 11 p.m., he gave up pretending he was concentrating on anything and stood up, wandering silently from the office in to Donna's next door. The light from the corridor illuminated the darkness of her empty space.

He stood by her desk, his hand resting on it lightly, as he looked out of the window. _God, I miss her._ Her absence, after only a day, was consuming him and he felt unsteady on his feet, putting his hand against the window to balance himself. He swallowed back the wave of nausea that crashed over him.

He replayed their fight over and over in his head; how he'd let his fear and confusion over the feelings he had for her, feelings that Paula had dared raise, consume him and cause him to lash out at the person who least deserved it. _How could I hurt her like that?_ He was ashamed of himself. Pure and simple. He knew in his heart that Paula had been right. He had been happy Jonathan had left, happy he was away from Donna and he knew that made him as ass.

He also knew the truth of his feelings too. He'd always known; he'd just been too afraid to risk everything they had for something he may ruin in the end. Yet, as he stood in Donna's office, alone, looking out at the city's night skyline, he couldn't hide from just how much he loved her. He looked down at his phone; his previous messages left without a reply and he was hit by the very real terror that he may have ruined it all anyway.

Louis paused in the corridor, watching Harvey in Donna's office, before shaking his head sadly and continuing on to the elevators.

…..

The next couple of days passed quickly for Donna. She grew more familiar with the city and began to discover little hidden gems that she loved, whether a quiet café or a quaint bookshop. Every day was open to so many discoveries.

She'd been in London for three days when she finally ventured down to the spot where Jonathan's new theatre was beginning to be built. It was a stunning location, by the base of Tower Bridge, opposite the Tower of London. She couldn't imagine working in such a stunning location every day. Knowing she couldn't make a final decision without having a conversation with him, she dialled Jonathan's number.

"Donna! It's lovely to hear from you. How are you?" She smiled. "I'm fine Jonathan. I was just calling to say that it's a lovely spot for your new joint venture…..especially in such sunny weather….."

He paused, clearly trying to process her comment. "Wait, what? You're here?! Where?!" Donna laughed, before telling him she was outside the building site. Jonathan was clearly stunned. "Why didn't you tell me that you were coming? Give me thirty minutes to get there."

"Okay. See you soon." After ending the call, Donna found a spot in the sunshine to wait for him, her heart racing.

…..

She saw Jonathan approaching before he spotted her. He looked relaxed, clearly already comfortable in his new surroundings.

As she caught his eyes, his warm smile broke out on his face and he walked over to her, sitting on the grass a little way along from Tower Bridge. He lowered himself down to sit next to her and immediately leaned in for a quick kiss. "Now this is what I really call a lovely surprise! What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

Donna considered telling him the full truth, but knew it would only complicate matters, so she went with something in the middle; a half truth. "I needed time to think about my options and I couldn't really decide without seeing all of this for myself."

"Well I'm glad you're here. It gives me time to convince you! How long do I have?!" She laughed, knowing he was already planning his best strategy depending on the timeframe. "It's rather open at the moment."

An intrigued look crossed his face briefly, at the vagueness of her answer, but he didn't push further. "Where are you staying?"

"I was in a hotel for the first couple of nights, but I just moved in to a little flat I'm renting this morning. It's actually right behind the National Theatre!"

Jonathan laughed. "I think I know which building you mean. It's a lively part of town, lots going on. Plus for a theatre lover like you Donna, as well as the National's three theatres, you're within walking distance of both the Old and Young Vic. If I'm not careful I'll never see you while you're here!"

She smiled broadly. "I could easily become carried away, especially at these prices! It's so much cheaper than New York theatre."

Jonathan stood up and held out his hand. "Do you want to see the site?" Donna looked back at the development going up behind them. "Can I?" He nodded excitedly. "Of course! We just need to go to the site office and get some hard hats, but they know me, so one of the guys will be happy to give you the quick tour. It still has a long way to go, but you'll get an idea."

With that, they made their way to the site, as Jonathan explained to her that the theatre was part of a larger complex, with luxury flats too. "The location is out of this world. Imagine when it opens, walking out of the theatre to this view?!" He waved his hand at Tower Bridge just to their right and the Tower of London across on the opposite riverbank. Donna sighed. It really was going to be incredible.

They walked around the skeleton of the theatre space and she marvelled at the scale of the project, but Jonathan and his business partner, who had years of experience running theatres of a similar size, clearly knew what they were doing. Its opening was set for just over a years' time and they were already well in to discussions with creative teams for potential productions for an opening season. It was all incredibly exciting and Donna found herself getting swept away in it.

After leaving, Jonathan suggested dinner but Donna said she already had plans. "I'm meeting an old friend from my theatre days. I haven't seen her for years."

"Look at that, you don't even live here yet and you're already settling in to a social life!" Donna noticed his use of the word yet, but she let it go. "I am however free for lunch."

He smiled and took her hand, as they walked along the river front to find somewhere to eat, all the while Donna wondered whether she could really leave everything and everyone she knew behind for a new start. She had to admit, it didn't seem as terrifying as it once had.

…..

 _Thanks again for all the comments. I'll try and update again soon!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy Monday everyone! I've just finished this latest chapter and so wanted to share it with you. I hope you like it. I think it's one of my favourites. Just a couple of comments. Someone asked about my reference to "black cab drivers" in the last chapter. To clarify, here in London (where I live), we have taxis that we call black cabs and we generally (well, everyone I've ever met in the years I've lived here) call the drivers of those black cab drivers. They can of course by men, women and someone of any race, religion or culture. Another acknowledgement is regarding the theatre I talk about. The inspiration for this is indeed a new theatre currently being built in London in that exact spot, which is due to open next month (I have a ticket for its first performance).**

 **Right, that aside, here's the next chapter. Thanks for reading and all the support. Do let me know what you think! :)**

 **...**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Donna had been gone almost a week and those left behind at PSL were growing increasingly concerned about Harvey's behaviour. It was this concern that caused Mike to approach him that afternoon.

Harvey was sitting at his desk when Mike entered his office. "Anything I can help with Harvey? My pro bono is over, so I've got some spare time."

He didn't even raise his head. "No thanks Mike. I'm good." Mike shook his head and approached his friend. _Time to enter the Thunderdome_ ….."Harvey, maybe it's time you tell me what happened last week."

"No." It was a firm response, but Mike was feeling brave today. "She isn't necessarily gone forever."

"Don't. Mike." He still wouldn't look at him and Mike grew increasingly frustrated. His mind worked hard for another tactic. "How's Paula?" That question caused Harvey to stop writing and sigh. "You'd have to ask her." He paused before continuing. "It's over with Paula."

The pieces fell in to place for Mike and he didn't need to ask to know when exactly that relationship had ended, although he did wonder what had caused it. _Is that why he was mad at Donna?_ "I'm sorry Harvey. How about we get a drink tonight?"

His friend looked up and gave him a small smile. He looked older Mike couldn't help thinking. "Can I let you know later?" Mike nodded and left the room without another word.

…..

Louis stopped by Mike's office with a question about one of Esther's business agreements. He still avoided discussing her with Harvey. It seemed easier that way.

Once he'd obtained Mike's opinion, his young friend raised the topic of the managing partner. "He's so quiet Louis. I expected Donna leaving to bring out angry Harvey, maybe cause him to yell at me a few times, or go looking for a case he could throw his weight around on. He's barely said a word all week, which I'm ironically finding more worrying. Add to that, he admitted this morning that it's over with Paula. I'm assuming that may have been part of the reason he was in a black mood last week to start with."

Louis nodded as they continued to sit next to each other on his couch. "I didn't know about Paula. I'm worried too. He's brought this on himself, but I do feel a little sorry for him. I think perhaps it's time for an intervention."

Mike frowned. "What did you have in mind?" Louis paused, as he seemed to consider something and Mike suspected his friend knew more than he was letting on.

"I'll talk to him, but I may need you to reinforce the message."

"Which is what?"

Louis smiled. "To get his ass on a plane." Mike smiled too and nodded in agreement.

…..

If he was going to confront Harvey with just how stupid he was being, Louis knew he needed the full picture and there was only one way he could get that.

She answered on the second ring. "Hi Louis. I've been meaning to call you. Is everything alright?" She sounded relaxed, calmer than she had been on the roof before she went away.

"Everything's fine Donna. I miss you that's all and I wanted to know how you're enjoying your trip. How much theatre have you already seen?"

She laughed lightly. "I've seen three shows so far, which in one week is not too bad! There's so much. I could go every night and still not see everything. It's a pity you aren't with me Louis. We'd have had a wonderful time together."

He smiled. He really had missed his friend and their chats, but there was other information that he needed now. "Have you seen Jonathan yet?" He knew her answer would affect his next move.

Her voice changed in tone, becoming a little more hesitant. "Yes, we've seen each other. He was pleased to see me here. We're having dinner in a couple of hours actually. You caught me about to get ready."

Louis nodded to himself. "And the plans for the theatre venture?" He needed to gauge her current feelings about the offer before her, but knew he needed to approach the subject carefully. She sighed over the phone. "It's an incredible project Louis. The location, the plans they have. It's a harder decision than I thought it would be. He really wants me here Louis. He needs me….."

 _There it is_ , he thought sadly. So much conveyed, with so few words. "Well, as much as I'd love to, I won't try and sway you Donna. That wouldn't be fair, but I'm always here if you need to talk anything through. Alright?"

"Thank you Louis. I better go, but we'll talk soon."

He wished her a good evening and ended the conversation. Sitting back in his chair, he stared at the photograph of her as Ophelia on his desk - young, ambitious Donna, who dreamt of a life on the stage. The Donna he cared for so much now was still ambitious, but so much had changed recently and all because of the two men in her life at this very moment.

He knew Harvey would not welcome his intrusion, but the time for sitting by silently and saying nothing was over.

…..

It was early evening by the time he made his way to Harvey's office. He knew he'd still be there; he was always there late in to the night these days. As Louis entered, his friend was sitting, gazing out of the window.

"Mind if I have a drink Harvey?" The question and his presence surprised his friend, who simply turned to face the room and nodded. Louis walked to the scotch and poured a couple of glasses. Dutch courage for the storm he was about to stir up.

"This isn't really your style Louis. What's the matter?" He smirked at him, clearly fascinated by the night's turn of events. Louis sat down in the seat across from him at his desk and passed him a drink. He took a gulp himself, before voicing the reason he was there.

"I'm not here to talk about my problems Harvey. I have Dr Lipschitz for that. I'm here because someone needs to say this and it may as well be me."

Harvey frowned, his eyes growing more serious with each passing moment. "Louis…."

"You need to stop running away from Donna. You need to talk to her before it's too late."

There was a moment of silence, the room seeming to close in on itself a little, as the two men sat across from one another. "She doesn't want to talk to me Louis. I tried calling her. She didn't reply, so I'm giving her space. It's what she wants."

Louis shook his head. "When did you last call her Harvey? She's been gone a week. Are you honestly telling me that just because she didn't want to talk to you the day after you said whatever stupid comment you said, you haven't tried again?! You're Harvey Specter! You're giving up that easily?! Really?!"

Harvey was annoyed now. He didn't need Louis mocking him and certainly not on this subject. "It's what she wants Louis!" His voice rose as the words left his mouth.

Louis laughed. "You think that's what she wants Harvey?! After all the years you've known her, you honestly believe _that_ is what she wants from you; for you to give up without a fight? Unless, that's what you want, because it's easier; less risky?"

Harvey stood up with his drink and paced the room. "I'm not giving up anything!"

Louis raised his voice a little, but stayed sitting, to try and keep some control of the conversation's intensity. "You may not realise it Harvey, but you are. You're giving up her! Or is that what you want?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" He was shouting now, his defences rising to meet the opponent before him. Louis knew Harvey wasn't this stupid, so the question angered him. "You know what I'm talking about Harvey! Why the hell aren't you fighting for her this time? I've seen you cover up crimes and blackmail people to fight for Donna in the past. I always believed you'd do anything for her and yet now you're sitting here doing nothing!"

Harvey threw his hands in the air and paced the room. "What do you want me to do Louis?! She won't talk to me! I fucked it up okay? I hurt her and she probably hates me now. I can't change what I said."

 _Enough is enough_ , Louis thought. _The time for games is over._ "She doesn't hate you Harvey! For God's sake, SHE LOVES YOU!" Louis's voice was so loud he surprised even himself. "AND YOU LOVE HER!"

Harvey stood there, in his office, stunned. No one ever said such things to him on this topic. Well, no one except Paula. God. What a mess.

"Louis. That's enough." His tone was controlled, the one he used, when doing his best to keep himself from exploding. Any other time, Louis may have given up, but not now. This was too important.

"It's not nearly enough Harvey! Mike said it's over between you and Paula. I'm assuming that had something to do with Donna too? Is that why you were angry with her in the first place? Because she'd come up in conversation with Paula?" Louis was surprising himself with his boldness at this point.

"God damn it Louis! I don't want to talk about this!"

"TOUGH! I'm now going to break a promise to a person I adore, something I'd never normally do. My word is my bond, but this matters."

He swallowed before continuing, leaving Harvey no room to interrupt. "Jonathan offered her a life Harvey. Two weeks before he left. He took her on an incredible date, a private dinner on the stage of the open-air theatre in Central Park and he offered her a life. He offered her more."

His last word hit Harvey just as Donna's slap had done. _More._ Just what she said she'd wanted. He knew Louis couldn't know the impact of his choice of words, but it had the desired effect. He sat down in the chair next to Louis and his shoulders sagged. Louis kept going, but his tone was quieter now.

"He offered her a career; to help him and his business partner set up and run the theatre and its theatre company, but we both know he's in love with her, so I'm sure he's counting on it becoming more than a work partnership."

Harvey's eyes met his and Louis could see the fear in them. "She went to see it for herself; to see if she can imagine her life there and from what I've heard, she's starting to be persuaded."

Harvey's voice was quiet, as if all the energy had gone from him. "If that's what will make her happy Louis, then that's all that matters."

It was Louis who threw his hands in the air this time. "Geez, I could strangle both of you! I'm sure she could make a happy life for herself Harvey; great job; fabulous city and a man who adores her. There's just one obvious problem with it all. **_She wants it to be you_**!"

He met Harvey's gaze, but didn't look away, forcing him to see how serious he was. "Louis….you don't know that."

"No, maybe I don't know with absolute certainty, but I know enough and I'm fairly confident about something else too." He paused, but Harvey didn't interject. "I know you love her Harvey. It's why I'm breaking my promise to keep the job offer to myself. It's that time in the game. What is it that you say? Go all in or go home? Well, it's time for you to decide, while you still can."

Harvey closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead with his hand, as if trying to rid himself of a headache. "It may be too late Louis."

Louis put a hand on his shoulder. "Since when do you give up so easily? What are you so afraid of?!"

Harvey's voice rose in pitch again. "That it wouldn't work! That I'll fuck it all up!" Louis gave him a sad smile. "Well, you won't want to hear this Harvey, but if you do nothing, you'll never get the chance to fuck it all up, because she'll be gone anyway."

He could see the emotion in Harvey's eyes. As much as he wanted to shake him, he did still feel sorry for him too. "I can't tell you what to do Harvey, but it was time someone laid all the information on the table for you. What you do is up to you now."

He rose from his chair, patting his friend lightly on the shoulder again, before he left his office. Harvey continued to sit in his chair, the magnitude of the conversation hitting him like a truck. He put his head down between his knees and took a breath, breathing out slowly. He reached for his phone, calling her number up on to the screen and simply staring at it.

…..

He left the office soon after and had Ray drive him home, but he only stayed long enough to change in to his running clothes. He needed to think and running always helped him in times of crisis. He found himself skirting the park and he ran in; despite it being late, he still had a bit of time before closing.

He wasn't paying attention to his location, when he suddenly realised he was running by Turtle pond. He slowed to a stop and caught his breath, looking across the pond at the open-air theatre, empty of people. He replayed Louis's words in his head and he pictured them in his mind, dinner for two and the offer of more.

He hadn't intended to come here, but his subconscious had clearly directed his feet and staring across at it made everything so terrifyingly real. _I really could lose her. This wouldn't be working for Louis, or even working at another firm in the city. This would be forever._

 _Louis was right – go all in or go home….._

…..

Mike tapped on the glass of Louis's door as he stepped in to his friend's office the next morning. "So….., how did it go?"

Louis shrugged. "Better than I'd expected. It's up to him now." Mike was still curious as to what Louis had said, but he simply nodded, all too aware that if Harvey wasn't on his way to London by the end of the day, he'd put him on a plane himself.

They had started to talk about other things, including the wedding, when Harvey appeared in the doorway. He wasn't wearing a suit, which his two friends took as a positive sign.

"Hey…Mike, I'm glad you're here too. I needed to speak to you as well."

Louis looked at him expectantly and Harvey met his gaze. "I'll need you to take the Hooper meeting this week Louis, if that's okay?"

His friend smiled. "That's fine. Go. Harvey." He nodded his thanks and glanced at Mike, who spoke before he could. "Anything you need me to handle, just leave it on my desk."

Harvey smiled. "Thanks." He turned to go, but Louis called his name. "You didn't need to come in to ask us that Harvey."

"No, you're right, but there was something I needed to pick up." With that, he disappeared.

Mike looked to Louis and laughed. "I could kiss you right now Louis!" Louis scrunched up his face at the suggestion. "How about a steak lunch later instead?"

…..

After retrieving what he came all the way in to work to pick up, Harvey headed back to the street, to where Ray was still waiting for him. He climbed in to the back of the car and leaned against the seat, closing his eyes.

He hated to admit it, but he was scared shitless, all too aware that this was by far the biggest risk he'd ever taken in his life and he found himself wishing he had Louis's confidence in Donna's feelings. _Does she love me?_ All he did know for certain was that he had to know for sure.

Ray retrieved Harvey's luggage from the boot once they arrived at JFK. "Have a good trip Harvey." He hadn't said where or why he was going away, but he somehow suspected that Ray already knew.

He passed the time before his flight comfortably in the first class lounge, before boarding a few hours later. One of the flight attendants offered him a glass of champagne and he took it, needing something to take the edge off.

Factoring in the time difference, he knew he'd arrive in the early evening, so ruled out trying to sleep and turned his attention to what films he could watch to pass the next few hours. He exhaled to calm himself. He had no idea where to find Donna, or what exactly he was going to say to her, but he wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

…..

Donna was distracted that day. She felt as though she was constantly changing her mind, one day leaning one way, the next leaning the other way. She'd met Jonathan's business partner the previous day and found him to be an incredibly inspiring man and a talented director too. He'd been enthusiastic to have her on board.

Over dinner afterwards, Jonathan had started to push her a little about her decision and she'd become frustrated. He couldn't seem to understand that she wasn't going to rush in to it.

Having been staring across at the Tower of London from the theatre's site, she'd decided to visit it today and it was here that she continued to be distracted.

In order to focus her mind she waited in the Tower's grounds for the next Beefeater tour, thinking that the requirement to actually listen to a guide and show interest about what they were telling her would keep her mind occupied.

It worked to some extent and she was fascinated to hear all about the history of this famous building. She'd never known that it had once also housed a zoo and the Royal Mint in its long life and some of the tales she heard about daring escape attempts were amazing. _So much history_ , she thought.

On leaving its grounds and after popping in to the gift shop outside, where she inevitably found herself buying a book all about it, one that she knew she may never finish, Donna stopped at a nearby restaurant for lunch. It had outdoor tables overlooking the water and as she'd missed the work lunch hour, she managed to find a free one.

Having ordered a drink, she was sitting gazing across to the site of the new theatre when a familiar voice broke her thoughts.

"I thought it was you Donna, but I was sure that I must be seeing things!" She looked up to find Stu's friendly smile in front of her table. He looked stunned to see her there.

"Stu! What are you doing in London? Do you want to join me?"

He smiled and took the chair opposite her. "I'm over here a lot on business at the moment. I've just been meeting some brokers. This area is insurance industry heavy, so I try and pack all the meetings in to one day. What about you? I would not have expected to see you here! Holiday, or has that crazy firm finally driven you mad enough to flee?!"

There was humour in his voice and it made her laugh. They may not have worked out as a couple, but she really did like Stu and was pleased they'd managed to stay good friends.

"It's complicated Stu," she replied tiredly. He tilted his head to the side; his interest piqued by her response. "Complicated and you want to talk about it, or complicated and you'd rather talk about anything else?!"

She laughed. "Both." He called a waiter over and asked for another menu. "In that case, we'll need at least one bottle of something good to drink!"

…..

Donna gave him the high-level summary of what had brought her to be sitting here in London. As she finished, he smirked and raised his eyes. "The continuing power and allure of Donna Paulsen!"

She raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head. "Stop it Stu. It's not funny."

"I know. Look, it's simple Donna. You need to decide where you will be happiest, personally and professionally. Is it here, with what sounds to me to be an incredible offer, from a guy who, I hate to admit sounds as though he really cares for you as well, or, is it at home, with your impressive new role and your crazy, dysfunctional work family?!"

She chuckled. "You make PSL sound as though it's a mad house!"

"Isn't it?!" She knew he had a point and shrugged. "Sometimes."

Stu smiled. He knew Donna better than she realised. "And you love it." It wasn't a question. It was a statement of fact. Donna sighed and gazed out across the river. "There's more I need to think about."

"More being the blind fool known as Harvey Specter?" She met Stu's gaze and swallowed, reaching for her wine. "Not a fan Stu?" As always, humour was her first line of defence.

"Hey, I think he's great. He can walk in to a meeting and have guys rolling over for him like puppies in minutes, but I still think he's a fool. And blind!"

Donna sighed. Stu was never going to be someone who hid his thoughts. "Come on Donna! We had a fantastic time together, and we still could I should add, but _I'm not a blind fool_ and it was obvious to me that you and Harvey have….issues. You're never going to be able to move forward, whether here or anywhere, until those issues are confronted."

She remained silent. She knew that he was right. There was nothing she could say. Stu sipped his wine and observed her conflicted expression. "So, what does Harvey have to say about you being over here considering a job offer?"

She blushed a little. "He doesn't know. Well, he knows I'm here. He knows Jonathan is here, but he doesn't know about the job."

Stu put down his glass and folded his arms. "Have you considered the idea that you should tell him? The guy's clueless at the best of times, so even I think it may be unfair to expect him to suddenly man up without having all the facts!"

Donna considered this. She had wanted to come to a decision on her own; to feel confident that she had done what she wanted to do, but maybe Stu was right. Maybe she did need to tell Harvey the truth. She hated that a part of her was waiting for him to give her a reason to stay, but she couldn't really believe he ever would. Plus, there was Paula Agard complicating everything.

"He may not be here Red, but you're thinking about him, whether he deserves it or not."

"Stu, did I ever tell you, your ability to read my mind is a little unnerving?!"

He laughed loudly at that. "Sorry Red, but I've learnt to read people, whether their face or their tone on the phone when they are bullshitting me. Now you know how everyone else feels around you!"

She smiled and slapped his hand affectionately on the table. "It's good to see you Stu."

The waiter brought their food and once he'd left, Stu chipped in with some more pearls of wisdom. "He doesn't love the therapist by the way. In case you were unsure and needed an independent opinion. I saw them at that party; the body language was all wrong for a start. Plus the rest was all in the eyes."

"Stu….." Her tone was tired. Everything was just so damn complicated. He raised his hand in surrender, already holding his cutlery to eat. "I just say it how I see it Donna."

She smiled and they began to eat. For the rest of the meal, they exchanged stories and gossip about those they both knew, or knew of, in New York.

Stu had meetings all afternoon, so she gave him a hug as he got up to leave at the end of lunch. "I'm flying back tonight Donna, otherwise I'd have suggested dinner."

"Two meals in one day. I would have been a lucky girl indeed." He kissed her cheek affectionately. "If I can give you any advice Red, go with your gut. I always find that it isn't usually wrong."

She nodded and gave him a wave as he walked away, before making her way to the Thames Clipper boat service to take a trip back down the river to her flat. Hopefully the breeze off the water would help clear her head.

…..

On entering the arrivals hall at Heathrow, Harvey spotted a sign with his name on it and walked over to his driver. He was quite tired, so was glad he'd had the foresight to ask Ray to arrange for someone to pick him up and take him to his hotel. The guy was friendly enough, but not too chatty, leaving Harvey alone with his thoughts for most of the drive.

He needed a plan to see Donna. Hell, he needed a plan to find Donna first and he'd realised that he would need some help. If she wasn't going to answer her phone, it would be impossible. Already accepting he owed Louis big time, he dialled his number. It rang a few times, but Louis eventually answered in a hurried voice.

"Sorry Harvey. Just back from lunch. How was the flight?"

"It was fine. Look Louis, I need a favour. Another favour." He heard his friend typing away at the keyboard. "What do you need?"

Harvey sighed. He hated having so little control, but it was unavoidable right now. "I don't know how to find her. Do you know where she's staying?"

His tone was hopeful and Louis felt sorry that his answer wasn't going to be hugely helpful. "I'm afraid I don't. She's kept that to herself. I don't even think Rachel knows, but I'll check. Let me have a think. I assume you were taking the night to actually think about what you'll say, rather than racing in and saying whatever enters your head first?"

Harvey smirked. "What, like you would, you mean?"

"Touché." Harvey chuckled at Louis's response. "You're right though. By the time I get to the hotel, it'll be close to 9 p.m., so tomorrow is a better idea."

Louis chewed his bottom lip, considering their options. "Let me think about it. We'll think of something that will work."

Harvey thanked Louis and ended the call, staring out of the window as the car approached Central London.

…..

Harvey was paying his cab driver as the car door was opened for him. He thanked the doorman, who was already retrieving his luggage from the car, before he entered through the revolving door in to his hotel.

He smiled. He enjoyed style and elegance and he'd heard that this place was one of, if not the best hotel in London. He made his way through the art deco foyer to the reception desk, where an impeccably dressed desk clerk greeted him.

"Welcome to Claridge's. Are you checking in Sir?" _Sir, I could get used to this just fine_ , Harvey thought. He gave his name and was soon being escorted to his room by one of the members of staff.

On entering the suite, the man proceeded to show Harvey all of its amenities, before asking him if he needed anything else. After thanking him and giving him what he hoped was a decent tip, Harvey wandered in to the sitting room portion of the suite and lay down on the couch.

His room wasn't even the most expensive of suites by a long way at this hotel and yet the room was impressive; probably one of the nicest he'd ever stayed in. He'd worked hard for his success and he didn't see the point of not enjoying some luxury in life if you could afford it.

He was starting to feel tired, so gave up on the idea of venturing from the room. Besides, when it was this damn nice, why leave it? Instead, he turned on the television, found the news channel and ordered dinner from the room service menu, along with an eye-wateringly expensive glass of MacCallan.

Once the food had been eaten, he sipped his drink and scrolled through the Internet pages on his phone, searching for details of Jonathan Fox's theatre venture. His business partner was clearly a hugely respected name in London and there were a few stories on the new venue that the two were planning, with photos of the proposed final design. It was impressive he had to admit.

It made him think about Donna's role at the firm as COO. What more could he do to make her feel valued? _How about you let her know you value her, you idiot_ , he thought to himself. He sighed and decided to have a shower before bed, having eyed the huge rainforest showerhead in the bathroom earlier.

…..

It was as he was sitting in bed later that night, with the evening news on in the background that he heard from Louis.

 _I think I've come up with something that will work. Call me in the morning your time._

Harvey smiled. Louis may be a little odd, but he was a great friend and if this worked out, he imagined he would owe him forever.

…..

 _That's all for now! I swear, I wish Harvey and Louis had more scenes like this. The one in 6.13 was great in the cafe, but I want more, so I write my own! Oh, and I still love Stu, so always planned to bring him back in to this. I hope you liked it!_


	14. Chapter 14

**So, 7.09 was actually a pretty good episode! I'm trying to keep my expectations low for the finale to avoid disappointment, but I still have hope it will start our favourite couple in the right direction! In the meantime, here's the next chapter of my second Darvey story. This chapter is my longest one so far, as there was lots to cover. As I've taken them out of the locations on the screen to my part of the world, I'm going to tweet ( vickster51) some pictures of some of the places in this chapter, so those who want to, can see the locations I'm talking about. I hope you enjoy. All comments warmly received! :)**

 **...**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Harvey slept far better than he'd expected to that night. Clearly the travelling and the anxiety he was feeling about what to say to Donna had caught up with him and he slept straight through until his alarm woke him the next morning.

He yawned, as he reached to turn it off, momentarily forgetting that he wasn't at home in his own bed. Once he'd silenced the irritating noise, he looked around and remembered where he was. _God, this is crazy_ , he thought.

Staring at his phone in his hand, he noticed a further text from Louis:

\- _I have an idea. Go to Shakespeare's Globe tomorrow morning along the river. Let me know when you are on your way._

Harvey frowned. _What on earth is he planning? It better not involve me reciting any Shakespeare. I have my limits._ He thought about that for a moment and realised perhaps he didn't have any limits to what he would do to make it up to Donna.

He made his way to the bathroom and showered, before dressing in a pair of casual dark trousers and t-shirt, with a thin dark blue jumper over the top. The weather was warm, but not that warm. He wandered down to breakfast; yet another experience where he felt much more important than he was, thanks to the impeccable service, before calling Louis from an armchair in the hotel's beautiful foyer.

The phone rang for a few seconds before Louis's groggy voice came over the speaker. "Are you there yet Harvey?"

Harvey looked confused. "Your message said to call before I set off. What time is it there anyway?!" Harvey knew exactly what time it was, but was finding it a little amusing, waking Louis up.

"You know how late, or early, it is here Harvey. I'm doing you a favour remember, so you should at least try and not be yourself for five minutes."

Harvey chuckled. "Sorry. It'll take me about 30 minutes to get there Louis. Am I allowed to know what I'm supposed to do then?"

Louis sounded more awake now and he heard him rustling, as he perhaps rose from bed. Harvey was sure he heard another voice, quieter in the background and he smirked. "You're not alone, are you Louis?" Oh, he needed the gossip on this development.

"Never you mind about me Harvey. My passionate evening with a goddess is none of your business." Harvey almost pointed out he hadn't asked for such terrifying images, but held his tongue.

Soon he could hear him typing. "Right, are you paying attention? Text me when you get there and I'll call Donna. Rachel and I have worked out that she must be staying somewhere along the river based on the restaurants she's been telling Rachel about and she's bound to have chosen an area at the centre of things, so I'm sending you somewhere that she will be able to get to easily and one she will expect me to be aware of."

Harvey still did not see the point of this. _What am I supposed to do? Stand there all day in the hope she happened to pop by?_ "Louis, I'm still not sure this…" He didn't have a chance to finish. "It's a brilliant plan Harvey, so don't argue. Go to the Globe, go inside to the shop and wait. Once you're there, I'll call Donna and get her there."

"How?!" Relying on Louis right now about something so important scared Harvey more than he wanted to admit.

"By being my ridiculous, demanding self Harvey. Just trust me and get going." He knew he had to go along with this. He'd considered simply calling her, but he was afraid she wouldn't answer or would tell him to leave her alone. He wasn't convinced appearing out of nowhere was any better, but hoped he'd at least get marks for effort.

After hanging up on Louis, he left the hotel, wishing the doorman a good morning and walked the short distance to the nearest underground station. It seemed to be the tail end of commuter rush hour, so he stood packed in a carriage, realising this must be quite unpleasant in a suit in warm weather. _I should give Ray a pay rise_ , he thought.

On exiting the tube, he followed the map on his phone along the riverfront. He'd never been to London, but had always wanted to and he had to admit, it had a charm and a buzz, even this early, similar to New York when he had the time to enjoy it. Some of the friends he'd made at law school had ended up here and he considered looking them up.

He continued to think about anything other than Donna as he walked. He'd already imagined different versions of a conversation with her in his mind, but he still wasn't quite sure what he'd say when she was in front of him. He found himself hoping that the right words would come when he saw her.

As he arrived at the Globe, he called Louis again. "Okay, I'm here. What now?"

"Alright, there's a poster somewhere in their shop called "Quoting Shakespeare" and I'm going to ask Donna to go and buy one for me."

Harvey didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "You'd be no good at espionage Louis. Haven't you heard of online shopping? I know Donna has and she'll just tell you to order one!" He knew enlisting Louis's help was a mistake; he should have asked Rachel, despite being a little worried she'd give him hell for hurting her friend.

"Are you seriously telling me Louis, that you are going to call Donna and demand she drag herself down here to buy you a specific poster about Shakespeare?! That's nuts!"

Louis huffed. "It may be nuts to you Harvey, but does it sound like something I'd do and that Donna would believe I'd do? Especially if I lay on the dramatics and say they've almost run out and it's a limited edition print? Only available in store?"

Harvey rubbed his eyes and sighed, considering all the insane things Louis had done over the years. "Dear God, this is something that you'd do isn't it?"

"Yes. And she would do anything to help cheer me up when I've been having such a horrible time recently."

Chuckling, Harvey replayed their earlier conversation. "It didn't sound as though you were having a horrible time earlier! Is this the cat lady client from the office drinks party?"

He knew he was annoying Louis, but he couldn't help it. Louis however, had the last laugh. "You don't honestly want the details of my night, do you Harvey? I'm not sure if it would be too much for you to comprehend." His tone made Harvey scrunch up his nose. "Jesus Louis. Stop! You've said more then enough already!" Some things Harvey did not want to think about and Louis's sex life was right at the top of that list.

"In that case, I'm going to call Donna. Stay there."

After he hung up, Harvey stood outside the building for a while. He couldn't quite believe he was actually going along with this. _Maybe I should have just tried to call her again. She might have answered._ He did acknowledge that if this did work, Donna would likely want to kill Louis as much as him, so at least he'd have some company in her bad books. Well, unless Louis was right about how she felt.

He wandered inside and located the shop up a flight of steps, finding the poster along one of the back walls. This is nuts, he muttered under his breath. His phone pinged with a text from Louis:

\- _She's on her way. Don't stuff it up!_

The message was followed quickly by another one:

\- _Oh, and I do actually want that poster._

Harvey shook his head at the farcical nature of the whole thing, but credit where credit was due. Thanks to Louis, Donna was on her way. He swallowed nervously and prayed she wouldn't walk away the minute she saw him.

…..

Donna locked her flat and dropped the keys in her bag as she left. She was pleased she'd chosen an apartment for the bulk of her stay. It made her time here feel more authentic and she made a note to pop to Borough Market later for something for dinner. Cooking was something else she barely had time for at home, so she may as well make the effort now.

Jonathan had asked her for dinner, but she'd said she was catching up with an old friend. Her conversation with Stu was playing on her mind and she needed time away from Jonathan. She hated to admit it, but Stu was right about her thinking about Harvey. She couldn't help it. She was still so angry with him and so confused about why he lashed out so cruelly at her, but she still cared about him; more than she wanted to, or had ever planned to.

Stepping outside, with just a thin cardigan over her summer dress, she was pleased it was already warming up and decided to walk along the riverfront to fulfil her promise to Louis. She laughed to herself. Only Louis would call her in the middle of the night, New York time, in a panic and ask her to go and buy him something. She was still sure if she'd looked online she could have found it for him, but he was adamant she had to go and buy it before it was too late. Plus, she'd do anything for Louis. He may have had his rough patches, but he had a good heart and she loved him like family.

The Globe also remained on her to do list, so at least this errand would give her an excuse to tick another London attraction off.

She sauntered along what was becoming one of her favourite parts of this huge city that she was just getting to know. Although she was still considering her future, her mind was working from the perspective that she was only here for a finite period of time and therefore should do and see as much as possible. _Maybe that's my brain's way of telling me what my decision should be_ , she thought to herself.

She considered stopping along the way for a coffee, something she'd discovered with horror was so much better here than in New York, but decided against wasting time in case Louis's panic was actually justified. _The things I do for these crazy people_ , she thought.

She finally reached the Globe about thirty minutes later and found the entrance at the side of the building. She smiled at the line of people queuing for ground tickets. She wasn't sure she had the stamina to stand through a whole Shakespeare production, but she admired their dedication.

She opened the door and wandered inside, spotting the sign directing her upstairs to the shop. Her main challenge would be stopping herself from buying too much here for herself.

On reaching the top of the stairs, she made her way in to the open plan shop, scanning it quickly for any obvious specialist prints, but she couldn't see anything that fitted the bill. She moved towards some of the shelves. It was still only mid-morning, but she was thrilled to see so many young people and families wandering around the shop.

Clueless as to what she was actually looking for, she decided to ask at the till. If this was as special as Louis made out, maybe it was something she had to ask for.

It was as she was standing in the queue waiting to be served, that she caught someone out of the corner of her eye. Right height, right build, right hair colour. It wasn't the first time her mind had played this trick on her during the last week and she suspected it wouldn't be the last.

It was the eyes that caught her full attention as he turned around and she heard a quiet gasp leave her throat. _It couldn't possibly be…_

She turned away from the counter, to face the left side of the shop and her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. He always looked different out of his suits, younger maybe, but she would know those eyes anywhere. He swallowed and gave her an awkward, embarrassed wave, a sheepish look on his face.

"Harvey?" It was all she could manage, so utterly stunned by the person standing before her on the other side of an ocean from where he was supposed to be.

"Hey," he murmured quietly. He raised his left hand, which was holding a rolled up tube. "I think this is what you're looking for."

…..

He'd spotted her the moment she'd appeared at the top of the stairs and he'd felt his chest tighten. She looked relaxed and carefree, her summer dress a light ocean blue. He always loved her in blue.

Fear took hold of him, as he watched her wander over to the shelves at the other side of the shop. He had absolutely no idea how to handle this and he felt his left hand tighten around the rolled up poster he was holding.

He watched her wander along the wall, scanning for what she was looking for and he took a few moments to simply take pleasure in the fact she was there. He'd missed her so much.

He was about to move in her direction, when she turned and walked over to the counter, clearly about to ask about their rare, limited edition prints. _Oh Louis, you are going to be in trouble._

All he needed was for her to turn her head and she'd have to see him. His mind raced with what to say, when the moment she noticed him was upon him.

He saw the flicker of confusion first, followed by recognition and then what looked to be shock and disbelief. The intensity of her eyes unnerved him and he swallowed. He had no idea what to do, so gave her a small wave. He felt a little embarrassed to be there, which he knew was crazy, when she was the whole reason he had flown all the way here.

"Harvey?" He'd missed hearing her say his name and it warmed his heart. "Hey." His mind raced for something else to say and using it almost like a crutch for emotional support, he held up the poster. "I think this is what you're looking for."

…..

They stood there for a few moments in silence, neither quite knowing what to do or say next. This was hardly your normal, everyday meeting after all.

Donna was stunned. She prided herself on always being at least two steps ahead of everyone else, but in that moment she was knocked off her axis. _I can't believe he's here. What on earth possessed him?!_ She recovered her emotions and took a breath to calm herself.

"Harvey, what are you doing here and don't say buying that for Louis." She nodded towards the tube in his hand, raising an eyebrow at the same time.

He dipped his head for a moment, still clearly feeling incredibly self-conscious. He ran a hand through his hair, met her gaze and smiled. "Saying he really was desperate for this isn't going to cut it, right?"

She smiled. They'd always used humour to ease the tension between them and it was certainly welcome now. "I'm assuming that is neither limited edition, nor about to sell out?"

Harvey considered the tube in his hand and gestured to the large stack of them against the wall. "I'm thinking probably not, no." She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. "The two of you are ridiculous. Seriously Harvey, what are you doing here?"

He moved towards her and she moved out of the queue. He looked down at his hands. "I needed to talk to you and you wouldn't answer your phone…so…"

"So, you flew here? To talk to me?" She genuinely couldn't believe it and it made her heart beat a little faster. His eyes met hers again and he nodded.

He could see the wheels turning in her head, as she tried to process the fact he was there. _This must get me high marks for effort right?_ There was so much he wanted to say, but standing there in front of her, he knew there was only one place to start.

"I'm sorry Donna. Really sorry. I was out of line and I want to try and explain it to you, but I need you to know that I really am sorry for what I said."

Saying it out loud to her immediately made him feel better. It was a start. He had a long way to go, but it was a start. She nodded her head, seeming to acknowledge that she believed him. "Thank you."

He took a breath and gave her a hopeful smile. "So, can we talk? Unless you already have somewhere you need to be?" It suddenly occurred to him that she could be meeting Jonathan and he felt gripped by a fear that he may be too late.

She smiled. "I don't have any plans Harvey." She felt nervous and unsure, perhaps for the first time, as to what he was thinking. "I think I know somewhere we can sit and talk. It shouldn't be busy at this time."

He released the breath he hadn't realised he was holding and she turned to go. As he was about to follow, something occurred to him. "Donna, we still need to actually buy this for Louis."

She raised her eyebrow and folded her arms. "I think you mean you still need to buy it, don't you Harvey?"

He smiled. "Fair point," he replied quietly, before getting out his wallet.

…..

As they stepped back out in to the sun, Donna decided where to go. She sensed this conversation, whatever its content, needed some degree of quiet and a noisy coffee shop along the river wasn't going to work.

Instead, they walked the short distance along the riverfront towards a pub Donna had been to earlier in the week with her old theatre friend Jenny. She'd noticed it opened before lunch and so she was hoping its small outdoor seating area upstairs would still be empty.

As they walked towards it, she glanced at the man next to her, whom she'd come to know so well and yet who had totally thrown her by being here. "When did you get here?"

He glanced at her, his hands in his pockets as they walked. "Last night, although I actually don't feel too bad today." She nodded, adjusting to trying to make small talk with him. "I admit, I'm surprised to see you Harvey. You could have just called me again."

He raised an eyebrow. "Would you have picked up if I had?" She paused and considered the question, before answering honestly. Always best to be truthful, she thought. "No, probably not. I just needed some time."

He nodded, looking somewhat lost. "I know…I tried to give you that time, but I realised that there were things that I needed to say, while I still had the chance."

It was a strange comment and Donna wondered what exactly had happened in New York to launch him on to a plane to see her. She felt her stomach turn over in trepidation. She knew they needed to talk; Stu had forced her to admit that much, but the thought of such a conversation scared her, as she couldn't predict its direction. This was new ground for both of them.

They reached The Anchor pub, a little way further along Bankside and as she'd hoped, it had just opened a few minutes before. Harvey gave her a bemused look at the venue choice. "Have I driven you to alcohol already? It's not even noon yet!"

"Very funny….It'll be quieter than the coffee shops until the lunch crowd. Plus, I like those seats up there." She pointed out the outdoor seating upstairs, on what looked to be a tiny terrace, which was currently empty.

He gestured for her to lead on and he followed her inside and up the stairs, to claim a table outside. It was indeed too early for alcohol, so he headed to the bar to order a couple of coffees, before bringing them back outside to their table.

"That's a great view." From their elevated position off the main bustle of the river path, they had a lovely view of the river. It was starting to warm up nicely, so the outdoor seats were perfect. _As always, she knows the ideal spot_ , he thought.

She sipped her coffee and studied him from across the small table. "Harvey?" It was then that he realised he'd become caught up in his thoughts and focussed himself on the woman in front of him. He'd faced CEOs, corporate hotshots and guilty criminals and yet he'd never felt as terrified as he did right now.

Donna sensed his unease and knowing they had both been hurt, she made an apology of her own. "I'm sorry I left without telling you. I just didn't know what to say. It was easier to just go."

He looked up, a little surprised. "You have nothing to apologise for. They way I spoke to you…..I was a dick and I got off lightly."

"Well, I thought it was a pretty decent slap."

He smiled. "True. More satisfying than Hardman?" She shook her head. "No. Harvey." She paused, considering her next question. She wanted to know what had caused him to act so out of character with her, but she didn't want to talk about Paula. She wasn't sure she would be a good enough actress, but there seemed no way to address one without the other.

He beat her to it. "I know that I owe you an explanation Donna." She stayed silent, so he pushed on, as his brain repeated Louis's advice in his head. _Don't stuff this up._

"I was angry and frustrated and I took that out on you, when I had no right to….but more than that….., I was confused and I didn't know what to do about it and…..everything came out wrong."

He was looking down at his hands as he spoke and Donna studied his body language. He was trying to be open, but was still being a little guarded, which she understood. They'd known each other a long time, but they rarely had such frank conversations about their relationship. She took a moment to marvel at how far he'd come emotionally. Surely she could take some of the credit for that. It wasn't all Dr Agard.

His next sentence startled her. "It's over with Paula. It ended the night before I was a jackass."

Donna bit her lip. If he'd come here for her to give him a sympathetic ear after a break up, she wasn't sure she could do it, but she knew she should say something. "I'm sorry Harvey." It was true in a way, as she really did want him to be happy. _Did he blame me for their break-up?_ Her mind whirled with questions she wasn't brave enough to ask.

He lifted his head at her voice and took a deep breath, as his eyes fixed on her. "We had an argument.…..well, no, we had a discussion…..about you….about us…."

 _Oh. My. God._ Donna went still in her chair. This was not what she'd expected.

"She forced me to face some truths that I hadn't been ready to admit and someone making me do that made me angry and I channelled that anger at you."

His hand played with the coffee cup in front of him, turning it slowly in a circle on the table. _God, he really is uncomfortable_ , Donna thought. Normally she could cut him off, or help him out by finishing his difficult sentences, but she had no idea where he was trying to go with the conversation, so she simply stared at him, trying to look as neutral as she could.

"I don't know whether I'd have even admitted that to myself were it not for Louis setting me straight on a few things."

She frowned. It seemed their friend was more involved in this than simply luring her to a shop. She tensed on instinct and Harvey looked away, staring out at the river.

"He told me about what you've been offered Donna…...why you came here." His tone was quieter and edged in a sadness she'd rarely heard in his voice.

"Harvey…I….." He cut her off though, his hand reaching out, as if he was going to reach for hers, but he placed it flat on the table instead.

"Donna…please….I need to say this….I understand why you didn't tell me. You needed to think things through without me complicating it for you." He sighed. He was vulnerable; so unlike the Harvey Specter the rest of the world saw.

He swallowed and looked back at her. "I want you to be happy Donna. Whatever that means for me is secondary…..But…..before you decide to leave…..I need to be honest with you. Hell, I need to be honest with myself too. Paula knew that, so did Louis and…it's taken me longer than it should have…..but, now, so do I….."

She bit her bottom lip nervously, gripping on to her coffee cup for dear life, as Harvey struggled to voice the feelings bubbling up inside him. He'd been over and over it in his head, yet speaking it aloud wasn't quite the same. He knew he couldn't turn back now. If he did, he would regret it for the rest of his life.

"I don't like Jonathan. Well, I don't know him, but he bothers me. He bothers me the way Stephen bothered me; the way every guy you've ever given your attention to bothers me…..We've always played this game Donna; that the fact it bothers me doesn't mean anything….but it does….it means everything."

She felt light-headed, as her emotions built up within her and she started to play with her hands for something to do. This is not what she'd expected.

"I've been a coward…I've buried my head in the sand for over a decade because it was safer that way. You had your rule and so I made a choice. I chose the option that gave the better odds of keeping you in my life, so I didn't lose you…..I couldn't lose you…You mattered too much. And we were….we are….a great team….I couldn't imagine you not being there everyday, keeping me honest."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "We both know I'd have messed it up back then and I couldn't risk that…. so I made a choice. Maybe it was the right one all those years ago, I don't know, but I can't pretend that it's enough anymore….It's not enough now…not for me….."

She couldn't look at him. If she did she knew she would crumble. It was taking her all her strength to hold herself together as it was. _Oh Harvey, what are you doing to me?!_

"Donna…?" His tone was gentle; his voice quieter than she'd ever heard it. She looked up at him, her heart pounding. It took him a moment to try and find the right words, but she knew he had, when he looked back at her. "I want more too. ….I…need more and…..I had to tell you that before you decided not to come back…..before I lost my chance without ever risking anything."

He paused, seemingly lost as to what to say next. Donna remained still, in a state of total shock. Sitting in front of her was the man she always knew he could be – emotionally open and ready to let someone in; ready to take a risk with his heart. She couldn't quite believe it.

She wiped away the tear that had fallen on to her cheek and closed her eyes briefly to try and quell the further tears threatening to fall. She took a couple of moments to compose herself before she reached her hand across the table and rested it on top of his.

"I always knew you were going to be trouble Harvey." She laughed softly, the raw emotion evident in her voice. "Maybe not this much trouble though, I admit, but definitely trouble."

He gave her a small smile, his eyes watery with his own emotion, as he placed his other hand atop hers, stroking his thumb against the back of it. Donna's mind was racing, but she had no idea how to react. If this were a film, she'd have fallen in to his arms, but it wasn't and she felt shell-shocked by his admission. She needed to catch her breath.

"I'm going to need some time to process all of this Harvey," she murmured quietly, her voice cracking as she spoke. "There's been so much distance between us recently and we can't just change that in an instant."

He stared at her, a look of fear flickering in his brown eyes. _Does she want me to go?_

The question in his mind must have been evident on his face, as she shook her head to reassure him. "I don't want you to leave Harvey." He smiled. It may scare him sometimes, but he loved how well she could read him. He nodded, relief filling his voice. "That's good."

Donna found herself torn. She knew she needed some time to process this, to let the reality of what it meant, what it could mean for the future, sink in, but she also knew that right now, all she wanted was to be with him; to reconnect and try to reclaim the bond that had always been theirs and theirs alone. So, she made a decision.

"I'm going to take some time tonight to think, but how about we spend today together? I have a long list of places to see and it would be nice to share that with you."

He stared at the woman in front of him; the woman he knew he loved above all else and he nodded. Whatever she needed he'd give her, including, he realised, control of what happened next.

"You're the boss," he replied with a smirk, his fingers lacing with hers. She smiled. "I'm glad you've finally accepted that. It took longer than I expected."

…..

On the other side of the Atlantic, Mike and Rachel were at the office early, despite Mike's protests. "It's 7 a.m. Rach! We absolutely should still be in bed."

She batted his hands away as they entered his office. "We have an early meeting tonight at the Plaza, so I have too much to get done and not enough hours to do it in. You could have stayed in bed!"

He pulled a face. "Nah. That really wouldn't have been as enjoyable." She shook her head at the innuendo and turned to leave when Louis bustled in, a slightly manic look on his face, practically colliding with Rachel as she left.

"Good. You're here Mike. I need you to deal with this." With that, he dumped a stack of files on the junior partner's desk. "And those are?" He raised his eyes to Louis, distinctly unimpressed with the day so far.

"Files Mike. They are files. You can probably delegate them down to the associates, but I leave that to you. They are your problem now."

Mike frowned. He seemed a little out of sorts today, even for Louis. "Is everything alright Louis?"

"Just tired. Between Megan's athletic performance last night in the bedroom and playing Cupid to our office's very own Shakespearean comedy, or tragedy, who knows at this point, I'm in need of a lie down."

Shaking off the first visual now in his head of Louis's evening, Mike focussed on the other comment. "Cupid, Louis?"

"Well, quoting the Bard, Cupid is no longer an archer. We, or in this case, I, am the only love-god. Well, maybe. It depends on Harvey, so God knows what could happen."

Mike raised his eyes in amusement. Louis as any form of love-god was not an image he needed this early in the morning, or indeed ever. "Have you heard from either of them?"

"The last word I had, she was on her way to the rendezvous I set up. She hasn't called to yell at me yet, so I'm hoping that's a good sign."

Mike smiled, as he tried to imagine what was happening in London. He'd been rooting for Donna and Harvey to wake up for years.

…..

An hour after they'd first arrived, the terrace was starting to fill with tourists and those looking to enjoy an early lunch in the sun. After the momentous conversation they had just had, they'd both been quiet for a while, simply taking in the view and the noises around them in a comfortable silence; all the while their hands remained linked together on the table.

Harvey understood Donna's need for some time. She wouldn't be Donna if she'd simply dived in without thinking about it first, but she hadn't moved her hand away and he took that to be a hopeful sign that everything was going to be alright.

"So, what's the plan boss?" He asked after a few minutes. She smiled at him deferring to her. Harvey didn't give control away very often and she was determined to enjoy this experience. She wanted the day to be simple; just the two of them enjoying each other's company and she knew exactly where to start.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry and anyway, even if you're not, you soon will be where I'm taking you!" He stood up and held out his hand. "Lead the way tour guide."

…..

They walked back the way Harvey had come earlier that morning and just a few minutes later had reached Borough Market. As it was creeping in to the lunch hour period, it was starting to fill with an eclectic mix of tourists and office workers escaping their desks for a brief time. Donna smiled. "I love this place. I think it's busier at the weekend, but the variety of food is wonderful. I was planning to pick up something here for dinner, but lunch will work too."

Harvey studied her. "You're cooking?" She could hear the amusement in his voice and was a little affronted. "For your information Mister, I'm not a bad cook. I just never have the time!"

They wandered through the historic market hall space, sampling various cheeses and breads, before wandering around the sellers of food from all over the world. The smells mixing in the air did exactly what Donna had said; Harvey was suddenly starving and they had soon bought their food and found a couple of seats on which to sit and eat. His and Donna's meals together had either been takeaway at work or New York's finest restaurants and he found this made a pleasant change.

"So, is Louis scared I'll kill him for talking to you?" Her tone was light, so he relaxed in to the question and chuckled. "Probably. He's the last person who'd ever want to upset you."

She smiled. "I know. He's certainly one of a kind. I hope someone sees that soon. I wasn't convinced Tara was right for him."

Harvey grinned, realisation hitting him that he actually had information she didn't. _This doesn't happen very often_ , he thought. "Well, mark the time, as I can actually claim to know something you don't!"

She cocked her head to the side, as she continued to eat her food from the container in her lap. "Meaning?"

"Meaning, Louis has a new woman. I managed to stop him from giving me details that I never want in my mind, but he's seeing someone. My money's on that cat lady client he has been talking about since the client party."

Donna raised her eyebrow, amused at just how much Harvey did notice when he wanted to. "She has a name you know Harvey."

He shrugged. "She's not my client, so as long as she pays her bill, I don't need to know it." He paused, considering something. "Maybe she shouldn't be Louis's client anymore."

Donna laughed. "She isn't. He passed her to Katrina a few weeks ago." Harvey narrowed his eyes. "So, if you know that…"

"Then I know why she is no longer his client? Yes Harvey. Remember, I know everything." She looked immensely smug that, as usual, he'd not been ahead of her, or so she thought.

"Well, you didn't know I was coming here, did you?" She had to concede this time and she smiled warmly at him. "No, no I didn't." Her eyes met his and he held her gaze longer than he usually would. He had no need to hide it anymore and it made him feel lighter. A blush started to creep up her cheeks and she stood up, moving to discard her empty food container in a nearby bin. Harvey took pride in the fact he'd unnerved her and he decided to make it has mission to do it as much as possible for the rest of the day.

He stood too and they enjoyed some further time wandering around the market; Harvey's focus now firmly on the wine merchants, resulting in him arranging an order to be shipped home after a few free samples.

…..

Walking above ground and soaking in the city had become Donna's preference if at all possible, so they walked comfortably together around the side streets of Bankside and Southwark, with Donna filling him in on everything she'd seen in her first week.

Eventually they crossed the river and made their way to St Paul's Cathedral; another iconic London landmark that was on Donna's list. Harvey would have followed her anywhere that day. The destination really didn't matter to him. Donna explained that her friend from her theatre days, Jenny, had told her how lovely it was inside and that the views from the top were a must-see.

After wandering around the cathedral's ground floor, they followed the stairs up in to the Dome to the Whispering Gallery. "Jenny said I had to try this, but it needs two people, so I thought I'd miss out."

He smiled. Seeing her relaxed and excited by something away from the glass offices of their regular routine made him happier than he could have imagined. She instructed him to stay where he was and put his head against the curve of the Dome's wall. "This is the Whispering Gallery. Supposedly, a whisper against the wall on one side can be heard by someone on the other side, so you need to be in a pair to try it."

With that, she walked around the Dome's curved walkway until she was level with Harvey on the other side, leaning her head to the wall. He laughed. This was one of the strangest things he had done and was certainly not where he would ever have imagined himself at the beginning of the week.

He turned sideways and put his ear to the wall, keeping her in view across the Dome. It was noisy with tourists and he was sceptical about her endeavour, but sure enough, a few moments later he could hear her voice, as though she was next to him. "You didn't think this would work did you?"

He laughed. The whole experience was surreal, but he found that he loved it anyway, because he was with her. "No! You prove me wrong yet again," he replied with a smirk. He saw her laugh and give him a thumbs up sign from across the space. He smiled. It was a perfect analogy of their relationship; even when they were apart, it was still as if they were right next to each other; a constant, calming presence.

"I missed you," he murmured against the wall. He'd considered saying something else, but remembered he was letting her control their path. Across the Dome, Donna smiled. "I missed you too." She caught his eyes across the distance and he wondered why the hell this had taken him so long.

He made his way around the wall to her, using all the restraint he possessed not to kiss her right then and there, before he followed her up even more stairs, until they emerged outside on to the enclosed Stone Gallery balcony running around the outside of the Dome of St Paul's. It may not have been the highest view in the city, but he thought it must be one of the most stunning vantage points.

She reached for her phone to take some photos as they moved around the viewing platform, shuffling around with all the other tourists. "This is incredible!" Harvey had to agree with her, while surreptitiously snapping a couple of photos of her photographing the view.

After some persuasion, Harvey agreed to take the final spiral stairs to the very top of the cathedral, stairs that began to challenge even his comfort level with confined spaces. He had to admit that it was quite a sight when they reached the Golden Gallery's tiny outside circular walkway. "You're a damn good tour guide." She laughed and leaned against him, as she took in the view.

…..

He was astonished how long they'd spent inside the building, most of the afternoon having passed when they left. Deciding they'd earned a drink after all the climbing, they discovered a rooftop bar a few minutes away, right next to St Paul's, which provided Donna with even more photo opportunities.

He ordered them a bottle of Malbec and simply enjoyed watching her in her own world, taking photos from every possible angle and his mind started to picture them in other places in the world doing exactly this; relaxing and simply enjoying being together.

She returned to their table and sipped her wine, nodding to him that she thought it was a good choice. Her expression changed to one of puzzlement. "You're looking at me strangely Harvey. Are you okay?" She watched the light catch his eyes as he smiled. "I have never been better," he murmured.

Once the bottle of wine was empty, they stared at each other in silence. Donna felt conflicted. Her heart wanted nothing more than to stay with him that night, but she knew she needed to be sure and she needed to talk to Jonathan. She also knew that a part of her also needed to give Harvey some time too. She wanted to know he was certain, as they really would never be able to go back from this choice.

…..

They walked towards the underground station together, where Harvey knew he'd have to leave her. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but he'd promised himself that he'd let her control this new direction and he respected her request for some time to think about everything he'd said.

He stopped outside the station and gave her a warm smile. "So….do I still have a tour guide for tomorrow?" There was another question hidden in his words and they both knew it. Did she need more time tomorrow on her own? She looked away briefly, before meeting his eyes and giving a small nod of her head. "Maybe you could choose where we go tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Sounds like a plan." They stood there facing each other for a few moments, before she stepped back to walk away; something he hoped he'd never experience again after tonight.

As she turned away, he caught her hand, saying her name gently. She glanced back at him. "I'm not going anywhere Donna. I just needed you to know that." She squeezed his hand and smiled. "See you tomorrow Harvey."

He watched her wander away through the crowds and felt an ache that he was away from her again. He decided against the tube, feeling the need to walk and clear his head. It was still only early evening and he had nothing else to do. They may not be quite there yet, but he knew they were going in the right direction.

As he started to walk, he retrieved his phone from his pocket and sent a text to Louis.

\- _I think it's going to be okay Louis._

Writing the words made him smile, as he realised that he really did think that they were true.

…..

 _That's all for this chapter. I wanted Donna to take some time to digest Harvey's feelings. Plus she is technically still with another man and we all know what these two (rightly) think about infidelity. I've added some pictures on Twitter of the places mentioned for those not familiar with these London locations. Oh and I have still never tried the Whispering Gallery, as I've only ever been on my own, but some people have told me it works! Enjoy the summer finale! :)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy Saturday, Darvey fans! Have we all recovered yet? No, me neither! I had some feedback that the photos to accompany this story were helpful, so I've tweeted a couple of tweets (vickster51) with photos showing the key locations in this story. Thanks so much for all the feedback. Looking forward to hearing what you think of this next chapter, of Donna and Harvey's London adventure!**

 **...**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Donna watched the people milling around in the early evening buzz of London's Southbank from her seat at a table at the National Theatre's outside bar. It was inching closer to the time performances within the building would begin and the flow of people hurrying past her began to increase.

After leaving Harvey, she'd decided to walk back towards her London home, wandering across Millennium Bridge and then retracing some of her and Harvey's route back along the river path of its south bank. The day had not turned out quite as she had been expecting and she was still trying to process everything that had been said, mainly by Harvey, that morning.

She'd began to accept that Harvey would perhaps never be ready to think about his feelings and with that acceptance had come a yearning to move on; to move forward; to create a new future for herself.

Since leaving New York and arriving in London, she'd started to see that she could achieve anything she wanted to, if she gave herself the time and the opportunity and Jonathan was offering her all of that. She also knew that he loved her and a part of her did love him, but she knew it was a different kind of love to the one she had for Harvey.

She replayed his words in her mind, words in which he'd laid himself bare and let her know that he was sorry and that he loved her. True, he hadn't said those words yet; she suspected mainly because of Jonathan's presence in her life, but she'd felt that love nonetheless and seen it in his eyes. _He's really ready._ It had taken almost losing her for him to finally take a risk. For her. For them.

She took a deep breath to steady herself, knowing she was just as scared about taking this step as he was, but there was the undeniable truth that now made it the only choice she had – she was in love with him. Every fibre of her being was in love with Harvey and probably had been ever since those early months at the DAs office. He'd managed to get under her skin and she couldn't imagine her life without him. More importantly, she didn't want to.

Sipping the glass of white wine she'd ordered, she waited, until she spotted his approach towards her. She straightened a little and took another deep breath. Although she knew she was making the right decision, this was still going to be difficult.

…

As Jonathan took the seat opposite her, he cocked his head to the side, a frown creasing his brow. "What's wrong Donna?" She studied his face; this man whom she'd been so certain of all those years ago. Had things been different back then who knows where she would be now. "I can't take the job here Jonathan. I'm sorry." She only referred to the job, but they both knew what her decision meant.

"Do you mind if I ask why? You seemed to be warming to the idea last week." He stated simply. She knew he was right; she had been and the work was something she'd have loved, but today had changed everything.

"I was. It's an exciting time for you Jonathan and I did think that maybe it could be for me too, but my life is in New York. I…I can't walk away from that."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You mean you can't leave Harvey behind, don't you?"

She bit her bottom lip and blinked to head off the tears she knew could build if she let them. "There are other considerations, but, yes…..I don't want to walk away from Harvey…..I love him."

Saying it out loud was freeing for Donna. She'd held her feelings inside for so long; yet, voicing the truth, here and now, gave it weight and certainty. Catching the look of disappointment that crossed Jonathan's face, she reached for his hand. "I will always care for you Jonathan. You were a huge part of my life, but…I'm not the same person….and things changed. I'm so glad we were able to meet again, to put the past truly behind us, but it would be unfair to you if I didn't tell you the truth."

He turned his head from her, staring out towards the water. "Does he love you?" There it was – the question Donna had started to wonder more and more over the last few months. "Yes," she replied, without hesitation.

Jonathan looked back at her and moved his hand away, giving her a sad smile. "I never should have let you go."

Her eyes filled with tears as she watched him stand up. "Good luck Donna. I truly hope you'll be happy." With that, he turned and walked away, disappearing in to the crowd.

Donna wiped the tears from her face and finished the remainder of her wine, trying to regain her composure. She'd spent a long time so angry with him, then trying to forget him and yet it was only now, that she realised she'd truly forgiven him and let the past go.

She needed some time to calm down and so she picked the nearest remedy available. She walked in to the theatre and bought a last minute returned ticket for one of its shows, grateful that she'd be able to sit quietly for a few hours and be swept away from her own thoughts for a while.

…..

Donna hadn't been back long from the theatre and was just making herself a coffee, when her phone began to ring. She picked it off the counter and smiled at the name on the screen as she answered.

"Hi Louis." She heard him clear his throat, clearly nervous about talking to her. "Are you angry with me?"

She smiled. "You mean because you broke your promise Louis? No, no I'm not angry with you. I think I should actually be thanking you." On the other side of the phone, while sitting at his desk in the office, Louis broke in to a broad grin. "So, he didn't screw it up? You're coming back?"

Donna laughed at Louis's first question. "No, he didn't Louis. Well, not yet anyway and yes, I'm coming home….once I've seen a lot more theatre!"

It was Louis's turn to laugh, as relief washed over him. _So Harvey's text was right._ He was happy for them, but also happy for himself; that this would keep his wonderful friend close. The thought of her leaving had been unimaginable to him. He could sense a slight tone in her voice though, that made him a little worried. _Is she upset?_

"Donna, are you alright? You sound…I don't know….a little sad."

Louis's emotional insight sometimes took her by surprise. "I'm fine Louis. I spoke with Jonathan earlier, that's all. It was a harder conversation than I thought it would be."

He found himself nodding; understanding that it couldn't have been an easy talk and for a brief moment he felt sorry for Jonathan Fox. "Is Harvey with you?"

"No. I needed to think everything through, so asked to have the night to myself."

"As long as you are okay Donna; that we're okay. I just did what I thought was best." She smiled, touched by his call. "I know Louis. I'll see you soon okay?" With that, Louis wished her goodnight and she hung up, taking her coffee to the couch and curling up on it, her feet tucked underneath her.

She smiled. Tomorrow was time for a fresh start.

…..

Harvey woke early the following morning, feeling more relaxed than he had in as long as he could remember. It was as if a weight had been lifted. He knew Donna had taken time to think, but he felt sure that today was going to be the start of something new for them. The previous day had been a step forwards and he wanted more of it. So much more.

Thinking about her, his hand unconsciously moved to the empty space next to him in his hotel bed, wishing she were next to him. _Will she have spoken to Jonathan? What will she have said?_

He admitted he felt a little guilty about Jonathan. He'd effectively declared his love for her when she was technically with someone else, but he'd done or said nothing more. It wouldn't have been right.

His mind considered the opportunity Donna was turning down by choosing him and he began to wonder if there were other ways he could help her find more career satisfaction in New York. _There must be some theatres in need of help from someone with Donna's skills?_ He made a mental note to look in to it when they were back home. He smiled to himself at that – _home_.

It was still early, so he changed and went for a run, letting go of the remaining nervous aches he'd been holding on to. He also remembered he was meant to have some suggestions for the day and decided to ask the concierge for some recommendations.

Following his run and breakfast, he considered he'd given her enough space since he saw her and decided to call her. She answered on the first ring and he smiled. "Hey. Care for some company today?"

She smiled at the idea of spending more time with him away from the office. It was what they both needed. "Absolutely. How about you come and pick me up?"

She gave him the directions and hung up. Harvey could barely wait to leave, as he made his way to the underground; his pace quickening with every step.

…..

Donna heard the buzzer as she was finishing putting on her lipstick and it made her smirk. _He certainly is keen!_ It seemed a little crazy to her that she felt nervous about today. There was now nothing between them. No obstacles to navigate around or hide behind.

He was at the door mere seconds after she buzzed him in and she smiled as she saw him at the door, casually dressed again, a small smirk on his face. _Is he as nervous about this as I am?_

"I just need to grab my bag," she murmured, as he crossed the threshold in to new surroundings. He glanced around the living room, as he waited for Donna to reappear. "What made you choose an apartment over a hotel?"

She appeared in the doorway and shrugged. "I was in a hotel for the first couple of nights, but I suppose I wanted to experience what it would be like if I lived here; to see if I thought it was right for me."

Harvey nodded and looked away, remembering the reasons they were both standing there, in a different city, because this could be Donna's life, if that's what she chose. _What if she decides to choose him?_ He raised his head to meet her gaze again, suddenly terrified, only to find she'd moved closer to him. She put a hand on his arm affectionately. "Harvey, I'm not taking the job. I told Jonathan that it was time to move on."

He smiled broadly. "You did?"

"I did."

He gazed at this incredible woman, who he'd almost lost through his own cowardice and he felt the relief wash over him. "Donna….are you sure?...If you need more time to…"

He never finished the sentence, as she kissed him, her arms running up his chest to the back of his neck. It took him a couple of seconds to recover himself, but his response was instinctive, as his hands moved to her waist, one slowly moving up her spine until it tangled in her hair. He felt utterly alive and he did not want the feeling to stop.

It was Donna who broke the kiss, a smile forming on her lips even while they were still against his.

"I love you." He'd been so scared of loving her for so long, and yet at that moment, they were the easiest words he'd ever uttered. She rested her forehead against his and brushed a hand against his cheek. "I love you too." It was a whisper against his mouth, as she kissed him again and he tilted his head to deepen this kiss, pulling her fully against him.

"How about we just stay here….?" he murmured, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Donna laughed, giving him a playful shove. "Sorry Mister, we have limited time in this city and should make the most of it."

Harvey kissed her again, before he whispered against her ear. "Oh, I was not suggesting we waste the day Donna…" She felt the shiver go down her spine and she stepped back. "We're going out. Right now."

Harvey sighed, conceding defeat, while fully intending to get his own back later. He marvelled at the fact that their easy, playful banter had so easily shifted in to something equally as intimate. "Fine. You win. For now."

…..

Thirty minutes later and they were enjoying the views from the Thames, as they took the riverboat service towards Greenwich. Harvey would have happily spent the day with her anywhere, but he'd promised to have a suggestion.

The weather was warm and sunny and Donna had made a beeline for the outdoor seating area at the back of the boat, her camera at the ready. Harvey smiled at this tourist version of Donna. She stood gazing out at the views as the boat cut through the water, her hair blowing in the light morning breeze and after watching her for a while, Harvey remembered that he didn't need to hold himself back from her anymore; a fact he still couldn't quite believe. With that, he stepped close behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, enjoying the feeling of her leaning her body back against him. He never imagined he'd be able to be this comfortable with another person and yet it was so easy with Donna.

She titled her head to the side, so she could look up at him. "So, Louis called me to see if I'd put a hit out on him." Harvey laughed. "Did you scare him and say that you had?"

"No. I'm not mean to him like you are!" It occurred to Harvey that Louis was the main reason he was standing here in this moment and he made a promise to himself to thank him properly when they were home; thanking him would not, however, involve mudding; of that Harvey was already adamant.

They stepped off the boat at Greenwich Pier and wandered around the grounds of the Old Royal Naval College, Harvey throwing a film quote her way every so often, all from films that had been shot there. Donna shook her head in amusement at his actions; he was such a big kid at heart.

It was still early, so they were able to stroll around in the relative quiet, watching people making their way to work on their morning commute. As the morning moved on, they ticked the Cutty Sark and Maritime Museum off their sightseeing list and wandered around Greenwich village-like streets, before Donna dragged him in to the market to find lunch.

As they walked slowly up the path on their way to the top of Greenwich Park later, something occurred to Harvey. "Want to hear something crazy?" She raised an eyebrow in question. "I haven't thought about work in two days."

Donna laughed. "You really need to switch off more, but then none of us have really had a break for years."

He nodded, thinking back over the last fifteen years of his life and realising he'd never taken a proper vacation. _How pathetic is that_ , he thought. Then again, the people he'd wanted to spend time with had always been at work; they had become his family. "You alright?" Donna's words shook him from his thoughts. He smiled. "I'm fine."

They eventually reached the top of the park, fairly exhausted from the climb in the warm weather. Harvey sat down on the grass and took a breath. "I clearly don't run nearly enough. I thought that hill was going to kill me!"

She laughed, as she joined him on the grass, taking in the view before them. She really was starting to love this city. Harvey put his arm around her without even thinking about it and she leaned against his side. "Admit it, that hill nearly killed you too!"

"What if I said, that was just you, old man?" Her eyes twinkled with playfulness. "I'd say you're a terrible liar," he replied with a smile.

They both leaned towards each other at the same time; Harvey's mouth brushing against hers briefly, before capturing her lips in a real kiss, one he made last as long as humanely possible and he heard Donna murmur her approval in response. With nowhere they needed to be, the feeling of just letting the world go by, sitting together in the sun was a luxury. He smiled, kissing the top of her head, as Donna rested it on his shoulder.

Harvey broke their comfortable silence a few minutes later. "Where are we meeting your friend?" Donna had informed him on the boat ride that morning, that she'd arranged to see her friend Jenny, who had called her that morning saying she needed a favour. Harvey had been hoping for a quiet night alone with her, but he knew this mattered to Donna, so he'd agreed to go along; secretly hoping he'd learn more about Donna in the years before he'd met her.

"A bar near Leicester Square. I think she's in the run-up to a show, so she's a bit manic at the moment. I'm not exactly sure what she thinks I can help her with." Harvey smiled. "All will be revealed later I suppose."

After a quick tour of the Royal Observatory, Donna insisted on a photo on the Meridian Line. "This is the centre of world time after all! I'm literally standing in two hemispheres at once right now!" she explained excitedly, feet either side of the famous line. Harvey smiled, as he took her photo, thinking she'd never looked more beautiful.

They still had a few hours to kill and so made their way back to central London, to Covent Garden, which provided Donna with the perfect opportunity to find a gift for Rachel at one of the market stalls. "You're not going to get Mike anything?" She was half teasing and Harvey pulled a face. "We're guys. We don't do that."

On leaving Covent Garden to take a casual stroll to meet Donna's friend, they did however pass somewhere that caught Harvey's attention. He stopped and smirked. "Okay, we're going there before this trip is over."

Donna stopped and followed his finger, which was pointed at a building on his right, before laughing. "Seriously, a James Bond museum Harvey?!"

He gave her his best suave expression. "It's actually a Bond vehicle exhibition Donna and you called me James Bond once you know." He winked and she slapped his arm affectionately. "If I remember correctly, you were attempting a Sean Connery impression at the time!"

He pouted. "So, you don't see me as James Bond? Are you sure? I have ways to persuade you otherwise." As he raised an eyebrow, Donna started to walk away. "I think we need to get you back to work, before you become utterly ridiculous Harvey!" She caught his faux hurt look and relented. "Fine James Bond, we'll come back before we go home, but just remember that it's a museum. They are not going to let you buy any of the cars."

He smirked. "We'll see."

…..

Donna wouldn't have found the little wine bar, Koha, herself; right by Leicester Square tube in the heart of central London, but tucked down a side street next to a theatre, which you could easily walk past if you weren't paying attention.

Harvey followed behind her in to the small space of the bar, which was already quite busy. She smiled as she saw Jenny in the corner. She wasn't alone and Donna broke in to a surprised grin. "Josh?! What are _you_ doing in London? My God, it's been….. _how long has it been_?!"

The man alongside Jenny stood up and enveloped Donna in a huge hug, while Harvey stood back, a little bemused. Was this another of Donna's ex-boyfriends? He wasn't sure he was armed for another one popping up so soon.

"I blame you fully for the _years_ it has been Donna! I took it incredibly personally!" He said it with a flamboyant huff and a wink. "I'm sorry. I let life get away from me I suppose. It's so good to see you."

It was clear to Harvey that there had been a close friendship here and he guessed working non-stop for him had been a large factor in its decline, something else for him to feel guilty about.

Josh turned his eyes on him with a playful glint. "I see you brought a friend with you Donna. Or is he more than a friend?" His eyes were full of humour as he gave Harvey the once over. Donna simply smiled. "This is Harvey," she replied, no description being given. None of the usual boxes seemed to fit her relationship with him anyway.

Harvey did notice Jenny's eyebrows rise at the mention of his name, suddenly feeling certain he had been the topic of conversation during the last week. "So, _this_ is Harvey," she replied. "I've heard a lot about you….." She let the statement hang in the air and he swallowed, imagining it probably hadn't been sparkling comments. He turned to Donna, a pleading look for help on his face. She laughed and put her arm around his waist.

"Come on now guys. Don't scare him." They both laughed and gestured for them to sit down at the table. Jenny was curious though. She knew why Donna had come to London and the emotions she'd been going through. "So, what brings you to London Harvey?"

He chuckled. He appreciated Jenny cutting through the bullshit. "I came for Donna," he replied simply. Donna felt her cheeks flush at the statement and caught Jenny's wide-eyed grin. Before she could speak, Jenny smiled, reaching for her wine glass. "Well, about time. I'll drink to that. For a terrifying moment I thought she'd give that jackass another chance."

"Jenny…" Donna's warning tone caused her friend to shrug. "You know what I thought of that man Donna. Josh too." The other man pulled a face and nodded emphatically.

Harvey laughed, as he flagged down a waiter. "Jackass sounds fair to me," he mumbled, which earned him a playful shove from the woman next to him. "Enough,' she said through a smile. He returned it and held her gaze for longer than was needed; the electric tension between them palpable. Jenny and Josh glanced at each other. This was a very welcome, unexpected development.

Once their drinks had arrived and food had been ordered, Jenny raised her favour. "So, I'm involved in a festival for new writing, being hosted at one of the bigger theatres and we have a rehearsed reading tomorrow night. One of the actors dropped out this morning. I need a replacement….."

Donna's eyes went wide. "Me?!" Her friend nodded and started to pout in a pleading fashion. "But, I don't know the material and have barely any rehearsal time!"

"You haven't missed much. Plus it's a rehearsed reading Donna, so you can have your script if you need it. Come on! They're a good bunch of people. It'll be fun!"

Donna looked terrified. "And you have no one else to ask?!" As confident as she was, this was a shock and she was hesitant at putting herself out there. Harvey could see the uncertainty on her face and rested a hand on hers. "You should do it. You'll forget your worries the minute you get there. I can entertain myself tomorrow. On one occasion…." She gave him a questioning look. "I get to come and see it."

She sighed. It was now three against one in favour and she knew there was no point arguing further. "Fine. What time do you need me?"

Jenny beamed "10 a.m. All day rehearsal. Show at 8 p.m. I'll leave a ticket for you at the box office Harvey. Oh, and you'll need this….." With that, she produced a script from her bag and passed it to her friend.

"Well, I definitely need another drink now!" Donna murmured.

…..

They passed a couple of hours, during which Harvey learnt so much about Donna that he never knew. It was enlightening and he found himself wondering how he'd not known these things sooner. As he got up to go to the bathroom, he caught Josh's smile. "What?"

"Nothing Harvey. We're just going to talk about you as soon as you're out of sight!" Harvey couldn't help but laugh. This guy was trouble, but the best kind of trouble and anyone Donna liked this much had to be decent. "Knock yourselves out," he responded.

"You are terrible!" Donna exclaimed, once Harvey had disappeared. "I'm realising why it's been so long since I saw you Josh!"

He chuckled and shrugged, a gleam in his eye. "Please. He loves it. Shame you've beaten me to him Donna. He is very cute indeed!"

Donna laughed. "As good as you think you are Josh, I don't think you'd be able to charm Harvey in to bed!" He huffed and winked. "I think you underestimate me Donna. Lucky for you, your happiness is important to me."

Jenny leaned forward. "Speaking of getting in to bed…let me get this clear. You've danced around each other for over a decade, since that one time. You come here to potentially take a job and start a life with another man and he gets on a plane to come after you? To tell you he loves you? After all this time?!"

Donna smiled. It was a fairly accurate summary of the madness that was her life. "Pretty much." Josh's jaw hit the floor. "Wait…hold on…when did this happen?! It sounds like a film!"

"Yesterday…well, I suppose today is technically day one," she answered.

" _Oh My God!_ The way he looks at you, I thought you'd been together for years. I will need bringing up to speed on this madness!" Donna laughed. "Harvey and I have never been straightforward. It's hard to explain."

Jenny shook her head in astonishment. "I have to admit Donna, you are a better friend than me. If that had happened to me, there is no way I'd be here having a drink with you, when I could be in bed with him. Just thinking about all that built-up sexual tension is almost too much for me!"

Donna blushed a deep red and was still blushing when Harvey reappeared a few minutes later. "Was I gone long enough or would you like longer to talk about me?"

The responses came back all at once, an emphatic "Yes!" from Donna's two friends and a firm "No" from Donna herself. Harvey smirked and sat down. "Sorry, she wins."

As they finished their drinks, Harvey asked if they wanted another round. Before anyone else could say anything, Jenny replied. "I think we have a big day tomorrow, so I'll save my next drink until tomorrow night." As she spoke she tried to keep the smile from her face, while Donna tried not to laugh. That was not the reason her friend was wrapping the night up and she knew Donna knew it.

…..

They said their farewells on the street, as Harvey hailed a cab, slipping in beside Donna, who was suddenly very conscious of the fact that they were alone and heading back to her temporary apartment. Her heart was hammering against her chest and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks as her eyes met Harvey's, whose intense gaze made her swallow.

"Your friends are crazy, but I liked them," he murmured, his eyes never leaving hers. "I think they like you too." He smiled. "Well, I am incredibly likeable," he replied, as his hand stroked down her arm. "Are you really? I can't say I've thought of you as likeable."

She liked this banter, as the electricity crackled between them. He leaned closer to her. "No? How have you thought of me Donna?" Her eyes closed momentarily at the low tone he was now using. "Wouldn't you like to know….,," she whispered, her lips close to his ear. The hand stroking her arm slowly moved up to her neck, as he leaned forward. "I would actually," he breathed against her lips, before kissing her softly. She felt her nerve endings react, not only to the contact, but the anticipation that was building within her, as she returned his kiss.

She broke it when she couldn't take it anymore, not in the back of a cab! "Harvey…." It was her way of reminding him that they were not yet alone. She felt his smile against her lips, before he kissed her again, blatantly disregarding her plea to wait until they were somewhere more private. He was done waiting.

The cab drew up outside Donna's London base moments later, time flying past them, as they were caught up in each other. Harvey paid the can driver, not missing the man's amused expression.

On their way up to the apartment, they shared the elevator up to their floor with a young couple, whose hands were wandering everywhere and Harvey felt irritated that he was not doing the exact same thing with the woman next to him.

As Donna reached for her keys to unlock the door, she felt Harvey behind her, so close it distracted her from the task at hand. As she reached to put the key in the lock, she felt him brush her hair to the side, before dropping a kiss where her neck met her collarbone "If you want the door open, stop that," she admonished him. "Sorry," he murmured, kissing her again.

Finally unlocking the door, Donna stepped in to the flat and had barely had time to drop her bag on the table, before Harvey pulled her in for a kiss. It took her breath away, as she steadied herself; her hands flat against his chest. It was a kiss she would never forget; long and slow and full of love and promise. "God, I want you," he breathed against her ear, setting her on fire.

She kissed him again, as her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt, beginning to unbutton them. He broke the kiss this time. "Bedroom…NOW….," he stated, his voice so low and filled with desire. She gave him a seductive smile that drove him crazy, before coyly responding. "I thought I'd read my script…"

Harvey's eyes darkened and he began to kiss his way down her neck. "Not happening," he stated simply, between kisses. She smiled, before stepping back, out of his reach and sauntering away. Harvey stood still for a moment, confused, before Donna looked back over her shoulder; the look on her face the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. "You coming?"

Harvey did not need to be asked twice, following her towards the bedroom.

…..

 _As always, thanks for reading! All the support is very much appreciated! Oh and everything mentioned does exist (including that Bond Museum)!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy Monday everyone! I admit that I didn't expect to have another chapter ready so soon, but this one seemed to write itself! Just a quick thank you to those of you who have left me lovely reviews, but who have private messaging disable, so I can't thank you personally, especially fionamj. Also thanks to Mary, for continuing to motivate me as I write! I'm so pleased I finally threw myself in to this lovely fandom! Anyway, here is chapter 16. There will be a couple of tweets with images of the key places for those interested. Thanks again!**

 **...**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

The sounds from the early morning London streets, coming in through the open bedroom window, roused Harvey from sleep the next morning. He was lying on his back and as his eyes started to slowly open, he grew aware of where he was and started to smile. Opening his eyes fully, he turned his head to the side, to be greeted by the most stunning sight he could ever imagine.

Donna was fast asleep on her side, her head turned towards him, the sheet pooling around her lower back, with one arm across his chest. She was breath taking and he felt his heart swell. _Every morning is going to be like this now_ , he thought.

He grew aware of the fact that his left arm felt numb, realising it was partially trapped by Donna's weight, but he didn't care. His left hand was flat against her back and he started to run his fingers slowly up and down the skin beneath them. This was better than every dream he'd ever had of her and he'd had quite a few.

She started to stir and a quiet murmur left her lips. He smiled; too selfish right then to let her sleep; instead brushing her hair off her face and behind her ear with his other hand.

He felt Donna's feet shift in bed, as she started to wake up, her body so close to his. She opened her eyes and met Harvey's warm gaze, a smile breaking across her face. "Hey." He turned on to his side and pulled her closer to him, flexing his numb arm once it was free. "Hey," he returned.

They simply stared at each other for a few moments, each adjusting to the reality of them being here together. Memories from the night before started to fill Donna's mind and she swallowed. _That was some night._ She hadn't experienced anything even close to the intensity of making love with Harvey that night, not even the other time. Every touch, every kiss, was weighted with a passion and a love that she'd never realised was possible. She met his rich brown eyes and could see that he was thinking about the previous night too.

"Thinking about anything in particular Mister?" He chuckled. "Maybe," he whispered, as he leaned in to kiss her.

Donna closed her eyes, letting her hand glide up and down his bare side, as she gave herself fully to his kiss. As they broke apart, Donna grumbled. "I have to leave by 9:15." He glanced at the bedside alarm clock behind her – 7:06 a.m. "We have time," he replied, kissing her again softly. "You sure?" Donna queried, between kisses.

She felt his hand running an invisible line up her spine and she shivered. "Very, very sure," Harvey confirmed, as moved them in the bed, settling on top of her. "I can't be late," she murmured, as he started to kiss his way down her neck. "Understood." She smiled, closing her eyes, just letting herself enjoy the way he made her feel. These were the type of morning meetings she could fully support.

…..

Donna walked in to the Royal Court Theatre at precisely 10 a.m., which she was particularly proud of that morning. Jenny met her in the entrance and they walked down the stairs together to the theatre's bar area, where the rest of the actors and director were assembling.

As they made their way down, Jenny gave Donna the once over with her eyes. "Good night?" she teased. "Good morning too, I imagine!" Donna shook her head and laughed. "Behave Jenny!" Her friend smiled, eyes twinkling. "Well one of us has to Donna and I don't think it's going to be you! Come on, let me introduce you to everyone."

Donna took a deep breath and straightened her back. She could do this; _just have confidence_ , she told herself, before following her friend towards the group of people congregating around a table.

…..

Harvey had returned to his hotel when Donna had left for the theatre. It had been a miracle he'd let her leave at all, but a promise was a promise and people were relying on her. He nodded to the doorman on his return. "Good morning Sir."

Back in his room, he stepped under the shower and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling tired. The idea of a nap sounded very appealing. He had barely slept last night, after all. The thought made him smile. Sleep had not been high on the agenda, nor was it going to be that night either, if he had his way. Donna was all he could think about. Thoughts of the previous night flooded his mind, as the water sluiced down his back. God, it had been incredible. He'd never felt anything like it.

Exiting the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist, padded through to the bedroom and lay down on the bed. _Maybe just an hour_ , he thought. Picking his phone off the bedside table, he saw a text from Donna.

\- _I made it on time! See you later. x_

He smiled. _How am I this lucky?_ He closed his eyes, letting himself surrender to sleep for a while.

…..

A few hours later, Harvey stepped out of Claridge's in his usual attire, wearing one of his favourite suits and tie. It felt a little strange after a few days without his standard armour.

Having the day to entertain himself, he'd called one of his old law school friends, who, on moving to London to work for one of the big banks, had dropped out of Harvey's social circle. Seeing Donna reconnecting with old friends reminded him that he should make more of an effort too and he had a whole day free.

The journey on the underground was easy and he found himself stepping out of Canary Wharf station twenty minutes later. His friend had been right; that was far quicker than a cab would have been.

Looking around, he realised he fitted in here, as the city workers of the tall high-rise buildings all around him buzzed around on their lunch hour. It was a reminder of the day-to-day life that was awaiting him back at home. He wandered across the open space outside the station entrance and spotted the restaurant his friend had chosen. It was a favourite of his apparently.

Although it had been a few years since he'd last seen him, Harvey spotted his friend immediately on entering the restaurant and wandered over to their table. "Harvey Specter! In the flesh." He gave him a warm hug, as they took their seats. "It's good to see you Sam. It's been too long."

"It has and that is your fault Harvey," he replied with a smirk. "Hey, in my defence you did move here! It's not exactly on the doorstep!"

His friend brought him up to speed on life as an in-house lawyer for one of the big international banks. "So, do you think you'll stay here?" Harvey asked. "Not sure. The transfer wasn't permanent and I do miss home sometimes." Having had enough of talking about himself, he turned the focus on Harvey.

"So, I heard that you're running the show back there now. That's quite a big deal Harvey. Are you here chasing a plum new client to add to your managing partner profile?"

"I'm not actually. Although, if you have any angles I could work while I'm here, I'm game." Sam laughed. "I'll bear that in mind. Hell, if I get tired of the in-house life, I might come knocking for a job…..So, if it's not a business trip Harvey, what brings you over here? I'd have thought you'd have your hands full back home right now?"

Harvey chuckled. His friend wasn't wrong. It wasn't the greatest timing to be stepping away, but as much as he was loathed to admit it, he did trust Louis to steer the ship in his absence. "It's a personal trip actually."

Sam's eyes narrowed in interest and he leaned forward in his seat, suddenly entertained. "Wait, can it be? Is the serially single, ladies man, Harvey Specter…..in love?! Times have changed!"

Harvey sighed. He'd expected this from Sam. He'd always loved annoying Harvey about relationships and his lack of interest in making one stick. "It seems I am Sam," he replied with a smile.

"It isn't Scottie is it? She was great, but I never really saw the two of you lasting long-term." The waiter brought them another round of drinks and their food, as Harvey replied. "No. It's not Scottie…..It's Donna."

He watched his friend's face, as he tried to place the name. Harvey knew Sam had never met Donna, but was bound to have spoken to her over the years. He could see when the pieces fell in to place. "Donna…..as in your assistant Donna? The one I used to tease you about because you would never introduce me to her?!"

Harvey laughed. He'd forgotten that fact. "That would be the one, but she's not my assistant now. She's COO of the firm." Sam gave him a curious look. "It's a long story, trust me."

"Well, unluckily for you, I've just finished a horrendous, life-consuming deal and am enjoying the brief period of calm that follows, so I have time. It's been ages since I actually had any form of lunch break. So…..fire away Harvey!"

Harvey sighed, but then realised that if he couldn't be with her today, then talking about Donna was the next best thing.

…..

Lunch with Sam had been far more enjoyable than Harvey had expected. He'd forgotten how much they used to get along and so he had invited him to the theatre that night.

Harvey was however, currently on another mission, as he wandered through the below ground shopping mall that ran underneath the buildings of Canary Wharf. It was a whole other world to the one above. Today was a big day for Donna and he wanted to get her something special to mark it – her London theatre debut. Spotting a jeweller's, he smiled and wandered inside.

…..

The small group assembled at the theatre were enjoying a much-needed afternoon break, when Donna's phone buzzed in her pocket. Knowing she had a few minutes, she retrieved it and answered the call.

"Hi Rach. Sorry, I've been off the radar. How is everything back there?" Her friend smiled, as she sat in her office chair. "It's fine Donna. I just wanted to check in with you; make sure everything is alright there…."

Donna smiled, imagining the speculation that must be circulating through the corridors of P.S.L between their friends. "Everything is good Rach. Very good actually."

Mike gave his fiancé a questioning look, as he entered her office to see her on her mobile. She mouthed to him that it was Donna and he smirked, perching on the corner of her desk and raising his eyebrows in expectation.

"Is that very good with you, or…very good between you and Harvey…..?" the brunette teased. Donna smiled at the question. "Both."

Rachel smiled and gave Mike a quick nod. "About damn time," he muttered. "Listen Rach, I'm going to have to go. It's a long story, but I'm in rehearsal for a show tonight, so I need to go, but I'll see you when we get back home."

Rachel was intrigued by the comment. _Donna is in a London show?!_ "Okay, well, good luck then for tonight. Oh and Donna, I want to hear all about that great yoga class you've discovered when you get back!"

Donna laughed. "I take it Mike's there right now?" On Rachel confirming that was the case, they exchanged farewells and hung up. Rachel smiled at Mike. "Well that is a relief!"

Mike nodded. "I was honestly starting to think we'd need to intervene. I better get back." On reaching her doorway, he turned around. "I thought you were satisfied with your yoga class? Are you thinking of switching?"

Rachel tried to keep a straight face. "Oh, I'm very satisfied with it. It's just fun to hear about other people's experiences sometimes!"

Mike frowned. It seemed a little strange to him, but he simply nodded and headed back to his office, leaving Rachel laughing quietly to herself.

…..

Harvey made his way to the theatre that evening, feeling very pleased with himself. With the help of the hotel concierge, he'd made plans for the next couple of days that he hoped Donna would enjoy. He was realising how much work had consumed their lives and even though he knew they'd soon be ready to get back to the chaos, he wanted to ensure these last few days of escape were perfect.

The theatre was set on one side of Sloane Square and was, he discovered on wandering around, a rather expensive part of the city. He wondered if Donna had had a chance to explore the nearby designer shops.

On entering the theatre, he collected the two tickets that had been reserved for him and made his way down the stairs to the bar area. It was a great space and he marvelled at the diversity of theatres in this city. He spotted Josh at the bar and walked over to him. "Fancy seeing you here Harvey." He greeted him with a wink and Harvey laughed. "Have you heard how it's been going today? I thought it was best to leave Donna to it and not pester her."

Josh caught the attention of the barman so Harvey could order a drink. "Okay, I think. A little crazy, but then these things always are! That's what makes it fun! It's a big deal for Jenny though, getting her play included in the festival." Harvey nodded. It did not sound like fun to him, but each to there own. He would stick to being an audience member.

A few minutes later, Sam arrived and Harvey introduced them. "Glad you could make it Sam."

"Are you kidding? Curiosity would have killed me had I not been able to meet the woman who has finally taken Harvey Specter off the market!"

The three chatted for another twenty minutes, before the bell was rung for show time and they made their way to their seats, which, being leather, Harvey found to be surprisingly comfortable for a theatre seat.

He was relieved they weren't right at the front, as he didn't want to make Donna feel uncomfortable, but from here in the centre of the stalls, they had the best seats in the house. He noticed that the theatre was almost full and Josh explained that it was quite an important festival. "I imagine they'll be some important people in the audience tonight."

The lights went down and silence descended over the audience; all eyes on the stage, where six chairs were lined up, a bottle of water by each one. Josh had also helpfully explained to them that rehearsed readings such as this one, were a way for people to try out new writing before a full scale production, to see whether it worked or not. Sometimes they were done with scripts in hand and sometimes not. Thankfully for Donna, this time the scripts were being brought on to stage with the actors.

A few minutes later, Jenny appeared on the stage to give a little introduction to her play, to bring out her actors and thank everyone for coming. "Now, enough from me!" As she left the stage, the group of six took their places on their chairs, scripts on their laps.

Harvey couldn't take his eyes from Donna and after a few seconds, her eyes found his in the crowd and she smiled. As the show began, Harvey settled in to his seat, knowing he was going to enjoy every minute.

…..

By the end of the show, the reading had clearly gone down a storm, with an enthusiastic double round of applause. Harvey had a wide grin across his face. She'd been incredible. He knew he was biased, but to him she'd been the best on the stage and he loved seeing her this happy. As the applause continued, Sam leaned in to Harvey. "I already hate you." His friend laughed. "Wait until you actually meet her. Then you'll really hate me!"

They made their way back to the bar, where there was the buzz in the air that followed a successful show. People were excited by what they'd seen and Harvey felt sure Jenny's play would find a home on the stage in the future.

Jenny bounced over to them at the bar and Josh gave her a hug.

"So, what did you think?" Harvey smiled. "It was a damn good play Jenny. I found one of your cast members particularly engaging." He gave her a wink.

"Ugh. I was hoping that he'd stay away," grumbled Josh, as a familiar tall figure appeared in the bar. Harvey frowned and followed the gaze to see Jonathan shaking hands with a group a little way away. Jenny scrunched up her nose. Harvey had learnt the night before, that no matter how much Jonathan had changed, Donna's old friends, who remembered exactly how he'd hurt her before, were less forgiving that Donna herself had been.

He set his jaw and felt his back straighten at the sight of the man who had almost cost him Donna. True, that had been partly his own fault, but he still did not like him and certainly did not like the idea of him anywhere near Donna.

"Who's he?" Sam enquired. Josh raised his eyes and on seeing the look on Harvey's face, he realised just who they were looking at. "Oh…," he said, as the pieces fell in to place.

Jonathan caught Harvey's eye at that moment and a look of surprise passed across his features. _Didn't expect to see me here, did you jackass?_ Harvey thought to himself. They watched as Jonathan excused himself from his group and made his way across to them. "This should be interesting," Josh mumbled.

"Harvey. I didn't know you were in London," he said by way of greeting. Harvey kept his face neutral and his manner professional. This guy was not going to bother him. "What can I say Jonathan? I needed a vacation."

Jonathan smiled. "Indeed. Enjoy the show? She was fantastic wasn't she? But then she always is. She really belongs up there on stage."

Harvey was sure there was a subtle jab in there that he'd cost Donna her potential stage career, but he wasn't going to take the bait. "She was superb. I'm very proud of her." His tone was civil, but had an edge to it.

Jonathan nodded. He was in no mood for a fight; he knew from his conversation with Donna that he'd already lost. "Treat her well Harvey." Harvey raised an eyebrow. "What, unlike you did, you mean?" He could see the smirks on the faces of Josh and Jenny out of the corner of his eye. Jonathan simply smiled sadly. "Yes, exactly," he replied.

Harvey sensed that the guy was actually being genuine; no malice, just simple concern for Donna's happiness and so he gave him a small nod of the head in response. Turning to Jenny, Jonathan congratulated her on a fantastic play. "We'd love to discuss working with you for the new theatre Jenny." She smiled and thanked him, before he walked away to another group.

"Well, you both handled that like mature adults," Jenny commented. "I'm quite impressed."

"As am I."

Donna's voice caused Harvey to turn, to find her walking towards them. He smiled, as she reached his side and his arm went instinctively around her waist. "I was hardly going to punch him, was I?!"

She smirked. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time you've hit someone on my behalf, but I'm glad you didn't. We put the past behind us."

"More importantly, you were amazing!" Josh beamed at Donna, before giving her a huge hug. "Thanks Josh." She turned to Jenny. "And thanks for the opportunity. It was terrifying, but I loved it!" Her friend smiled knowingly. "I knew you would! You never know, if I bring it to New York, I'll let you know!"

The rest of the night was a relaxed one, of old friends and new ones chatting and getting to know one another. Donna managed to extract some secrets about Harvey from Sam and Harvey continued to get to know Donna's friends, all the while standing proudly by, as people came up to her to congratulate her on her performance. In New York, the focus was usually on him, in the world of their work lives, but here the attention was all on Donna and he'd never felt more proud.

…..

As it edged later in to the evening, the party started to wind down and they made their way upstairs and out on to the street. Josh and Jenny made Donna promise to see them before they flew home and Harvey made plans with Sam when he was over on business in a few weeks.

Harvey had insisted they go back to his hotel that night. It was just too damn nice not to be taken advantage of and on the ride back Donna rested her head on his shoulder, the adrenaline of the day starting to wear off and the tiredness set in. She stifled a yawn and Harvey chuckled. "Sorry. I guess I'm more tired than I realised." She looked up at him, a coy look on her face. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

Harvey leaned in and kissed her softly. "I apologise for nothing." Breaking the kiss, he kissed her forehead affectionately, as she leaned fully against him. "You really were superb Donna, I mean it."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You shouldn't give it up. There's nothing to stop you doing both at home, if you want to."

She chuckled. "I'm not sure many COOs take to the stage after hours Harvey." He laced his fingers through hers. "Well, all publicity is good publicity isn't it? Plus, you're not like other COOs. Seriously…we'd make it work."

She looked at how serious he was and smiled, kissing him softly. "We'll see."

…..

The taxi pulled up outside Claridge's and the doorman opened the door for them. Harvey thanked him by name and Donna smiled at the extra effort he must have made to learn this man's name. "Goodnight Sir."

As he led Donna to the revolving art deco entrance, she smiled. "Sir? I bet you love that!"

They entered the hotel's beautiful foyer and Donna gasped. She understood why Harvey had been so keen to come back here. It made her think of the old-fashioned style that must have existed in the early part of the twentieth century and perhaps on board the Titanic. There was an aura of style in the air that she couldn't explain, but fell in love with immediately.

It was almost midnight and there were fewer people around, but the sound of the piano playing in the lounge added to the calming atmosphere. "You want to head straight up? I know you're tired," he asked earnestly. She considered it, but then shook her head. "Well, if the bar is still open, I wouldn't mind a night cap."

Harvey nodded and taking her hand led her through in to the lounge ahead of them, where they were immediately seated at a table and given a drinks menu. "Why did you pick this hotel Harvey?" He smiled. "I heard it was the best." She laughed. That certainly sounded about right for Harvey!

Once their drinks arrived, he raised his glass to her. "To the toast of London's theatreland." She smiled and clinked his glass. He then reached in to his suit jacket pocket and retrieved a slim rectangular box. Donna gave him a curious look. "I have something for you; to mark your London stage debut."

Surprise filled Donna's face, as she took the box from him and opened it. Inside was a stunning diamond necklace, with matching drop earrings; simple, yet elegant, they took her breath away.

She bit her lip to keep her emotions in check. "They're beautiful Harvey. Thank you." He smiled. "You like them?" She leaned closer, kissing him softly, her hand caressing his cheek. "I love them." She watched the happy look fill his eyes, which seemed to sparkle brighter that night. "Good," he murmured, as he kissed her again.

Donna knew in that moment, that she'd never been happier.

…..

 _Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! I'll try and update again soon!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi Darvey fans! Sorry for the slight delay in updates, but I was away in NYC (getting lots of location inspiration for my writing)! Thanks for the continues support and let me know what you think of this latest chapter.**

 **...**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

On opening her eyes the next morning, Donna found herself alone in the huge bed in Harvey's suite. She stretched out, before sitting up against the headboard, sheet pulled up to cover her.

"Harvey?" The suite was quiet and she wondered if he was out somewhere. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was 9:30 a.m., so not too late on a non-work morning.

She was about to slip out of bed, when he appeared from the bathroom, in a white terry cloth dressing gown, towel drying his hair. "Hey, you're up. Right on time too."

She frowned, curious on two counts. "Did you go for a run?" He nodded, walking across to sit on the side of the bed next to her. "I knew I wouldn't get back to sleep, so thought I might as well. Plus, I wanted to let you sleep. You had quite a day yesterday!"

She smiled, before remembering her other question. "What am I just in time for?"

Harvey was about to reply, when there was a knock at the door. He smiled. "Now that is timing. Breakfast is served."

Donna was still playing catch up as Harvey left the bedroom to open the main door. She could hear him talking to someone, before one of the hotel staff appeared in the bedroom, pushing a circular dining table, already set for breakfast.

Donna panicked. _I'm naked here!_ Relief flooded her, as she saw the sheet covering her in bed. The man simply nodded to her in good morning, before positioning the table in the bedroom and placing a chair either side and retrieving plates covered by silver cloches from beneath the tablecloth.

She watched him wide-eyed and caught Harvey's amused expression. Once breakfast had been set out, the man asked if there was anything else, before Harvey said no and tipped him as he left.

"Harvey?! What on earth?"

He shrugged. "This is how breakfast in bed works here. They bring the dining room to you. Had you wanted, he'd probably have stayed to pour your coffee!"

Donna laughed. _This is how famous people must live_ , she thought. "But he came in here when I'm…..I'm…."

"Naked?" Harvey added helpfully, his eyes twinkling with amusement and desire. He returned to the bathroom, retrieving the other bathrobe and passed it to her. "In case you'd rather not eat naked. Honestly, I'm easy either way."

She slapped his arm playfully and put the robe on, before getting out of bed. She stared at the table. It was certainly more impressive than a breakfast tray. "So what do we have here, Harvey?" The thought of food suddenly made her stomach rumble.

"A little bit of everything," he replied.

He wasn't kidding. There were pastries, toast and jam, fruit and under the cloches, keeping warm, generous portions of scrambled eggs and smoked salmon, together with coffee that smelled divine. She also noticed a small bottle of vanilla. "You ask for that specially?"

He smiled. "It's not the same without the vanilla Donna. A wise woman taught me that." She shook her head in amusement, as she walked over to him, her arms slipping round his neck. "You, Harvey Specter, keep on surprising me." He smiled proudly. "That's no easy task, so I'll take that as a compliment."

They kissed softly and lazily, before Donna stepped away from his embrace and returned to the table, taking a seat and digging in. "God, this is good," she responded enthusiastically.

Harvey laughed and joined her before she consumed all the food. "So, what shall we do today?" she asked.

"I already have a plan for today and tomorrow. I used my time yesterday productively."

Donna raised an eyebrow. "I thought you had a long lunch with Sam yesterday?"

"Hey! I did do that, but I also made plans."

Donna leaned forward, eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Which are?" He leaned forward too, bringing them within kissing distance. "You'll have to wait and see," he murmured, as he moved to kiss her, but she leant back out of his reach, a small pout on her lips.

"You can't bear not knowing can you?!" He laughed.

"It's the Bond museum isn't it?" she teased. He huffed and folded his arms. "Well, yes, we are doing that today, but I have more than that planned."

Donna gave up and smiled. "Fine. I give in. I am willing to allow myself to be surprised Harvey." He gave her a satisfied grin and continued to eat, while pouring himself a coffee. "Eat up, we have a full itinerary."

…..

They stepped out of the hotel a few hours later than Harvey had planned and he looked a little agitated. Donna gave him a wicked grin. "Are we behind schedule…..? Sorry…"

He met her amused expression and smirked. "You are not sorry and actually, neither am I!" His plan for an earlier start had been thrown out of the window as soon as Donna had informed him she was going to take a long shower. He was starting to think she might be the death of him!

Situated in Mayfair, Claridge's was a short walk from all of the big designer names and Donna was planning to explore later that afternoon. She was on holiday, after all. Shopping didn't count on holiday and she wanted a new outfit for dinner that night.

She took in the sight of Harvey next to her. He looked more relaxed than she'd seen him in years, younger even. They'd slipped so seamlessly in to being together and Donna knew she should be more surprised but she wasn't. It only made her realise how close they'd already been, the only gap in their intricately woven bond being the lack of physical intimacy. By allowing themselves to take that step, the gap had disappeared and they seemed stronger than ever. _Will it change at home? Back in reality?_ She couldn't know for sure, but she knew she'd fight for them with everything she had.

"You okay?" His question shook her from her thoughts and she smiled. "I'm fine. Come on James Bond, let's go." He smirked and took her hand as they walked. The gesture surprised her a little. "I never pictured you as a hand holder Harvey," she teased. He looked a little sheepish and shrugged. "I never was."

…..

Mike's phone vibrated on his desk and he crossed from the table, currently covered in piles of paper, to see who it was. He'd only been in the office an hour. Surely there wasn't something else to deal with urgently.

He picked up the phone and smirked. _Oh, I have time for this call._

"Sorry, do I know you? Your name seems familiar. Did you used to work here?" He couldn't help himself. Annoying Harvey was just too much damn fun.

"Hilarious Mike. That call to write jokes for the White House Correspondents Dinner is just around the corner." Harvey sounded suitably irritated, which pleased Mike no end.

"Any reason for the call Harvey? Some of us are actually working."

"I'll remember this hostility as I veto your honeymoon request leave," he replied smugly. "Well. You do that and you'll have to explain it to Rachel and probably Donna too, so go for it!"

Harvey shook his head. "Hiding behind the ladies Mike is rather pathetic. I'm disappointed in you."

Mike smiled. He missed their banter. They didn't play this back and forth as often as they used to. "Seriously Harvey, I hear everything's good there?"

"Yeah Mike. Everything's very good here." Mike could hear the relief and what must be contentedness in his friend's voice. He sounded relaxed; happy even and it made Mike smile.

"About damn time. I'd actually come up with a great plan. It involved the two of you, the elevator and a convenient power outage. Seriously, if you ever want to trap someone in them, I'm your guy. I have all the inside contacts now."

Harvey chuckled, knowing Mike was probably not joking. _Being stuck in the elevator with Donna…that has potential…._

"Good to see we're keeping you busy enough Mike that you have so much free time on your hands! Everything okay there?"

The young lawyer sat down behind his desk, feet on the surface. "It's all under control Harvey. Donna okay? Rachel mentioned she was in a show?"

He glanced across to Donna, who was on the other side of the room from him and smiled. "She's good Mike. She's in full-on tourist mode right now. The show was a one night only performance, but she was incredible."

The pride was evident and Mike suppressed a chuckle. On finally opening up, Harvey was totally whipped. _I'll have fun with this._ It occurred to Mike then that it was later in the day for his friends. "Hey, where are you anyway?"

Harvey smirked. "Right now, I'm standing next to James Bond's classic DB5 and wondering how much money it would take to get them to sell it to me."

"Bond cars, Harvey? How very you." Mike laughed, picturing the greatest closer in New York trying to negotiate to buy a Bond car. "Where are you?"

"There's a Bond museum. Donna is currently humouring me." Mike smiled, hearing the change in tone in Harvey's voice as he said her name. "You just called to show off that I'm working my ass off and you are surrounded by cool cars didn't you?"

"Maybe." Mike shook his head. "Go away Harvey. Tell Donna I said hello."

After he'd hung up with Mike, Donna wandered over to him, eyeing up the DB5. He raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. "Okay, I admit, this one is impressive. How was Mike? Everything okay?"

He nodded. "All fine. It seems they don't need either of us to keep the place running."

"Well, you maybe. They'll always need me," she responded with a wink, as she wandered over to the next exhibit. Harvey sighed. _She probably has a point._

…..

Donna emerged on to New Bond Street later that afternoon carrying yet another shopping bag. After leaving Harvey to return to the hotel, she had indulged herself in some retail therapy. Since rising in the firm, she was keener than ever to be independent and so Harvey's credit card had stayed firmly in her purse that afternoon.

She smiled to herself, as she walked along the street, past so many of the designer clothes and jewellery shops. After much debate, she'd decided upon a stunning light blue silk dress, which clung to her body in all the right places and had a low enough neckline to set off her new necklace. Having just found the perfect pair of shoes to go with it, it had been a perfect afternoon's work, perhaps a little more expensive than she'd planned, but it would be worth it to see Harvey's reaction. She'd always dressed for herself, but suspecting she was also driving him a little crazy was an added benefit. Now she'd just be able to be more obvious about her cruelty!

On entering the hotel, she decided to take the elevator due to the amount of bags and was a little taken aback by the smartly dressed older gentleman who stood beside it and whose job it seemed to be to call the elevator for her, open its doors and escort her to her floor, not to mention the fact it was quite small and had a sofa-style cushioned seat to sit down on. _Definitely like the Titanic era_ , she thought again and it made her giggle in embarrassment at being treated so grandly.

Harvey was in the sitting room part of the suite when she opened the door, a pot of coffee beside him and his laptop open. "Mike guilt you in to working?"

He looked up at her and smiled. "Maybe a little. I just wanted to check on a few things." He eyed the number of bags at her feet. "You've been busy I see?!"

"Well, it would be rude not to. The stores are literally on the doorstep!" She wandered over to him and kissed him softly, for no other reason than because she could and he smiled against her lips. "What time do I need to be ready for dinner Harvey?"

He glanced at the clock. "A couple of hours." She knew where his mind was heading, but she cut him off before he had the chance. "Perfect. I'm going to enjoy a soak in the tub."

As she walked away, she added. "I might even press the call button in there for the valet if I need someone to scrub my back." Harvey raised an eyebrow. "The valet button is clearly for me and the maid one for a lady's needs."

Donna laughed. "Maybe I'll test it and see….." She caught Harvey's faux hurt expression as she disappeared in to the beautiful bathroom. "If you think I'm letting anyone in there with you, you're nuts," he muttered, as he returned to his work.

…..

Harvey gave himself the once over in the floor length mirrored wardrobe and adjusted his tie. Once satisfied, he stepped back and reached for his phone and saw a text from Mike.

\- _So, is Daniel Craig missing a car, or did you crash and burn?!_

 _Dick_ , Harvey thought and chose to ignore the message. He could hear Donna moving around the bathroom; the place she'd spent most of the last two hours. He checked his watch. "Donna, we should get going. The restaurant is only around the corner, but I'm assuming you'd rather take a cab?"

"In these shoes, that's a definite yes! I'm almost ready. I can meet you in the lobby." He nodded. "Okay."

The entrance foyer of Claridge's was growing busier with people arriving for dinner at the two restaurants inside. Harvey had however taken a tip from Rachel and reserved a table at its sister hotel The Connaught. Rachel had promised him that it wouldn't disappoint.

Having checked with the doorman that there was a taxi for them, he wandered back inside to wait for Donna. Glancing around him, he marvelled at just how stunning it was. When they next returned to this city, he was in no doubt he had found his hotel of choice. One of the desk clerks passed him and wished him a good evening, to which he gave him a warm nod. He turned in a circle, checking his phone, before slipping it in to his pocket.

He glimpsed the flash of auburn hair from the corner of his eye and turned his attention towards the sweeping staircase. His heart stopped, his breath catching in his throat. Donna was descending the staircase with a style and elegance that turned the head of every person in the lobby. The sky blue dress moved as if a second skin, hugging her curves, before falling away to the floor, the silken fabric catching the light with every step. Her hair was pinned to the side, cascading down one shoulder, as the diamonds he'd given her the night before twinkled.

She was breathtaking and Harvey swallowed, as she flashed him a broad smile, nearing the bottom of the stairs and he found himself moving towards her, drawn as if a moth to the flame.

He met her at the foot of the staircase and grinned. "Donna." She smiled, aware of just how great she looked. "Harvey."

"You are stunning. Always, but dear God, that dress….."

She smiled sweetly. "Nice isn't it?" He smirked. "Nice is not quite the word I'd have chosen. Now, let's go, before I take you back upstairs."

…..

Dinner was just as good as Rachel had predicted and even ordering was an experience in itself, as the food choices were made by placing small white marbles on a circular dish; each one inscribed with the word of the dish's main ingredient. Harvey received endless entertainment from simply watching Donna try and decide her five courses using the Michelin-starred restaurant's marbles. "This is too difficult. Do I go with pigeon or lamb or both and scrap one of the others?!"

"We can do seven courses, or will that only make this even harder for you?!" She laughed and set a determined look on her face, before focussing on the choice in front of her.

Once the decisions were made and the food started to arrive, Harvey had to give Rachel credit. "Well, fair play to Rachel. This food is fantastic!" Donna smiled. She loved that he'd asked Rachel's opinion before making a final restaurant choice.

"So, where are we going tomorrow Harvey? Why won't you tell me?" She pouted a little, trying to bend him to her will, but Harvey wasn't playing. "I like trying to surprise you and I'm better at it here than in New York."

Donna frowned as she continued to run through where they could be going. "Are we leaving London?" Harvey gave her a small thin smile. "Wait and see."

"Fine." He knew she'd keep guessing and he was sure she'd work it out soon enough. "I'll work it out. We both know that," she retorted, as if reading his thoughts. He nodded. "I still get to enjoy you trying to guess, which I'm good with." She laughed, her eyes lighting up, making his heart beat a little faster.

…..

After finishing dinner, they arrived back at the hotel and Donna glided across the black and white patterned floor, as if a vision, leaving Harvey to simply stare after her. Seeing he'd stopped, she turned back to him. "What's the matter?" A broad smile broke across his face. "Absolutely nothing. Just taking a minute to admire that dress again."

She smiled, moving to stand in front of him and smooth her hands down his lapels. "I'm glad you're so captivated by it Harvey, but I feel like a drink, so are you joining me?"

He sighed. If he was being honest, all he wanted to do was take her upstairs, but he still possessed some restraint and instead followed her in to the lounge, a hand on the small of her back.

There were some busy tables, but it was still relatively quiet and they were soon seated closer to the piano that Donna had so loved the night before. After their drinks order was taken, Harvey sat back in his chair, wondering if this was how normal people felt when away from the usual stresses and strains of everyday life.

He watched Donna's attention focussed on the piano and indeed the pianist and he smiled, thinking about the small glass ornament he'd given her so long ago, which was now sitting in her new office.

As an hour moved by, the lounge emptied, with only the two of them and an older couple close by, who'd smiled warmly at them as they'd arrived. Donna excused herself to go to the bathroom and Harvey had an idea, calling over the maître d.

On Donna's return, she knew he'd done something, due to the Cheshire cat smile on his face. "Harvey….are you causing trouble?"

"Of course not, but Francois over there thought you might like a go on his Steinway."

Donna's eyes darted to the man sitting on the piano stool, who was now smiling at her. She suddenly felt embarrassed. "Harvey, I can't just go over and start playing their piano! I haven't even played in years. I'm hardly at 5 star hotel standard!"

Harvey smiled and stood up, taking her hand. "Look around. There's hardly anyone here and no one minds. I've checked." She saw the satisfied pull of his lips and knew he really had checked. "Oh, dear God. You are terrible!"

"But you love me anyway," he responded confidently, to which she kissed him softly. "I do." The kiss was brief, but carried a depth of intimacy and love obvious to all who saw it. "So, what are you waiting for?" She gave a quiet laugh and wandered over to introduce herself to Francois and Harvey nodded his thanks to the maître d.

As he took his seat again, he let his gaze rest on the woman he loved, as she sat beside Francois on the piano stool and he proceeded to chat to her, clearly giving her a refresher lesson on how to play. As she gingerly put her fingers to the keys and attempted to play, she started to laugh self-consciously and Harvey melted. It was starting to terrify him that every day he fell more in love with her.

He caught the eyes of the older couple seated nearby and smiled. "Thank you again for this." They nodded. "Our pleasure. She's actually not bad, a little rusty perhaps. She should practice more," the older woman replied. Harvey smiled and nodded. _Maybe the client entertaining space they barely used could do with a piano_ , he thought to himself. It was the lady's husband who brought Harvey from his thoughts. "You make a lovely couple. Are you married?"

Harvey didn't even think twice before answering. "Not yet." His words made him smile at the revelation. _One day_ , he thought, as his eyes fell on Donna, laughing freely as Francois helped her with some of the difficult notes. "Don't leave it too long. You wouldn't want a woman like that to get away from you!"

"Very wise words," he agreed.

After she'd spent a little longer with Francois, Donna thanked him for his patience and wandered back over to Harvey, a smile across her face. "Have fun?"

"Maybe. Did I make your ears bleed?" He laughed. "Of course not, you just need to play more. We could get one for the firm."

Donna shook her head in amusement, as she held out her hand to him and he stood up, taking her hand in his. He didn't need to ask to know that it was time for them to turn in and his heart started to beat a little faster at the sparkle in her eyes, as he imagined slipping that silk dress off her body. He wished the couple a good night, as they passed them, also making their way out of the lounge.

On reaching the bottom of the staircase, Donna pulled on his hand. "I'm curious Harvey. Where exactly would you put a piano in the firm?" He laughed, drawing her towards him. "Maybe the client entertaining space that we never bother to entertain clients in?" She seemed to chew over the idea and chuckled. "We really should use that space for something. I'll have to think of some ideas."

"I'll leave it in your capable hands," he murmured, lacing his fingers with his.

The older couple approached them. "Sorry to interrupt, but we couldn't help noticing that that would make quite a lovely photograph, if you'd like?" Harvey was a little taken aback, but smiled. _These two clearly enjoy an old-fashioned romance_ , he thought. He looked to Donna, who blushed. "What do you say? We can frame it and give it Louis as a gift!" She slapped his arm playfully and nodded.

With that, he passed his phone to the gentleman and thanked him. "My pleasure," he replied with a knowing smile. Harvey took his place next to Donna at the foot of the stairs, his arms moving around her waist to pull her closer. He smiled at her and she did the same, as the gentleman took the photo before they'd even noticed. "Perfect," he replied proud of his work.

After returning Harvey's phone to him, they wished them a good night and disappeared. Harvey nodded to the stairs. "Shall we?" Donna leaned in and kissed him softly, a hand running down the side of his jawline. "Absolutely," she murmured, before taking his hand and leading him upstairs.

…..

 _That's all for now. Thanks again and let me know what you think!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! I've been trying to finish off this chapter for ages now and I've finally been able to focus on it! Sorry it's been so long. I'll try and not leave it as long before the next update. So, this chapter sees us join Harvey as he takes Donna on a special trip. As usual with this story, I've tweeted some photos to go along with the chapter vickster51 so you can see the places mentioned. Do let me know what you think!**

 **...**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Donna was pulled out of sleep the next morning by Harvey's gentle shake to her shoulder. "Donna, time to wake up," he whispered in to her ear, dropping a kiss just behind it. "Not yet…too cosy." He smirked at the childish tone, as she snuggled further in to the pillow, pulling his arms tighter around her. "As much as I'd happily stay here with you all day, we have to get up. We have a train to catch."

As he slipped out of bed, she opened her eyes and frowned. "A train?" She turned over in bed, just in time to admire the view of Harvey's naked form walking away towards the bathroom. "Yes, a train. So move it. And stop ogling my ass, woman!" She laughed, knowing he loved it.

Donna sighed and threw back the duvet, planting her feet on the floor and standing up, padding over to the bathroom, where she could hear the shower already running.

The heated bathroom floor was a blessing on her feet this early, as she wandered towards the shower; Harvey was already inside, with his back to her. She smiled, taking a moment to admire him without him noticing, as the water cascaded down his back. "I'm not a piece of meat Donna." His voice's playful tone reached her ears as she continued to stare. She laughed and moved to join him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind; planting a kiss between his shoulder blades. He shivered and she smiled, still excited by her effect on him. "So you'd be hurt if I was just using you for your body?"

He turned around to face her and smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Maybe."

…..

On the ride to the train station, Donna's mind was working hard. There were a few places she'd love to see in the UK, but she wasn't sure Harvey would know about any of them or had any way of finding out. She eyed the overnight bag at their feet, which only intrigued her more. Were they going so far that it was easier to stay the night, or was there something in the evening that required them to stay? There was one obvious possibility that he could have guessed and she gave him a satisfied smile.

"You think you've worked it out." He stated simply. "Took you long enough. I think you're losing your edge." Donna's eyes narrowed in irritation. "I will never lose my edge Harvey. I'm simply adjusting to a new playing field. You're easier to read on home turf."

He smiled. "So, come on then. Where are we going?"

She fixed her eyes on his to catch the slightest reaction and gave her guess. "The home of Shakespeare!"

"Who?" Harvey's mock confused expression made her laugh. She liked how much more free he was being with his humour this week. If ever she'd needed proof that vacations are good for you, it was the man in front of her.

"I'm right aren't I?" Harvey said nothing, but there was a small smile at the corners of his mouth, which gave her enough of an answer.

Pulling up to the station, Harvey paid the cab driver and picked up the overnight bag, before slipping out, followed by Donna. They had time before the train, so purchased coffee and pastries for the journey. Spotting a poster in the station for the latest Royal Shakespeare Company season, Donna smiled. She had to admit this gesture certainly earned him major brownie points. Harvey saw the platform flash up on the departure board and retrieved train tickets from his pocket, which the hotel had already arranged for him, guiding Donna towards the train.

It was yet another sunny day and they passed the two-hour journey enjoying the views of the English countryside, as they left London behind.

Harvey's mind wandered to their return home in a few days. He knew it was silly, but he felt a little nervous about it; his long established fear of messing things up with her niggling at him. The thought of losing her now terrified him. He simply could not imagine his life without her beside him. The worry must have been visible on his face, as a hand to his cheek brought him back to reality. "What are you thinking about Mister?"

He turned his head towards her and smiled. "Nothing," he murmured, before kissing her softly, determined to erase the worry from his head.

…..

Harvey looked around them as they stepped off the train a couple of hours later. "Well, this is quaint." The station was tiny and just as he'd imagined small English towns to be like. Donna was checking the map on her phone. "It's only a short walk in to the town."

He nodded and let her lead the way; this trip was all for her anyway. "We're early for check-in, but we could leave the bag and pick up tickets for later."

"Tickets?" Donna queried with a twinkle in her eye. He laughed. "Come on, you knew there would be tickets."

"I'm just impressed that you're going to sit through Shakespeare. I know it's not your favourite activity."

He smiled softly. "I'll have a great time, as long as you explain the plot before it begins!"

…..

They decided to go straight to the hotel and then explore from there. "You booked one right by the theatre?!" He smiled. He'd again had help from the hotel in finding somewhere to stay, but the final choice had been his. "I thought it made sense to stay close to everything."

They wandered comfortably along the streets of the historic town, getting their bearings and soon found themselves reaching the riverfront, complete with canal boats selling food and tourists feeding the ducks. It was a lovely sunny day and the atmosphere was relaxed, but less busy than he guessed it would be during a weekend.

As they turned to the right, they saw the theatre, which was surprisingly modern to Harvey, with its tall watchtower. "It was recently rebuilt," Donna explained. "We'll have to ask about a tour!"

Their small boutique hotel, The Arden, couldn't have been any nearer to the theatre unless it had been inside it and Harvey knew from Donna's wide smile that he'd made the right choice. Their room was in fact ready, allowing them to drop their bag before seeing the sights.

"So, how am I doing so far?" Harvey ventured, sitting on the edge of the bed. She smiled and walked up to him, bending down to kiss him, as he looked up at her. "Pretty damn well."

She knew if they weren't careful, they wouldn't leave the room and there was too much that she wanted to see. With incredible restraint, she pulled him to his feet. "Come on. Let's go."

To his credit, Harvey didn't protest, simply following her out of the room.

…..

Donna wasted no time in heading straight over to the theatre, entering through the sliding doors in to the foyer and shop. While Harvey picked up their tickets, Donna enquired about tours and to her delight found one was starting shortly. She'd paid before Harvey had even realised what was happening.

It turned out to be the ideal start to their visit, as they learnt about the origins of the RSC, as well as the rebuilding of the new theatre they were now standing in, plus a sneak peek behind the scenes, but it was the little details that thrilled Donna the most. Harvey couldn't help but smile at her reaction to hearing that the wooden floorboards they were walking over, in the area around the outside of the auditorium, were the wooden boards from the original RSC stage. The theatrical history under her feet was thrilling.

They passed a couple of hours, explaining the building and taking in the views from the tower, the ideal vantage point during such good weather, before wandering back in to the historic town.

"I'm glad I got to be the one to bring you here," Harvey murmured, as they walked. This was special for her, which made it special for him too. "So am I," she replied, taking his hand as they walked.

Harvey had sensibly booked the evening performance, which gave them the whole day to explore. It wasn't a huge town, so they were able to tick all the important landmarks off Donna's list, as she took photos of Shakespeare's grave in Trinity Church, the house where he died and also Shakespeare's birthplace, both inside and outside, sending a few to Louis. "He will be so jealous! Did you know he can recite all of Shakespeare by heart?"

Harvey laughed. "I didn't, but I can't say I'm surprised!" He pointed to the actors performing extracts in the gardens of the birthplace house. "Hey, it's the perfect career change for him! We could submit an application for him!" Donna slapped him playfully.

After a leisurely day, they enjoyed an early dinner at the hotel, before taking the two-minute walk across to the theatre. "I'm amazed you didn't want to live somewhere close to the shows at home." She smiled. "I used to, but with the hours we've always worked, when would I have had the time to actually go?!"

He considered her words. None of them could really claim to have had that much of a social life in recent years, if not decades. Maybe it's time that changes, he thought. The last week with Donna had been very special and he didn't want it to be a rarity.

A few hours later, over a drink in the hotel bar after the show, Harvey had to admit that it had been much more enjoyable than he'd expected, undoubtedly aided by the summary in the programme that had Donna made him read before the play began.

"See, I told you I can enjoy Shakespeare sometimes," he stated smugly. Donna beamed. "Well, Much Ado About Nothing is one of my favourites and that was a wonderful production, probably the best I've seen." Harvey smiled and sipped his drink, tilting his head to the side in thought. Donna raised an eyebrow in question.

"I was just thinking, two people denying how they feel about each other for years, driving those around them crazy….Sound familiar…?" She couldn't fail to laugh at the grin on his face. She had to admit that he had a point!

"Well, we haven't been fighting for years, but I see your point!" She sipped her wine, enjoying the ease with which they were able to spend time together as a couple now. It felt so natural, as though they'd been doing it for years, which, in a way, she realised that they had.

Later that night, with Harvey's arm around her back, Donna curled in to his side, her arm moving across his torso, as she closed her eyes. "Thank you Harvey," she whispered, dropping a kiss on to his chest. He smiled and closed his eyes too. "My pleasure," he replied, before he drifted off to sleep.

…..

Donna woke before Harvey and was gazing out of the window at the view of the river and the theatre opposite when Harvey's sleepy voice interrupted her thoughts. "I didn't say you could get up yet."

"Well, I was awake and you were snoring, so I had no other choice!" Her eyes were twinkling with humour and he pulled a face. "I do not snore!"

She didn't respond, instead returning to sit on the bed next to him. "What time is our train?"

"It's a flexible ticket, so we can leave as late as we like." Donna smiled and kissed him softly. "Perfect. You better get up then!" With that, she disappeared in to the bathroom to finish getting dressed, missing Harvey's pout.

He stretched in bed and smiled to himself. Was this how normal people felt on holiday, he thought, relaxed and happy? It still seemed unreal to him that they were here, that Donna was here with him. He now just had to make sure that they didn't neglect this newfound intimacy with each other when thrown back in to the world of the firm.

They spent the morning enjoying the scenery and stopping to buy souvenirs. Harvey was learning that Donna was a fan of the souvenir. After a lovely lunch at a café decorated as if it was back in the 1940s, they caught a train to London, with Donna leaning her head against Harvey's shoulder, as the train lulled them in to a comfortable silence.

"Part of me doesn't want to go home," she murmured. He smiled, reminded of his own thoughts on the train journey the day before. "Me too, but I've already thought about it and the way I see it, we just have lots of opportunities to make memories in New York." She looked up at him. "Holidays really do agree with you Mr Specter." He smiled and interlinked their fingers. "I think it is just holidays with you."

As the train made its way back through the Warwickshire countryside towards London, they started to make plans, which made the idea of going home a little less daunting.

…..

Once back in London, Donna had suggested they both spend the night at the flat she had rented. She only had it for a couple more days, so wanted to pack and be able to hand the keys over a little early, meaning their last couple of nights would be back at Harvey's hotel.

They enjoyed a relaxed meal along the riverfront, before Harvey suggested a trip to the IMAX cinema that was situated practically behind Donna's apartment. "Come one Donna, it's the largest screen in the country!"

"Do you even know what's on, or does it not matter?" She laughed at his eagerness. On discovering it was something they both would be happy to watch and that there were a few tickets available, Donna agreed to go.

Harvey wasn't kidding. The screen was huge, in the circular cinema building, built on a roundabout in the middle of a busy road. The use of space for such a venue was very clever and on taking their seats, she could see Harvey was impressed. "Mike will be jealous about this!"

She laughed and reached for the popcorn in his lap. A movie date with Harvey Specter; her life certainly had taken some unexpected, but very welcome turns recently, she thought, a smile on her face. "What are you so smiley about?" She could hear the playfulness in his voice and she kissed him softly. "Nothing in particular. Be quiet. The movie is starting." He smirked and put his arm around her; it was as if he had been doing it for years.

After the movie had finished, they left the cinema and walked the short way back to the apartment building. Harvey had to admit, it was the ideal location, in the heart of so much culture. "How about a nightcap?" He motioned towards the bars, still full with people enjoying the warm, late summer evening.

"I have a bottle of wine in the fridge," she replied and he smiled. He'd secretly hoped she would say that. "Perfect," he murmured, taking her hand and following her inside. With only a few days left of their break before they had to return to the real world, he intended to cherish every second.

…..

 _That's all for now. I admit, I do love having my favourite couple in my part of the world! If you are ever able to visit Stratford-Upon-Avon, I strongly recommend it. It's one of my favourite places and I couldn't have Donna here and not have her visit the home of Shakespeare! Let me know what you think!_


	19. Chapter 19

**It's the start of a new week and as I am still putting together the next chapter(s) of You Can Never Go Back, I finally made time to finish my next chapter of Love & War. I can't believe it's reached 19 chapters. It's certainly been fun, starting out as a follow on from 7.01 and then becoming its own story. As usual, I've tweeted a couple of photo tweets of the places referred to in this chapter, as we see Donna and Harvey's time in London draw to a close. Do let me know what you think and hopefully I'll be able to update again soon! **

**...**

 **Chapter 19**

The following day seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. Having packed her belongings and handed over the keys, Donna felt a little sad to be saying goodbye to her Southbank flat. It may have been somewhere she'd arrived feeling lost and uncertain, but over the last couple of weeks, since Harvey had arrived, it had been a place of great happiness and she would always look back on it fondly. The owner had encouraged her to come back again soon. Maybe I will, she thought to herself.

Once her bags had been dropped at the hotel, her and Harvey had continued to explore, taking advantage of their last couple of days away.

As they took in the view from the top of Parliament Hill, within North London's Hampstead Heath, Harvey chuckled. "I never realised what a fan you were of views."

She smiled. "Well, they are all new to me, so I'm fitting in as many as possible." He smiled, as she continued to document with her camera what had become, effectively, their first holiday together. "We can come back, you know," he replied matter-of-factly.

"I know." Her heart warmed at the reality that they probably would return and that it would be together. "Come on," she stated, standing from the bench they had been sitting on to catch their breath after their climb. Harvey shot her a look of horror. " _Already?!_ "

Donna laughed. "I have plans for lunch and as I'm sure we'll probably get lost along the way, I'm leaving lots of time to get there!"

Harvey sighed in an exaggerated manner and let her pull him to his feet. "Always so organised!"

"It's why I'm irreplaceable," she replied with a laugh, but Harvey shook his head. "Not true," he answered, earning him a look of confusion. "It's only one reason why."

Donna kissed him softly. "Smooth, Specter. Very smooth." He grinned before they descended Parliament Hill, with Donna navigating her way across the vast area that was Hampstead Heath.

They walked comfortably together in the warm weather, enjoying the peace and quiet that the Heath allowed. "It's an oasis in the city, just like Central Park," she remarked as they continued.

Harvey nodded, before adding, off topic. "Do you think Louis has snapped yet? I don't think he expected I'd be gone this long!" Donna smiled. Harvey would have been there almost two weeks by the time they left; unheard of in all the years she'd known him. "I'm sure he has everything under control. I feel a little sorry for the associates, but I know Rachel is keeping an eye on him. Admit it, you miss him, just a little!"

Harvey pulled a disgusted face, but the corners of his mouth quirked upwards, giving him away. "I'll admit, he's not that bad…sometimes…..and he is the person who made me wake up and get on that plane."

Donna smiled. She did miss her friends; another reason that made her certain she could never have left them all behind.

After a leisurely walk through the open green spaces and sheltered woodland spots of the Heath, they emerged at the side of a lake and Donna beamed. They had clearly reached her destination.

From around the lake, with its little bridge, a stately looking white house came in to view. A curious expression crossed Harvey's face. "Where are we? I think I recognise that house."

"It's called Kenwood House," Donna replied, as they walked up the lawn towards the property. "I think it's used in films sometimes. I saw it in Notting Hill." Harvey smirked. "You think I haven't seen it?"

"I think I'm more amused if you have, but as Clueless is on your viewed list, I shouldn't rule anything out."

He smiled. "I have a vast repertoire Donna….and not just where films are concerned…." She slapped his arm playfully, as he suggestively raised an eyebrow.

…..

It being a lovely sunny day, they weren't the only ones visiting, but as it was a weekday, they were easily able to get a table in the lovely outdoor courtyard of the grounds. Selecting sandwiches and scones, Donna created her own afternoon tea, while Harvey was certain he'd never eaten as much food as he had on this trip.

As they ate, his phone buzzed and he answered. "Louis…..we were just talking about you!"

"Harvey…as much as I'm happy for you and Donna….and I am….. _When Are You Coming Back_?!" There was mild panic in his voice and Harvey chuckled. "We'll be back late on Saturday, Louis. Can you hold the fort another couple of days?"

There was an overly dramatic sigh. "Well, someone has to, don't they? Where are you anyway?"

"At a historical English house having afternoon tea." It sounded crazy and so unlike him and he knew it.

"I'm sorry, _who is this_?!" Mike's amused voice came over the line and Harvey realised he was on speaker. "Funny, Mike."

He passed the phone to Donna and she talked briefly with their friends, before they said they'd see them in a couple of days. After he'd ended the call, Donna smiled. "We don't get back that late on Saturday, you know."

"Oh, I know, but there is no reason Louis needs to know that."

She laughed. "Anyone would think you were enjoying not working. Mike may be right – _who are you_?!" He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I was serious about what I said. No more putting us to the side." She returned his kiss, still trying to believe that this wasn't all just a dream.

As they were leaving, Donna noticed a little girl standing quite bewildered, her eyes filling with tears. She walked over to her and crouched in front of her. "Hey there sweetie. Where's your mom?" The little girl looked up at her and started to cry, so Donna gently put her arm around her. "It's okay. Did you come with your mommy?" As the little girl nodded through her tears, Donna looked up at Harvey. "Her mom can't be far away, right?"

He nodded. "I'll go and find someone who works here." Harvey returned a few minutes later with both a member of staff and the girl's mother, who had desperately been trying to find her, to see her sitting at their table, on Donna's lap, sucking her thumb. He couldn't deny that it was a sight that warmed his heart and made him smile widely.

As the grateful mother led the waving child away a few minutes later, Donna caught Harvey's gaze. "What….?" She raised an eyebrow, clearly suspicious. "Nothing," he murmured with a smile.

…..

Following a recommendation from a lady who had been sitting at the next table, they took a longer route out of the Heath, so they could see the Pergola at its western edge. It took them longer than they expected to reach it and Harvey was astounded the area was so large. "This Heath is a hell of a lot bigger than I expected! I assumed we were just going to walk up a hill for a view!"

Donna laughed. "It's certainly larger than I realised. We've spent most of the afternoon here!" He smiled. "Well, we didn't have better plans, did we?"

On reaching the Pergola, they were surprised to find it almost deserted, despite the weather. "Well, it is a little hard to find," Harvey had remarked on discovering the relative emptiness of the raised, pillared walkways. "It's a hidden gem," she murmured appreciatively, taking in the flowers, vines and greenery below them and surrounding them from their raised vantage point. "Unless you live there," Harvey pointed out with a smirk, motioning to the grand-looking house close by.

Donna wandered over to the edge and looked out at the view, enjoying the tranquillity of the moment. Harvey watched her, before standing behind her, his arms encircling her waist, causing her to smile. "I'm glad we've had time away. We both needed it," he murmured against her ear. She nodded, her hands moving atop his. "Yes, we did."

Harvey moved slightly, reaching in to his trouser pocket for his wallet. "I want to show you something." Donna turned her head to the side and her brow knitted together in curiosity. "That's mysterious." He chuckled, retrieving a folded piece of paper from inside and passing it to her.

Donna's curiosity got the better of her and she took the paper from him and unfolded it, noting it didn't look new. On seeing what was written upon it, she smiled and bit her lip, unprepared for the gentle sentimentality of the gesture. In her hand, the paper had her number on it, with Donna written underneath, in her handwriting. "You kept this?!" Her voice was filled with surprise and emotion. She remembered writing it all those years ago, in that bar, the night that started everything.

"I did," he replied simply.

She tilted her head to catch his gaze. "You haven't had it in your wallet all these years, have you?" He could hear the teasing in her voice and laughed. "No…., but I did keep it. It was part of my back-up plan to prove I'm not a total dick, if you'd refused to talk to me."

Donna smirked. "Smart plan. You could have saved it for when you need to remind me of that in the future!" Harvey considered her point. "True. I guess I'll have to find other ways, if it comes to it." He kissed the top of her head, still a little surprised at how comfortable this was, so quickly.

Donna turned in his arms. "I suppose you will," she murmured, as she kissed him gently.

…..

Their overly ambitious exploration of Hampstead Heath resulted in two weary people arriving back at the hotel in the early evening. Kicking off his shoes, Harvey collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes, causing Donna to laugh. "Did I break you?"

"Never," he replied stubbornly without opening his eyes. "But, you know what sounds good to me tonight?"

"Room service," she answered without taking a beat. He opened one eye. "It's still scary that you can do that."

Donna said nothing, simply disappearing in to the bathroom and a few moments later the sound of the bathtub running filtered in to the room. She reappeared in the bedroom, reaching for the light controls on the wall, selecting a dimmer setting. Propping himself up on an elbow, on his side, Harvey raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Donna responded by removing her top, draping it over a nearby chair. "Having a long, luxurious bath….."

Harvey swallowed at the sight of her without a shirt, a small smile on her lips. "You know, I was planning to do the same thing," he replied coolly.

"Oh, really?"

He rolled off the bed and stood up. "We shouldn't waste water, Donna. That would be irresponsible."

She laughed, heading back towards the bathroom, with Harvey only a couple of steps behind her.

…..

Donna could feel the tension easing from her muscles, as the warm water soothed her. She hadn't realised quite how tired she was after their long day until she was able to simply lie back and relax, as calming music played quietly through the bathroom's speaker system.

"You falling asleep on me?"

She tried to hold back a smile at Harvey's teasing question. "No…but I could." He smiled, stroking his hands up and down her bare arms from his position behind her. Donna murmured appreciatively.

"You're a very comfortable backrest, Harvey." She heard his warm chuckle close to her ear. "All part of the service. I couldn't have you being tempted to press that valet button."

She chuckled, letting a hand rest on his knee in the water. "God, I seriously don't want to move," she moaned.

"Well, I'm not complaining." His voice was low and soft and she smiled, as he kissed the top of her head. The quiet rings of Donna's phone filtered through to the bathroom. Whoever it was could wait, she thought, as she settled herself in Harvey's arms and closed her eyes.

…..

"Donna! How are you? I just wanted to say hi, seeing as I missed speaking to you earlier today." Rachel's bubbly voice carried over the line, after Donna had dialled her number a little later on.

"Hey Rach. Sorry I didn't pick up. I was in the bath." She was lying on the bed, wearing a white terrycloth robe, waiting for the room service to be delivered, while Harvey was in the bathroom, shaving off the stumble that he had started to let grow over the last couple of days.

" _Alone…?_ " Rachel giggled at her own question. "Rachel, you know I'd never kiss and tell…"

"Not even if I bribe you with wine when you get back?" Donna couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe….." There was a knock at the door and Harvey, dressed in his own robe, went to answer it.

"How is everything Donna?" Her friend was more serious again, clearly anxious to know that she was happy. "Everything's great Rach."

"I'm glad. I can't wait to hear all about your trip!" Promising to arrange a proper catch up when they were home, Donna ended the call and smiled at the smell of food coming from the table that had just been wheeled in. "I'm starving! It must be all the exercise."

Harvey laughed. "Well, there's been plenty of…exercise." She rolled her eyes at his terrible joke and proceeded to eat, savouring every mouthful.

After dinner, neither of them could keep their eyes open too long, with Donna soon asleep, curled against Harvey, as the film they'd been watching ended. He yawned, reaching for the remote, careful not wake her, as he turned off the television and the bedside light. His mind was already starting to think about home and the many decisions that would need to be made, one of the most obvious being their living arrangements. It may have only been a couple of weeks, but the thought of going home each night to an empty apartment wasn't very attractive to him. He'd already got used to waking up with her next to him and he didn't want that to change.

"I can hear your mind working, Mister," Donna murmured, sleepily. He moved closer to her in bed and rested his arm across her. "Go back to sleep," he whispered. A small smile on her lips, Donna did just that and Harvey followed her not long afterwards.

…..

As their last full day in London arrived, Donna found herself enjoying being pampered, having booked in to the hotel's spa. If she had to return to reality, she'd do it looking and feeling fabulous and so she'd disappeared not long after breakfast, leaving Harvey to his own devices.

As he let himself back in to their room a few hours later, he was startled by Donna's voice, remarking about how Louis would have loved the spa. She raised her head, noticing the slightly startled look on his face.

"What's the matter? You look surprised to see me?" He recovered quickly and smiled, a little sheepish. "I thought you'd still be upstairs, that's all."

Donna tilted her head to the side, studying him and he swallowed on reflex. "What's going on Harvey? You look…..shifty…."

"Nothing's going on! I just went to collect a gift I'd ordered for Louis."

Donna narrowed her eyes. "You bought Louis a gift? A real one, not a joke one? Really?"

He pulled a face, as if offended at her questioning his sincerity. "Yes, really! I know I owe him for the fact we're here right now. It's a gesture."

She smiled and walked over to him. "So, what did you buy…?" Harvey triumphantly held up the gift bag and Donna removed the item from inside, before glancing up at him. "That's very thoughtful Harvey. He'll be touched."

"Well, as long as he doesn't cry, we'll be good. You ready to go out?" Donna wandered in to the bedroom of the suite, calling that she'd just grab her bag.

Harvey placed the bag for Louis on the coffee table, a small, satisfied smile on his face; one that he made sure Donna didn't see.

…..

After one final trip to the theatre that night, they stopped in the sitting area of the hotel for a nightcap. Donna smiled as Francois, the pianist, greeted them warmly. "I'm still serious about getting one for the office," Harvey commented, nodding his head in the direction of the instrument. Donna simply shook her head in amusement. She knew trying to point out that they rarely used the client entertainment space was pointless.

As Harvey watched Donna sipping her drink, he thanked god that he'd come here. If he hadn't, he didn't dare think where she would have been tonight, almost certainly not with him. She caught the distracted look on his face and smiled mischievously. "You look very thoughtful, Harvey. Care to share?"

Her smile lit up her face and her eyes caught the light of the room. He couldn't quite believe this woman wanted to be with him. "I'm just glad I made the trip," he replied softly. She smiled and squeezed his hand, as it rested on the table. "Me too," she replied.

…..

They checked out the following day and enjoyed lunch in the hotel's bar before leaving for the airport. As they made their way through the foyer, Donna sighed. "I'll miss this place."

Harvey had to admit, he'd been incredibly impressed with the hotel, far more than he'd expected. "We'll be back," he answered. The doorman hailed them a taxi and wished them a safe trip home, to which Harvey thanked him, leaving him with a generous trip. "Thank you Sir. See you again."

They had no need to rush and so were relatively relaxed when they finally boarded their flight a few hours later. Donna took the window seat and leaned back, turning her head towards Harvey. "Time to go home."

He could hear the slight edge of nerves in her voice. He understood; they were, after all, going back to their old life and yet so much had changed. He wasn't naïve enough to think it wouldn't take a period of adjustment, but he was ready for it.

He simply gave her his warmest smile and leaned in to kiss her. "Time for a new start."

…..

The journey was comfortable and Harvey passed the time with the paper and a movie Mike had been raving about, mocking him for having missed it. Although she knew she should try and stay awake for the flight, after a few hours Donna fell asleep, her head against Harvey's shoulder.

He woke her as they neared New York and she yawned. "How long was I asleep?"

"A couple of hours. Not long to go now." She nodded and stretched in her seat. "I'm going to regret that nap later, when I can't sleep tonight." He considered the remark, before reassuring her that he'd think of a way to tire her out. She raised her eyes. He was incorrigible.

The plane touched down at JFK in the early New York afternoon and on collecting their bags, they were greeted in arrivals by a familiar face. "Welcome back."

"Thanks Ray." Harvey's long-time driver smiled and took Donna's case from her, saying how good it was to see her. He hadn't been certain about what had been going on during those last few weeks, before his boss called to say he needed to go to the airport, but he'd had a suspicion that it involved his favourite redhead. He'd always liked Donna and on seeing them walk through the terminal together, it was clear that their relationship had shifted and it made him smile.

Harvey slipped in to the Lexus beside Donna and Ray caught his eye in the rear view mirror. "So, where to?"

Harvey looked to Donna. "Your place, or mine?" It made her smile that he wasn't even considering them not being together that night. She paused, considering the options. She'd left her apartment in a hurry and knew it was a mess. She didn't want to deal with that today and certainly didn't want Harvey seeing it in such a state. "Your place," she answered.

Harvey was a little surprised, assuming she'd have wanted to go home to unpack. "You sure?"

"Am I sure about putting off unpacking and tidying up for another day? Yes, Harvey, I'm sure!" Ray simply nodded and drove them to Harvey's apartment in the city.

New York seemed louder and more chaotic to Harvey, as the car made it's way through New Jersey and arrived on the island of Manhattan, loud car horns and city noise filling his ears. London was a big city, but it seemed slightly calmer, or maybe that was because he'd been relaxed for the first time in years. He suspected he'd readjust back to the New York pace far sooner than he'd like.

…..

Opening the door to his apartment, he held the door open for Donna, before leaving their cases by the door. It was strange to be back. In a way he felt as if he had been away so much longer than two weeks.

Donna wandered in to the living room area, she too feeling a little awkward. She'd been to Harvey's home many times, but this was the first time she was here as more than his friend, his colleague. She noticed the cactus on the coffee table and smiled. Still alive, she thought.

"So…..we're back….," she murmured quietly. Harvey nodded and moved across to her, tilting her head up to look at him, his fingers under her chin. She smiled on seeing the reassuring look in his eyes and rested her hands on his chest. His kiss was soft and tender and she relaxed in to him immediately. It may have only been two weeks, but it sometimes felt as if they had been this close far longer. It felt so natural.

"I'll make us some coffee," he murmured, wandering over to the kitchen. She smiled. "I brought some back with me, but I don't have the energy to find it in my case!"

Slipping off her shoes, she sat down on the couch, bringing her legs up under her, lying back against the cushions, watching Harvey busy in the kitchen. A few minutes later, he brought the mugs over to the couch and took a seat next to her. "You realise I have no food in this place, right?" She laughed. "Well, I guess pizza it is then."

They spent the next few hours talking about their trip, while enjoying a bottle of wine, before ordering a pizza a little later. It was ridiculously normal and mundane and Donna loved it. Their loves had been non-stop chaos for so many years, that she was more than happy with a few quiet nights like this one.

Her phone buzzed and she smiled on seeing a text from Rachel. _"Hey Donna! I hope the journey back was pain-free! I'm looking forward to hearing all about your trip! Xx"_

Harvey saw her smile and knew who the message would be from. "You can call her."

"I'll see her soon enough," she replied simply. "Are you going to call Mike? Or Louis?" He shook his head. "I'll go in to the office tomorrow. It can wait one more night."

Donna smiled, a glint in her eyes, one that didn't escape Harvey's attention. " _Donna….._ " She turned on the couch, so that she was facing him, her face inches from his own. " _Harvey…_ " she countered, her voice low, in the tone that made his temperature rise.

She kissed him softly, letting her bottom lip graze his, as his hand instantly moved to her neck, catching in her hair. It was a long, slow kiss, each of them happy to take their time, as he groaned appreciatively against her mouth.

She broke the kiss slowly, her mouth moving close to his ear. "Let's go to bed." He smiled, his darkened eyes meeting hers. "You tired….?" She could hear the playful humour in his quiet tone, as she ran a hand along his jawline. "Not yet…."

…..

Donna woke up in the early hours of the morning, her body clock confused from the travelling; the night still dark through the gap in Harvey's thin curtains. She shifted in his bed, moving on to her side.

Harvey had turned on to his stomach in his sleep, his head turned towards her, an arm resting against her body. He looked so peaceful and it made her smile. A few weeks ago, she would never have believed that she would be here with him and yet now, she couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

Shifting again, she moved herself closer to him, enjoying the warmth of his body against hers, her hand reaching out and resting against his back. He murmured in his sleep, the arm across her instinctively pulling her closer to him.

Morning may bring a return to reality, but she finally felt sure that some changes were here to stay.

…..

 _I've loved writing about Harvey and Donna in London, but it was time to let them go home! Now to see what awaits them back in NYC. As always, the places referred to all exist (see the tweets at vickster51) and are some of my favourite spots in London! Thanks for all the support of this story. It's come a long way since I started it! I'd love to hear what you think of it so far!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! So, I've been struggling to write my stories for a while, as I only keep going if I feel I can hear the characters as I write. If it doesn't sound enough like them, I stop. It's therefore taken me much longer then I expected to update this story. Hopefully it won't be as long before the next chapter. Thanks to all the readers who support my writing and if you have a few seconds to spare, please do review and let me know your thoughts. It always helps when I struck by writer's block, to know people are actually reading. Lol. Anyway, thanks again!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 20**

Louis took a deep breath, as he stared at the stack of files on his desk, which had gradually started to rise while Harvey had been away. It wasn't that he couldn't cope; of course he could, but he was beginning to fantasise about a vacation of his own; one that did not involve work of any kind.

The light tap on his office door caused him to look up and he breathed a sigh of relief, as a smile broke across his face. "You're back!"

Harvey, dressed casually in black trousers and shirt, smiled in return, stepping in to the office. "You miss me Louis?"

Louis gave a small laugh. "Of course not. I missed Donna." They exchanged warm smiles, as Harvey enjoyed their newfound affection. Sitting down in the chair across from his friend, he raised his eyes at the stack of files. "Those mine?"

"Some of them."

"Thanks Louis." His tone was softer and genuine and Louis gave a nod. "You're welcome Harvey. Good trip?"

They both knew the question was asking much more than that with very few words. "It was a great trip," he replied with a knowing smile.

"I'm glad." Louis paused before his face turned more serious. "Obviously, if you upset her in any way, I'll have to have you killed."

Harvey raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Got it, Louis." He stood, picking up the files, before remembering something else and reaching for the gift bag by his feet, picking it up and placing it on Louis's desk. His friend gave him a questioning look. "You got me a gift?"

"I think I owed you more than just a thank you for what you did."

"You mean sticking my nose in your personal life and risking my physical safety in the process?"

Harvey chuckled, as Louis withdrew his hand from the bag and looked genuinely touched by the gesture, as he stared at a beautiful stationery set, held in a leather case, each piece personalised with his name, in a clean, professional font.

"Thank you Harvey." His eyes were filled with emotion at the thoughtfulness of his friend and Harvey decided to escape before Louis started to cry. He wasn't quite ready for that level of closeness just yet. "You're welcome, Louis. I should get back. Try and clear some of the backlog before Monday."

With that, he took the files from Louis's desk and headed to the door, leaving Louis still beaming from ear to ear.

….

Donna stepped in to her apartment later that morning and glanced around at the mess she'd left it in.

\- _Well, I did leave in a hurry._

It still seemed hard to believe that so much had changed in just a few weeks. Setting her case down inside the living room, she moved to the kitchen to make some coffee, as a yawn escaped her, followed by a smile at the memories as to why she was so tired. How Harvey had actually been able to get up and go in to the office, she had no idea.

As the coffee brewed, she started to straighten up the living room, bringing a sense of order back to her home, before beginning to unpack, setting aside the gifts she'd purchased and the small number of souvenirs she'd bought for herself, each one holding its own special memory of an unforgettable trip.

She'd been nervous about coming home, of them being back in familiar surroundings when so much had changed between them and yet most of her worries had disappeared since they'd arrived. Yes, the change to their relationship was still new, but it felt so natural, so easy, that she was beginning to feel more confident that everything would be alright, even if there were bumps along the way; they were both ready for this new adventure.

The ringing of her phone brought her out of her thoughts and she smiled, seeing her friend's name on the caller ID. "Hey Rach."

"Donna! Hey! I know you only just got back, but…."

"You're dying to hear about London," Donna finished for her, knowing that was only really half true.

" _Well_ …..I am,….but I think we have more important topics to cover first!"

Donna couldn't help but laugh at Rachel's comment. "How about lunch?"

…

Mike looked up as Rachel appeared in the living room, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Mission - Get all the gossip on our friends' love lives has begun, I see." He shook his head in amusement.

"Come on! You're as keen to know as me!" Rachel defended herself.

"Keen to know about Donna and Harvey's sex life? I'll pass. If they're happy, I'm happy."

Rachel picked up her mug and sipped her coffee. "So, you won't ask him anything?"

Mike tilted his head to one side, considering his answer. "I might ask just how much grovelling he had to do to get her to forgive him for being a dick."

Rachel laughed. "I hope they're as happy as we are," she murmured, as she leaned in to him on the couch. "Impossible," he replied, "but they'll be pretty close."

….

Donna was just stepping in to the restaurant to meet Rachel when her phone rang. She knew who it would be before she looked at the screen.

"Are you bored at work already?"

She heard Harvey's chuckles down the line. "What are you up to?"

"I'm about to have lunch with Rachel."

"Oh, wonderful. The interrogations begin." She heard him sigh and she laughed. "Get back to work. I have to go."

With that she ended to call, slipping her phone in to her bag, as Rachel waved from a table across the room.

"I'm so pleased to see you back Donna," Rachel declared as she pulled her friend in to a hug. "Me too, Rach."

The waiter appeared and poured Donna a glass of wine from the bottle Rachel had already ordered. "I know it was selfish, but there was a point when I was worried you wouldn't come back." Donna took a sip of her wine and considered her friend's admission. "For a while Rach, I didn't think I'd come back either."

Donna's expression grew more thoughtful as she imagined a very different life. "I could have been happy, to some degree. It would just have been very different."

Rachel nodded, the kind, understanding look she was so good at passing across her face. "Because he wasn't Harvey?"

"No one's like Harvey. That's always been the problem, even when I didn't want to see it."

"But everything worked out how it was supposed to, right?" Rachel's expression, so full of hope and excitement for her friend, made Donna smile. "Right."

With that, Rachel leaned in, her eyebrow rising playfully. "So…I want to know everything. You do know that, don't you? _Everything_."

"About London…" The deadpan tone to Donna's voice was met with a playful huff from her friend, from above the rim of her wine glass.

"Among other things….!" Tired of the game, Rachel leaned forward in her seat. "Come on Donna! Tell me! What did he say? What did you say?!"

Donna smiled. She wanted to keep some of her talk with Harvey to herself. It had been too special a moment for it to be fully shared with anyone else. Instead she voiced the truth behind his words that first day in London. "That we were ready for more."

….

Harvey had to admit, his inbox wasn't quite as horrendous as he'd imagined. The combination of Mike and Louis handling any urgent matters and his own occasional correspondence with his most important clients meant that the task facing him that Sunday wasn't nearly as painful as it could have been. It made him realise that taking a vacation every once in a while wasn't such a bad idea.

Having cleared the majority of the work backlog, he turned to more personal matters for a break, confirming with Sam a catch up during his next business trip to New York, sending his thanks to the general manager of the hotel to compliment him and his staff on an incredible stay and finally, confirming an appointment of his own on Fifth Avenue; one which he'd started to arrange in London and which wad now finalised. He smiled to himself as he made a note of the date and time while making sure to leave it off his calendar, where he knew a certain set of green eyes would otherwise see it.

It was as he was swiping through the photos on his phone, looking back at the last two weeks, which had changed his life so dramatically, that it began to ring and he smiled on seeing the name. Events of the last few weeks had kept him distracted and he felt a pang of guilt as he answered.

"Mom, hi, how are you?"

His mother, sitting at her classroom desk, smiled on hearing his friendly tone. It was still a development in their lives that she had trouble believing was a reality after all these years. "I'm fine Harvey. We've not spoken for a few weeks, so I wanted to say hello; perhaps suggest dinner next weekend?"

Leaning back in his chair, Harvey smiled. His relationship with his mother wasn't perfect by any means, but it felt nice to have her back in his life. He'd forgotten the simple pleasure of having a parent involved in his world and his eyes naturally searched out the picture hanging on the opposite wall.

"Sorry Mom. I've been distracted, but I was going to call you this week. Dinner sounds good. I could come up on Saturday?"

Lily could hear a change in his tone. He sounded more relaxed, happier even, peaking her curiosity. "Is it work, honey? You should take some time off. It's what most people do!"

Her voice was laced with humour and he smiled. She suspected something and was failing miserably at trying to be subtle when digging for information. "Work is fine Mom. And I've actually just got back from a trip to London."

Leaning forward, his mother smiled, as her students began to arrive for her next class. "I see. And dare I hope that this trip was with your someone very special…..?"

Harvey considered a witty comeback or sarcasm, but the truth was he was more than happy to be honest. "Yeah, Mom. It was." He smiled then, as the photo of them standing by the stunning backdrop of the hotel's lobby appeared on his camera roll. The older couple had been right – it had made the perfect picture.

"That's wonderful Harvey. Can I hope to meet her on Saturday?" He could hear a slight hesitation in his mother's voice, as if she too was still testing the boundaries of their relationship.

"I'm sure she'd love to come Mom. I'll check with her and confirm."

He'd never introduced a woman he'd been dating to either of his parents, not since high school anyway, but he found himself more than ready to let Donna in to the life she'd helped him to get back.

"That's fine, Harvey. I have class in five minutes, so I should go. Don't work too hard, alright?"

"Bye Mom."

On ending the call, he sent Donna a message, checking how much longer she'd be busy talking about him with Rachel and letting her know he'd be leaving the office in a couple of hours. In the past, he'd have spent the entire Sunday there, but not today. Today he had somewhere far better to be.

…

The lights in Harvey's apartment were on low when Donna stepped through the front door later that day, the sounds of a saxophone drifting through the living area, causing her to smile; a little bit of Gordon filling their lives.

Seeing the sliding door to the terrace ajar, she moved towards it, seeing Harvey looking out across the city.

"Something smells good," she murmured, as her arms moved around his waist from behind, causing him to smile, as his own hands moved to rest atop hers. "One of my Mom's recipes. I haven't made it for a long time."

Donna understood without him elaborating further. Anything that reminded him of his mother had been off limits and it warmed her heart to see him starting to let those pieces of himself return, albeit gradually.

He turned in her embrace, hands falling to her waist. "So, how much of a dick can I expect Mike to be tomorrow?"

Letting out an easy laugh, Donna leaned in to his embrace. "That's up to him, but don't worry. He doesn't have much material to work with." Brushing her lips against his, her hand found his cheek. "Some things are just between us."

Harvey smiled against her lips. "Good."

"Did Louis like his gift?" Donna stepped towards the terrace table, pouring herself a glass of wine from the bottle Harvey had uncorked before her arrival. Joining her at the table, he topped up his glass. "He did. I escaped before he burst in to tears."

Donna raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head in amusement. "You can try and downplay the fact you did something nice for him, but I see right through it."

With that, she sauntered back inside, slipping off her shoes before curling up on the couch, watching Harvey check on the food before walking across to join her. "So…I have something to ask you…."

Donna watched him shift nervously next to her, tilting her head. "I'm listening…." Harvey could hear the playfulness in her voice and relaxed a little.

"My Mom called today. She'd like us to go for dinner next weekend."

"Us….?!" The surprise was clear in her voice and Harvey enjoyed taking her by surprise once more. "That okay with you?" His voice was quieter, as he realised just how important her answer was to him.

Seeing his vulnerability only made Donna love him more and she shifted her position on the couch to be closer to him, her hand threading through the hair at the back of his neck in an affectionate caress. "It's more than okay with me, Harvey," she whispered, kissing him gently, before resting her forehead against his, a broad smile spreading across her face. Harvey narrowed his eyes, recognising she was already making plans.

"Donna…" The uneasy tone made her laugh. "What? I'm just picturing your face when she starts showing me all your baby pictures."

Harvey smirked at her, his easy cockiness on display, as he shrugged nonchalantly. "I was an adorable baby," he retorted, earning him an eye roll from Donna before they both started to laugh, as he wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't think of a better way to end the day.

…..

 _So, Darvey are back in NYC. I admit, I'm sad to see them leave my city. It was fun having them here for a while, but they had to go home eventually! Anyway, do review and let me know what you think! :)_


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy Saturday! Apologies it's take so long to update this story. Hopefully you've not forgotten about it, if you were reading it! This chapter is a little shorter, but it was a good place to break, as the next chapter is likely going to be fairly long. It's hard to believe I started this story over a year ago. How time flies! Anyway, hopefully you enjoy it and whatever your thoughts, I'd love to hear what you think, so please do leave a review if you can. Thanks again!**

 **...**

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

Harvey stirred the vanilla in to two mugs of coffee the next morning, as the early sounds of the city filtered through the open terrace door. He'd never experienced the Monday morning blues that he noticed seemed to befall most people; he simply woke up, put on his armour and headed in to work and had been doing so for years. Yet, this Monday, he understood the sensation of not wanting to venture in to the world; even more so once he carried the mugs back through to his bedroom to be rewarded by a grateful smile that made his heart beat a little faster.

It struck him how this was the role reversal version of one of his dreams as he perched on the side of the bed by Donna who, on tasting the coffee, let out a satisfied sigh. "That's good coffee."

"Only the best for you," he murmured, following up with a gentle kiss, before sipping from his own mug.

"Ready to get back to reality?"

Donna sighed, but had a smile on her face. "Well as we have no other choice, I suppose I am. It'll be good to see Louis actually. I've missed him!"

Harvey pulled a face and moved in for another kiss. "No talking about Louis in bed." The comment earned him a laugh and another long, lazy kiss, which seriously had him reconsidering going to work at all, but before he could voice this aloud, Donna was out of the bed, heading to the shower.

"You coming?"

The Cheshire cat grin that spread across his face gave Donna her answer, as he placed his cup on the side and crossed the room after her.

…

The morning flew by for Donna, as she caught up on emails and sifted through responses she'd received with regards to potential hires. It was after she'd picked up a bagel for lunch, that she had time to pop her head in to the other named partner's office.

"Hey stranger."

On hearing her voice, Louis practically leapt out of his chair, eager to welcome her back with a big hug. "Three weeks without you Donna, was far too long. I'm so pleased you're back."

"Thanks Louis," she replied, before pausing for dramatic effect, as she produced a rolled up tube from behind her back. "I heard you wanted one of these….."

Seeing the poster that had been the focus of his plan to lure her to meet Harvey, he smiled. "I did want one! Have you read it? All these phrases people think have been around 5 minutes, but have actually been around hundreds of years."

Donna smiled and passed him the tube. "Well, it's all yours."

Looking more serious then, her friend looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry for deceiving you, but it seems to have worked out?….Right?" Talking about her romantic relationship with Harvey was clearly a little awkward for him, so she nodded, letting her smile speak volumes. "Everything's great, Louis and no apology needed. In fact, I should be thanking you."

"Having you back is thanks enough and I want to hear all about London!"

She really had missed her friend and gladly accepted his suggestion to eat her lunch in his office over a cup of tea, as she filled him in on all the shows she'd seen and all the places in London she'd visited.

…..

"Well, look who finally showed up to work! Did you find the place okay?"

Harvey rolled his eyes on entering his office to find Mike already perched on the window ledge next to his desk. He'd hoped for at least the morning before Mike's fun began.

"You don't honestly believe you're funny, do you?"

Mike smirked. "Is that the best you've got? Wow! You really are rusty!" Harvey may have been pulling a disgusted face, but not even that façade could hide the happiness that Mike could see in his eyes. In fact his whole posture carried a different air to it; he was more relaxed. Mike was thrilled to see happiness suited his friend and he decided to cut him a break.

"I understand you had a good trip…."

Harvey looked up, having taken a seat behind his desk. "Good? If you only heard it was good, I clearly have more work to do!"

They exchanged a smile and Mike chuckled. Rachel hadn't given much away after her lunch with Donna, partly because he'd specifically said he didn't want to hear anything that would make it impossible for him to look Harvey in the face. There were some things he was more than happy to have no knowledge of!

Mike pushed off the window ledge and dropped a file on his desk, earning him a questioning look from his friend.

"Just a little welcome back gift. Don't worry, it's an easy one, to ease you back in slowly!"

With a final wink, Mike moved to leave, telling him to give him a shout if he was stuck on the case later. Harvey shook his head. The kid was a pain in the ass, but he was certainly glad to have him around.

….

It was Wednesday night when Rachel tapped lightly on the glass of her best friend's office. Having been a busy week so far, she'd had little chance to catch up with Donna and they usually tried to have lunch a couple of times during the week.

"Is the end in sight?"

Donna looked up from her files and smiled. "Is it ever in sight?" Rachel gave her a sympathetic nod of understanding. "I thought you might have earned a late dinner, unless you've already eaten?"

"That sounds perfect, Rach. Thanks. I need a break! Lead the way!"

Rachel beamed with satisfaction at successfully pulling her away from the office for some fun. Donna noticed the cheeky smirk and paused as she picked up her bag. "Rachel…..?"

"What? Nothing…It just occurred to me, maybe the adventures of Michelle Ross and Harriet Specter could soon be at an end…"

Donna blushed a little; she didn't need Rachel to say more. Her meaning was clear and it set her heart racing. Squeezing her friend's arm affectionately as she reached the door, she smiled widely. "Well, we better make the most of tonight then!"

Linking their arms through each other's, they headed to the elevators, ready to paint Manhattan red.

…..

"You're actually going to meet his Mom?!"

Rachel's almost squeal at the information caused Donna to chuckle. "I am. On Saturday."

"Well, that's a big step for any couple, but after everything with his mom, it's understandable if you're nervous, Donna."

After taking a sip from her wine glass, Donna sighed. "It's not nerves as such, Rach. It's more worry that I already have an opinion of her and I'll struggle not to let that come through. They both made mistakes, but there's been so much pain in his life because of her and….."

"Part of you is angry with her for that."

A nod of her head told Rachel she was right. "It's a natural response. You've seen first hand how her actions affected him." Resting her hand on top of Donna's, she offered a reassuring smile. "I'm sure it'll be fine. She may be as nervous about it as you are, as I'm sure she knows you're aware of everything that happened, but she'll see instantly how happy you make him and that'll be all that matters."

Rachel's overflowing optimism was the perfect tonic for Donna and she let herself relax. Everything was going so well for her and Harvey now and she was just scared of something upsetting it.

"I'm sure you're right, Rach." Deciding to change the subject to a happier one, she tilted her head in a questioning manner at her friend. "So, how's the wedding planning coming along? Any progress, or do I just need to arrange the whole event for you?!"

It was Rachel's turn to smile. "We're trying to give it the attention it deserves now. Our careers just seemed to be the focus, but I think you'll be impressed to hear about all the progress I've made while you were away, living your very own Hallmark movie!"

"Hallmark movie?!" The sceptical tone to Donna's voice was met with challenge in Rachel's. "Jetting off to another country, having a man chase after you and tell you just how much he loves you, before spending a romantic two weeks together? It sounds very Hallmark to me!"

Donna opened her mouth to disagree, but realised Rachel had a point and she laughed, remembering what Sam had said about her life sounding like a film. Rolling her eyes, she focussed on the subject at hand. "So, come on then! Tell me everything!"

Rachel beamed, as she excitedly began to fill Donna in on her plans, while secretly hoping her friend wouldn't be far behind her planning her own big day.

….

Harvey was tired and ready to go home and on seeing that it was almost 11 p.m., decided enough was enough for one day. Mike had already mentioned that Rachel was out with Donna, so he knew there was no point checking her office to see if she was there. Instead he picked up his phone and pressed 1 on his speed dial.

"Hey there. You still at the office? It's late."

Just hearing her voice made him smile now. "I'm calling it a night. Are you still enjoying your ladies night?"

Donna smiled, as she slipped her shoes off her feet. "No, we've both full days tomorrow, so decided not to go crazy tonight."

"In that case, I have only one question….are you at your place, or mine?"

"Mine." Although, she'd enjoyed spending the last few nights at Harvey's apartment, somewhere that they could begin to make new memories, she'd missed her home and more importantly, her wardrobe. Harvey smiled, picturing Donna in her bedroom, over a decade ago. "Well, I'll need you to let me in, so don't go falling asleep on me before I get there."

Padding barefoot in to her bedroom, lighting a candle on the dresser, she congratulated herself at, as usual, being three steps ahead of him. "Top desk drawer."

He frowned for a moment, puzzled by the response, before he realised what she meant and opened his drawer. On seeing what was inside, he smiled. "You knew I'd call before leaving?"

"I had a strong hunch."

Picking up the key, he rolled it between his fingers for a few moments, before slipping it in to his pocket. "I'll see you soon."

….

New York was never quiet at night as far as traffic was concerned and it seemed to take an eternity before Ray finally pulled up outside Donna's building.

"Thanks Ray. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Harvey." His driver's smile didn't go unnoticed by Harvey, as he slipped out of the car and made his way up to the front door. It felt a little strange letting himself in without Donna beside him, but it sent a thrill through him; knowing he was the one she'd let in to her life.

The apartment was dark when he entered, closing the door quietly behind him, the only light being the glow of a small lamp in the living room. After shedding his jacket and removing his shoes, he moved quietly down the corridor to her bedroom, the memories from the last night he'd spent here rising further to the surface with every step.

Donna was already asleep when he opened the door, turned on to her right side, facing the door, the moonlight peaking through the curtains framing her as if in a painting. He stilled his movements and stood for a few seconds, taking in just how beautiful she was. It really did take his breath away.

Careful not to wake her, he slipped out of his shirt and trousers, before pulling back the covers on the other side and sliding in next to her, his hand finding its place on her side, as his chin nestled against her shoulder. She murmured softly and pulled him closer. "Hey…"

The quiet, sleep-filled voice made him smile. "Go back to sleep," he whispered softly against her ear, before kissing her softy on the cheek. "Okay….."

Closing his eyes, he felt the tensions of the day leave him and it wasn't long before he followed her in to a deep sleep.

...

 _That's all for now, but I have started the next chapter, so it shouldn't take me as long to update! Do let me know what you think!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi there! First, I'm really sorry this chapter has taken so long. I started it some time ago and just couldn't find the inspiration to finish it. I even moved ahead and wrote the ending first, but this chapter remained half finished. So, it seems fitting that I've found my inspiration again while here in Toronto, often writing this chapter while sitting in someof the very locations of some of our favourute scenes. What better place to finish it then?! The next chapter is already started and with the final one already written, I don't imagine it'll take me long to finish and I hope to try and do that before the show returns next month. A couple of quick thank yous to Mariam for always encouraging me when I douby myself and my writing and to Irene, whose enthusiasm for this story and her continual encouragement to keep writing this chapter during our time together here in Toronto has been so lovely! anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have time to leave a review, I'd love to hear what you think!**

 **...**

 **Chapter Twenty Two**

Harvey had always enjoyed travelling by train. He remembered day trips when he was little with his parents; they didn't even tend to go very far, simply indulging his fascination with trains. The memory made him smile. Not quite the Mr Cool image he'd crafted in recent years. Yet it was still true and he'd often choose to take the train when heading up to Boston to see his brother or, in the past, his father and this weekend was no different.

Well, that wasn't quite true, he thought, as his eyes glanced down to Donna, who'd fallen asleep next to him, her head resting against his shoulder. The sight made him smile and filled him with a sense of hope that this weekend was going to be fine. It was still less than two years since he'd started to rebuild his fractured family relationships and although it had gone well so far, he'd never quite been able to relax at such meetings and visits, as if a part of him was still waiting for the roof to come crashing down on him and he sensed his mother felt the same; they were horribly similar after all, as his brother kept reminding him.

Donna moved a little in her sleep at the gentle rock of the carriage, as the train carried them towards Boston. This weekend mattered to Harvey. He wanted it to go well and it was only as they were on their way that he could admit that to himself. Donna was the final link in the chain that had broken all those years ago and left him feeling cut off from the people he should have felt most able to reach out to. Would his connection with Donna have developed so strongly had he not been a man isolated from family? He had no idea, but finding his place back within that world only seemed finally complete with her to share it with.

His hand curled around the small box in his pocket. He'd been carrying it around with him ever since he'd picked it up earlier that week. He'd been determined to stay under the radar and finding time to disappear for an hour when he knew Donna was occupied and wouldn't notice had worked like a charm.

He hadn't however factored in Mike, who caught him by the elevators. "Late lunch, Harvey? Mind if I join? I've been slammed all day."

"I've actually got a meeting Mike."

His friend had frowned, his radar for bullshit peaked. "A meeting huh? Your assistant said you were clear for the next few hours. So…..where are you really going?"

"Mike," Harvey's tone was bordering on irritated, as the elevator pinged its arrival. As they stepped inside, Mike smirked. "Why all the cloak and dagger behaviour, Harvey? Donna's tied up for hours on interview shortlisting, so where are you sneaking off to?"

Harvey raised his hands in exasperation. "I'm not sneaking anywhere. I just have something to pick up, that's all."

Mike continued to smile playfully, enjoying how uncomfortable he was making his friend. His next comment was an off the cuff joke, or he'd intended it to be. "Jeez, Harvey. Lighten up. Wait until you're at the ring buying stage. Then I'll really drive you nuts!"

Mike's laugh dried in his throat, as he caught the embarrassed look that passed across his friend's face, before he quickly strode out of the elevator in to the building's lobby. Mike stood motionless for a few minutes before darting out after him.

"No…! No way! That's it, isn't it?! That's where you're going?!"

Harvey came to a halt in the lobby. "Mike, for God's sake. Enough!" Yet, despite the words, there was a small smile on his lips, which only confirmed to Mike that he was right.

"Wow. I mean, seriously Harvey. This is huge."

With a smile, Harvey turned to push his way through the revolving door, seeing Ray already waiting by the car. As Harvey walked over to the car and opened the door, he frowned as he saw Mike moving to open the other passenger door. Before he could speak, Mike threw him a withering look.

"Oh come one. There's no way I'm skipping this momentous event. What kind of best man would I be?"

"A presumptuous one," Harvey replied with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, as if you'd pick anyone else," Mike vollied back, as he climbed in to the car. "If you two get married before us, Rachel is going to kick my ass!"

With a final sigh, Harvey had joined him in the car, already accepting the afternoon was going to be a little different from what he'd had in mind.

Sitting on the train just a few days later, he smiled. Now all he needed was the right moment to ask her.

…..

"Hey loser!"

Marcus's amused tone greeted them, as they stepped out of the train station. Having decided against driving up for the weekend, Harvey's brother had volunteered to be their chauffeur, able to leave the restaurant in safe hands prior to its opening for the lunch crowd. He'd been looking forward to Harvey's visit; once they were over the early months following his reconciliation with their mother without too much incident, he'd started to relax and enjoy the sense of opportunity available to his family again. It had been hard on him seeing two people he loved, so hostile to one another, although he'd also had to acknowledge that had he been in Harvey's shoes as a young kid, he couldn't say he wouldn't have acted the same way.

He hadn't seen his brother since his relationship with Donna had started, but the change in him was clear on first sight. Harvey looked healthier as well as happier, the drawn look and tiredness had disappeared and he'd gained a few pounds back on his frame too.

Marcus had never met Donna before, only chatting by phone occasionally over the years, relying on titbits from their father and Harvey to fill in the picture, but on seeing the good she had already brought to Harvey's life, he already knew they would get along.

Harvey greeted him with a hug, before stepping back and glancing to Donna. "Donna, meet the pain in my ass for the last 35 years."

With a laugh, she stepped forward to greet Harvey's brother. "It's good to finally meet you, Marcus."

"You too Donna. Agreeing to put up with this one at home, as well as in the office! I'm impressed!"

Raising his eyes, Harvey sighed. It was going to be a long weekend.

….

As the car pulled on to the driveway, the front door of Marcus's family home was thrown open, as two excited children appeared on the porch steps.

"Uncle Harvey!"

Donna smiled as the little girl ran up to her uncle. She'd always wondered what Harvey's family was like and seeing the admiration he received from his niece and nephew only made her love him more.

"Hey there trouble," he replied, picking her up for a warm hug, before placing her back on the ground. Her slightly older brother was more reserved, holding back from the arrivals. After grabbing their bags from the car, Harvey ruffled his nephew's hair affectionately, as he reached him on the porch. "How's practice going kiddo?"

The boy smiled proudly. "I'm the best on the team Uncle Harvey!"

"Well, of course you are! You're a Specter!"

He glanced back at Donna, who was following behind with Marcus. "Someone's popular around here," she commented, to which the younger Specter chuckled. "Yeah, they've really got to know each other so much better these last couple of years. It's….it's been good…"

Donna caught the wobble in his voice and was reminded of the wider impact Harvey's estrangement from his mother had caused. She offered Marcus an understanding nod, as she told him how much she'd been looking forward to the trip since Harvey had told her about it.

"Well, there's certainly a few people curious to meet you, Donna," Marcus offered as they reached the porch steps.

"Curious?"

"I love my brother, but I know how stubborn he can be and you're the most constant presence he's had in his life. We're all keen to get to know the woman who's that important to him."

Donna laughed nervously. "No pressure then!"

Katie was already welcoming Harvey with a hug when they entered the house. It was larger than it appeared from the outside and Donna could hear the chatter of the kids who'd disappeared in to the rooms towards the back of the property, most likely leading out on to the garden.

"Katie, this is Donna."

The two women exchanged a smile. As partners both to a Specter, they already had a connection that no one could possibly understand.

"You have a lovely home, Katie. Thank you for inviting me." Having brought flowers with her, Donna offered the bouquet to the woman before her. With a hug, Katie welcomed Donna. Ever since Marcus had told her that Harvey had finally settled down, she'd been thrilled and intrigued to get to know someone she'd only ever heard snippets about over the years.

"Marcus, show Harvey where to put their bags. Donna and I have wine to open!"

Harvey smirked in his brother's direction. "That's you put in your place."

"You honestly kidding yourself it's any different for you?!"

He saw the look of realisation cross Harvey's face and smiled in victory. "Yeah, that's what I thought, loser. Welcome to the club!"

...

They'd settled in the living room, which took full advantage of the summer sunshine thanks to the floor to ceiling windows, opening out on to the back deck and garden. Sitting beside Harvey on one of the couches, Donna took in her surroundings. It was a house filled with a sense of family, of memries made and shaped together and she felt both sorry Harvey had missed so much, while at the same time, taking such pleasure that he'd found his way back again.

His older niece and nephew were regaling the group about the most important things to them, whether the latest sports wins, or playground dramas, enjoying the bigger audience.

Harvey stole a glance at Donna, who was giving her full attention to the children's conversation, and he smiled, gently moving his hand over hers, resting on the space between them. Her glance back was all too brief for him, before she was quizzing his niece about something else, but the squeeze of her hand gave him the reassurance he needed that this was all real.

"Mommy says you used to be an actress, Donna. Is that true?"

Donna smiled at the question. "It is."

Marcus chuckled at his daughter's question. "I can see where this is going!"

"I have to practice for the school play. Will you help me with my lines?"

The little girl's pleading eyes looked up at her from her place on the floor and Donna saw the familiar Specter expression. She'd always struggled to say no to that expression on Harvey's face. She had no chance against a ten year old!

"Sure honey. We can do that."

Before the girl could speak further, her mother interjected. "Maybe after lunch, honey, before Grandma and Grandpa get here?"

"Okay." Satisfied with the outcome, the child disappeared out of the room after her older brother.

Donna meanwhile glanced to Harvey, having felt his hand tighten around hers at the word Grandpa. He'd accepted Bobby was an important part of this family, even if he'd never fully forgive the past and he knew that his niece and nephew knew about his father, Marcus having ensured they were aware of him, especially his music, but the pain Harvey felt seeing Bobby there in his place had never fully disappeared. Sensing Donna's gaze, he met her eyes ever so briefly, a simple nod of the head telling her he was alright.

…..

Lunch was a relaxed affair of salad, fish and cold meats in the garden, during which Donna was able to start getting to know Harvey's brother and sister-in-law, without the additional pressure she knew would come with the arrival of his mother and Bobby. They'd barely taken their seats around the table under the parasol, when Marcus leant forward in a conspiratorial fashion.

"So…Donna…just how much of a…..pain is my big brother to work with?"

Donna couldn't help but laugh, in part because of Marcus's pause before the word pain, self-censoring his language in front of his children.

Harvey let out a groan. He'd expected this, but perhaps not quite so soon. Turning his eyes to him, Donna bit her lip in concentration, as she considered the question.

"Well…..he's had his moments over the years….but a pain? I'd say more of a challenge."

Her eyes glinted and Harvey couldn't help but smile. "You've always enjoyed a challenge."

"Yes, yes I have," she agreed, her tone softer and sincere. "And you weren't that hard to figure out."

Katie caught her husband's eye and smiled. It was impossible to miss the love between the couple across from them, one that had clearly built over time. They may have only been romantically together a few weeks, but spending even a small amount of time with them, anyone would be forgiven for assuming they'd been a couple for years. Marcus, still after more entertainment at his brother's expense, pressed on.

"Most annoying habit?"

"Oh for God's sake," Harvey muttered under his breath.

"Oh Marcus, I'm good, but I'm not that good. I've only just met you!"

It was Katie's turn to laugh then, seeing her husband's expression at Donna's quip. "I like you already, Donna!"

Changing the subject, Donna asked about the restaurant, which she learnt was thriving. She remembered those early years with Harvey, when he'd been so worried about his brother and his latest project. Seeing him make a succes of it was something she knew filled Harvey with both pride and relief.

"You never know, maybe one day we can open one in New York," Marcus added with a smile.

Harvey nodded his approval. "Sounds great. You know I'd never expect to pay though, right?!"

"Bring all of those fancy clients and we might ba able to come to an arrangement," his brother countered.

The kids roped Marcus and Harvey in for a spot of batting practice after lunch, Nate intent to show Harvey how much progress he'd made and his sister determined to learn how to be his equal. Donna meanwhile helped Katie bring the empty plates indoors and the two women were finally able to talk freely, without partners or children around.

"The change in him is incredible, Donna."

"Change?"

"In Harvey. Yes, things have been easier since he and Lily made peace, but he's always seemed to carry a weight with him. I don't see that today. He just looks happy."

Donna bit her lip, dipping her head for a moment to regain her composure. "I don't know what to say to that Katie."

The other woman simply smiled. "You don't need to say anything. Just know Marcus and I are very happy for you both." Lightening the mood, she quirked an eyebrow. "Plus, we women need to stick together keeping these Specter men in line!"

...

"Was that better?"

Jenny's question was weighted with seriousness, as she stood in front of Donna in the children's den, having just finished the third runthrough of her big speech in the school play. More of an extrovert than her brother and not phased by the feedback, Donna had made some suggestions about her delivery, while making sure she remained positive about the child's efforts.

"Now that, that was fabulous!" she confirmed.

"Really?!"

"Yes, really. You have the tone perfectly now and your pace is exactly right."

The young girl beamed and clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Thank you Donna!"

"It's my pleasure, sweetie."

Jenny joined Donna on the floor, gazing at her, as if she were a famous actress. Her next question took Donna by surprise. "Why didn't you keep acting? Wasn't it fun anymore?I'd do it all day if I could. That way I'd get better and better!"

Donna smiled, reaching out to fix a stray strand of hair behind the girl's ear. "I don't ever want to stop acting completely, but I suppose the simplest way to explain it was that my life took me on a different path instead."

"When ou started working with Uncle Harvey on all of his exciting cases?"

Harvey stood silently in the doorway, leaning against the frame, as he observed the conversation. He'd told Donna in London that she should act more if she wanted to and he'd meant it. The idea that he had held her back from her passion made him angry at his own selfishness.

Donna considered the question and smiled. "That's right, although they're not all exciitng. Trust me. I'll make you a deal. Next time I'm in a play, you can come and see me."

Jenny's face lit up. "Can I come backstage too?!"

"I don't see why not."

With a whoop, the child disappeared to tell her parents her big news.

Donna had only just got to her feet when Harvey's arms encircled her waist. "Am I invited too?"

Turning in his embrace, Donna's arms moved to around his neck, as she kissed him softly. "Maybe. I'm quite in demand you know."

Harvey savoured moments like this, when it was just the two of them, no one else. He already struggled to remember what it was like not that long ago to feel so distant from her and he'd vowed to himself to do all he could to ensure he never had to experience that feeling again.

"You're her new hero," he murmured against her ear.

"I doubt that. Uncle Harvey is tough competition."

He laughed lightly. "Give it a few more trips and they'll have forgotten my name."

Donna caressed the hair at the nape of his neck and he closed his eyes, the simple toucj always able to set his heart racing a little faster.

"Before you say it, I haven't forgotten our talk in London about theatre, Harvey. If it's something I need to do in my life, then I'll find a way to do it. Okay?"

He smiled; he should have known that she'd be able to read his mind. "Okay, boss."

The quiet of their moment was broken by the sound of the doorbell, followed by the excited running of the children and Donna felt her stomach tighten with nerves. This wasn't just anyone; this was Harvey's mother, a fact only made more daunting by the decades worth of emotional baggage she associated with her. If she was honest, Donna felt conflicted when it came to this woman; she wanted them to get on and she wanted her to approve of her, yet she still felt fiercely protective of the man she loved. He'd let his mother back in again and Donna felt a need to shield him from any further pain she could, even unintentionally, inflict.

"You okay?"

Harvey's voice brought her back to the present and she nodded, before deciding to be honest with him. "I admit, I'm a little nervous."

"No need. Trust me," he replied confidently, followed by a wink.

Donna simply nodded and took his hand, as they made their way back through to the hallway, where Katie was taking coats, while Marcus had gone outside to help Bobby with their bags, having insisted they also stay over, to save them the hassle of travelling to and from the house over the two days, but also so that they could all spend longer together. Standing beside Harvey, Donna observed the people in front of her, all so familiar with one another. A quick glance at Harvey and she noticed he'd tensed his posture and jaw ever so slightly, imperceptible to anyone but her and she realised that he still felt on the periphery of his family.

Having passed her coat to Katie and untangled herself from her grandchildren, Lily turned her focus in their direction, a smile on her face. "Harvey, I'm so pleased you could come."

Seeing Harvey move forward to give his mother a hug filled Donna with a mixture of relief and happiness for them both. This was a sight she'd hoped to see years ago and had started to fear might never happen.

"Hey Mom. It's good to see you."

Lily held on to her son. Even almost two years on, this connection to him felt miraculous and she was still terrified it would disappear as suddenly as it had returned. As they parted, in part due to the kids all vying for attention, Harvey turned his gaze back to Donna. "Mom, this is Donna."

Lily's eyes fixed upon her and Donna again felt her nerves build, as she offered the older woman her best smile. Always good at reading people, she sensed the mixed of emotions Harvey's mother was feeling, which made Donna feel better. They were perhaps both nervous, she realised. "It'slovely to finally meet you, Mrs Johnson."

She'd always secretly wanted to meet Lily; to see for herself the woman who'd been the primary cause for Harvey's emotional troubles over the years; to form her own opinion of her, based on her experience and not Harvey's and since the start of their new relationship, it had been more apparent to her that her relationship with his mother would be almost as important to Harvey as his own.

Lily stepped forward and took Donna's hands in hers, a warm smile on her face. "And you Donna and please, call me Lily. I think we have plenty to talk about, don't you?"

Much to her amusement, Donna caught Harvey's slightly scared expression out of the corner of her eye.

"Maybe I'll just leave now," he muttered, causing the women to laugh.

It was Bobby's entrance through the door with Marcus, having retreived the bags, that turned the mood a little more serious, all aware that his relationship with Harvey was a fragile one.

Knowing how important this weekend was and determined not to be the one to screw it up, Harvey held out his hand to the older man on his right.

"Bobby." His tone was neutral, the perfect balance of civility and informality.

"Good to see you, Harvey," he replied, with slightly more warmth, as he shook the offered hand.

The two men shared a brief moment, in which neither knew whether to say anything else and Donna decided to rescue them, stepping forward to introduce herself. Bobby smiled and warmly greeted her, all too aware that this was very likely the woman responsible for helping make his wife happier than she'd been in years.

"Drinks on the deck!" Katie declared, now everyone was introduced. As they followed the others through the house, Harvey's arm moved around Donna's waist, as he drew her close. "Thanks for that," he whispered against her ear.

...

It was as they were almost ready to eat that Donna found herself alone on the back deck, sipping a glass of white wine. So far everything had gone very smoothly, although she still sensed Harvey's tension.

"Mind if I join you?"

Turning, she found Bobby just a few steps away. He looked slightly awkward and she imagined he never allowed himself to relax at these gatherings either, all too aware of the fragility of his relationship with Harvey.

"Of course not. Please," she replied, gesturing for him to join her and with a small smile, he did.

"We've been looking forward to meeting you, Donna. I think it's fair to say my wife most of all."

With a slightly nervous laugh, Donna met his gaze. "I've been looking forward to meeting her as well. Harvey has a wonderful family from what I've seen."

Bobby nodded and looked thoughtful. "That's good to hear, especially as I expect you've not always heard good things..."

He let the sentence hand, without finishing it, perhaps unsure himself what he wanted to add.

Donna studied his face. He was close in age to Gordon and it made her imagine a different reality where he'd have been able to be here too. Letting out a small sigh, she responded to the unspoken history hanging between them. "Bobby, I've never judged anyone in Harvey's family. Why would I? Mine isn't perfect, I don't think anyone's is. I've known Harvey a long time and yes, I've seen the pain he's harboured and how carrying that has affacted him, but it's in the past. All I see is a family that wants to move forward from that."

Bobby smiled. He'd already warmed to this young woman and her honest, but optimistic words made him only more impressed.

"I know Harvey and I will never be friends, Donna. I understand that, but I want us to get along, as much as we're able to in the circumstances. Hopefully in time he'll see how much I love his mother."

Hearing the conviction behind the words in his voice, Donna offered him a smile. "I think he already knows that. It'll become easier over time."

Having helped his brother with the drinks for the table, Harvey noticed Donna outside talking to Bobby and felt his stomach tighten instinctively. Before he could move however, Marcus was already in the doorway, telling the pair to come inside for dinner and Harvey filed finding out what they'd talked about to his to do list.

...

"So, Donna. How did you actually meet this pain in the ass? Was it really at work, or did he come pestering you? In a bar maybe?"

Marcus's teasing question caused Harvey to chuckle in amusement, the image of Donna confidently coming over to him, filling his mind. "Oh, the irony," he murmured under his breath.

Hearing him, Donna laughed. "No, that would be me...approaching him...in a bar..."

Thr group began to laugh. "It was the bar we all tended to go to at the DA's office. The unoffiicial haunt."

"And you just happened to pick Harvey?"

"Oh I knew who he was. Everyone did at the DAs office. Someone that driven always stands out. I admired it and..."

"She thought I'd be her ticket to a more satisfying work life," Harvey chipped in, a twinkle in his eyes. Raising her eyes, Donna directed her response to him.

"Have you forgotten that I wanted to work for you so I could skip out on you to audition whenever I needed to?"

Marcus laughed. "So you thought he was a soft touch! Nice!"

Lily observed them, taking pleasure in seeing such a normal family event taking place in front of her. "And yet you stayed together?"

Donna glances towards her at the question, still not having properly spoken to her since they'd arrived. She smiled, a serious look on her face. "We did."

Harvey smiled too. "No regrets?"

She squeezed his hand, knowing a part of him, the part that still carried his insecurities, wasn't joking. "No regrets."

Harvey smiled, his eyes softening in that way, she'd come to realise was a look only for her. A moment later, he turned to the others gathered around the table and chuckled. "That's a relief!"

Dinner was remarkably relaxed. Midway, Donna caught Marcus watching her from across the table and on meeting his gaze, he smiled gratefully. It was unspoken, but Donna understood what he was telling her.

"Grandma! Donna helped me with my lines for the play. I was good, wasn't I Donna?"

"Good? I'd say fantastic."

"You're coming to see me, right Grandma?"

"It's pencilled in my diary, honey. We'll be there."

Satisfied with her grandmother's answer, Jenny's face turned to Donna again. "Are you coming? You and Uncle Harvey?"

Hearing his name mentioned, Harvey 's attention was drawn to the conversation, as Donna answered. "I don't know sweetie. We'd have to see when it is first."

Katie offered them an apologetic look. "Jenny, Uncle Harvey and Donna live in New York. They may have to work."

The little girl tilted her head as she considered this answer, weighing up its validity. The gesture made Harvey smile. She certainly was a Specter. "But you'll check?"

Donna looked to Harvey and he gave a quick nod before he addressed his niece. "We'll check." Seeing his nephew's expression, Harvey added quickly, "I'd love to see you play again soon too Nate."

The boy's face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. "That'd be great!"

Lily had insisted Katie relax at the end of the meal and with Harvey having been drawn in to a serious debate about cars by Marcus, Donna found herself alone with his mother. "A dangerous subject," the older woman commented, looking in the direction of the other adults. "Those three stubborn men arguing about cars!"

Donna smiled and helped her carry the plates and dinnerware through to the kitchen, beginning to rinse items before stacking the dishwasher. Lily appreciated the volunteered help, particularly as she'd been hoping to have some time alone with Donna since she'd arrived. Even her husband had managed to, informing her as they took their seats for dinner that she was an impressive woman. Bobby didn't get on with too many people, so it was high praise indeed.

"Thank you, Donna."

"It's my pleasure. Everyone has been so welcoming. Cleaning up is the least I can do Lily."

His mother continued to clear away the leftovers, as she spoke. "It's so lovely having you both here this weekend."

Donna smiled, the nerves she'd felt earlier in the day starting to reawaken. Being nervous was silly, she knew that, but she was nonetheless, which meant Harvey's mother's next words came as a relief.

"To tell you the truth, I've been a little nervous about this weekend."

"You have?"

Lily nodded, noticing the look of relief flash across the young woman's face. Putting down the dish in her hand, she met Donna's gaze. "What do you say we leave this for now and sit down?"

"I'd like that very much," Donna answered.

Taking the kitchen door, they stepped out on to the back deck. The sun was just starting to dip, as the early evening crept in. Lily took a seat and poured herself a glass of water, offering one to Donna who readily accepted, as she sat down beside her.

"You looked a little surprised that I was nervous, Donna."

Biting her lip, dipping her head momentarily, Donna offered her a warm smile. "I suppose I wasn't sure whether you would be. You're all family here."

Lily nodded in understanding. "That may be true, but it's not everyday a mother meets the special someone in her son's life."

The description made Donna blush a little, as Lily continued. "I know you're aware, I imagine more than anyone else, of how difficult it's been for Harvey and for me over the years...for which I have no one to blame but myself. I've missed so much of his life, Donna and knowing how important you are to him, well...meeting you matters to me."

Her honesty surprised Donna, yet she appreciated Lily's need to lay all her cards on the table from the start. "Regardless of my relationship with him, seeing him here with his family...I know how much he's needed this, even when he wasn't ready to admit it. It makes me happier than you can know. For all of you."

Lily sipped her water. She could see why her son had been drawn to Donna. There was something about her that pulled you in and put you at ease. Yet, regardless of everything else she wanted to ask the young woman sitting beside her, she knew there was only one place to start.

"I'm glad, but really, it's all thanks to you."

Donna frowned, placing her glass of water back on the small table in front of them. "I don't know what you mean."

"When Harvey first came to see me, to try and put our past behind us, I asked him why he'd come now."

Donna nodded that she understood the trip she was referring to. In her mind, she could still see the small, almost shy smile on his face as he told her it had gone well on his return.

"He told me it was because someone very special to him had convinced him that he needed to...I don't need two guesses as to who that person was...so, the fact he's here, that I have my son back in my life, that's because of you, Donna and I don't have enough words to tell you how much that means to me, so I'll just say thank you."

Donna was speechless. Harvey hadn't given her the full details of that trip and she didn't ask at the time, or since. It hadn't been important, as long as he was happy. Now, hearing his mother tell her that Harvey had given her all the credit for his decision to go, stunned her. Taking a breath, she met his mother's gaze.

"You don't need to thank me, Lily. I may have given him gentle encouragement, but Harvey never does anything he doesn't want to do. He was ready. He just needed a push in the right direction."

With a smile, Lily squeezed her hand gently. "Well, thank you for the push."

Feeling her eyes filling with tears, Donna swallowed back the emotion threatening to spill over. "You're welcome," she murmured.

Sensing the mood needed to be lightened, Lily changed the subject. "So Donna, tell me, what's one thing Harvey would not want me to know...!" Her question was asked with a smirk and a glint in her eyes that reminded Donna of Harvey. He clearly had traits from both parents. She pondered the question, trying to think of something.

"Well...he's very particular about his surroundings. Not an item is ever out of place, whether at home or at work. Mike and I once rearranged the order of his record collection in his office. I thought he was going to combust when he found out!"

Lily laughed. "His father was the same, especially with his music!"

"And his closet. It's more regimented than mine! Suits, shirts and ties that go together are all kept together. I wouldn't be surprised if he has a spreadsheet of the combinations hidden somewhere!"

His mother laughed. These were the little details she'd never known, nor likely ever would know without Donna to tell her. "And Mike...is that a colleague at work?"

Donna smiled. "Mike is more like his second brother, although sometimes I feel as though we're his parents! Him arriving in our lives was a very good thing."

"I sense there's a story there?"

It was Donna's turn to laugh. "You could say that, but I think we'll need more than water for that one!"

The glint reappeared in Lily's eyes. "That can be arranged!"

...

It was over an hour later when Harvey found them in the same spot, wine in hand, laughing. He stood in the doorway watching them and felt the relief fill him. He hadn't been in any doubt that Donna and his mother would get on, but seeing it with his own eyes was something else. Clearing his throat, he stepped on to the deck.

"So...how afraid do I need to be right now?"

Donna laughed, tilting her head to the side. "I'm feeling kind, so you're fine."

He eyed the pair suspiciously, as he walked over to them, taking the seat closest to Donna.

"We're getting to know each other Harvey, that's all," his mother added innocently.

"Getting to know each other is fine. Exchanging stories about me...less so..."

Donna ran her hand down his arm affectionately. "You worry too much. Have a glass of wine."

His mother watched their interaction and smiled to herself. They were so comfortable with one another and so clearly in love. It was something she'd always hoped she'd see one day.

Donna poured him a glass and passed it to him. He was about to protest that he'd get a scotch, but kept quiet. There was something special about sharing a bottle of wine with these two women.

"So, your mum was saying she's organising a college art trip to the city."

He smiled. "Yeah? Let me know when and we can arrange to have dinner."

His mother's face softened and he could see how much it meant to her that he'd want to spend time with her. "That sounds lovely. I'd like that Harvey."

"So...what have you two been talking about...?"

Before more could be said, Katie appeared. "Sorry to interrupt, but Jenny is requesting a bedtime story is replaced with a performance to me of her lines, but she's requesting her acting coach watch too..."

Lily held back a laugh, as Harvey raised his eyebrows in Donna's direction. "Acting coach?"

With a shrug, Donna stood up. "What can I say, she values my opinion."

Having already read the situation, she also knew Lily wanted some time alone with Harvey. Turning to her, she smiled warmly. Her talk with Harvey's mother had gone far better than she could have expected. "It was lovely chatting with you tonight Lily."

"You too Donna."

She turned to Harvey. "I'm going to have an early night afterwards, I think. I'll see you upstairs."

"Okay. You alright?"

She could hear the concern creeping in to his tone. "I'm fine, just a little tired from the week I think." With that, she kissed him softly, before saying her goodnights and disappearing in to the house, leaving Harvey alone with his mother.

He knew it was ridiculous; this wasn't the first time he'd been alone with her after all, but even now, he still felt apprehensive, as though part of him was steeling himself for an argument. He met her gaze and smiled, feeling a little embarrassed by how awkward this seemed.

"You were right Harvey."

He frowned, confused by the statement.

"She is very special."

He knew immediately what she was referring to; their first conversation, before he stormed out, and he smiled.

"She is." Realisation dawned on him then and he chuckled. "You told her about that didn't you?"

"It might have come up."

Harvey shook his head in mild amusement.

Lily's expression became more serious. "Hold on to her Harvey. With both hands."

He met her gaze and nodded, a solemn look on his face. "I intend to." He hesitated, almost surprised that he was choosing to admit to his mother something only one other person knew and that had been purely by accident.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me, Mom."

Lily smiled, a broad grin across her face, as her eyes watered a little. She wasn't surprised by the news, but having him tell her in advance, confiding in her, moved her more than she could have expected.

"I think it's safe to say she'll say yes. Thank you for telling me, Harvey."

He looked away for a moment, blinking back the wave of emotions threatening to fall from his own eyes. It was only in this moment that he realised just how important having a relationship with his mother again was to him.

"Do you know when you'll ask her?"

He sipped his wine and considered the question. It was one he'd been trying to answer all week. "I keep waiting for the right moment."

"You'll know."

"I want to surprise her, but she's so good at reading me, that it might be impossible," he admitted.

"In the end, I don't think that will matter. What matters is that she's the one you want to ask."

Harvey smiled. He wasn't really sure why he hadn't proposed yet. He'd had the ring all week; it was even upstairs, safely hidden. He knew that he didn't want to wait anymore and made a decision there and then to ask her once they were back in the city.

His mother moved from her seat so that she was closer to him, reaching out and taking hold of his hand. "I'm so happy that you've found someone you love Harvey. I've always wanted that for you."

"Thanks Mom."

She paused, seeming to hesitate and Harvey picked up on it immediately. "Mom...?"

She sighed and put down her glass. "I'm so afraid of upsetting you Harvey...I've done that more than enough times already..."

Harvey leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "What is it?"

Closing her eyes briefly, Lily then turned her gaze to him again. "I have a gift for you. It's from your father..."

Harvey felt his chest tighten at the reference. Talking about him with his mother was a milestone they hadn't yet truly crossed, each too frightened of how it would cause the other to react. "You have something from dad...for me...?"

His mother nodded. "Perhaps it's best if I explain after I give it to you? I brought it with me."

Harvey simply nodded, suddenly caught off guard. Watching his mother disappear in to the house, he reached for his wine glass and took a long gulp, practically draining half the contents. What had his father left with her? When? Why didn't he just give it to him? The questions swirled around his head until Lily reappeared a few moments later, a flat square packet in her hands.

Taking her seat again next to him, she passed it across to Harvey, who simply stared at the item in his lap. From the shape and size he knew instantly that it was a record, which only confused him more as to why his father hadn't simply given it to him himself.

Raising his eyes to his mother's, she offered him a reassuring nod, before he removed the record from the packet. It was one he didn't immediately recognise from the cover. What he did notice though, was the post-it note stuck on to the cover at the top right hand corner.

 _\- Track 5_

Curious, Harvey turned the record over to the back cover and his eyes skimmed the track listings. When he read the name of Track 5, he looked up at his mother in surprise and confusion.

 _5\. Boppin' With Donna_

"I don't..."

"Your father was always better than me at reading you Harvey and he could see how special Donna was to you. He'd say that she was where you were meant to be, but that you couldn't see it. He never doubted that you'd find your way to her one day."

She stopped for a moment, clearly thinking back to the day Gordon had made his request. Their marriage may have been long over, but there was still an affection there and he'd done his best to keep her aware of what their son was doing over the years.

"Your father gave me that record and made me promise that I would give it to you when the day came that you'd made up your mind to marry her."

Harvey was still. His mind was struggling to process the information and his head filled with questions.

"When? When did he give this to you?"

"About six months before he died...We'd meet occasionally over the years, mainly here when Marcus arranged celebrations for the children. It was the last time I saw him."

Harvey didn't speak, simply taking in her words, noticing the slight sadness to her tone.

"It was his way of trying to find a way of bringing us back together, if we weren't already by then, he said. He wanted you to have this and I think he hoped the circumstances in which you'd be receiving it might mean you'd be prepared to give this a chance." She gestured between them as she spoke; to give this new start a chance. Harvey's mind raced with new questions.

"Did he know he wouldn't..."

Lily cut him off, seeing the pain finishing the question would cause. "No Harvey. He wasn't hiding anything about his health from you. He was just planning ahead. He'd recently found the record. They didn't print many, just a handful of samples for the band and the track listing made him think of you. He thought it was poetic."

Harvey smiled. "I was at these recordings, I think. Or some of them," he whispered.

His mother nodded, squeezing his hand gently.

"He sometimes tried to suggest something between Donna and me. It drove me crazy! But he never pushed it, never said this is what he thought."

"You had to discover it for yourself, Harvey and he had faith that you would."

He nodded, his hand running over the album sleeve.

"He said that he'd left a note inside for you. To explain. In case it didn't go well when I gave it to you."

Harvey looked up. "How would you have given it to me? If we hadn't been in contact?"

Lily gave a small shrug. "I'd have found a way. I made a promise to your father. And since he died, I've made sure Marcus has let me know how you are and what you've been doing."

"Did he know about this?"

She shook her head. "No. Only your father knew." She rested her hand over Harvey's on top of the album. "His note's inside the sleeve."

"Have you read it?" Harvey's voice was quiet, the revelations of the last few minutes having a profound effect on him.

"No honey. Whatever he had to say, that's between you and your father." She blinked back her tears and cleared her throat for fear her voice would break. "I didn't want this to upset you, Harvey, but I felt I had to give it to you."

He looked up at her, his eyes filled with his own unshed tears and he shook his head. "No, it's...okay...I'm glad you did. It's just a shock."

His mother nodded. "I know. You don't have to read it now."

"No. I do...I just need a minute."

Lily knew her son well enough to understand that he needed time alone to process everything she'd shared with him. As much as she wanted to stay, she knew it wasn't what he needed in that moment. "I'll leave you be, but we can talk about this. Anytime. Alright?"

Harvey nodded, as she stood up, before leaning down and kissing him gently on the forehead, her hands against his cheeks. "I love you, Harvey."

He offered her a small smile, still somewhat bewildered by the events that had just taken place. "I love you too, Mom."

With a quick, reassuring squeeze to his shoulder she moved towards the door, glancing back once at him, before disappearing inside; the promise she'd made so many years ago to Gordon, finally fulfilled.

Harvey stared at the item in his hands, almost unsure of himself. After a moment, he withdrew the vinyl from the sleeve, before feeling inside the cardboard for the note his mother had said was inside. Sure enough, his fingers came in to contact with the paper and he withdrew it; a single sheet of notepaper, folded in half and written on both sides in his father's familiar handwriting. He leant back in his chair, looking upwards, as he ran a hand over his face. It seemed his father was still able to surprise him, even now.

After letting out a long breath, he sat forward again, turning the paper over in his hands a couple of times, before opening it and starting to read, noticing the date in the corner was indeed not quite six months before his father died.

 _"Harvey,_

 _If you're reading this note, then two of my deepest hopes for you have come to be, you have let your mom in and knowing how tough that's been for you to even consider, I'm proud of you and...you've finally opened your eyes to what's in front of you! What took you so long, son?! You'll be hearing me ask you that a lot, so brace yourself!"_

Harvey stopped reading, the enormity of what he held in his hand, taking his breath away. He needed a minute to steady himself, before his eyes could return to the page in front of him. One last talk with his father, all these years on.

 _"I'm sure you're wanting to know why I left this with your Mom and that I'll be hearing from you before too long, but the simple answer - It's time to let it go, Harvey. I worry about my sons and all I've wanted is for you to be happy. Career fulfilment is important and I know you've that taken care of, but family is family. I gave this to your Mom because if you aren't already in touch again, perhaps this can be the start of a second chance. You need to forgive her, son. She made mistakes that hurt you and she knows that, but she also loves you, just as much as I do. We can talk about this, but know I did this because of how much I love you and that forgiving your mother is not betraying me. I want this for you."_

Harvey didn't try and stop the tears as they started to fall, simply wiping them away with his hand so he could continue to read; words his father clearly intended to be something they'd build on in person one day. The ache he felt that they would never be able to have the conversation his father had been imagining as he wrote this note, was the same sensation of loss he'd felt when Donna had broke the news to him of his father's death. Shock, pain, disbelief and loss. Yet, this time, he also felt something else; joy at gaining a new memory of his dad, not a memory he'd replayed over and over, but a new one; one of his father writing this and reading it now, although painful, also made him happy. It was the closest he could get to having his father back again, just for a little while.

 _"Serious fatherly message over, let me move on. Donna. My boy, women like her are rare and knowing you'll be reading this having finally allowed yourself to see what I've seen for years, makes me happier than you know. The way you talk about her, Harvey! Sometimes you do it without even realising._

 _You remember you once asked me how you'd know if someone was The One? I told you that you'd just know._

 _And now you do."_

Harvey smiled through his tears. He did remember that talk. He was seeing Scottie and was trying to understand if it was love or simple attraction. Looking back, he knew his father had been right. He knew it was Donna. He'd probably always known.

 _"Hold on to her with both hands son and don't let what happened between your mother and I scare you. Trying to look ahead, I can only imagine how your bond has grown. It's already so strong at the time I'm writing this; you don't even realise it yet and what you have will only grow stronger. I can't wait to get to know her better. The stories I'll be able to tell her!"_

Harvey closed his eyes at the words, which included words his mother had only just spoken to him minutes before and he wondered if the phrase had been hers from the start, or his father's, that she'd picked up. He thought back to all the conversations he knew his dad had with Donna. He'd said many times how special she was, but he'd never pushed him about it. So to see he'd always been hoping for them to become more, took Harvey by surprise, while imagining the two of them swapping stories about him caused him to close his eyes again, as his emotions continued to overwhelm him.

 _"This record seemed fated to be yours. As soon as I found it, I knew you had to have it one day. Do you remember those recording sessions, Harvey? You thought I was the coolest guy on the earth! I'm struggling to remember where the name for track 5 came from now. I'll have to ask the guys. Remind me if I forget._

 _Anyway, I'm going on, aren't I? Let's talk soon. I love you, son._

 _Dad"_

Harvey remained motionless for a few moments on reaching the end of the note, before leaning forward in his seat and taking a deep breath, bowing his head forward as he closed his eyes. His cheeks were wet from his tears and his breathing felt unsteady, almost as if another panic attack, something he hadn't experienced for some time now, was about to overpower him. Taking slow, deep breaths he was able to steady himself, allowing him to let what he'd just read sink in. After a few minutes he read it again, able to focus on every word more, now the initial shock had worn off.

It was only reading the words that he allowed himself to admit that his father had read him perfectly. A large part of being able to forgive his mother had been making himself comfortable that, by doing so, he wasn't betraying his father and it was only in this moment that he understood he hadn't yet found that comfort. Hearing his father tell him that it was okay was something he didn't realise he needed until he'd been given it.

His mother had said he'd left the record with her six months before he died. Harvey wondered how he'd have reacted back then had he been put in this position. He'd been in such a different place emotionally. Hell, he still hadn't even met the guy who came in to an interview, spilling weed all over the floor and who went on to change his life so significantly. It almost felt like a different person's life. He couldn't know how he'd have reacted then, maybe if he'd been with Donna, maybe he'd have reached a readiness to consider a reconciliation sooner. He couldn't say for certain, but knowing his father had hoped one day it would happen, made him feel a sense of peace.

And Donna. They hadn't even known each other that long when his father wrote this note. Not that long back at the firm, he was still waiting for partnership, needling Louis daily. Yet, his father had clearly already decided and had been confident that one day he'd see it too. Harvey smiled, wondering what his father would have said if he'd known it would take this long! The abuse would have been unbearable! He chuckled to himself, wiping the tears from his eyes and cheeks.

Looking up, he realised how quiet it was, suspecting he was now the only person still up. He pictured Donna upstairs. Would she still be awake, or already asleep? Either way, he needed her presence now. He was no longer scared to reach out to her when he needed support. Reaching for his wine, he drank down the last few drops, setting the glass down, before picking up the record, his hand gliding over the band's name on the front.

"Thanks old man," he whispered, before, record and letter in hand, making his way to bed. He'd started the day nervous about how it would go. Yet, he realised, he was ending it, knowing both of his parents were happy for him and that was a gift for which he'd never be more grateful.

...

 _That's all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know in the reviews if you have time. I promise I'll get the next one out a lot faster!_


	23. Chapter 23

Well, it's almost here! Not long to go before Suits is back and it's looking to very promising for Darvey fans! It's hard to believe this is real isn't it? I wanted to try and upload something during #DarveyWeek and although I have started update for my other stories too, this one held my attention most these last few days. Time to see how the revelations from the last chapter affect Harvey! As always, thanks for reading and showing your support. It's always appreciated and I'll be responding to al reviews over the next week, so do feel free to let me know what you think!

...

 **Chapter 23**

She'd decided to wait up for him, choosing to read in bed over sleep. Having left Harvey alone to talk with his mother, she needed to make sure he was alright afterwards. It was for this reason, that seeing how pale he was when he entered the bedroom later that night, set her nerves on edge. Putting her book on the nightstand, she moved in to a sitting position in bed.

"Harvey, what happened? What's wrong?"

Her mind filled with all the worst possible scenarios. Had Lily said something? Had Bobby? They'd come so far. The idea it had all fallen apart frightened her.

He moved around the room, coming to a stop on her side of the bed, sitting down on the edge. Donna moved in bed, sitting up on her knees, her arms resting around his shoulders. "Talk to me."

Harvey glanced to his left, his eyes meeting her concerned expression. "I'm okay."

"You look upset, Harvey. What happened?"

He took a breath, turning his gaze briefly to the floor, as he replied, his response quiet. "My father left me something."

Donna frowned. "Here? With Marcus?"

He shook his head, turning it to meet her eyes. "With Mom. He wanted her to give it to me."

Donna found herself unsure what to say. What he was saying didn't seem to make sense, so she waited for him to elaborate. He simply passed the record to her. On seeing the post-it, she turned it over, the track title taking her by surprise.

"I don't understand."

Harvey rubbed a hand over his eyes, the emotional weight of the day starting to take its toll. He felt exhausted. Without saying anything else, he passed her the note, which she took from him, her eyes finally leaving his face to study the paper in her hand. She hadn't read far, before she stopped, her expression concerned.

"Harvey, you don't have to show this to me…"

"I want you to read it."

Understanding how important it was to him, her focus returned to the paper and she didn't look up again until she'd read every word. There was no denying that this was a huge moment for Harvey, the fact he was still relatively calm under the circumstances, seemed quite an achievement and on reaching the end of his father's note, Donna wrapped her arms more tightly around his shoulders.

"I can't begin to imagine what you're feeling, Harvey, but whatever you need, I'm here."

Turning his head to side, he rested it against hers. "He was so sure we'd be together one day."

"He was a smart man," she murmured, kissing his forehead, before continuing. "He wanted you to be happy Harvey and he'd be so proud that you're starting again with your mom."

"I didn't know I needed him to tell me it was okay, Donna….until…"

"until you read the words?"

Harvey nodded. "It's a lot to take in."

"Does your mom know what it says?"

"She said she hadn't read it, but I think she probably knows at least some of it. I can't see my dad dropping this off and not saying anything."

Donna nodded. "That wouldn't be his style."

Harvey was silent for a while, taking comfort in her presence, as his emotions swirled around him. "It was so strange, Donna. It was like getting him back and losing him again all at once."

Hearing the crack in his voice, she moved herself closer, so she was pressed against his back, her arms continuing to hold him tightly. "He should be here."

"I know."

Donna closed her eyes, as she kissed the side of his head, hoping in that moment that she could pass on to him all the love she felt for him.

After another few minutes, Harvey shifted, turning sideways to meet her eyes, so grateful she was there with him. Reaching up and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, he smiled; it was a brief one, but she understood he was going to be alright.

"I love you. So much."

The amount of love and affection that filled his eyes and his voice when he spoke those words out loud continued to take her breath away and sitting beside him, knowing all too well how much he'd changed to be able to open up to her, she was reminded again how much they'd come through together.

"I know Harvey. I love you too."

He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes briefly before his mouth found hers in a tender kiss, as his fingers stroked her cheek. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he'd be lucky enough to have this connection with her. For a second he considered telling her the detail he'd held back, about his father wanting him to have this gift once he knew he wanted to marry her. Instead he kept it to himself. He wanted that moment to be special, not the product of events of the weekend.

"You look tired, Harvey. We should get some sleep."

With a nod, he moved from the bed, so tired he barely had the energy to undress, before slipping under the sheets and pulling Donna in to his arms, falling asleep within minutes.

…

Donna woke before him the next morning and watched him sleeping peacefully next to her, his arm across her body, keeping her close to him in sleep. With time to think, she let the enormity of the previous night settle, her own meeting with Harvey's mom becoming small in comparison to everything he'd shared with her hours later. It was a lot to take in and she knew Harvey would need to process it in his own way, but she was hopeful that he'd finally be able to let go of the past and move forward and she silently sent his father her thanks; that he wasn't there to share in their in their happiness would always carry a sadness, but at least now he was part of it, albeit only in words.

Harvey shifted in the bed beside her, muttering something she couldn't decipher, before his sleepy eyes opened and he offered her a smile.

"Hey….You okay?"

He nodded, bringing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. "I'm going to go for a run. It's early. You should go back to sleep."

Knowing this was what he needed, she smiled back, kissing him again before he got out of bed; retrieving his running clothes from his bag. Snuggling back under the duvet, Donna watched him, still enjoying the simple normalcy of watching him get dressed. He leaned down and kissed her on his way out, whispering that he'd see her later.

When Donna finally made her way downstairs, she found Lily in the kitchen. "I didn't think anyone else was up," she said with a smile on seeing Donna enter.

"I couldn't sleep anymore."

Lily nodded, a look of concern on her face. "And Harvey…."

"He went for a run." Meeting his mother's eyes, she offered her what reassurance she could. "He's okay. He just needed some time to take it in."

Before they could say anything more, Katie appeared to prepare breakfast for the children, who were charging down the stairs behind her. "Morning. Let the madness begin," she added with a smile.

The sound of the front door opening and closing caught Donna's attention, as Harvey returned, heading straight upstairs. His mother had noticed too, a worried look returning to her face.

….

"Something smells good."

Harvey's voice was light as he entered the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"We're making pancakes!" His nephew's excitement made him smile. "Good choice kiddo. Is there enough for me?"

Nate nodded seriously. "Of course there is."

"Well that's good to know," he replied with a wink, before moving across the room to the table, finding his seat beside Donna. Catching her questioning look, he gave a quick nod, threading his fingers through hers, letting her know he was alright.

"Where's Mom?"

Before Donna could answer, Lily reappeared in the room, her face giving away her worry the moment she spotted her son. He understood the concern; she was doubting whether or not she did the right thing.

"Hey Mom." His smile was warm, reaching his eyes, despite his quiet tone. Lily took a breath, the relief flooding her system. With a smile, she took the empty seat across from him. "How was your run, Harvey?"

"Great. Exactly what I needed."

Marcus observed the exchange from his position at the kitchen counter, from where he was supervising the pancake operation. Something had clearly happened between the two of them, but Marcus had learnt over the years to leave well alone. As long as everyone was happy, he decided it was none of his business.

"Can't you stay longer?" Jenny's plea made them both smile and Donna made a mental note to encourage Harvey to make more time for family visits.

"I wish we could sweetie, but we have to work tomorrow."

Harvey nodded in agreement, but to Donna's surprise he offered a sweetener. "But….we'll be at your play."

The little girl's eyes lit up. "Really?! You promise?"

"We promise," Harvey replied without hesitation. Glancing at Donna, the broad smile on her face told him that she approved.

…

After lunch, it was time for them to leave, much to the disappointment of the kids. Marcus took the bags out to his car with Harvey and finally on their own, he rested a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Is everything okay, Harvey?"

He could see the concern in Marcus's eyes and he smiled. "Yeah. It's fine. We just talked about dad….."

His brother simply nodded, all too aware how explosive a topic it was. It was Harvey that broke the silence that followed. "Can we make a stop on the way to the station?"

Marcus didn't need to ask where, he already knew. "Of course."

Donna's last farewell was to Lily, who hugged her tightly. "I hope to see you again soon, Donna."

"I'm sure you will Lily and thank you."

Moving to the car, she left Harvey alone with her. "Bye Mom." His mother held him close, relieved that after all that had been revealed that weekend, her and Harvey were perhaps closer than ever. "I love you, Harvey."

He smiled, finding comfort in her embrace. "I love you too."

As they separated, she smiled, glancing in Donna's direction. "When you have any news…..I expect to hear…."

He laughed quietly, all too aware of what she was referring to. "You will."

…..

It wasn't a long drive to the cemetery and as they pulled up outside the white wooden arched entrance, Donna looked to Harvey, who gave her hand a squeeze before exiting the car. Marcus caught her gaze in the rear view mirror, as he walked away.

"Is he going to be okay on his own?"

"Best we give him a few minutes."

"What happened last night Donna?"

She could see the worry on his younger brother's face. He'd carried it for years and clearly couldn't quite let go of it. Donna hesitated, not sure what she should and shouldn't say, before deciding that no harm could come from providing the highlights.

"Your dad left something with your mom, for her to give to Harvey. It stirred up a lot of emotions, but I think, for the better."

Marcus took in her words and let out a sigh. "I hope so. It's time they found some peace."

Harvey came to a stop in front of his father's grave, realising his usual routine was to bring scotch. This however, wasn't just a routine visit. Perhaps more so than at any time since his father died, he felt connected to him again. It was where he'd needed to come.

"I got your note. Still causing trouble old man." His hand ran over the top of the headstone affectionately, as he spoke.

…

It was a little over 15 minutes later when Donna made her way through the cemetery, finding Harvey in a crouch by the headstone. She was aware that he came here regularly; yet seeing it for herself still broke her heart.

Standing a little way behind him she asked if he was alright.

"Yeah. I'm okay."

Stepping forward, Donna came to a stop beside him, her hand squeezing his shoulder gently.

"No matter how many times I come here, part of me still can't believe he's gone."

"He's still here, Harvey. I know it's not the same, but we can talk about him and we have his music….He's here."

Harvey closed his eyes briefly, before standing up and reaching for her hand. "I know." Her fingers interlacing through his brought him a sense of calm that he so needed.

"You just needed to talk to him. I would have felt the same way. Take as long as you need."

He smiled, his eyes resting on his father's name, before turning back to Donna. "Let's go home."

With a nod, her hand tightly in his, they made their way back to the car. Marcus still looked worried.

"Harvey….."

His brother stopped him, a hand to his shoulder. "It's fine Marcus."

Deciding nothing more needed to be said, he simply accepted the statement and together the three drove to the station, before saying their farewells and promising to see one another soon.

Harvey was relatively quiet on the journey home, mainly lost in his own thoughts, gazing out of the window as the train carried them back to New York and Donna decided to give him his space, opening her book and spending the journey reading.

On stepping inside his apartment that evening, Harvey took a deep breath, before letting the air out slowly, closing his eyes as he did so. It felt good to be home.

Without saying a word, Donna moved across the room and set about making some coffee, as Harvey dropped their bags inside his bedroom.

She smiled as his arms encircled her waist from behind, her body instinctively leaning back in to his. "Thank you for coming with me, Donna."

Turning in his embrace, she ran a hard gently across his cheek. "You're welcome. Thank you for introducing me to your family. I liked them."

"They seemed to like you too," he murmured, his nose brushing against hers as he leaned closer.

"Well, I am awesome."

With a low laugh, Harvey kissed her gently, the emotional weights of the weekend falling away.

"You hungry? We could order something."

He nodded at the suggestion, but pulled her further in to the living room space. "In a while. There's something I want to do first."

Donna settled on the arm of the couch, as she watched Harvey move to the record player, the latest addition to his collection in his hand. It didn't surprise her that he wanted to listen to it the moment they arrived back in New York; she was just relieved she was able to share the moment with him, to offer what comfort she could.

He settled the needle on the vinyl and the soothing sounds of his father's music filled the room. Smiling he turned and made his way across to Donna, standing in front of her and leaning down, kissing her gently. Winding her arms around his neck, she let him lift her to her feet again without breaking their kiss.

As the seconds passed by, she could feel him starting to relax, the tension of the last few days easing from his shoulders under her touch and she hoped that perhaps this would be the last time he would feel so anxious before and during such a trip.

Breaking the kiss, she rested her forehead against his. "I'm proud of you, Harvey."

"For what?"

"For trying to get along with Bobby. I know how hard it is for you…..and for spending time with you mom. She loves you very much."

Letting one hand slide up her back to draw her closer, he smiled. "I know."

Brushing her lips once more against his, she raised an eyebrow. "So….is this Track 5?"

Harvey returned her smile. "No. From memory that's a little more upbeat. I just wanted to dance with you like this for a while."

Settling herself in his embrace, her head against his shoulder, Donna let out a contented sigh. "Sounds perfect."

"Good."

Closing his eyes, Harvey smiled, imagining spending many more nights to come doing exactly this.

…..

"Shit, that's quite a lot to hear in one go, Harvey. Yet, you seem okay."

Mike's wide-eyed expression conveyed his astonishment on hearing Harvey's response to him asking how the Boston weekend went. It was Thursday and they'd called it a night to go and have dinner.

Harvey shrugged. "People change. Even me."

"I'll say. Not that long ago you'd have never told me all of that." His tone was playful, but his eyes conveyed just how happy he was to be let in to his friend's confidence.

They continued to eat, positioned at the bar of what was becoming one of their favourite haunts. The blend of old-fashioned decor, easy-going bar staff and good food hitting the spot every time.

"So...you still haven't asked her. What are you waiting for?"

Harvey rested his glass on the marble-style bartop and glanced at his friend. "I wanted to wait until after Boston."

"And now? You can't doubt she'll say yes."

Harvey smiled. It had been a long time in the making, but since he and Donna had been together, he hadn't felt a single moment of doubt.

"It's not that, Mike. I know."

"That she's The One?"

He watched Mike's eyes dance like those of an excited child on Christmas Eve and merely chuckled.

"The One? Rachel's got you watching that Bachelor show rubbish, hasn't she?"

Mike pulled an offended face. "Yet you know what it is! Been imagining yourself on it? I bet you have! Well, not now, obviously?! Which brings me back to my point!"

Harvey simply smiled. "I decided on the ring in London, didn't I?! Those weeks Mike, they were special, but I wanted to give it a little time...to make this," he gestured to his inside jacket pocket, "separate from that. And then the Boston trip came up..."

"I get it. You want it to be it's own moment." Mike looked genuinely impressed. "Harvey Specter, the romantic. I admit, it'll take some getting used to."

His friend rolled his eyes. "Don't go expecting any flowers buddy."

Mike gestured to Harvey's pocket. "You're seriously carrying that around?!"

His friend simply gave a small shrug. "This is Donna. She'd find it, or she'd suspect if I was hiding something. Having it with me is the only option."

Mike nodded. They both knew nothing got past Donna and furtive behaviour would be something she'd sense immediately.

"Just hurry up! Keeping this from Rachel is killing me!"

...

Donna was asleep when Harvey arrived home. Her neighbours were renovating so she'd decided if she wanted a peaceful home, she'd stay with him that week and he couldn't deny, coming home with her, or coming back to find her already there was giving him a thrill he'd never experienced. Careful not to wake her, he slid under the covers next to her, enjoying the quiet pleasure of knowing that this was how he wanted to spend every night from now on.

...

"You should make more use of this space Harvey."

Donna had been up before him the next morning. Part of him was still feeling the after effects of the drinks from the night before, while the other part of him simply wanted to enjoy watching her move around his home so freely and especially in just the shirt of his that she'd slipped on before she left the bedroom. Damn, she looked great in his shirts.

Having entered his living room, washed and dressed, to hear Donna addressing him from the outdoor terrace, he followed her outside, coffee in hand. She wasn't wrong. The view was special from here.

"What do you suggest?"

She shrugged, biting her lip in thought. "We could have our friends round for dinner and drinks out here, or even just us. We should come out here more, especially when it's warm."

Setting his mug down and wrapping his arms around her, Harvey smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"Your boys' night must have been late. I didn't hear you get home."

"It was. I didn't want to wake you."

Donna smiled at his consideration for her, but couldn't help thinking that she wouldn't have minded him waking her. After all these years of little contact, it still made her heart beat faster to settle in his arms to sleep.

Leaning back in to him, she sighed. "We should get going."

"We should."

On cue, Harvey's phone started to ring in his pocket. It was his turn to sigh, as he released her and stepped back to take his first call.

"That's fine Louis. I can take the meeting. Yeah, on our way. I'll come to your office."

Ever since Louis had helped bring them together in London and kept the firm running in their absence, Harvey had been much more accommodating to helping him when he needed it. It made Donna smile to see how close they were now. Following him inside, she locked the terrace door and reached for her bag, which she'd left perched on the kitchen counter.

Reaching for his keys, Harvey smiled, as he followed her out of the apartment, already wanting the work day to be over.

...

It had been a long day already and knowing she had at least a couple of hours of work left to go, Donna made her way down the corridor to Harvey's office that late afternoon. They'd had no time to see one another all day and so she was disappointed to find the office empty on her arrival. As she debated whether to wait, having been sure his diary had been clear, Harvey's secretary popped her head inside. A good friend of Gretchen's, she'd proven more than up to the task of working for Harvey.

"He's out at a meeting, Donna. Last minute. He didn't even tell me the client, just left quite suddenly about 10 minutes ago."

"Thanks for letting me know, Jean."

Walking back to her office and sitting down behind her desk, Donna reached for her phone to send him a message.

 _\- Hey. I heard you had an emergency. All okay?_

It only took a few minutes for her to receive a reply.

 _\- Emergency is a bit strong. Nothing I can't fix. I'll fill you in later. Dinner at mine?_

With a smile, Donna agreed; relieved it wasn't the start of yet another problem that would put them, or the firm, at risk. They'd had too many of those moments in the past.

 _\- Planning to impress me with your cooking skills?_

 _\- It won't be just those skills... ;)_

 _\- I look forward to being suitably impressed! x_

Donna smiled. Her and Harvey's relationship may still be new on some level, but it already felt so easy. A part of her looked back on all the time they'd missed out on sharing this level of intimacy, but she couldn't regret how their lives had unfolded. Everything they'd been through had brought them to where they were and now they were stronger than ever.

Louis interrupted her thoughts, a light tap to the glass of her door. "Donna, do you have a few minutes?"

"Of course, Louis. What do you need?"

...

Having received a message from Harvey that he'd meet her at home due to his external meeting running long, Donna travelled to his apartment alone after work. Ray had greeted her with a smile. He'd barely been able to contain his pleasure at seeing the new development in hers and Harvey's relationship.

Catching his eye in the rear view mirror, Donna smiled.

"How did he seem earlier, Ray?"

Harvey's driver was a little surprised by the question. "He seemed fine. Great, actually. Why?"

"Oh, I heard something came up with a client this afternoon and I was wondering if it was something I needed to worry about."

Ray's lips formed a small smile. "I don't think so, Donna," he replied, before turning his attention back to the road.

Closing her eyes, Donna let the movement of the car lull her. She was tired after a long week following their Boston weekend and all the emotions that had stirred up and was planning to do as little as possible for the next two days. A long, luxurious soak in her bathtub tomorrow was definitely part of the plan; she might even try and lure Harvey to join her, as her mind replayed memories of them relaxing in the warm water of the bath in their London hotel suite.

As she waved Ray goodbye on arriving at Harvey's, it suddenly occurred to her that there may not have been time for either of them to pick up dinner, but she'd worry about that later; having hardly seen him all day, she was more focussed on seeing Harvey.

The apartment was quiet when she opened the door, with only the low light from the side lamps greeting her. She frowned, before noticing the sliding door ajar and out of curiosity, she moved towards the outdoor terrace.

"Harvey?"

The sun had started to dip, casting gorgeous late summer colours across the sky, yet the temperature remained warm, the way it did during New York evenings at this time of year.

Stepping outside, she noticed the outdoor dimmer lights were on low, no doubt in anticipation of the creeping in of dusk and on the small circular table at the side of the terrace, was a bottle of her favourite white wine chilling in an ice bucket, next to which she could see the cactus she'd given Harvey. She smiled. Combined with the smells coming from the kitchen of whatever he'd been cooking, this was exactly what she needed tonight.

She was just about to call for Harvey again when her eyes were drawn back to the table and more specifically by the light catching an item on it. Tilting her head curiously, Donna stepped further on to the terrace and approached the little table.

The closer she got, the more the item sparkled and she laughed lightly on realising what it was.

The crystal glass miniature piano that usually had its home on her shelves in the office was positioned in the centre of the table and she remembered a moment not so long ago, when things were so strained between her and Harvey and he'd used this item to try and bridge the gap, reminding her of when he'd given it to her, all those years ago.

Her laugh was, however, quickly replaced with a quiet gasp, as she reached the table and saw not just the glass piano ornament, but what was sitting atop it.

The small, dark navy jewellery box was unmistakable to any New York woman and Donna felt her breath catch in her throat.

"I thought you were right. We should make more use of this space."

Harvey's voice startled her from her thoughts, which were racing a thousand miles an hour through her mind and she turned back towards the open door to find him leaning against it.

"I did say that, didn't I?"

Harvey smiled widely and stepped out on to terrace, moving towards her. Donna stayed where she was, but couldn't help but turn back to the table.

"You've been borrowing things from my office I see."

Harvey smiled at the comment and making his way to Donna, wrapped his arms around her from behind, dropping his head a little to let his chin rest upon her shoulder.

"It was the first gift I gave to you. It seemed right it helped me give you this one. I hope you don't mind me borrowing it."

His voice was a whisper beside her ear and she closed her eyes at the feel of his warm breath against her skin.

"No, I don't mind."

Turning in his arms, her left hand coming to rest on his shoulder, as her right settled against his waist, her eyes met his, as they sparkled under the low light of the terrace and the love she saw there brought tears to her own.

"Harvey..." Her voice was almost a whisper.

"These last few weeks, Donna. They've changed everything for me; in ways I'd never imagined possible. You leaving... being so close to losing you...and everything that's happened since...I could never imagine my life without you, without us...but now...now I want everything with you. Maybe I always did...I just never dared let myself think about it."

Donna remained quiet, her eyes fixed on his, as her heart continued to race. He was really doing this.

"I don't need more time to know what's been the truth all along. I love you. I need you and I want to spend my life with you."

A tear slipped down Donna's cheek. The man in front of her had come such a long way emotionally, they both had and it had lead them here.

"Marry me, Donna."

Knowing the words were coming didn't make it any less incredible to her to actually hear them come from him and she knew she'd never felt happier than in this very moment.

She didn't hesitate. "Yes."

The broad smile that lit up his face made her let out a warm laugh, as she leaned in to kiss him softly.

"Yes?" His question was quiet and breathless against her lips.

Bringing a hand up to his cheek, she smiled against his lips, as she nodded. "Yes Harvey. I'll marry you."

"You don't want to see what's in the box first?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Donna shook her head, as she kissed him again.

Harvey chuckled, tightening his arms around her. "Well, I wish I'd known that before I went shopping!"

They laughed together for a while, caught up in the simple magic of the moment, before Donna spoke.

"You didn't have a meeting this afternoon did you?"

"No, I had wine to buy and dinner to cook. Honestly, I was amazed you fell for it."

"Hey!" Donna playfully shoved him in the chest, before her arms settled around his waist. "You couldn't tell me to my face. I'd have known if you had."

"Yeah, that's why I didn't try!"

With a light kiss to her lips, Harvey reached for the box on top of the small piano, placing it in Donna's palm. Glancing up at him for a moment, her gaze then settled on the box as she opened it, each side unfolding from the middle, the distinctive HW of Harry Winston etched on each side and the stunning diamond engagement ring cushioned at the box's centre.

Donna let out a quiet gasp at the beauty of it. The round diamond caught the light in a hundred places at once, from its place set at the centre of the platinum band, which was formed as if two vines intertwining, one the smooth plain platinum of the band, the other a twist of delicate pave set diamonds.

"It's beautiful, Harvey."

He smiled, relieved she was happy. "I liked the band; the way each strand is different from the other, but together, they fit..."

Donna glanced up at him, "like us."

He simply nodded, before taking the ring out of the box. "And I had them add a little extra..."

Donna took the ring from his fingers and turned it to the side, so she could see the inner edge of the band. The dates engraved there brought tears to her eyes; the date they first met, sitting alongside the date their relationship had truly shifted, the day after he'd found her in London and told her just what she meant to him; the day she'd chosen their future.

"When did you have time...? You did this in London, didn't you?" The realisation that he'd been so sure from the very start took her breath away.

"I decided on the design. I picked it up here."

"You're turning in to quite the romantic, Harvey," she whispered.

With a small shrug, he almost looked embarrassed, before a smile spread across his face. "I'm okay with that," he murmured, as he slipped the ring on to Donna's finger. It was a perfect fit, just like them.

Running her hand across his cheek, Donna smiled. "I love you," she whispered, as she kissed him softly, enjoying the contented murmur that he made, as he deepened the kiss.

A few minutes later, he broke the contact reluctantly, but didn't let go of her. "You know...I made an amazing dinner...you interested?"

"Absolutely. You know what else I'm interested in?"

Harvey raised his eyebrow in question, despite already having a good idea about the answer.

"Dessert," she whispered against his lips. "Out here."

Her second statement caught Harvey off guard. "Out here?" Surprise, mixed with desire laced his words, causing Donna to kiss him again.

"You heard me, Mister."

Sliding his hands up her sides, Harvey's grin couldn't have been wider. "Miss Paulsen...I'm not sure what to say."

After a last slow kiss, Donna walked back towards the open terrace door, with a wink. "Say you'll be leaving room for dessert."

...

The night was still warm enough, but was starting to cool down, as Harvey ran his hand up Donna's bare skin, the throw blanket pooling at her lower back, as she lay on top of him on the outdoor sun lounger.

"You weren't kidding about making more use of the space out here, were you?"

Raising an eyebrow, she ran her hand down his bare chest, the diamonds on her finger catching the light from the dimmed lights. "You complaining?"

"Nope. And never has living this high up been such an advantage for...privacy."

Their next kiss was long and deliciously slow and Harvey couldn't help thinking that he'd never felt this relaxed in his life.

"Dinner was very good, Mr Specter. I was suitably impressed."

"Dessert was pretty impressive too, Donna," he replied, his right hand continuing its caress of her back, as his left tucked her hair behind her ear, before she rested her head against his chest.

"We're getting married." She sounded almost in awe at the news, which made Harvey's heart beat a little quicker with pride.

"Yes we are. Any ideas yet?"

Donna considered the question. She had so many ideas, but she realised that one was the most important. "I don't want to wait like Mike & Rachel have, putting work and whatever crisis comes up first. I want us to put this first."

Harvey closed his eyes, focussing on her heart beating against his own. "That's fine with me, Donna. I'd marry you tomorrow."

Glancing up at him, she smiled. "Maybe not that soon. I don't think your mother would forgive us!"

"Good point."

He felt her shiver and reached to wrap the blanket more around her. "It's cooling down. We should go in."

With a nod, Donna leaned in for one more kiss before they had to move, the somewhat illicit setting turning her on more than she'd imagined it would.

Once he'd pulled them to their feet, the blanket around Donna, he chuckled. "This been one of your fantasies for long, Donna?"

"Maybe."

"Care to share any more with me?"

With a mischievous grin, Donna slipped from his grasp and sauntered towards the open terrace door, glancing back over her shoulder at Harvey, as she let the blanket slide off her body.

"Oh, we have plenty of time for that Mister. You coming?"

Having almost forgotten how to breathe, Harvey simply nodded, before following her inside.

...

 _That's all for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Review if you have a few moments to spare!_


	24. Chapter 24

**It's taken me longer than I wanted to write this latest chapter. I just wasn't happy with it, so have taken a little more time on it. We've had the engagement, so time to see what happens next!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and support, they really do mean a great deal and inspire me to keep writing when I get stuck! Particular thanks to Mariam & Irene for their encouragement recently! I hope you enjoy this latest chapter and do review if you can to let me know what you think!**

...

 **Love & War Chapter 24**

It was Harvey's kisses that stirred Donna from sleep the following morning, as he made slow and deliberate progress from her neck down her body.

"I'd complain about being woken up..."

"But...?" he replied, between kisses.

A quiet moan left Donna's lips, as she closed her eyes. "But...for this, I'll make an exception..."

She felt Harvey's smile against her skin. "Good."

It was as he made his way back up her body again, his kiss soft against her lips, that they heard the buzz of his phone.

"It could be important."

Harvey disregarded the comment. "This is important."

Another buzz and Donna sighed. "Harvey..."

With a groan of annoyance, he shifted in bed, reaching on to the floor to find his suit jacket, discarded long before during the previous night, before they'd ventured out on to the balcony to fulfil Donna's fantasy. Unlocking the screen, he chuckled at what he saw and simply passed the phone to Donna without a word.

Any news? Have you manned up yet? Come on, you're killing me here, Harvey!

Reading the texts from Mike, she glanced to the man lying next to her.

"I should have known Batman would have to tell Robin about his secret plan!"

Harvey shrugged. "I didn't plan to. The kid just wouldn't leave me alone after he caught me on my way to pick up the ring."

"Was Rachel in on this too?" Donna found it hard to believe her best friend would have been able to hide such knowledge from her.

Harvey shook his head and chuckled. "Why do you think he's bothering me?! Keeping this from Rachel has been driving him nuts. It's his own fault."

"We could tell them."

Harvey grinned. "Not yet. For the next few hours, I want my fiancé all to myself."

Donna's broad smile rivalled Harvey's infamous Cheshire Cat grin, as she reached for him, pulling him in to her arms again. "Well, in that case... where were we?"

...

Rachel watched Mike curiously, as they returned to the apartment following a late brunch that day. Something was going on.

"Okay, enough is enough. What's going on? You've been distracted all morning, actually, all week! I'm not blind, Mike."

He looked torn for a moment, before raising his hands in defeat. "Okay, look, first, I don't keep secrets from you...except this one...but I made a promise to Harvey..."

Before he could say more, Rachel's eyes grew wider. "Oh my god, he's going to propose isn't he?!"

Mike let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god. Keeping that to myself was killing me!"

With that, he sank down on to the couch, leaning his head back, as if a weight had been lifted. Rachel stifled a laugh at his behaviour, as the news really hit her.

"How long have you known about this?! I can't believe you managed not to tell me!"

Opening his eyes, Mike offered her a shrug. "It was last week. I didn't think you'd be able to hide it from Donna, and judging by your face right now, I was clearly right."

He chuckled, seeing the huge smile across his fiancé's face. She was as thrilled with the news as he was.

"So...When is he asking her?!"

"I don't know! I think he's dragging this out now just to drive me crazy!"

Rachel took a seat beside him. "He's really doing it? You're sure?"

"I watched him collect the ring, which he picked out in London; made to his design too. I'd say he's pretty serious."

Rachel was silent for a few moments. "Wow. He's not wasting any more time, is he?"

"You sound impressed."

Rachel leaned in to Mike, resting her head on his shoulder. "I am. They're the last people to realise they are meant to be together. I'm glad that once he woke up, he's not holding back."

She paused, before continuing with a quick laugh. "And he didn't even need my help choosing a ring. Harry Winston?"

Mike smiled at Rachel's first guess being correct. "How'd you know?"

"Classic and that bit more aspirational than Tiffany. Second guess would have been Cartier." She leaned in to his side and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I was starting to worry they'd continue to fool themselves. Thank god that's over. I mean, imagine if we'd had to go to their weddings to other people and have to fake being pleased about it!" He shuddered at the sheer idea of what he was saying and Rachel laughed. She didn't disagree though. She'd never been able to picture either of Donna or Harvey with anyone else.

Glancing to Mike, she smiled. "They're going to be so happy, just like we are."

He returned her smile and kissed the side of her head. It took a moment before a thought struck Rachel and she turned so she was fully facing Mike, her face more serious now.

"They've been together weeks and they're getting engaged."

"What's your point?" Mike asked carefully, already suspecting he knew exactly where her thoughts were taking her.

"They're going to get married before we've even set a date, aren't they...?"

"Ummmm...maybe..."

Rachel simply shrugged and giggled. "Well that's embarrassing!"

Mike laughed. "You think that's bad?! It now means I'll have to go easy on him in my speech, knowing he'll have an opportunity for payback! We really should've planned this better!"

Rachel just continued to laugh, hoping she'd only have to keep this news quiet for the rest of the weekend.

...

"Hey Harvey! What took you so long?!"

Marcus's laughter carried down the line and through the speaker of Harvey's mobile. It was mid-afternoon and after finally getting out of bed, they'd decided to let his family know the good news.

Donna couldn't help but laugh at his brother's words. She liked Marcus a great deal and also loved seeing the side of Harvey he brought out.

"Marcus, leave your brother alone," Lily interjected. The moment she'd herd Harvey's voice, she'd known why he was calling and she'd never been happier for him.

"Fine. I guess you know what you're getting into after all these years, Donna."

She smiled across the breakfast table at Harvey. "I do," she replied with a smile.

"And those are the magic words! Looks like you don't have to worry about her changing her mind, Harvey."

His brother dipped his head, shaking it in despair. "You are such an idiot."

It was Lily who interrupted their bickering. "Have you decided on a date yet?"

The couple glanced at one another. "Not quite, but soon," Harvey replied, with a smile. He'd been serious when he'd told Donna the night before that he'd marry her tomorrow. He had no intention of waiting.

"We better go, Mom, but we'll see you soon."

"Okay. Love you both!"

On ending the call, Harvey smiled at Donna. The fact he was now able to so comfortably share his life with his mother, was in large part thanks to her and being able to share their news with his family had been special. Yet, he was aware that telling her parents, well her father in particular, would perhaps not be quite as positive.

"You want to call your parents?"

Donna looked down briefly, before meeting his gaze. "They'll be on their way home from vacation. Probably not the right time."

Harvey didn't reply, irritating her. "Don't pretend you're not relieved." Her tone was sharp and laced with frustration, taking him by surprise, as he looked up.

"Hey! That's not fair! You mother loves me. I just don't think it's the end of the world if I don't get along with your father."

Donna got up from the table, letting out an exasperated sigh. "But I want you to get along with him, Harvey! It's important to me. Don't you understand that?! After all the years, you didn't speak to your mother, I want it to be different for our families." Her voice dropped to a quieter tone. "I thought you would too."

Harvey moved towards her, his hands running up and down her arms, once he was close enough. "I know and I do. I just didn't really think about it. I'll try Donna, but you know our history. He's not my number one fan. And didn't you tell me that he said he was happy for you when you told him about us?"

She let out a sigh. "It didn't feel that way."

Harvey nodded. He'd known this hurdle couldn't be avoided forever and seeing Donna upset was the only motivation he needed.

It was time for him to talk to Jim Paulsen.

...

Weekends free of work were a rarity and this one was no different, which was why Harvey dragged himself away from Donna long enough that Sunday to spend a few hours at the office. He'd already started to grow distracted, his mind trying to plan how best to get Donna's father on side, when Mike sauntered through the door.

Approaching the desk, he dropped a copy of Brides Magazine on Harvey's desk. "I hear congratulations are in order!"

Harvey leaned back in his chair and laughed as he picked up the magazine. "You know regifting doesn't work if you give something back to the same person, don't you Mike?"

They'd finally put Mike out of his misery the previous night, calling him and Rachel to make their news official.

His friend shrugged, before his face broke in to a boyish grin. "It's the thought that counts! Anyway drinks are on me."

"Now?"

"Like you're actually working anyway," Mike scoffed lightly. "Rachel has taken Donna shopping, but insists on you both coming for dinner, so I figured we could get a few drinks first. I guarantee they will."

Harvey smiled. "Sounds good Mike." Getting up from his desk, he reached for his phone, sliding it in to his jeans pocket. Mike smiled. Seeing Harvey so willing to ditch the office was a definite improvement.

"Seriously Harvey. I'm happy for you, for both of you."

"Thanks Mike."

As they walked out of the office, Mike patted his friend on the back. "I was starting to worry that old age was making you stupid...and blind...so it's good to see you've come to your senses."

"You're a dick."

"Thanks buddy. I love you too."

...

"This is so exciting Donna!"

Rachel was practically bouncing on her chair and hadn't stopped beaming since she'd met her friend a few hours earlier. To anyone watching, you'd be forgiven for thinking Rachel was the one who had just got engaged.

With a smile, Donna reached for her drink; the shopping trip successful, they had retired to one of their favourite bars, perfect for an afternoon drink. "Thanks Rachel and for this afternoon."

"Are you kidding?! I've been hoping for this celebration for years!"

Donna tilted her head, a questioning expression appearing on her face. "Years? Since when?"

Rachel leaned back in her chair, biting her lip in thought. "Since...well...that time in his office when I realised how well you knew him. I was intrigued. I thought you'd make a hot couple! Then when you told me about...that time...well, it seemed possible...but besides that, when I saw how much he wanted to protect you during Liberty Rail. You didn't see him when he came over that night. He'd have done anything for you and that, that's when I starting hoping both of you would wake up!"

Donna laughed. It seemed surreal to her that those closest to her and Harvey had been thinking these things for so long, but none of it mattered now. They'd made it.

"Well, sorry we kept you all waiting, Rach!"

"You're forgiven!"

The pair laughed easily together for a few moments, happy to be in each other's company, before Rachel leaned forward, extending her hand.

"Come on. I need to see that ring again!"

Donna held out her hand and Rachel leaned in further to admire Harvey's selection a second time. "The man has very good taste. I admit, I'm impressed. It's stunning Donna."

Her friend nodded her agreement, a huge smile on her face. "He said he thought the two different strands of the band were like us, different, but still fitting together." As she spoke, she remembered the moment from two days ago and how perfectly simple it had been.

Rachel let out a breath. "I'd say I'm surprised how romantic he is, but he flew across the ocean to tell you he loved you, so that gave him away!"

As Donna told her about the dates engraved on the inside of her ring, Rachel squeezed her hand. "I'm so happy for you Donna. You're going to be so happy together."

The moment struck a chord with both of them, each wiping away a tear, before Donna let out a choked laugh. "Quick, more cocktails before we become emotional wrecks!"

Rachel giggled. "Sunday afternoon cocktails. We should do this more often."

"Joking aside, I'm counting on you to help me with all of this Rachel."

Her friend smiled. "I'm sure you could plan a wedding in your sleep, Donna, but whatever you need me to do, I'm here."

"Thanks Rach. I know what I like, but I'd love your opinion when it comes to dress shopping!"

The two made plans to start the search for the perfect dress, before moving on to discussing venues. Donna already had a few ideas, but was trying to remain open minded. Marrying Harvey was what mattered, not where.

After they'd talked through so many options, Donna grew more serious. "I know you've been planning your big day Rach. I hope you don't..."

Her friend waved her to stop. "You're not stealing my thunder Donna. Please don't think that. Mike and I wanted to enjoy being engaged for a while. Then there was the trial and trying to bring him home and me finally becoming a lawyer. We've focussed on other things and we're good with that. Don't think I'm anything other than so excited for you!"

Donna felt the relief wash over her. She knew Rachel wouldn't begrudge her her happiness, but taking the limelight from her friend had been playing on her mind, so she'd felt a need to voice her thoughts.

There was also something else on her mind and Rachel was exactly the person she needed to talk to about it.

"We told Harvey's family. They were so excited for us..."

"But...," Rachel coaxed gently.

Donna sighed. "I'm not sure my father will be quite so...excited..."

Rachel's expression changed to one of sympathy. "He knows you're together?"

Donna nodded. "I called them. Mom was thrilled. She's always been a Harvey fan, but dad..."

"They haven't always got along," Rachel added gently.

"No...they haven't."

"And it matters to you that they do."

Donna nodded, dropping her head for a moment. This subject had been bothering her for some time and it was a relief to be able to admit it to someone.

Rachel nodded. "After Mike went to prison, I didn't know how my father would ever be able to get past it. He was so angry with him. But they talked and he knew how much I loved him and how much he loved me. I'm sure your father will be the same. He'll see how happy you are now, Donna. It'll work out."

The two women exchanged a sad, understanding smile; one that only someone who had had such an experience could appreciate.

"Thanks Rach."

Her friend simply nodded and knowing the mood of the conversation needed to lighten, her warm smile returned, as she raised an eyebrow.

"So...you know you still haven't told me the answer to the most important question..."

"If I remember correctly, you never really answered either!"

Rachel paused, mid-sip. "You really want me to answer it?"

With a chuckle, Donna shook her head. "No, actually I don't! It's Mike! Do you really want me to answer it?"

"Absolutely!" The mischievous twinkle in Rachel's eyes, tipped Donna over the edge, as she started laughing.

"Oh my god, you actually do, don't you?! Rachel!"

Their laughter filled the bar and continued to do so for the rest of the afternoon.

...

The afternoon quickly became evening and Harvey found himself spending a moment taking in exactly how much his life had changed, as he looked around the dinner table. Even a few months ago, the idea of spending a Sunday night, or any night for that matter, having dinner at Mike and Rachel's, with Donna by his side as his date, let alone as his fiancé would have seemed impossible. Despite all their years as friends, they'd rarely enjoyed anything as normal as this, as a group of friends. Yet now, they weren't just friends and it made him happier than he'd ever been.

"So, as double dates go, I'd say this is going pretty well," Mike declared with a smile.

"With two weddings to plan between us, I'd say it was a pretty sure thing, Mike," Donna replied dryly.

Rachel laughed. It still felt a little surreal to see Donna and Harvey as a couple.

"Well, I hope this is the first of many nights like this. We don't often have people by for dinner."

"Probably because we're all usually still in the office. You know Louis started floating the idea of a dining room, complete with chef?!"

Mike laughed. "What did you say?"

"Nothing. I figure he'll have forgotten about it by now. It's not even his dumbest idea."

"Talking of Louis, have you told him the good news?" Rachel asked.

Donna shook her head. "We thought we'd tell him in person tomorrow."

The conversation flowed comfortably between the four friends as the evening grew later. "Hey, have you thought about a honeymoon yet? We change our minds every time we talk about it!"

Harvey glanced at Donna. "I have some ideas. You?"

She smiled. "I do."

Rachel smiled, as she watched the way they seemed to connect with each other and forget her and Mike were even there. She glanced at Mike and as their eyes met, she knew he was thinking exactly the same thing too.

It was as she was helping Rachel clear away the leftovers in the kitchen, when her friend lowered her voice, in a conspiratorial way. "I've never seen Harvey this happy, Donna. His smile could power Manhattan!"

Donna's cheeks flushed at Rachel's words, as she glanced through the kitchen archway to where Mike and Harvey were talking on the couch. He really does look happy, she thought.

"We know you're talking about us! It's far too quiet in there!"

Mike's words caused the women to laugh as they made their way back through to the living room, where Donna perched on the arm of the couch next to Harvey. He looked up at her and smiled, as his hand gently ran up and down her back. "Everything okay?"

Donna nodded, before dipping her head to kiss him softly. "Everything's perfect."

...

Harvey's Monday morning had been one meeting after another, so it was almost lunch time by the time he had a minute to himself. Not that he was complaining. The call he was about to make was not one that he was particularly looking forward to.

After only a couple of rings, the line connected.

"Hello?"

Harvey swallowed, knowing how important this call was. "James. It's Harvey Specter. I was hoping you had a few minutes."

There was silence for a few moments, before Donna's father responded. "Harvey...hello. This is...unexpected. Is Donna alright?"

"She's fine. James, I know Donna told you about us and..." He paused briefly, trying to find the right words. "I know we've had our differences, but I was hoping we could talk. Perhaps over a drink...?"

There was another pause before Jim Paulsen responded. "I appreciate that Harvey... I have some meetings in the city the next few days. I was going to call Donna to tell her."

Harvey leaned forward in his chair a little, trying to feel more comfortable, but failing.

"Would tomorrow night work?"

Jim's question made Harvey smile. There was a long way to go, but this was a start. "Tomorrow's good for me."

With that, he made another gesture, inviting Jim to his apartment. If felt more personal than a bar and he hoped it demonstrated how seriously he was taking this.

Having agreed a time, the call ended and Harvey released the breath he'd been holding. Although he wasn't looking forward to this meeting in the slightest, he'd seen first hand how much him getting along with her father meant to Donna and that was all the mattered to him.

Now he just needed to decide what he was going to say.

...

Having been out of the office all morning, Louis's first impulse on hearing the sound of someone tapping on the glass of his office door was annoyance. Yet, the moment he saw Donna looking so happy, his mood lifted. Their friendship meant a great deal to him and having almost seen her leave the country, he now valued it more than ever.

"Louis, I know you're busy, but..."

"I'm never too busy for you Donna. Well, unless Sheila and I are..."

"I have some news," Donna cut in, determined not to let him finish his sentence.

She walked further in to his office, but before she could get far, he caught sight of the ring sparkling on her hand.

"Oh My God! You're getting married!"

She laughed. "What gave it away?"

Louis pulled a face that said she knew exactly what had and not to play games with him. Leaping up from his chair, he bounded to her side for a closer look. "That is beautiful Donna. Your choice?"

"Harvey chose the design himself."

"Really? I'm impressed." His eyes met hers and they exchanged a smile, before he pulled her in to a typical Louis Litt hug. "Congratulations Donna. You're the best thing to ever happen to him. I'm pleased he finally knows it."

His words struck a chord and Donna found herself holding back a few tears. "Thank you Louis. We may not have made it without you giving him a little push."

Her friend shook his head. "You would have. It just might have taken a little longer, that's all."

Donna smiled. It didn't matter anymore where they could have ended up. She was focussed on the present, which brought her to her next question.

"I hope I can count on you for your opinions Louis. I have lots of decisions to make!"

He beamed. "Of course!" As an afterthought, he chuckled, before asking if Harvey had a say in any of this planning.

Donna laughed. "I suppose so. Although I can't see him feeling passionately about flowers and catering!"

Louis sighed. "I still have so much to teach him."

...

As Harvey poured out two glasses of scotch the following night, he found himself taking a deep breath. This evening needed to go well. He hadn't even told Donna it was happening, although it suddenly occurred to him that maybe her father had. She hadn't raised it though, so he suspected Jim Paulsen was keeping this to himself, as much as he was.

Carrying the glasses across his living room, he passed one to Donna's father, before taking a seat across from him.

"Thank you for agreeing to come, James."

"You wanted to talk, Harvey. What sort of father would I be to my daughter if I wasn't willing to do that. And...since Donna told me about the two of you, I knew we needed to have a conversation."

Harvey nodded his understanding. It seemed Jim was as uncomfortable as he was, but they were both here for Donna. At least that was something they had in common.

"I know we haven't got along in the past, James, but I wanted you to know that I did what I did to protect Donna...I've always wanted to protect her."

He dipped his head slightly, not sure how best to continue. He still believed that he'd made the right choice protecting Donna's money from her father and he was certain he'd do it again if he had to.

Jim's eyes fell to his glass and he swirled the contents around, seemingly trying to find the right words in response. He'd never quite been able to decide about this man who had always been so important to his daughter, yet had always caused him to feel a certain amount of unease.

"I know that Harvey. But I'm her father. The suggestion I would do anything to hurt my daughter, from a man who didn't know me, just my past mistakes..."

Harvey could hear the edge to the man's tone, a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"I never thought you didn't love your daughter James, but I can see why you would think that." He sighed. "It's the one thing we've always had in common."

Jim glanced up at him. The honesty in Harvey's eyes was hard to miss and if Jim was honest with himself, he'd always known the man who had laid out the ultimatums on the golf course years ago was in love with his daughter.

Offering him a small smile, Jim nodded. "I suppose that's true and being honest with you, Harvey, you made me feel ashamed of myself and I resented you for that."

The admission took Harvey a little by surprise, but he could understand Jim's feelings. In fact, they felt very familiar.

"I understand James. And...the last time we saw each other...you made me feel the same way."

The memory of the small interview room was still vivid in Harvey's mind. His frustration at whatever shady dealings Donna's father had committed in the past bubbling over, only to have him throw back at him the hard truth that they were all only there because of his decision to hire Mike Ross.

Jim Paulsen shook his head at the irony of the situation. "It seems we may be more similar than we realised."

Harvey chuckled, before offering him a top up of scotch. "Well James, as a man with a strong marriage and a family who cares about you, I only hope the similarities will continue in the future."

The older man took another sip of his drink. He'd suspected there might be another reason for this conversation and it seemed he had been correct. "You want to marry my daughter."

Harvey took a moment to reply. He knew Donna would want to tell her family herself that they were engaged, so he answered truthfully, but without revealing that information. "I do. And I give you my word that I will always be there for her."

Donna's father nodded. "I've only ever wanted her to be happy and I know that she is now."

Holding out his hand across the space between them, he smiled. "And if we're going to be family, it's Jim."

Letting out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding, Harvey shook the older man's hand, only now understanding how important this step forward was to him, as well as Donna. "Thank you, Jim."

...

Donna was in the kitchen when Harvey let himself in to her apartment later that night. His conversation with Jim had put him in a good mood and he was excited to tell her.

Turning around at the sound of his approaching steps, Donna smiled. "You look pleased with yourself."

"That's because I am."

Closing the space between them, she rests her palms against his chest, enjoying the feel of the soft material of his cashmere jumper under her fingertips. "Does this have anything to do with the message I've just had from my father, suggesting we all have dinner while he's still in the city?"

"Maybe."

Picking the bottle of red wine and glasses off the table, Harvey walked to the couch and Donna followed, an amused expression on her face.

"You called him?"

"Yesterday. I've just had drinks with him."

"And?"

Harvey smiled widely; his eyes sparkling. "He loves me."

She returned his smile. "Why didn't you tell me that you were meeting him?"

"In case I screwed it up!"

Donna settles herself next to him on the couch, her head tilting to one side as she observed him. "But you didn't."

"No. We found we had a lot of common ground."

Reaching out, she ran a hand through his hair, something she knew drove him to distraction. "Is that so?"

Turning slightly to face her, Harvey grinned, before his face softened in to a gentler expression. "Yeah. We both love the same woman. I didn't tell him we were engaged though. I knew you'd want to do that."

Leaning in, he kissed her tenderly, enjoying the simple intimacy of the moment.

"Thank you," she whispered, once they broke the kiss.

"You're welcome. I knew it was important to you and, actually, I'm glad we talked. I want us to get along as much as you do."

"And now he loves you?" Her tone was playful, as her eyes glinted with mischief.

"Well...not as much as you...I hope..."

Donna laughed lightly, bringing her lips to his again, as her hand brushed across his cheek. The kiss deepened almost immediately and she heard a quiet groan escape Harvey's throat, as his hands searched out her waist. Within moments she'd shifted her position, straddling his lap. The move caught him off guard and he broke the kiss, his eyes wide in surprise and arousal.

"Donna..." His voice was lower and she smiled as she saw his breath catch in his throat.

"Yes..." She murmured, kissing him lightly, as her hands ran down his chest, slipping underneath his jumper and t-shirt. With a groan, he pulled her in for another kiss, as his hands moved around her back, to her hips, drawing her closer against him.

"So...what did you tell my father?"

Harvey's eyes fluttered open, their deep dark brown setting her heart racing faster. "Donna...I don't want to think about your father right now."

The look of discomfort that crossed his face made her laugh. "You don't? Not right now?" Her last question, spoken so innocently, accompanied her shifting further on his lap.

Harvey closed his eyes, letting out a breath. "Donna..."

It was part warning, part plea and she knew her joking had run its course for one night. She wasn't that cruel.

"Later then," she whispered.

Harvey's Cheshire Cat grin returned, as he moved to kiss her again. "Much later," he whispered back, before his lips met hers.

...

 _That's all for now! Let me know what you think!_


End file.
